Tale of the Dragon's Fang
by slayermage777
Summary: 20 years after Fairy Tail's prime. After a dark incident involving the harming of Dragon Slayers. After a family reunion. After the main gang, plus a new member, have had kids. A guild has risen and the members now journey to face life and death. Warning: Spoilers. M for language, death, and sexual themes. Short chapters. Comment, fav, follow. I don't own anything, Mashima does.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Another Factor

The Kingdom of Fiore. October, year 812.

"Wow, look at what they wrote about us this week!" A girl with short, auburn hair with purple highlights laughed as she flipped through the pages of a _Sorcerer Weekly_ magazine. "_The guild known as the Dragon Fang guild has destroyed yet another town in the middle of a mission. Who knows? The people of Fiore might have another Fairy Tail on their hands!_"

"Fairy Tail? Please, we'll never be as good as them!" A blond boy scoffed. "They've got – how many Dragon Slayers? – Oh right four. What do we have? A measly Demon Slayer!" The redhead glared at the boy and quickly gave him a punch to the face.

"Onyx, don't go and destroy Pretty Boy's lovely face," a brunette boy joked before taking a swig of beer. "He's the main reason people come to interview our guild."

"Oh Brad, don't tell me you don't love the attention those be damned female reporters give you," Onyx – the redhead – teased lightly.

"Hey, I can't help it that the ladies love me!"

"You guys are all idiots," a timid looking, dark skinned girl muttered, combing her fingers through her raven hair.

"Artisal, what're you doing over there," a boy with rounded glasses asked. "Drawing again? How many times do we have to tell you that–?"

Before he could finish his sentence, a herd of wolves magically burst into the room.

"Gah!" The blond boy – so far known as Pretty Boy – jumped from his seat and shoved his rectangular glasses on. "Artisal! Just great! _Letter Magic_," he pulled out a magic pen and the tip began to glow, "_Reverse_!" The words that floated in the air circled to wolves before causing them to disappear.

"What the heck Artisal?!" Onyx hissed. "That Picto Magic is out of control."

"I'm sorry Onyx, I just…"

"Let's leave her alone guys," the boy with round glasses suggested.

"Wilson is right," the Letter wizard spoke up. "Artisal still needs to master her magic. Like everyone here."

"Except for me," Onyx scoffed.

"S-Class ass," a girl in the corner laughed. Her skin was dark and her brown hair fell in tiny curls. Parts of her hair were stark white and contrasted with most of her dark profile.

"Jealous much?" Onyx smugly said.

"Shut up."

"Hey guys~!" A young woman at the bar sat before a layout of cards and smiled. "Guess who's coming back soon?"

The teens in the room froze. "Him?" Onyx asked.

"Better believe it. And he's gonna have a field trip with whoever blew up that last town."

"It was Rave!" Wilson quickly claimed, pointing at Pretty Boy, before shielding himself in a cocoon of mirrors.

"It wasn't me!" Rave growled. "And come out of those mirrors before I make you!"

"Excuse me!" A voice yelled at the doors of the guild.

"He's here!" The teens shrieked before hiding in obvious places.

"Really? I'm a girl!" The voice said.

"Safe!" Rave came out from under and table and saw who was standing at the doors. A girl with medium length, electric blue hair and dull, ice blue eyes stood there. There was a small, grey cat at her feet that glowered at everyone. "So who are you and the cat?" He asked, walking up to the girl.

The girl in the corner stepped forward and shoved Rave to the side. "Shove of Pretty Boy! Hi, I'm Cal." Cal turned her head and frowned. "Wilson, it's not _him_. You can come out!" She hissed. Wilson popped out of his measly shield and scowled.

"Ignore him; he's an idiot."

"You're one to talk Cally!" Onyx laughed.

"Right…" The girl muttered. "Anyway, me and my friend Rex are here to join the Dragon Fang guild," she explained.

"A cat? Join the guild?" A raven hair boy with narrow eyes laughed. "The guild takes in kids, sure. But not dinner."

"Rex is not dinner!" The girl yelled. "And he's a wizard too! He uses Aera magic." She turned to Rex and the cat nodded. White, feathery wings grew from his back and he hovered into the air.

"Take that Slits," Rex said smugly in a gravely voice.

"Slits?"

"Rex does have a point Won," Onyx noted. "No one can see your eyes with in those tiny slits on your face."

"Oh! He just got burned!" The wizards in the front hall yelled jokingly, besides Won and the new girl.

"Um, still here to join the guild!" The girl spoke up. "My name is Eiyce. Eiyce Gorea. And this is Rex as you know."

"Well welcome to the Eiyce," Cal said coolly. "The master is out right now, but I don't think she'll mind seeing a new face in the guild. Hey Rave, get the stamp out!"

"You're not the boss around here you know, Cal."

"Brad, shove your sword down your throat before I do it myself."

"Just saying!" Brad said, walking to the back to follow Rave.

Onyx finished her beer and sneered. "We're too nice around here," she muttered.

Eiyce walked up to the bar where Rave waited with the guild mark stamp. "Where should I put it?" The Letter wizard asked.

Eiyce held out her right hand, the underside facing up. "Right there on my wrist," she said confidently. Rave set down the stamp and lifted it up to reveal the mark of the guild in ice blue. He then pressed the stamp to Rex's back, leaving the mark, only white.

"Welcome to the guild, Eiyce," Rave said politely.

"Now what do we have here?" A woman's smooth voice said calmly.

"SHE'S HERE!" The many of the teens screeched. Onyx rolled her eyes and Cal smiled.

A woman who seemed no older than thirty with stark white hair strolled into the guild. On the right side of her head, the hair was short, showing a complex earring, and on the left side it was long, obscuring her face. Her face was blank as she stared down Eiyce. She wore a long, grey robe that folded over itself and hugged her flat chest. She then smiled gently.

"I see we have a new member." The woman walked to the bar where Rave was shaking nervously. "Rave, you have no need to be nervous," she whispered. She then looked at Onyx. "So you came back from your mission Onyx."

"I always do, don't I Master?" Onyx said flatly.

"She's the master?!" Eiyce pointed a finger to the woman.

"Much younger compared to mast guild masters I've heard about," Rex commented.

"Thank you," the woman said sweetly with a nod. "I'm Guild Master Hikari." Cal came up to the little cluster and smiled before saying,

"Master Hikari was the one that took me in when I was young and taught me Shadow Magic," she explained.

"Has _he_ returned yet?" Hikari asked Cal.

"No ma'am. Hone has not returned yet," Cal answered quickly. "He's been gone for a week now."

"I see." Without another word, Hikari ascended the set of stairs behind the bar to the second floor.

"Not a very chatty person is she?" Eiyce whispered.

"No, the only people she ever talks to regularly are Cal and Hone," Rave said.

"Who's Hone?" Rex asked, turning to Rave.

"Hone is an S-Class wizard at the guild," Brad yelled across the guild. "He's super powerful and really scary."

"Interesting…"

"He's not the only one," Onyx huffed.

"You're S-Class?" Eiyce asked. Onyx glared.

"Me and someone else."

Artisal sat in the corner and sighed sadly.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first story. I do not own anything at all! Except maybe the characters that you don't recognize...**** Please read, review, and all that nonsense!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was an average day at the Dragon Fang guild, a week after Eiyce and Rex joined. The master was restocking the alcohol supply behind the bar and many of the teen wizards were talking, joking, and drinking a bit of alcohol.

"Hello there!" Eiyce sat next to Artisal and the Picto wizard smiled shyly. "So you're the famous Artisal I've heard about."

"I am indeed," Artisal stated proudly. "And I am a Picto mage."

"Picto?"

"I like to call it Live Art Magic because whatever I draw becomes real," she explained excitedly.

"That's really cool. Sounds powerful too!" Eiyce exclaimed.

"What kind of wizard are you?" Artisal asked, beginning to scribble on a small paper canvas. "You've never really told anyone yet."

Before Eiyce could answer, Onyx stormed into the guildhall. She stormed up to the bar and slammed a letter down on the surface. "There you go master!" She hissed. "One damn monster dead!"

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine," Hikari droned.

"You're wasting my talent, Master. What do you expect?"

"You wish to have more of a challenge?" Hikari questioned. Onyx glared. "Well then Onyx Frost, I have a very difficult challenge for you."

"Shoot."

The master smiled. "I want you and some of the other members to accompany Eiyce and Rex on some missions until they're ready to go solo."

"What?!"

"Rave, Brad, Artisal, and Cal have already agreed; why not have one of the best?"

"I'm not prancing around with a newbie!"

"You're choice." Hikari shrugged and turned around. "I was thinking of paying you, but I guess not."

"I'm in," Onyx hissed. "But just because I need to pay rent."

"Good choice." The white haired woman handed Eiyce a shot glass of whisky and the girl took it.

"You drink whisky?" Artisal raised a brow. "Isn't that a little strong?"

"My teacher Polara had me drink it now and then when she was teaching me."

"Eiyce," the master whispered. "I need you and Onyx to retrieve a parcel for me from a friend. It's important."

"A parcel? A freaking parcel?" Onyx asked. "Fine. Where do we need to get it and from who?"

"I have some friends at the Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia and I need to get something from them," Hikari explained. "You two should be able to do it alone."

"Oh Master! May I go too?" Rave asked, jumping to sit on the counter. "I've always wanted to see the great Sola Tree in the South Gate Park."

"Rave, you get to stay here," the Master replied flatly. "Besides, you've got a mission to go on." Rave frowned.

* * *

"So the Master knows people from Fairy Tail! They're the famous guild that destroyed a secret dark guild that was using Dragon Slayers in a plan to take over Fiore!" Eiyce squealed excitedly. "I've always wanted to meet the Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail. There are four of them!"

Onyx rolled her red eyes as Eiyce continued to ramble on and on about Dragon Slayers and Fairy Tail. What was the big deal anyway? Fairy Tail was a great guild and all, but they weren't just about Dragon Slayers.

"They even have Exceeds like Rex! It's so cool! You know, I can't wait to find out what kind of magic the people at Dragon Fang can use. Rave told me about his Letter magic and Solid Script and Artisal talked about her Picto magic. But I don't know about a lot of other people in the guild–"

"Okay! Would you just shut up!" Onyx screamed at the top of her lungs. "I don't give a shit about what you think about Pretty Boy's fucking Letter Magic!"

"Pretty Boy? What are you two dating?" Eiyce asked skeptically.

"Dating?! Why the fuck would you think that? Everyone in the guild except Artisal calls Rave Pretty Boy because he's Dragon Fang's main model for _Sorcerer Weekly_!"

"Males can be models in _Sorcerer Weekly_?" Eiyce tapped her chin,

"Yes!" The Demon Slayer screeched. "He's also one of the most wanted guys, very close to surpassing Hikibi Lates, as he is much younger."

"Wanted?"

"Girls like him. Chicks want to date him, kiss him, be his one and only." Onyx stopped walking and thought for a moment. "Wait, why do I have to explain these sorts of things? You read _Sorcerer Weekly_ shouldn't you know what I'm talking about?"

"I only read about important things," Eiyce answered. "Like how Fairy Tail destroys towns in the process of their work." Onyx huffed and continued walking.

"What was with the whole becoming sick while on the train thing?"

"I have motion sickness!" Eiyce hissed. "It's an issue that I still have to overcome!"

"Lame!"

"Wait up!"

"Listen, I don't want to waste time while we're two steps away from Fairy Tail!" The Demon Slayer insisted, and true to her words, standing in front of the doors of Fairy Tail.

"Oh my gosh! It's Fairy Tail!" The mystery magic wizard said excitedly.

"Ugh, you're being so happy-go-lucky that's its giving me a toothache."

"Let's go inside and find the Master's parcel." Eiyce pulled an unwilling Onyx into the main guildhall and everyone there stared at them.

Onyx held back a vomit and walked up to the bar, taking the lead and dragging her guild mate behind her. "Excuse me," she said, catching Mirajane Strauss's attention. "We're here because our guild master told us to retrieve a parcel from a friend of hers that works here at Fairy Tail."

"Who might your guild master be, miss?" Mirajane asked sweetly.

"The guild master of the Dragon Fang guild," Onyx stated boldly. Mirajane frowned.

"Her? I never expected to hear about _her_ again? After what she did to us?"

"What'd she do?" Onyx asked.

"Oh nothing! Besides, it was like, almost twenty years ago!" Mirajane giggled. She reached under the counter and brought out a long, wooden box. "Ta da!" She said, opening it up. Inside the box was a pair of katanas with black hilts and stark white blades. "This it?" Mirajane asked.

"Should be," Onyx confirmed. "So I have to lug swords back to my master?"

Mirajane giggled quietly and turned her back to the girl.

Onyx rolled her eyes. Closing and taking the box in hand, the young wizard made her way for the door and grabbed Eiyce on her way out.

While on their way out, Onyx spotted a group of four wizards playing around with each other. One was very tall with long, messy black hair and piercings along his arms and face. The second was a smaller man with pink hair and a white scarf who was laughing as he picked up a little blue haired teenage girl around her waist. The last one was a woman with black hair and a rock in her gloved hands. _Weirdoes,_ Onyx thought. The four were the First Generation Dragon slayers of Fairy Tail: Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvel, and Daichi Haven.

* * *

"Oh spare me, that girl won't stand a chance in this guild if she doesn't have a decent kind of magic," Cal talked to Brad and Wilson.

"You're one to talk Cal. You're still training in Shadow Magic," Brad pointed out.

"Who knows, maybe she'll be the next S-Class wizard," Wilson mumbled. Cal and Brad looked at him.

"Gah ha ha ha ha! That's ridiculous!" They howled in laughter.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," Hikari sing-songed from across the room. "I mean, look where the Stone Spirit and the Maiden of the Sky are now. They are now at par with the Salamander and the Iron Dragon."

"Master?"

* * *

"Get over here Gorea!" Onyx yelled. It had been only a couple of days since the visit to Fairy Tail and Onyx was acting exactly the same.

"What do you want now, Onyx?" Eiyce asked, annoyance dripping from her voice.

"Master says that Rave and I have to walk you through your first mission."

"I don't need to be babysat on my first mission," Eiyce insisted.

Rex walked up to the girls and looked at them. "Ms. Eiyce is right, Onyx, she does not need any assistance because she can full well take care of herself."

"Buzz off kitty," Onyx growled. "And tough for her."

"What's the mission anyways?"

"Someone in town is requesting that we go to the top of the nearest mountain to harvest the Lunar Star Berries. Said to increase magic levels by 50% or higher," Rave said, walking up to the girls and cat.

"That's it? Pick berries?" Eiyce groaned. "I was hoping for at least beating up a monster."

"Actually," Rave mumbled, tilting his head from side to side. "The reason us wizards are going is because the fruit is guarded by a mountain Wyvern."

"I'm game," Eiyce announced.

* * *

Onyx shivered quietly as she, Rave, Eiyce, and Rex scaled the mountain south of Galesleth. _Onyx_ was shivering. She never shivered.

And who was the one in shorts and a thin jacket? Eiyce! Onyx cursed and wondered how she was taking the freezing cold. And no, it couldn't just be because her name was pronounced "ice". Even Rave seemed to be suffering frostbite and he was in a thick parka and pants.

"Why a snowy mountain?" Onyx asked.

Eiyce looked up at Onyx who was ahead of her on the path. "Are you cold up here?" she asked. "Because if you like you can have my jacket." Onyx caught the white jacket and saw that Eiyce only had a thin, black tank top on underneath.

"How are you not cold?!" Rave asked, baffled. "I'm dying here!"

"I grew up in the mountains, duh." While Onyx and Rave were too stunned for words, Eiyce and Rex walked ahead of them.

* * *

Eventually, the group finally reached the top of the mountain.

"There they are," Rave pointed out. "Lunar Star Berries." He pointed at a tall tree with clusters of red, blue, and yellow berries.

"Now what of the wyvern?" Onyx asked. "You said there'd be one."

"Oh…" Rave looked at his watch. "It should be here in… 3. 2. 1." Out of nowhere, a giant, grey bird-like behemoth landed from the sky and screeched loudly into the wizard's ears.

"Let's go!" Onyx cheered, running forward. Before she could get far though, the wyvern became angry quickly and raised its foot to stomp on Onyx.

"She's going to get crushed!" Rex exclaimed. "Do something!"

Rave lifted his Light Pen and began to write blue words into the air. "Letter Magic: Whirlwind!" Immediately a gust of wind moved the wyvern back a few feet.

"Take this scale face!" Onyx jeered. "_Flame Demon Screech_!" She put her hands in front of her mouth and she began to breathe white fire.

"White fire? Flame Demon?" Eiyce asked.

"Yup," Rave said with a nod. "Onyx is a Flame Demon Slayer. She has Magic that can slay a demon, or that's what the magic is supposed to do. It's sometimes mistaken for Devil Slayer Magic, but in reality it's much stronger. With lungs of a Flame Demon, she can devour any fire; even her demon flames are imbued with lightning."

"Amazing."

"We can't let her have all the fun though. _Letter Magic: Jutsu Shiki_!" Rave waved his Light Pen in the air and a row of letters made a square around the wyvern. When the creature tried to lunge at him, a wall of enchantment words blocked his path.

"What did you do?"

"Simple; this enchantment keeps the wyvern trapped so he can't attack us, but we can attack him from the outside. Jutsu Shiki, a form of Letter Magic."

"Sweet!" Eiyce remarked. "So now it's my turn." She jumped into the air, Rex grabbing hold of her with his wings sprouted. "_Ice Dragon Roar_!" After sucking in air, Eiyce released it back out in a huge sheet of ice over the wyvern, covering it in white shards.

Onyx stepped back for a moment, seeing the ice being expelled from Eiyce and smirked. "_Flame Demon Steel Strike_!" Onyx set her feet a fire and jumped forward, kicking the wyvern multiple times. "_Flame Demon Coils_!" She turned her fire into whips held by her hands and slashed them against the monster's stomach

"_Solid Script: Lightning_!" Yellow lightning formed the word form of itself before striking.

Onyx watched as Rex ascended higher into the sky before dropping the Dragon Slayer and racing down to Onyx and Rave.

"So Eiyce is an Ice Dragon Slayer huh?" Rave asked.

"Yes indeed," Rex answered. "Eiyce has the attributes of an Ice Dragon, being immune to the cold, but very sensitive to heat. The strength to crush and consume any form of ice. And the ability to freeze even boiling lakes."

"_Ice Dragon Iron Fist_!" Onyx could make out Eiyce's figure and how water's solid form covered her fist before striking down the weakened wyvern.

"Impressive," Rave commented.

"Lame!" Onyx called. She strolled past the fallen wyvern to where Eiyce lay in the snow panting. "Had enough yet?"

"Plenty! That sure was fun wasn't it?"

"I've taken three on my own," Onyx replied stiffly before walking past her to the fruit tree.

Rave knelt down next to Eiyce and frowned. "She's always like this so don't bother."

"Thanks," Eiyce whispered.

"You know, what you did back there was pretty cool," Rave noted, helping Eiyce to her feet. "A Dragon Slayer. Well all we need now is a God Slayer and we'll have the whole set."

"Oh, so we're just little collector's items to you?" Eiyce snapped. They held each others gazes for a moment before both cracked a smile.

"You almost had me!"

"Guys stop flirtin' and help me pick some berries!" Onyx yelled.

Rave fumed. "I'm not flirting!" He yelled back. "We're merely joking around!"

"Oh! The girls are gonna get jealous now!" Onyx joked, still picking handfuls of berries. "Pretty Boy has got himself a girl now!"

"Stop that right now or I'll come over there!"

"You won't be the only one," Eiyce hissed under her breath.

"Fat chance I'll stop, Pretty Boy! Wait till I tell the guild!"

"You won't be telling them anything!" By that point, Rave was running towards the Demon Slayer.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shots and Talks

"_Requip: Military Bolt-Action_!" A young man with dark brown hair held up a compact rifle with a lightning bolt of the side and fired an array of Lightning Magic imbued bullets.

The bullets passed through a wall of Water Magic and shocked the dark wizards on the other side.

"You know this almost seems too easy," a short, lanky boy muttered.

The brunette boy sighed. "You're telling me," he said. "Wish things could get harder around here."

"You wanna go beat a thug now?" The first one asked.

"You tell me Mr. Perfect Memory."

"I'm guessing yes."

And the two walked past the paralyzed bodies, deeper into the dark lair.

* * *

"I swear Cal, the bunch of teens I have in this guild, they're causing me too much trouble," Hikari sighed to Cal.

Cal laughed, playing with one of her few white strands of hair. "I don't think Eiyce will be creating a problem though Master."

"They remind me too much of those Fairies," the guild master said. "I still wonder how Gray and Daichi are working out."

"Daichi and Gray… The two who you said were in love?" The younger girl asked.

"Exactly. I've heard some news saying that they've got a baby on the way."

"That's nice." Cal looked up and saw Hikari setting her dual blades up for display. "So they're your friends?"

"I'd say that Ms. Lucy and Mrs. Erza are more my friends. The others in that unruly guild are more like simple acquaintances," Hikari explained. "And another thing Cal, I'd be careful about your actions in the guild today. I've received word from _his_ partner and they are on their way back. And someone will have to explain everything to _him_."

Cal shuddered at the thought.

* * *

"So then I said that Rave and Eiyce were flirting and Rave just started running at me," Onyx explained to Brad jokingly.

"Really? You said that?" The brunette boy asked, holding a cup of beer to his lips.

"Totally," the Flame Demon Slayer said.

"Speaking of which, where is the newbie and her cat?" Brad asked.

"They're sleeping in late at her apartment," Onyx answered before opening her eyes. She witnessed as Brad stood from his seat and made his way to the door. "Where are you headed?"

"I'm going to pay a certain Dragon Slayer a little visit." Onyx frowned.

* * *

Eiyce turned in her bed, trying to fall back asleep as the sun's noon rays filtered through her window. "Damn sun," she hissed, her eyes fighting to keep the light out. "Oh fuck it." She sat up in her bed and came face to face with a certain brunette boy. "AH!" She screamed, jumping from her position.

Gravity went against her and she quickly landed on the floor, her head being the cushion.

"Man, what a reaction!" Brad laughed, pointing a finger at her.

"What the hell, Brad?!" Eiyce screamed, sitting up to glare at him. Her blue hair spiked out in all directions and her usually dull eyes seemed to gleam with vile. "Why are you in my house? I locked the door!" She yelled, waving her arms in the air.

"I came in through the window. It was unlocked so…" He gave her an unusual look. "And do you always sleep without any clothes?"

Eiyce looked down to see her body bare except for a grey sports bra and light blue shorts. "Perv." She stood up and walked out of her room.

"Just saying! Maybe you should wear a little more when you sleep!" Brad claimed.

"I hate wearing lots of clothes, it's all stuffy," Eiyce claimed.

"Better than wearing nothing at all like an exhibitionist," the male said.

"Please if you want to see someone who strips and wears nothing at all; go see Gray Fullbuster at the Fairy Tail guild."

"Yeah, I'm not trekking all the way to Magnolia just to see some stripping wonder," Brad huffed.

"Wake up Rex!" Eiyce yelled at the top of her lungs. "It's time to get up!" A few seconds later while the Ice Dragon Slayer was pulling a blue polo on, the magic cat came into via flying.

"My dream was just getting good Eiyce," he whined.

"Too bad for you, some jerk from the guild decided to wake me up," she responded, tilting her head in Brad's direction.

* * *

_Honestly, what was the master thinking, hiring a freak like this?_ Brad thought sourly as he walked with Eiyce and Rex, his hands on the back of his neck and his eyes turned away. _There are hundreds of other wizards out there, but why her?_

They passed by book stores and a farmer's market on their way to the guild until they walked inside said building.

"Morning Brad, morning Eiyce," Artisal called from across the room. "Today's the day!"

"Damn it!" Brad turned and grimaced. Either he was going to get shot or thrown a mile high into the air and then get shot; either way, he was going to get shot. "When is he coming back?"

"Right now," a stern voice answered him. Brad saw Eiyce visibly shiver before turning around.

"Hi Hone," Brad greeted. Hone's piercing, green eyes met Brad's frightened, brown ones. "How was the mission?" He asked politely.

A short boy with black hair came in after the frightening teen with an Archive screen in front of his eyes. "The mission was fairly quick and easy. Just beat up a bunch of thugs and then their boss."

"And that was S-Class?" Onyx asked roughly, walking up to the group.

"They were a group that kidnapped and then killed people," Hone told her.

"Kay." Onyx walked away, leaving Brad sweating bullets.

"But on the way back we heard the news that some people from our guild destroyed a town on a mission," Hone told everyone in the front hall. They all turned to Brad, all except Eiyce and Rex who were confused. "Brad Buree, what did you do?"

"I was the one that destroyed the town," he quickly confessed.

"Good." Hone took Brad by the collar of his shirt and dragged him outside. No one followed. When on the streets, Hone heaved Brad into the air, sending him almost thirty feet up. "_Requip: Shotgun_!"

_Crap._ The shot went right through Brad's right shoulder and he felt his Magic energy drain.

The rest was a blur as he fell back to the ground in a stupor. _I hate him so much._

* * *

Hikari stood alone in her study with three communication lacrimi sitting on her desk. "You feel it too, don't you Master Makarov?" She said with a light chuckle. "It's in the air and its spreading."

"Hikari, you know the danger of what you speak of!" Makarov hissed at her.

"Oh dear, what have you gotten yourself into Hikari," Master Ooba of Lamia Scale mumbled, as she too was communicating with Makarov and Hikari. She scowled. "You've got some nerve acting smug like that child! You've only been a guild master for what? Twenty years?!"

"Less. But I've lived for over five hundred years Master Ooba, if you remember correctly," Hikari stated. "I've even lived longer than the great Zeref."

The other guild masters glared at her through each of their respective communication lacrimi.

"This is a serious issue Hikari," Makarov hissed.

"We need as many powerful guilds as we can work together on this and even one as new as yours should be counted in," Ooba said sternly. "As hard as it is to say, it may be that your guild members might be the most necessary."

"Why is that?" The Shadow wizard questioned.

"You know why Hikari," Makarov stated. "Your guild is the only one with a Demon Slayer in its ranks."

"Ah yes, that damn girl is a trouble maker I'd like to get rid of," the old woman stated.

"Master Hikari!" Hone came into the room with another communication lacrima in hand.

"Hone, why are you interrupting this meeting?" The Dragon Fang guild master asked.

Ooba frowned. "Hone, what is it?"

"Hello! I'm right here!" Another man's voice called.

"Goodness, what is it, Sting?" Hikari demanded, looking at Hone's lacrima.

"I got a letter saying that I join this little meeting of yours," the blond man said.

"Hone, give me the lacrima and leave," Hikari ordered. Hone did so, and before leaving, he gave his master a respectful bow. "Honestly, the only person out there younger than twenty that's respectful is that boy!"

"That's what you get for having such young people in your guild," Ooba laughed.

"They're great when they grow up," Makarov said.

"I'm still having trouble running Sabertooth," Sting said jokingly. "Back to the point, what will we do about this?"

"A four way alliance huh?" Ooba asked. "Last time we had an alliance, we got in trouble and one guild wasn't even real."

"Drastic times call for drastic measures," Hikari stated. "I'm game for this alliance."

"Sabertooth is willing and able."

"I will send only the best from Fairy Tail."

"Lamia Scale will be there just to keep you in line."

"Then it's settled," Makarov said with finality. "When should we tell them?"

"I've got a new recruit and we've got plenty of time so I'm going to wait a bit," Hikari stated. "Good day."

* * *

"He shot you?" Eiyce asked.

"And drained my magic energy," Brad answered.

"And about this morning, why?"

"I felt like going there," he said laughing.

"So who's the tall guy and the shorty again?" she Ice Dragon Slayer asked.

Rave, who was sitting in close proximity looked at her with surprise. "You haven't heard of General Hone?"

"General?"

"That's the name he's known by after taking down an entire fleet of Fiore Royal Army soldiers on his own. It's also how he became an S-Class wizard," Rave explained.

"But I thought you had to take a test to become S-Class," Eiyce mumbled, cocking her head to the side.

"Hikari's got a weird way of giving people the S-Class status," Artisal said, taking a seat next to Brad and directly across of Eiyce. "Onyx burnt the entire guild hall once when we were all younger."

"And that got her S-Class?"

"No," Rave answered quickly. "What got into S-Class was burning the entire _town_ while chasing after someone who bullied her as a kid." Eiyce's eyes widened at that.

"Why the hell did she destroy the town while chasing after a kid that insulted her?! Even more importantly, how!"

"She was chasing him with her fists on fire, hoping to set him on fire," Rave detailed. "Don't ask me why, but she did it."

"That chick is insane!"

"I'd start running if I were you," Brad suggested, whispering into Eiyce's ear.

"Why's that?" She turned around and saw Onyx's red eyes staring holes into her head. "Oh…" What filled the air next was an ear piercing scream.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Demon Angels and Dark Nights

"And don't call me a slut ever again!" Onyx as she kicked Wilson outside the guild hall.

For the first time in her life, Eiyce shivered. When Onyx settled down in her seat next to Eiyce, she held an angry glare on her face. "Bastard." It was barely noticeable, but Eiyce could've sworn she saw tears form in the Demon Slayer's eyes.

"Onyx, is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, leave me alone!" Onyx stood up as tears streaked down her cheeks. She began to run and didn't seem like stopping anytime soon.

"What's with her?"

* * *

_What a bastard! Bringing that up when I thought I'd finally forgotten about it._ Onyx couldn't stop crying. It was just one comment. It wasn't even directly talking about _that_. But then why did it hurt so much? _I hate myself. I hate what happened. I hate the men that did this to me._

She stopped in front of the town's canal system. The water sparkled like it did everyday. Onyx lit her hand with white fire. _And because of those men, Hellseth is gone._

* * *

_A demon with coal black skin and hair made of red flames stood before Onyx as she broke apart a huge boulder. The white smoke gown she wore fluttered in the breeze._

"_I'm proud of you Onyx. You're more than I could've ever asked for."_

_The young and naïve Onyx smiled and laughed._

"_Did I tell you to stop?!"_

"_AH!"_

"_Do you want me to send you back?"_

"_No! No, no, no!"_

* * *

_Yes, those were better times._ Onyx smiled as her tears faded.

* * *

"Ah, what a jerk!" Wilson muttered, sliding into a place besides Artisal. "So Sal, what're you up to?"

"Thinking."

"You sure that's a good idea? You know what happens when you think." There was a pause.

"_MASS DESTRUCTION_!" They yelled in unison.

"What happened to you?" The Picto mage questioned. "I heard you call Onyx something and then you were sent flying."

Wilson cradled his still red cheek. "I called her a slut and then she just exploded on me; literally. What's with her and words like that?"

"What words?" Artisal tilted her head to the left. "I didn't know there were certain words she didn't like."

"Yeah," Wilson whispered. "She's really sensitive about words like 'slut', 'whore', 'brothel', and 'prostitute'."

Artisal thought for a moment before a look of realization crossed her face. "You idiot!" She yelled in his ear, her arms flailing. "Don't you see the pattern?" Wilson blinked.

He tapped his chin and thought for a moment. "Nope." He shook his head, shocking Artisal. "Don't see any pattern."

The girl groaned and slammed her head on the table. "What a genius!" She said sarcastically.

* * *

Onyx rested her head in the pillow on her head and sighed. "How long has it been again?" She whispered. "Right, four years."

There was a tap at her window before a tiny, black lizard crawled next to her head. "Nil, how have you been?"

"I've been doing well my good mistress," the lizard replied.

"A Draz like you is always fine," Onyx joked, picking Nil up and propping herself against a wooden bedpost. "Where've you been lately?"

"I've been scavenging at some torn down castle. You know me. How about you, Mistress Onyx?"

"Great. There are two new wizards at Dragon Fang and one is a Dragon Slayer."

"Very interesting. The Dragon Fang guild having a Dragon Slayer in their ranks," Nil commented. "You seem distressed."

"I bit unwell from some mountain cold after a mission."

"Would you like some healing fire, miss?" Nil offered.

"Don't go pushing yourself."

"I'd do anything for you, Mistress," Nil replied in the darkness.

Nil opened his small mouth and began to breathe green fire. Onyx gratefully took in into her hands and swallowed it whole.

"You're the best, Nil."

"No, you are Mistress." Onyx smiled and rested her bed. Nil curled up into a scaly ball and fell asleep under Onyx's hand.

* * *

_There was a flash of light. And then red. It was loud. People everywhere. Two men stuck out. Their conversation did more._

"_She's a fine prize, she is. How much for her again?"_

"_250,000 Jewels."_

"_250,000 Jewels?! But she's only twelve!"_

"_I've gotten her to do this for three years and it wasn't for nothing!"_

"_Three years? She started this thing when she was nine?"_

"_The old creeps love the innocent babies."_

"_That's dirty. Has she had to take any pills?"_

"_I'm not lying; we take every precaution with that little beauty."_

_Onyx wanted to scream._

* * *

Onyx's eyes shot open. She sat up and checked herself. Completely clothed. How come such a dark memory stuck with her?

* * *

"Master, can I stay home for a while?"

Hikari looked up. Onyx stood in front of her, dark circles under her eyes and her usually beautiful hair in a tangled mess. Her body sagged and her lips slightly curled down.

"Onyx, are you restless?"

It had been going on for a week now. The nightmares that plagued Onyx's nights. Rave, Eiyce, Cal, Brad, and even Hone had become worried about her state.

"I asked you a question, now answer me," she silently urged.

"I just haven't been feeling well, that's all."

The master's eyes narrowed. "Onyx, you disappoint me. You are the Demon Empress; you've never shown weakness before. What's happened?"

"I've been having…nightmares."

"About what?" Hikari stood up and walked over to one of Dragon Fang's strongest members. "Tell me."

"I can't."

"Onyx," Hikari whispered, placing her hands on the teenager's shoulders, "Being part of a guild means that you trust your guild mates, and your guild master." A long silence stretched between them. "Hellseth would not approve."

"I know Master, I know."

* * *

Eiyce, Artisal, and Rave sat at the bar in the back of the guild joking around as Onyx stalked into the guild hall wordlessly.

"I'm not kidding. Polara would have me sit in a bath of ice water for days on end until I was all pruney or frozen over."

"That dragon must've been like a demon or something to you," Rave remarked. "Like Onyx or something."

That's when said Demon Slayer loomed over him. "Not all demons are bad you know."

Artisal sighed and looked up at Onyx. Eiyce shivered and Rave held back a girlish scream.

"How would you know?" Eiyce asked nervously. "It's not like you were trained by a demon or–"

"Actually, I was."

The three gasped.

"And trust me, Hellseth was tough, but she wasn't all out evil."

"Hellseth?" Rave asked. "Who's that?"

"Hellseth was a girl and she was a Flame Demon. Not just 'a', but 'the' Flame Demon; she was the strongest you could ever find."

"A demon trained you?" Artisal whispered.

"She was practically my mother. She taught me everything I know."

* * *

"_How much longer am I going to stand here?" Onyx demanded from the white clad Flame Demon. "I've been standing on these hot coals for an hour and I think my feet are bleeding."_

"_You think?" Hellseth questioned._

"_Yes I think! I can't feel my feet or these hot coals anymore!" Onyx yelled. "I can't feel anything!"_

"_Good. You're becoming immune to the heat," Hellseth mumbled. "Just stand there for another hour. Satan and I are going out for lunch with the Water Demon Misua."_

"_What?! That'll be more than an hour!"_

"_We demons are fast eaters," Hellseth joked. "Have fun and don't forget to eat."_

"_Eat what?! I'm gonna be stuck here for another hour because I can't even move!" Onyx feet were a bloody red and her clothes were smoked._

"_What do you expect child? Once you're done, I expect you to eat the fire so I don't have to put it out."_

"_Eat it?!"_

* * *

"Talk about blunt," Eiyce noted. "And she went out to eat with Satan?"

"Every month. And really, he's not that bad of a guy. Stupid yes, but if you were to get into a fight with him, the Shadow Demon knows his stuff," Onyx laughed.

"You met Satan?!" Artisal was more than shocked, she was horrified.

"Yes dummy."

"How'd you and Hellseth get together anyways?" Rave asked. "I don't think any decent demon would give birth to a human."

Onyx paused, grimaced, and snarled. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

* * *

Hikari frowned as she watched Onyx storm out of the guild. "Cal, can you and Brad watch over Onyx tonight, I'm worried."

Cal froze. "Are you saying we go to her house and watch her sleep?" The experienced Shadow wizard glared. "Brad can do it, but not me!"

"Just do it."

* * *

"Honestly, I don't see what her problem is," Eiyce sighed as she and Rex walked back to their place. "What's wrong with her? Lately, she's been acting so weird. I don't like it; I prefer her confident – albeit mean – self."

"Something is on her mind, that much I can tell," Rex commented.

"No duh, but I want to know what is on her mind!" Eiyce faced up to the sky and inhaled. "She's headed home, and leaving the outskirts of the town."

"Should we follow?"

"Give me a lift?" Eiyce asked.

Rex activated his Aera Magic. "With pleasure." Rex picked Eiyce up by the back of her neck and lifted her into the air. "Which way?"

"Head south-east."

After about half an hour of following Eiyce's directions, the duo came across a small cottage hidden by trees in a nearby forest. "This is it," the Ice Dragon Slayer whispered. "Let's go in." Before she could take another step, Eiyce was pulled backwards into a small cavity in the underbrush. Someone's hand was over her mouth and the other one pinned her hands together.

"Jeez calm down," a voice hissed. "Don't worry, Cally has your cat and I've got you." It was Brad.

Eiyce broke away and glared at the brunette. "Is it a habit of yours to sneak over to girls' houses uninvited?"

"Is it a habit of yours to sleep without clothes?"

"Why are you bringing that up now? And – for the record – I wear clothes when I sleep." There was a beat.

"Why are you here?"

"I could ask the same of you, Brad."

"The master told me and Cal to come here and you can't refuse the master," Brad explained.

"Good for you! I came here because I actually felt worried," the blue haired girl hissed. "Now get out of my way so I can check up on Onyx."

"No, no, no." Brad gripped the Dragon Slayer tighter. "Walk into that house and you're asking to die."

"The master said to wait out here until something happens inside," Cal informed Eiyce while planting herself next to her and Brad with Rex in her arms.

"She's trying… To kill- me…" Rex strained to say.

"Let Rex go you devil you," Eiyce insisted.

"If you can keep him quiet better than me, I'm all for it."

* * *

Hone kept his Bolt-Action Rifle at the ready. Being the guild master's right hand man had its downfalls. Like being used as a spy against his will. It paid well though.

"It's empty," he whispered. _Funny, the master said that people would be here. But she never said what kind of people._ The room was dimly lit. Bar counters scattered here and there. Booths with curtains cutting them off from the main area. Colored strobe lights hanging from the ceiling. The strange scent of women's perfume.

"_Hey, Hone."_

"_Alf, that you?"_ Telepathy was one handy thing to have on missions like this. _"You find anything?"_

"_Nothing. You?"_

"_Empty. And I'm curious to what kind of place I'm in."_

"_Good luck. I think the master is trying to contact me."_

"_Get me in another fifteen minutes if you can."_

What caught the S-Class wizard's eye next was a dark hallway behind one bar counter. "Interesting." He jumped over the counter gracefully and landed on his feet. As he wandered down the dimly lit hall, he thought about what he'd seen so far.

_Bars. Cut off booths. Strobe lights. Not to mention the stages in the corners. And…_poles_. Crap. I swear, if I find _that_, the master would've gotten me into something not even _I_ would want to get involved in._ When he came across a door, he pressed his hand against it tentatively. It swung right open revealing a messy bed.

Hone didn't hesitate to barf.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Scared Demon?

Onyx gripped the edges of her bed, her eyes screwed shut in fear. This accursed pain she felt with every movement of her body killed her inside.

_I'm a Demon. What have I to fear?_ Onyx asked herself. _Of course, the fear of losing someone else._ She sat up. _Weird how an Ice Dragon reminds me so much of Hellseth._

Hellseth was blunt and funny. Eiyce wasn't as blunt, but she was pretty funny in behavior. And both seemed rather fond of Onyx, even if they didn't say it aloud.

_But because of me, Hellseth died. A Demon _died_ because of me._

* * *

"Onyx may be a Flame Demon, but she's sealed her heart in ice to keep herself from getting hurt," Brad stated.

"Sealed her heart?" Eiyce asked. "In ice?"

Rex flew alongside the three mages as they crept up to the door of Onyx's house. "I don't think Brad means it literally," he clarified.

"Rex is right," Cal whispered. "Onyx just pushes people away to hide her feelings. She hangs with us, but she's never really happy. I mean, she dated Rave once and–"

"She dated Rave?!" Eiyce exclaimed.

"For like, two days. She broke it off before punching him in the gut," Cal continued. The dark skinned girl pressed her back to the wall of the house. "But yeah, Onyx probably did that for her own amusement."

"Sad life."

"We don't know why she does this, but she just does. She hides herself from us." Brad began to the pick the door's lock. "Once, I saw her crying by the river. She's a silent crier and that only made it worse." The door _clicked_ and slowly swung open.

* * *

Onyx frowned. They were going to talk to her. She could tell. _I can't do this anymore! I don't want people to know! _I_ don't want to know!_

She sat up and looked to the side. Nil was sleeping peacefully. _Sorry Nil, I can't do this anymore._ The Flame Demon Slayer looked to the skies outside her window. _It's about time I join Hellseth._

* * *

"Master."

"So I presume you guessed it," Hikari chuckled. "What do you think?"

"I think that Onyx had a horrible childhood. She was manipulated, wasn't she?"

The master of Dragon Fang pursed her lips. "I've known for quite some time, Hone."

"Then why didn't you tell me?!" Hone exclaimed. "If that's the reason why Onyx is the way she is then why didn't you tell me?!"

"Hone, I understand that Onyx means a lot to you." Hone flushed a deep crimson. "I understand that fighting her has been your dream. You wanted to be the one to tame the beast inside her." Hikari stood from her seat. "But that isn't possible. Demons are not meant to be tame, they are meant to live and kill; you know that." She walked around her desk and pat Hone on the shoulder.

"Don't do this for yourself. Make her happy for once. Make her smile."

"Master…" Hone closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"You may not love her, but you care. Show her that."

"No one can love that demon girl."

* * *

Brad kicked the door of Onyx's room open to find it empty of the red haired girl. "Damn, she left!"

"She must've heard us!" Cal exclaimed.

"Does she have good hearing or something?" Eiyce asked.

"Demons _are_ said to have well adapted senses. Better than humans," Rex said in a factual tone. "That would explain it." The four came up to the bed and found a note written in dark ink.

"_Brad, Cal, Eiyce;_

"_I'm not stupid you know. I understand that you and the master are worried. But you don't understand what it's like to kill your own parent. Because of me, Hellseth died."_

"I didn't know that Onyx killed Hellseth," Cal murmured. "She always said that Hellseth just died one day after fighting a bunch of wizards."

"She must've lied," Brad concluded. They continued reading.

"_So I'm going to do something about it. Don't look for me. You won't find me. Just wait at the guild tomorrow and you'll see what I've planned to do to make up for killing my mother."_

Eiyce inhaled sharply. _Killing you mother? She did it too?_

"What does she think she'll do…?" Brad asked. "Damn, why can't she just tell us to our face?!"

"She's an asshole alright," Cal grumbled.

* * *

The air was tense in the guild. Everyone waited for Onyx to come to the doors and to be okay.

Eiyce gripped her seat firmly as she waited. _Onyx, please be okay,_ she prayed in her thoughts. _We may only have just met, but I can't imagine never seeing you again. You inspire me._ Her blue hair shadowed her face as she looked at her feet. _Where are you?_

Hikari and Hone waited in the back of the guild hall, both holding stern looks on their faces.

The silence was broken when the doors of the guild came open. There, standing in a glow of white embers and sparks, stood Onyx. Her red and purple hair blew around her face in small strands and her eyes were heavy with fatigue. Flames and lightning surrounded her body and notable burns marked her skin.

"Onyx!" Artisal screeched. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm dying," the S-Class wizard answered. "I'm killing myself." The members of the guild present began to murmur amongst themselves.

"What?! Why are you killing yourself?!" Brad screamed. "You can't do that!"

"Yes I can," Onyx panted. "You guys hate me anyways. I'm not wanted."

The guild master stiffened a bit.

"By the time I reach the shore, my body will be ready to turn to ashes and then I'll fall into the ocean," Onyx whispered. She abruptly turned around and began to walk away. "I'm sure you'll be happier without me."

"Onyx!" Eiyce screamed. "Please don't do this." The Demon Slayer ignored the screams of the bluenette. Eiyce ran to the other girl and reached her hands out. Before even making contact with Onyx though, the flames surrounding her caught Eiyce's hands and severely burned her. "AH!" Artisal ran to her side and looked at the wound.

"You'll be fine."

"Why doesn't she just put the fire out? Or eat it?!" Eiyce demanded.

"Onyx can't eat her own fire because she made it herself and because there's lightning in it," the Picto mage explained. "I'm not sure why she doesn't deactivate the spell though if it's going to kill her."

Hone stepped forward, his eyes in a glare.

"Hone?"

"Not on my watch. Never will I allow a fellow guild member die," he whispered. "She'll live." He rushed out the door and in Onyx's direction.

* * *

Onyx kept walking. Sand turned to glass with her every step. She felt it. The fire burning her skin and the spell draining her energy. Her left leg had gone limp and she dragged it behind her and her right arm hung uselessly at her side. She was going to die soon.

"Stop it Onyx!" Said girl craned her head around to see Hone making his way nearer to her.

"Hone…" She whispered in a hoarse voice. "What do you want bastard?"

"I want you to deactivate your spell," he answered strongly. "Do it now!" Onyx stood there motionless for a moment, frowning.

"I need to die. I've kept this in too long. I need to die after killing Hellseth and for letting those things happen to me." Hone lunged forward and grabbed her wrist, letting the fire and lightning harm him. "What are you doing?!"

Hone came closer, wrapping his arms around her charring body. Onyx stiffened at the touch. He gripped her tight and began to yell over the roaring flames. "Onyx, stop this right now! You can't do this!"

"Why should I?" The redhead asked. "Things would be better if I just disappeared."

"You shouldn't kill yourself out of misery; it's not like you! Besides, you'd leave everyone at Dragon Fang behind!" The Requip mage roared. "I've never seen you sad, only hateful and full of life. Don't leave us…"

"I've had enough," Onyx whimpered weakly. "Enough of feeling sorry for myself for being a child prostitute and for killing Hellseth. I'm sick and tired of throwing all that away!"

"You can't feel this way. We care for you. _I_ care for you, Onyx." The girl's eyes shot open with realization. "My goal was to fight you and tame you. I always wanted to make you happy. No matter what, even if it means death, I'll make you smile!"

Onyx closed her eyes and began to cry.

"_Don't you know how to smile Onyx?"_ Onyx recognized that voice.

The fire exploded into an inferno. "Hellseth?"

From the white flames, Hellseth's figure walked into view. _"What have you become, Onyx?"_ Her voice asked. _"You were always stupid, but not this stupid."_

Everything seemed to fade around Onyx. Hone's touch, the fire, everything.

"You're alive…?" Onyx whispered. "I thought I…"

* * *

_Onyx didn't stop blasting fire at the army that was chasing her._

"_Don't fight, just run!" Hellseth ordered._

"_Why don't you fight them Hellseth? You're strong enough!" Onyx argued._

"_Better to lose them and be forgotten then kill them to be hunted down more." The two ran up to a cliff side with no way of escape. "Damn!" Hellseth turned around._

_The men came up to them and surrounded them._

_It was all a blur to Onyx after that. Fire, screams, Hellseth turning to Onyx before turning to smoke._

* * *

"I killed you…"

Hellseth shook her head. _"Onyx, you can't kill a demon,"_ she stated.

"Then how did you…?"

"_I became your fire, Onyx. I became a part of you."_ Onyx grimaced and defensively wrapped her arms around her bust. _"You know that's not what I mean you stupid human girl."_ Onyx's lips twitched. _"Now let your friends help you now. You didn't kill me when you tried to protect myself. I simply became something else so I could protect you and be with you forever."_ Hellseth smiled. _"Now smile my dear."_

Onyx grinned timidly. "I didn't kill you?"

"_Onyx, don't let your past's guilt chain you down. You are a demon, there is nothing to fear."_

The crackling ceased and the fire dissipated. Onyx's legs couldn't support her weight and the girl fell into Hone's arms.

"Onyx, are you okay?" He asked. Onyx laughed. She smiled and laughed and hugged her stomach. "You're happy!"

"Of course dumbass! That bitch demon made an ass out of me!" She howled in excitement. "That lying little bitch demon!"

"Onyx?"

"Hellseth you bastard, I hate you!" Her voice softened and her laughs settled. "You're one hell of a mother. I love you…"

Onyx didn't care that her burns were killing her or the fact that by sitting on the beach, sand was entering her wounds, threatening a chance of infection. She could burn the pain away. The demon child was just fucking happy that Hellseth was alive. She was happy as Hell that her past wasn't weighing her down anymore. She smiled and laughed and cursed to the sky. She was free.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sword in What Again?

"Fucking bitch, fucking bitch, fucking bitch, fucking bitch, fucking bitch," Onyx muttered as she repeatedly struck a punching bag in the guild's training hall.

"Morning!" A peppy voice called.

"AH!" Onyx lost her balance and fell right on the floor. "What bastard would do that to m–?!" The fire user looked up to see Artisal. "Oh, morning Sal," she said back. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," the raven hair girl answered. "Whatcha' doin'?" She asked sweetly, swinging her legs over the railing of the balcony over head where she stood.

"Just punching the hell out of this toy," the other female answered with a snap. "You?"

"Waiting for something to happen, as per usual." Artisal sighed. "It's so boring. Even after you set yourself on fire."

"Wow, thanks." Onyx leaned over and grabbed a bottle of water before chugging the contents.

"Sorry." There was a long silence. "So how was the last mission with Brad?" Onyx sputtered, spilling water on the floor. "That bad?"

"Worse. He sliced apart nearly an acre of forest trees." Artisal winced. "That's almost as much as me! I can't let him beat me!" The more positive thinking girl face palmed.

* * *

"Not my fault if the trees weren't sturdy enough to take a few sword slices!"

"Do you have any idea what you did?! Those trees you cut were endangered species. Now you have to go back there and replant all of them by yourself, by hand! I'm losing one of my best wizards for almost a month for some trees!"

"Fan-fucking-tastic! I'd rather have my sword shoved up my ass then do community service!"

"I can arrange that you know," Hikari warned. "Don't disappoint."

* * *

Eiyce looked around the guild hall. It was pretty full with lots of teenagers and a few adults here and there.

The Ice Dragon Slayer looked to her right and saw Rave sitting with several other boys. One was very tall with dirty blond hair and what seemed to be headphones over his ears. The second had very dark clothes, most notably a black, leather jacket with a lifted collar that gave him a "bad boy" look. Eiyce bit the inside of her cheek and blushed. She looked at the group again and saw the fourth boy had slightly darker skin than the rest, the shade being between the color of caramel and dirt, but hard to pinpoint. He had on a black fedora and a pair of jeans matched with a red jacket.

They were all joking around and laughing while passing around a picture lacrima.

"Idiots," a voice said next to Eiyce. The girl turned to see a girl with red hair and a pair of dark, yellow eyes.

"Excuse me?" Eiyce asked.

"The name is Terra Braix. I use Card Magic and read fortunes and futures," she stated with a weak smile. "And you're the new recruit Eiyce, right?"

"That I am. And what were you saying about idiots?"

Terra laughed. "Those four boys over there, along with Brad, are the only guys in the guild worth dating."

"What?!" Eiyce screeched, her face turning red. "I only know Rave out of them!"

"I'm just saying. They're the only ones in this guild that are young, powerful, and handsome. At the same time, they're annoying and a handful," Terra explained. "Not saying that you have to like them but… Do you?"

Eiyce touched a hand to her flushed face and stammered incoherently. "W-well I-I y-you… I don't… B-but t-they…"

"Whoa, slow it down," Terra said. "I've seen you hanging with Brad and Rave so cool your jets. Once you talk to those two alone, now other boy touches you." Terra winked.

"How come?"

"One because no one messes with Brad's buds, period, and two because everyone thinks that every girl Rave touches will become his girlfriend sooner or later." Terra set down a set of six cards and looked them over. "You're safe, don't worry."

"Who are the other boys sitting with Rave anyway?" The ice eater questioned, biting into a piece of dry ice.

The Card wizard blinked before shaking it away. "Right… Um, you see the one in the fedora, that's Andre: womanizer of Dragon Fang and pro Smoke wizard." The woman pointed to the boy in headgear. "Him in the headphones, that's Jay. He's a sound wizard and a crazy good musician. You should listen to him play once in a while. He can and will play everything."

Eiyce was speechless with awe.

"And then finally we have good old Jackson in the leather. He uses Chain Magic and can bench press 200 without breaking a sweat."

"200? Isn't that a bit much?"

Terra thought for a moment. "No, too much for Jackson would be about 500."

"What?"

"He tried bench pressing 500 pounds and couldn't do it; his max is apparently around 49-something."

The Dragon Slayer gritted her teeth. "Okay… I'm not going to question it."

"And then you know little Rave. Damn handsomest guy in Dragon Fang and the whole of Fiore. Letter Magic user, lover of the greatest adventure novels ever written, and a guy loved by every single girl in Fiore, except for some of the girls in Dragon Fang," Terra stated proudly as if Rave was her own son, which was not true.

"Girls in his own guild don't like him?" Eiyce said in disbelief. "But he's so nice!"

"That's the problem! Apparently, for Onyx and Cal he's too nice. And then Artisal just is friends with him, not liking, but friends. Then there's B.B.; they still avoid each other after breaking up after a week of dating. And then there's Luchia, she just doesn't like anyone in general except for Jackson. Those two have hours of singing competitions each week."

"Too fast! Luchia? B.B.? Who are they?"

"You'll find out. Be off girl."

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Hone asked Alf as the shorter boy was using his Archive Magic.

"Just porn."

"What?!"

"I'm kidding!" Alf said with appall. "Did you really think I'd look at porn? I watch the guild fight for entertainment and no one is even shirtless!" Alf exclaimed, gesticulating wildly. He pouted his lips. "But seriously, I'm actually doing a bit of research on Dragon Slayer Magic. The new girl is really interesting in her powers."

"How so?" Hone queried.

"Well, she claims to have been taught by a dragon without any lacrimas, supposedly making her a 1st Generation Dragon Slayer," Alf explained and turned the Archive screen to Hone. "But the thing is, the dragons disappeared almost over three decades ago due to some Eclipse Gate thingy – I'm not entirely sure myself.

"Anyway, so then I thought, maybe she was hallucinating and really had a lacrima implanted in her, making her 2nd Generation. But that wouldn't work either, because she's a normally sane person and she knows she doesn't have a lacrima in her. Unless she forgot of course.

"Some of this also rules out being 3rd Generation because, of course she couldn't have been taught by a dragon.

"Although, this is where it gets interesting. I did some reading on Fairy Tail, the guild most famous for beating the Oración Seis, Grimoire Heart, and Tartarus – the three lead dark guilds of the Balam Alliance – and for having the most Dragon Slayers of any guild.

"We of course have the 1st Generation Dragon Slayers: Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, and Daichi Haven. Then there's Laxus Dreyer, their 2nd Generation Dragon Slayer. And finally, we have 4th and 5th Generation Dragon Slayers. 4th Generation being born to a parent Dragon Slayer and then being trained by said parent in their parent's element or another element with the help of a wizard that uses that element of Magic. Maybe Eiyce could be a 4th Generation Dragon Slayer. I mean, Natsu has a son that he's teaching Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, who is about eighteen years of age.

"But then I thought some more. Maybe Eiyce is 5th Generation, having both a parent Dragon Slayer and a lacrima inside her. It would make sense seeing as Eiyce has an extreme amount of Magic energy inside her that's been untapped and then the fact that she's a Dragon Slayer in general.

"So maybe she had a parent Dragon Slayer who somehow lost her and she doesn't remember any of that and now she tells herself that a dragon taught her to fill that void.

"Heck it's even rumored that Daichi Haven, the Earth Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, was supposed to have a child about eighteen years ago that no one has ever seen. People speculate either there was a miscarriage or it was all a hoax. No one in Fairy Tail has confirmed it yet, but I think that's where Eiyce comes from. She's the daughter of Daichi.

"The father is unknown, but that's not important seeing that either Gray Fullbuster, Daichi's main partner besides her brother Gajeel Redfox, is an Ice-Make wizard. It could've worked!"

"What?"

"Oh my gosh!" Alf face palmed. "Why? It's as simple as simple can get!" He groaned and hit himself multiple times.

* * *

"Rather have a sword up my ass. Sword up my ass. Rather have a sword up my ass." Brad pushed the pile of dark soil out of his way. "Rather a fucking sword up my damn ass than plant fucking trees for a shit stupid reason."

"Just a little longer," a superior voice said calmly. "Brad, I'm really surprised. I expected better from a previous apprentice of mine."

"Thanks Erza. How are the kids?" Brad asked.

"We don't bring up my personal life here!" The redhead hissed. "My two boys are my business, not yours."

"Who's the daddy?" The boy asked innocently.

"None of your business," the woman snapped. "Keep digging. I'm not even sure why I'm here. Master Makarov just told me that I needed to watch a mischief maker and next thing I knew, I'm watching you plant trees."

Brad made a mocking face and mocked what Erza had just said. A sword was suddenly implanted in the dirt right next to Brad's ear. He looked up and saw Titania glaring. "I'm watching you carefully!"

"Sword in her ass instead," Brad grumbled.

Erza then asked a simple question in a warning tone that sent shivers down Brad's spine. "Sword in what again?"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Stabbing Pain and Fading Colors

"When he gets back, he's going to be turned to a roast!" Onyx hissed. "He's going to miss our monthly match because of those stupid trees!" She bit her thumbnail and hissed.

"Brad would never miss a chance to fight you," Rave chuckled, drinking a bit of iced tea.

"How do you know?!" The girl with purple highlights screeched. She picked Rave up by his hair and began to repeatedly knee him in the gut while screaming curses and swears in his ear. "You fucking bastard! I hope you screw your ass so hard that you die! I can barely take your shit everyday! Why do I even bother talking to a damn, piss head bitch like you anyway?"

Hone and Artisal grimaced as they watched their fellow wizard get beaten to a pulp by Onyx's wrath.

"Well that's pleasant to watch," Artisal mumbled. She took a bite out of her breakfast pastry and sighed.

"Hey guys." Eiyce was walking over to the two with her hands stuffed into the pockets of her blue jacket. "I just heard about this lounge in the back and I thou– Oh my gosh! What is going on over there?!"

Onyx stopped hurting Rave and dropped him to the ground. "I just finished punishing someone who needed punishment," Onyx coolly stated before walking away.

Eiyce gave her a look of appall before running to Rave's side. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"I think my organs might be bleeding on the inside," Rave groaned in pain. "Maybe a broken rib or two?" Eiyce took Rave by his wrists and helped him to his feet. "Thanks." He clutched his side and made yet another sound of pain.

"Does this…always happen?"

"Once or twice a month maybe, but she always changes who she beats up. Might eventually be you." Rave heard the bluenette audibly gulp. "You'll be fine! I think…"

The two other wizards sighed and laughed a bit. Suddenly, Hone touched his right pectoral while Artisal's left hand flew over to cover her right.

"What is it now?" Hone asked, obviously displeased.

* * *

_How dare that little mother fucker talk back to me! He thinks he's so great, being all pretty faced and whatnot. He'll get it someday!_

Onyx suddenly felt something tingling on her back. "Bastard," she whispered, thinking of Master Hikari.

She ran up the stairs up to the master's office and opened the door to see Hikari, Cal, Hone, and Artisal.

"This better be important if you called us here."

"It is," Hikari said with a sigh. "It's Brad again." The four teens fell over onto their sides.

"Again?! How many times is he going to do that?" Artisal asked. "That's the fifth one he stole." She gripped her wrist. "Such a pain."

"Sixth," Hone corrected. "Or…seventh…"

"Let's just say he's stolen a lot," Cal interrupted.

"Let's," Onyx agreed. "So you want us to get him?"

"And do the job. Topple a mountain housing a legion of monsters. Their territory is spreading too close to Fiore's borders," the master said with a laugh. "And maybe someone can finally shove his sword up his fucking ass."

"_My pleasure,"_ Hone and Onyx said together. They nodded to Hikari and walked out, Cal at their heels.

Artisal stood there though, a nervous expression on her face. "Sal, you seem concerned."

"Do you really want me going?" The girl asked, biting her lip.

A scene of an entire massacred village flashed through her mind.

"After _that_?"

"I trust you." Hikari brought out a Light Pen from her desk. "It's about time you take this back."

Artisal hesitantly reached out her hand before taking the magic item. "Master… Are you sure? Why not send someone like Cal or even Rave! Maybe even Won or Eiyce!"

"Whoa, now we're getting desperate if you're looking to Won and the newbie. She may be a Dragon Slayer, but she will never live up to the ones I've met."

"Master, I don't want anyone else to get hurt. I can't control what comes to life and what doesn't."

"You'll be fine." Hikari gave Artisal a soft smile. "Besides, who's going to keep Hone and Onyx from fighting?"

* * *

"Did it happen again?" Terra asked Onyx as the Flame Demon Slayer threw several changes of clothes into a small bag.

"Fuck yeah! And this time, I'm taking his sword and shoving it so far up his ass it comes out his mouth!"

"I knew it! That bastard is always doing this! He gets in trouble once and then he takes his leave to steal an S-Class mission," Terra hissed. "If you kill him, I get his head so I can study that freaky brain of his!" She shuffled through her cards and threw some on the ground. "Beware of shit, crowds, and water."

"Well of course I'd beware of shit. It's Brad we're talking about," Onyx said as if it wasn't obvious.

"No… I mean literal shit." Onyx stood up straight and looked at Terra with an "I-hope-you-die-by-the-time-I-get-back" look. "Same to you your Highness." The red haired girl teased with a bow.

The younger girl couldn't help but crack a smile and laugh, genuinely. "No! Stop! I can't stop laughing, bitch! It hurts! Stop!"

* * *

"Sal, you know you don't have to do this," Wilson said softly as he watched her pace the floor of her apartment nervously. "Just tell the master 'No.'"

"And then get thrown off a one-hundred story building? Not a chance!" The girl screeched, her hair flying everywhere. "I'd rather accidentally kill myself then let Master kill me."

"You still don't have control though." Wilson stood up. "Your Magic still hasn't returned to full power."

"Remember though, I'm regaining it slowly."

"I'm sure everyone was surprised when you actually lived after your Magic got drained," Wilson murmured. "Especially me." He blushed a bit and smiled.

Artisal turned a little red herself. "Thanks, but I really should go on this mission. I haven't in what, three years?"

"Sal, don't hurt yourself. And don't lose control." Wilson's eyes began to fill with tears. "I don't think anyone could fathom losing you…" The artist smiled and hugged her friend around his shoulders.

"I'll be fine… Trust me… Plus, I've got Onyx and Hone with me."

* * *

"I'll show them, I'll show all of them," Brad hissed to himself, strutting up to a mountain. "I'll show them I'm just as good as any S-Class wizard. Get ready to get off your high chairs Hone and Onyx."

* * *

Rave was idly writing something in the air with his blue Light Pen, deep in concentration. "Weird…"

Jackson wandered up to his fellow mage and stared at the writing. "What's this all about?" He asked.

"Something weird is going on." Rave pointed to a blob of bullet points. "The S-Class mage that Brad stole. Monsters all teaming up under a mountain. It doesn't make sense. They usually don't have that sort of ethics when it comes to comrades."

"So?" Jackson asked. "Maybe something special is going on?"

The blonde glared at the brunette. "Get real here Jackson!" Rave then pointed to another set of points. "And then there's the nearby town being affected. People get stolen, young and old, and then a few days later, they're returned." He tapped his chin. "Monsters would usually eat captured humans."

* * *

Artisal gripped her right hand with her left.

"Sal, you okay?" Hone asked tenderly.

The raven head smiled and nodded with a soft, "Yeah," for an answer. "Just nervous."

Onyx crossed her arms. "Still don't see why the master sent a mistake like you on a highly important mission like this." She blew a clump of hair out of her face. "Stupid Hikari."

The trio was quiet for a moment while they walked. Onyx closed her eyes and exhaled.

* * *

"_I'm impressed Hone." Hikari didn't frown or yell at Hone. On her face was an expression of awe and admiration. "Taking out an entire army of kingdom wizards. More than impressive for a child your age."_

"_Aren't I going to be punished for that sort of thing?" Hone asked._

_Hikari glared. "Not while I'm guild master!"_

_Onyx stifled a snort._

"_Now let's see your guild mark."_

_With a bit of suspicion, Hone pulled off his shirt to reveal the dark red guild mark on his right pectoral. "What are you going to do?"_

_Hikari pulled out the guild mark stamp and smiled. She carefully set it over the boy's guild mark. The area glowed for a moment before the guild master pulled it away._

_Hone and Onyx stared in awe at the mark. It was still mahogany, but it now had a gold rim around it._

"_The golden color around your guild mark is a sign of your rank as an S-Class wizard," Hikari explained. "You earned it."_

"_Shouldn't I have to take a test?" Hone questioned._

_The Shadow wizard groaned. "Can't you tell that this guild is very unofficial?"_

"_Uh…"_

"_Good! Now get ready for some S-Class missions!"_

* * *

Onyx shook her head. It was ridiculous how Hikari literally _gave_ Hone his S-Class rank.

But her process of gaining the glorified S-Class position was much stranger. They continued walking and Onyx smiled fondly.

* * *

"_You burned down the entire town!" Hone yelled._

"_How can you be so stupid?!" Terra groaned._

_Artisal sighed. "How are you still alive? Along with the rest of us?!"_

_Hikari only nodded and laughed. "Onyx you pain in the fucking ass. I hate you so much. But I knew that Magic inside of you would eventually lead up to something like this…"_

Wait, what?

"_Onyx, you can't hide your Magic energy from me." Hikari led the children away from the burning town. "Come now children." The adults from the guild followed obediently, not wanting to get the hate from the rage filled town's folk._

_Once they were well away from the town, Hikari magically – literally magically – pulled out the stamp for the guild mark. "Guild mark?"_

_The Flame Demon removed her right sleeve and let the clothes hang loosely. The purple mark showed and several of the older man ogled._

"_Pervs!" Onyx hissed._

"_Onyx," the guild master said coldly. She turned the girl so her back faced Hikari's front and set the stamp down. Soon, Onyx's guild mark was lined with gold._

"_OH MY GOSH!" The other guild members screeched. "YOU'RE MAKING HER S-CLASS!"_

_Onyx glared, causing everyone to shut up. "I burnt down a town and I'm suddenly S-Class?"_

"_Apparently." Hikari nodded and gave a gentle smile. "Strange."_

* * *

Hone illegally took down a branch of the Fiore army. Onyx burnt down the guild's town.

And then there was Artisal. So what was she doing there? She was S-Class of course! She may not seem like it, but Artisal really was S-Class, she was just…lacking at the current moment.

So what insane thing did Artisal do? She took a test! Yes, an actual member of Dragon Fang had to take a test to become S-Class!

* * *

"What?!" Alf yelled. "How did I not know about this?! My Archive Magic is always updated with the latest news, but I didn't hear about Gray and Daichi being together! Or the fact that they have kids!"

"Apparently not," Hikari said with a sigh. "Though I do get my information straight from the guild master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyer. And about the arriving baby, it apparently arrived a year ago; slow news. They've named her Artica, like the artic! How sweet is that?"

"Why me…?" Alf groaned.

"I wonder how our resident S-Class mages are handling Brad…"

"Don't you care about my problems?!"

"No."

* * *

Onyx rubbed the fabric of her jacket between her fingers and went into a deep train of thought. How many years has it been since Artisal's S-Class exam? Right, almost ten years ago; how the time flies!

The Flame Demon Slayer closed her eyes.

* * *

"_I'll defeat you Onyx! I swear!" Artisal yelled at the top of her lungs. "I'll become S-Class!"_

"_Fat chance Sal. You use Picto Magic, and it's not like that weak stuff is going to beat me!" Onyx said smugly._

_Artisal held up her hand. "You remember that it was me who made the guild's mark right?" Her guild mark began to glow on her hand. "Which makes it only another one of my drawings…"_

_Onyx's eyes snapped open. "Does that mean…?"_

"_Oh yes it does! If I activate the guild mark and bring it to life, it summons a dragon!" In a cloud of black smoke, a golden dragon appeared in front of the redhead._

"_Fuck!"_

* * *

_Artisal stumbled up to a black pillar sticking up from the ground. "Did I make it in time?" She uttered, collapsing before Hikari, Hone, and Onyx._

"_Well, you got here in the three hour time limit, so yes," Hikari answered. "Artisal Greendale, for being able to defeat another S-Class wizard." Onyx huffed. "And for being able to find the Sacred Dragon Stone all on your own, you've earned yourself the right to be S-Class."_

_Artisal beamed so brightly that the sun was put to shame. Onyx herself cracked a smile. Hone nodded in approval._

* * *

"We should find Brad before he gets himself killed," Artisal whispered softly.

"Brad's stupid, not weak," Hone pointed out. "You'd have to use every method of killing someone before he dies."

"Pain in the fucking ass that damn, shitty bastard from Hell," Onyx growled, flipping her hair out of her face.

Hone looked up and the girls followed his example. "Here we are."

"It's this mountain?" Artisal asked. "How can you tell General?"

The Requip wizard pointed up to a point on the mountain. "See those trees at the top of the mountain?" The girls nodded. "Well this mountain is famous for having the trees grow up that high on a mountain that tall. Thirty-thousand meters up and there's still greenery."

"Wow…"

* * *

Brad licked his chapped lip and smiled. At long last, he was going to show up the S-Class mages. Onyx, Artisal, and Ho-

"Brad! There you are you mother fucking pain in the ass! You'll be going to Hell once I'm through with you!" The gun user roared.

_I'm already in Hell, though,_ the younger brunette thought with a deep sigh. _Damn it!_

"Are you listening to me?!" Hone yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Do you _want_ to be punished severely?!" That yell sent a cold shiver down Brad's spine.

Artisal didn't get mad often, but when she did, her voice was like a demon's. Brad wasn't afraid of it before, but after not hearing it for such a long time, it was like a whole new sound to him.

_Either she's just here to intimidate me or she suddenly has her game back. Please be the former!_

"I'm going to shove your sword so far up your ass, you'll bleed and die!" Onyx warned. Brad started running. "Get back here you asshole!"

"Hell no!" He yelled over his shoulder. Brad then looked down and saw he wasn't going anywhere. "Fuck."

Hone suspended Brad in the air by holding the boy by his collar. "What in fuck's name possessed you to steal another S-Class mission?"

"The fact that I need to get you and Onyx away from your high and mighty fantasies," Brad explained as if he was being truthful. In reality though, he just wanted to do the mission so badly.

"I'm shocked for words Brad," Artisal whispered.

"Only you," the boy snidely responded.

The raven head pulled away slightly, and she looked as if she was going to cry. Brad was flung to the ground by Hone and then felt a hard hit to the head.

"Ow…" He struggled to stand, and when he did, he saw Hone carrying his Anti-Tank. "Why would you hit me with that?!"

"Because it's only a small percentage of what Master will give you when we drag you back!"

Brad backed away from them and scowled. "Guys, I'm doing this. I sent confirmation to the town that I was coming, so I have to go."

"No way, the only way you're going is if it's to go and apologize for sending that false report," Hone stated flatly.

Brad's clothes began to glow and he changed into a suit of armor. It covered very little of his body, but where it did, it had a pattern that made Brad look like a peregrine falcon.

"Don't you dare…" Onyx hissed.

"Watch me." The brunette started running and with the Vintesse de-la Lumière Armor he wore, he was probable too far away to catch up to by then. "Mother fuckers! Oh crap!"

He crashed into a tree and Requiped back into his old clothes. "Damn it! I still need to learn to control that stupid armor." He looked up to see that his "tree" was actually a wall of high standing tree trunks. "A wall?"

A head popped out from the top of the wall and looked down at Brad. "Are you the wizard from the guild?" The man asked.

"Yeah, that's me!"

"Show us your guild mark so we can be sure!" Another man ordered.

"Fine by me. It's pretty humid in this are anyway." Brad Requiped his breastplate off his chest. He then pulled off his shirt and turned around. "Right between the shoulder blades. See it?"

"You're good."

As the gate lifted, Brad simply hung his shirt over his shoulder due to his disliking of the humid air and how it made his clothes stick to his skin with sweat.

_Eiyce would sure like this place. No one would blame her for her inadequate amount of clothes in such a humid place._ Brad smiled at the amusing thought. It was an oddity how Eiyce liked the cold and undressing, to put it lightly.

Once the gates were lifted high enough for him to walk past them, he walked into the town and saw many houses lining streets and many more people standing in front of him.

_Shit. Didn't think too many people would be here just to see me._ He flushed with embarrassment at the thought of all the people looking at him shirtless. "Pardon for my state of appearance," he muttered politely. _Pardon? State of appearance? Politely? Who am I becoming?! Hone? Ugh, please no._

"It doesn't matter," a middle aged man said, stepping forward. "We're just glad to finally have some help with our problem."

"I understand, I'd be pissed off too if monsters were attacking my home." _Thing is, at Dragon Fang, I _am_ the monster! Hah! Go figure!_ "So you need me to topple a mountain where a bunch of monsters are living? That it?"

"No," the man answered. Some of the townsfolk nodded from behind him. "We had two of our children kidnapped just a couple of days ago and they haven't been returned. We need you to return them to us safely before destroying those retched monsters!"

"So… Locate, deliver, then destroy?" Brad questioned, circling his index fingers around each other nervously.

"I guess you could say that."

Done! Brad had it easy! Why was this even considered and S-Class mission?

"But why the wall?" Brad asked, pointing to said object. He was that it surrounded the entire village, but for no apparent reason.

"To keep the monsters out! What do you think?!" The people of the town screamed all at once.

"Oh… Duh." Brad face palmed. Of all the times to be stupid. "Well then, I'm off to kick monster ass." He turned around and strut out of the village. "Take care!" _Take care, really? I'm becoming too good._

Brad wiped the sweat from his forehead and huffed. "Stupid humidity."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sacred Sword

Onyx sniffed the air, trying to get a read on Brad's location. "Ugh, I can't do it," she muttered to Hone. "All this fucking humidity in the air is making everything smell the same."

"It's okay, you tried."

"The air is so thick, I can't even smell myself."

"Why would you want to?!" Artisal shrieked.

"It's good to know what you smell like Sal, especially me 'cause I give off a natural scent of burnt ashes."

Hone hammer fisted the crown of Onyx's head. "T.M.I. Onyx. T.M.I."

"Fuck off."

"Love to, but can't." Onyx frowned at Hone's smart statement.

* * *

Rave stood up from his seat and yelled. "Eureka!"

"Wow, thanks Rave. And I just showered," Eiyce mumbled.

"No, no! I didn't say, 'You reek-a,' I said, 'Eureka,'" Rave pointed out. "I figured something out just now!"

"That being smartass?" Cal said, taking a sip of beer.

"Cal," Rex chided, only to be ignored.

"Thanks, and yes. I realized that the town where Brad is going is actual a very sacred town."

"Sacred how?"

"The town where the mission is located is actually the town where the founder of Sword Magic lived!" Rave exclaimed.

Eiyce nearly choked on her dry ice, Cal spat out her drink, and Rex gaped.

"Founder of Sword Magic?" Cal asked for clarification. "As in, the kind of Magic that Brad uses with his sword and stuff?"

"Exactly! The mountain near the area is hollow and within the base of it lays the man's sacred sword," Rave explained to the girls and cat. "That sword is supposed to be filled with a lot of Magic power, so that mean that Brad probably went to get the sword for himself."

"Dumbass!" Cal screeched. "What kind of idiot does that?!"

"The Brad kind of dumbass," Rave answered, wagging his finger in the air.

Cal face palmed. "Of course!"

"What am I not getting here?" Eiyce asked.

"That's like us asking how you can eat dry ice," Cal pointed out.

"It's a type of ice! It counts!"

"Wait!" Cal suddenly yelled. "Brad doesn't even know the sword is there. He's Brad; he's too stupid to figure that sort of thing out!"

Rave sat down and hit his head on the table. "Bastard! Fucking, retarded, shit-faced, dumbass, Hell bound, cock-sucking, damn dick of a bitchy bastard! I hate him!" He yelled as he repeatedly slammed his head against the table.

Eiyce frowned slightly as she watched the poor blonde nearly give himself a concussion.

A roar of laughter filled the guild hall at Rave's outburst.

* * *

Onyx crossed her arms, deep in thought. Brad has stolen other missions, but with reason. This time, it was out of the blue. What the fuck was that boy thinking?

"Damn…" She looked to her right and gave a look of appall as Hone took off his shirt and hung it over his shoulders like he would a towel after a hard work out. "Are you sweating that much?!"

Hone gave her a blank expression as if to say, "Yes, now shut up Onyx."

"Fine!" Onyx looked at Artisal and the Picto mage was tomato red. "Fucking prude." Hone punched her arm. "What the hell! Am I the new Brad since he's not here to beat up?"

"No, you're just giving me good reasons to hurt you," Hone argued.

"What reasons?" The group seemed to be picking up their pace.

"Like insulting Sal. You know she's sensitive!" Hone whispered harshly.

"She's a wuss and a prude, I can't lie can I?"

"At least try using a euphemism once in a while!"

"I didn't go to school Hone. For my entire life, I've either been at a night club or the guild." Onyx made a "Duh!" expression and the Requip mage frowned.

"I think I know why the master wants to kill you." He took off ahead of the girls and the redhead hissed.

The fire eater looked ahead and saw hone stopped at the base of the mountain. "Hone?" Onyx jogged quickly to join her fellow S-Class mage. "What the? A tunnel?"

"Get us a fire going, Onyx, we're going in," Hone ordered.

"Spelunking? Now we're talking!" Onyx lit her hand on fire and followed Hone inside.

"Guys! Wait up!" Artisal called.

_Ugh, why me?!_

* * *

Brad slowly reached the end of the dark cave he was in. His sword was in its Radiant Form, making it glow a soft golden light. He transformed it back into the original form and circled himself to see the entire room he was in.

"What in world…?"

He couldn't see the ceiling of the cavern. It was as if the entire mountain was hollow or something. Brad kept turning until something caught his eye. It reflected light brightly, like a metal and it stuck up from a stone in the center of the room. The wizard neared the item and found that it was a sword.

"No way. This couldn't be." He tried to pull the sword out. "Yeah, it is."

"Brother, how nice of you to come!" Brad turned around and faced a young man with jet black hair and a sinister grin. "I didn't expect you to be here."

The boy glared. "Well Richard, I'll have you know that I can do what I like."

"Brad, you foolish boy. It's no wonder why father was hesitant about giving you the family fortune."

"Not that I wanted it."

Richard held out his hand and a black crystal floated above his open palm.

"You still practice Underworld Summoning Magic? Disgraceful."

"Yes, but I've got more monsters and demons on my side since we last fought brother," Richard smugly stated.

"Monsters? Does that mean you're the one controlling the monsters that have been attacking the nearby town?!" Brad pulled out his sword.

The older male stuck out his tongue. "Smarter than you look, huh?" The crystal glowed. "_Come forth, Demon Hound, Cerberus_!" A large, three headed dog came out from the shadows, its three heads growling and snapping at Brad. "Go my demon, destroy that boy!"

"Big mistake!" Brad Requiped into his Terminal Knight Armor and changed his sword into its Shadow Form. He slashed at the monster and it quickly dodged. "I beat you once, I'll beat you again! _Shadow Strike_!"

* * *

_Brad sliced his sword through the air, causing the spells created by his four brothers to dissipate into nothing. "Too easy." He looked at his father._

"_I… Guess that means you take the inheritance."_

_Brad sighed and looked away. "I'd rather not. Being here at the mansion is boring. I want adventure."_

* * *

"Terra told me to beware of shit, crowds, and water, but so far, none of that has come u–ah!" Onyx tripped into a pile of… "Oh hell no! Augh, it's fucking shit! Damn you Terra!"

"Oh gross!" Hone and Artisal groaned.

"Now I hope the water part comes up soon."

"Let's keep walking…" Artisal suggested.

"I think I got some in my mouth."

* * *

Brad fought to walk against the intense beam of Magic energy that Richard's Cerberus breathed at him. It was an odd mix of raging torrents, blazing fire, and high voltage lightning. His Adamantine Armor wasn't going to hold much longer. And after he'd practiced so hard to become a strong wizard, he was being beaten by the same brother he defeated.

* * *

"_Ha! You'll never be a wizard!"_

"_You're always going to be the weak one, Brad!"_

_Four older boys kicked a young Brad as he tried to shield himself in a corner._

"_Yeah, keep crying! That's all you're good for. Making us look stronger while you stay weak!"_

_Brad glared up at his brothers._

* * *

_Nights on end, Brad stayed up late. Researching, practicing, learning. He wouldn't stop until he beat his brothers at their own game of Magic._

* * *

_What kind of demon is this anyway? It can use multiple types of Elemental Magic like me!_ He saw his armor crack. _Have I lost my edge?_ It shattered to pieces. "AH!" He was sent flying into a higher part of the wall. "I've lost it alright…" He muttered, falling to the ground. He crashed to the earth with a cloud of dust enveloping the landing site, if Brad could call it that.

"I found Cerberus's crystal in a maze of metal hallways under an abandoned town. Interesting, isn't it?" Richard mocked. "Very powerful too."

Brad got to his feet and growled. How long had his brother practiced the Lost and Forbidden Magic, he didn't know, but he knew he'd stop it all.

His armor changed into his Sea Lord Armor and his sword switched to its Sea Form.

"Still can't Requip weapons, huh? Still relying on your Magic Sword, hah!"

* * *

_Brad changed his armor quickly and tried to summon a sword to compliment what he wore. When the blade was appearing, it shattered and so did Brad's armor._

"_Here my boy," one of the servants said, kneeling down next to Brad. "I've put a lacrima in the hilt so you can change it with your armors."_

_Brad took the sword and immediately fell over due to the weight._

* * *

"Water now? I look forward to it, brother. Cerberus, show him your desert spell, dry him out like an old prune!"

Brad nearly face palmed. _That sounded so stupid!_ He lifted his sword and prepared to attack. "_Ocean Abyss_!" A break in the ground was formed and water began to flood the room.

Cerberus opened its three mouths. One shot out lightning, another sand, and the last one fire. Each of the three took away the water little by little.

"Fuck!" He slammed his sword into the ground again and an entire fountain filled the room in a mater of seconds.

Richard smiled sadistically and Cerberus shot lightning into the water, and water being as conductible as it is, Brad felt a jolt of energy twist his body in disturbing ways as the plasma course through him.

* * *

About an inch of water flowed past the three S-Class wizards.

"Here's the water," Onyx groaned. Out of nowhere, the entire pathway flooded. "What the hell?!"

* * *

"And then Brad might use his Sea Lord Armor to counteract the dark mages attacks! He'd flood the entire place, but then the dark mage uses a lightning spell to hit Brad.

Eiyce slapped the blonde. "Do you know how stupid you sound? That stuff isn't happening right now."

Rave held his red cheek and frowned. "I get that, but that doesn't give you the right to slap me!"

"I know, I just don't want you to look stupid in front of everyone," Eiyce muttered. She turned slightly red in the cheeks and Rave smiled.

_Stupid girl._

* * *

Brad drained the water away and landed on his feet, water dripping down his face.

"Never saw that one coming," Richard gasped. "You're still weak though…"

"Fuck! OFF!" Brad quickly ran up to his brother and stabbed him in the stomach.

At first, Richard seemed shocked. "You fool!" He smiled sinisterly. "I'm not even the real one!" Cerberus faded away and "Richard" stood up. "The real me is headed towards the village with those girls I kidnapped. "I'm going to kill the two and demand them to take the sword out of the stone for me or I'll kill them all!"

"Wow, way to ruin your own plan. Now I know how to stop you," Brad said flatly. "All I need to do is get the sword before you."

"Like you'll ever get the sacred sword. It's said that only one with true strength can pull the sword out. You'll never be strong." With that, "Richard" disappeared.

Brad looked at his feet in disbelief. His brother was right. He was strong sure, but he could never be as strong as the swords master that invented his very own Magic. Brad Requiped back into his normal clothes. "Dick."

"Brad Buree! You mother fucking dick head!" Onyx screamed. Brad looked up and nearly laughed his ass off. The redhead was covered from head to toe in some brown paste and water. "It's your fault that I fell into shit and got caught in that fucking torrent!"

"That's the stuff I was walking in?" The brunette asked. "Auhhh…"

"Okay you two, we get it!" Hone came out and frowned. "Now Brad, let's take you back to the guild and deliver punishment."

Brad walked up to Hone and grabbed his collar. "No, we're not going."

"What?" Hone stuttered.

"We're leaving, right now!" Artisal yelled. "Master won't be happy if we stay long."

Brad backed away and glared at the three. "My brother is here. My oldest brother, Richard. He's the one creating all the problems."

"Your brother?" The three asked. "Why?"

Brad pointed to the sword at the center of the room. "Apparently, he wants the original Magic Sword. I don't know why he wants it, but he does. He also plans to kill innocent people if he can't get it."

"So? We talk about killing people all the time?" Onyx asked in a state of confusion.

"This is my brother, a cruel, ruthless, heartless person! And he's going to kill innocent people!" Brad explained. "And I need to stop him! Besides, he's using Underworld Summoning Magic!"

"What?!" Artisal gasped. "That hasn't been used since the time Fairy Tail defeated the dark guild Yeti's Fang! It's Forbidden Magic! How did your brother learn it?"

"Found some of the summoning crystals in the basement of my home and learned to use them."

Hone nodded, his eyes closed. "Fine. We'll help, but only this once since it seems so important to you. Onyx and I will help the town while you and Sal figure out a way to get the sword safely away from here," he explained. "Any objections? No, good. Come on Onyx." He turned to Brad. "Take good care of Sal."

"Got it."

* * *

"Can we really trust Brad on this one?" Onyx asked, rage dripping from her voice as she and Hone raced to the village.

"You can't question when lives are in danger Onyx," Hone answered. "It's better to be safe than sorry."

The words flew past Onyx's knowledge and she back flipped, avoiding a small explosion. She looked up and glared. "So we finally get to face those monsters…"

There were about ten of the beasts surrounding the duo. They stood back to back.

"They don't look scary," Onyx scoffed. "_Flame Demon Explosion!_"

"_Requip: Carbine-Bayonet Combo!_" Hone's Carbine gun appeared with a bayonet at the end. "Aim and fire!" The bullets from Hone's gun hit the creatures first and they were shocked to find themselves unable to move. Onyx's fire burnt several of them while Hone slashed apart others with his bayonet.

"Let's stop that dick that's trying to kill us!"

* * *

Brad paced in front of the sword, a finger tapping his chin.

"What to do…"

"Maybe you could stop pacing?" Artisal asked. "It's giving me a headache!"

"Fuck off pussy!" Brad stopped his motions in front of the sword. He gripped the hilt with both hands. Brad tried to pull it out, but it didn't budge. "Only one with true strength can pull out the sword. What the hell does that mean?" He backed away and punched the wall. "Bad decision!" He yelped in pain.

"Idiot…"

"What the hell am I doing wrong?!" Brad screamed so loud that his voice cracked, sending Artisal into a laughing fit.

* * *

"Up ahead!" Hone pointed to a raised wall of wood. "He already got in!"

A loud roar was heard from inside the wall. "Whoever can remove the stone must come with me before I kill these two girls! Think quickly or you'll have their blood on your hands!"

Onyx saw that Richard had two girls in each hand by their throat. A bony creature in a long, black cloak holding a scythe held the curved blade up to one of the girls.

"No time to aim! _Requip: Anti-Material!_" Hone's Tracker Magic gun appeared and Hone let the bullet fly out without even aiming.

The bullet hit Richard, causing him to stumble and loose grip on the girls.

"Go!" Hone ordered.

Onyx didn't hesitate. She sprinted up the wall and swiftly kicked the dark mage in the jaw. "Hell is about to be raised mother fucker!"

"More wizards?!" The town people gasped. "There are more wizards!"

While Richard was trying to regain his composure, Onyx wrestled his monster over the scythe. "Run!" She yelled. "Get out of here! Take what you need and quickly leave!"

The people followed her order and began screaming in horror.

"_Flame Demon Screech!_" She breathed fire in the monster's face and it began to howl an unearthly scream. "Holy crap! What kind of sound is that?"

The creature's face came out from under the hood and Onyx stared into the face of Death itself.

"Grimm! Destroy the girl! Reap her soul and devour it for yourself!"

"Damn you!" Onyx flipped the creature over her shoulder and glared at Richard. "Fight me like a man you coward!"

Richard jumped down from his position and watched the chaos in front of him. "You must be the girl from my brother's guild."

"There are plenty of girls at Dragon Fang dumbass." Richard turned to bow to Onyx. "What the hell?"

"Your Highness. It is an honor to be in the presence of the Demon Empress herself," Richard stated. "And I'd be very pleased to add you to my collection."

"Well fuck that! I may be a Demon Slayer, but you can't capture me like those things you control!" Onyx aimed a punch at Richard's face. "And it's no wonder why Richards are also called Dick."

The man caught her fist. "_Come forth, Death River Demon, Styx!_"

A long creature covered from head to toe in black sludge appeared, separating the two. It was huge. Razor sharp teeth and claws longer than Onyx was tall.

"Styx you fucking traitor. And Hellseth you were the strongest Water Demon, for shame."

"_Come forth, Storm Demon, Typhon!_"

Onyx was surrounded by the three monsters and she scowled.

"Shit, water, and crowds, oh joy…"

"Defeat her and make her succumb to my superiority." Richard walked off only to get punched in the face by Hone.

"Prepare to become barbecue! _Requip: Flamethrower!_" A blast of orange fire rained down on Onyx.

"_Flame Demon Screech!_" Onyx unleashed her Demon Screech and the fires combined into one huge inferno.

"_**Unison Raid: Soldier's Demon Blaze!**_"

"Styx, Typhon, douse them!" Richard ordered.

Storm clouds and polluted water collided with the fire, and in the blink of an eye, everyone was hidden in a smokescreen.

Even in the smoke, Onyx could see clearly. Her demon eyes focused on Hone bludgeoning Grimm in the head several times. The empress of demons turned around and came face to face with Typhon. The creature's distorted features giving her a hateful look.

"Not my fault some jackass owns you," she said with a shrug.

* * *

Brad took another look at the sacred sword. He grabbed the hilt once more and rubbed the firm steel. He breathed shallow breathes.

"_Tell me, young one, what is your name…"_

It was like a whisper, yet it chilled Brad to the bone.

"Brad?" Artisal looked at her fellow mage. "Is everything okay?"

The boy's hair began to stand on end as a white aura surrounded his body.

"Brad!"

"_Brad Buree… Yes. Tell me, what do you believe strength is…"_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Knight's Honor

Brad gripped the hilt tighter; he needed to hear the voice.

"_Tell me, what do you believe strength is…"_

"It's being unbeatable, right?" Sure it came out more like a question, but at least the guy tried.

"_I'm looking for true strength, before releasing the sword. And you, like many fail to tell me the truth."_

Brad looked at his surroundings and found he was floating in darkness. "And this is totally not creepy…"

"_Glad you think that Brad. Now can you tell me the meaning of true strength?"_

"Why do you want me to tell you?!"

* * *

Artisal bit her lip. Brad wasn't coming to, and his eyes were devoid of any color at this point. What if someone attacked? Artisal would be totally useless!

The girl felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end when she felt heavy breathes behind her. _Oh please be my imagination!_ She begged, eyes closed as she turned around. "AAAAAHHHH! BRAD, HELP ME!" She shrieked. Cerberus looked down at her as if she was a mouse ready to be swallowed by a dog, which wasn't too far from accuracy.

"_Picto Magic: Sword!_" Using her Light Pen, Artisal drew a sword on the ground, only to not have it appear. "AAAAAHH! No not now!"

Cerberus's three mouths opened wide and foul dog breath choked Artisal, not to death, but it was a torturous stench indeed.

* * *

"Listen, I got someone who needs me since she's practically useless, so maybe we can talk later."

"_SILENCE!"_ The voice roared. _"I will decide when you are ready to leave here!"_

"Two seconds, I promise I'll be back!" Brad was hit with something invisible behind his back. "Hey!"

"_Brad, find your inner strength, your true strength… And then you will be able to defend your friend and defeat your foe."_

Brad crossed his arms. "Really?"

"_Yes really! Now start talking!"_

The brunette sighed. "Fine, if you really want it, then fine. After my years at Dragon Fang, I've learned that true strength is fighting with everything you've got. No one fears the consequences at my guild and that's what makes us strong." Once he finished, an image of the sword in the stone appeared before Brad.

"_Now, release the blade from its pedestal and fight with your strength."_

"Oh yeah! Now we're talking!" Brad grabbed the sword and tried once again to remove it.

"_Dimwit! You may know strength, but you don't have the right to take it!"_

"Then why show me the sword?" Brad asked the voice, obviously frustrated. "You know, if you were a person, I'd be kicking your ass so hard right now!"

"_Feisty eh? Well no matter, I need you to promise to take good care of the powers this sword holds. Never lose it! Ever!"_

"Yeah, yeah, I get it…" Brad took the sword in hand once more and pulled it out. "I take the sword and the responsibilities that come with it. Whatever!"

* * *

Artisal drew a cannon and yet again, her drawing did not come into existence. Cerberus had thrown her around the room several times and it seemed about ready to eat her.

"This is it; I'm doomed!"

A light glowed behind the artist and Brad jumped in between her and the demon dog, delivering a slice to the creature's three faces at the same time.

"Brad, you got the sword!" She cheered.

Before she could celebrate any more, Cerberus got back to its feet and growled. It tried to slash Brad with a paw, but the boy countered by removing the limb completely.

"KYAAA! Why would you do that?!"

Not paying any mind to Artisal, Brad pulled out his regular sword. "This'll be fun!" Jumping past Cerberus several times, he wounded the animal until it disappeared in a black haze. "So that's what it's like to slice and dice with two swords, sweet!"

Artisal smiled proudly and nodded. And with that moment of peace and quiet, she finally noticed something. "Brad, your clothes!"

"What? Am I naked or something?" Brad asked. Because usually, if a guy was naked, Artisal would probably be in another country.

"No, look for yourself."

Brad looked at himself and saw that he was wearing a brown robe with white undergarments that covered most of him up except for the right side of his upper body. "I don't… Remember wearing this." A white, cloth belt held up the loose pants and his sword sheath.

Artisal tapped her chin. "The cloth is really old… And look at how old the sacred sword is."

He did and saw chips and notches in the blade. "Sal, do you think this was the sword master's robe?" The girl nodded. "Weird…"

* * *

Onyx blocked and dodged the attacks Typhon tried to use on her, but at the same time, none of her attacks were hitting either.

"When are Brad and Sal going to get here?" She asked in a very pissed voice. "How long does it take to grab a sword?"

"Return to the depths of Hell, Typhon and Grimm!" Richard called. In black hazes, the two left, leaving Hone and Onyx against Richard and Styx. "Drown them in your poison, Styx, they're getting in the way and I need my sword."

Styx began to grow in size until its body covered the enter, abandoned village in its sludgy body. Onyx fought against the current, but she was pulled under. _Crap, Styx's body takes away magic energy from anyone who touches it. And I can feel it…draining mine…_ She turned to find hone, struggling to swim to the top. _It's no use Hone. We're dead unless someone finds us… Sal, Brad, hurry._

Onyx's guild mark glowed.

* * *

Artisal snapped the reigns once more on the horse she and Brad were riding. "I'm glad that this spell worked or we might be too late!" She yelled. She looked back at Brad who was still trying to Requip the robes off in exchange for an armor as he held his two swords. "And luck?"

"No, it's as if these robes are blocking off my armors."

"Well isn't that just swell!" Artisal hissed. "How are you going to fight in those pajamas?"

"They aren't pajamas! Didn't we already go over the fact that these are ancient, sacred robes?"

The raven head didn't respond. "Do you…see that?" She pointed to a wave of blackness where the village should've been.

She looked down at her hand and saw her guild mark glowing. "Onyx needs us!" She hit the reins and the horse sped up even more.

Brad looked at the two swords in his hands. _Could it be that the sword and robe go together? Is it the sword that's really blocking my power?_ He put the blades side by side and strings of golden light transferred from the old sword to his. _The Magic is transferring!_ The red mark on the older sword was now on Brad's, giving it a slightly cooler, more menacing look.

Before he could think anymore, Artisal's horse disappeared from beneath them and they fell on their asses. "Dang it! My Magic energy couldn't hold out!"

"We'll be fine." Brad shoved the Magic drained sword into Artisal's hands, the edges without any indents or chips. "I'll take care of it. _Magic Sword: Cloud Form, Bustling Gust!_" With a swing of his sword, Brad was pushed forward by a gust of wind, landing him on the wooden wall surrounding the village.

"Brad, it's good to see you again," Richard mocked. "You're just in time to see me kill your friends."

"Tch." Brad frowned. "Killing my friends? Like that's even possible." He held up his – on a technical level – new sword. "I'll defeat you anyway."

His brother seemed to take note of the red mark and scowled. "So you managed to get the sword out, Brad?"

"And at the same time, the Magic in the old sword transferred to mine," Brad said with a smug grin.

"What?! How is that even possible?!"

"The hell I should know, but who gives shit? Definitely not me!" Brad changed his sword to its Freeze Form and dug it into the polluted monster. In a matter of seconds, Styx was a block of black ice that quickly began to break apart.

"GRRAAAAUUUUGH!" It let out a pain filled scream that nearly turned Brad's brain to mush had it not been for the fact that he didn't have one.

Styx vanished into thin air and the crystal that Richard used to summon him shattered. "No, Styx! Fine then, if you're going to be so weak! _Come forth, Dark Forest Spirits, Panes!_"

"Dick, don't underestimate me!" brad warned, slicing his way past the goat horned monsters with his sword in Dual Blade Form. "My will is stronger and honor than a knight's. And my strength now surpasses that of the Sword Magic swords master!" The brunette rotated his sword by the hilt behind his back and sliced apart several of the little demons without even watching.

* * *

Onyx landed with a hard _Thud!_ On a concrete roof and fell to the dusty ground. "Fuck," she muttered. "I'm completely drained. How humiliating!"

She looked up to the wall and saw Brad with his older brother. _Why the hell is he in pajamas?_ The redhead heard a groan from beside her and saw hone with a bleeding wound on his side. "What happened to you? How did that happen?" She asked, holding her broken arm.

"Weather vane spike."

It was so pathetic that Onyx almost laughed. "Damn, we're pathetic if a polluted stream took us out like that!"

Hone smiled and laughed with his partner for the day. "Yeah, I guess."

* * *

"And then Hone and Onyx start laughing together and–!"

"Hold it right there, buddy!" Eiyce stated, holding her hands up. "I might not have been here that long, but I'm sure I can tell that Onyx and hone won't be laughing together ever!"

"Eiyce is right, Rave," Cal added. "No way in this entire world Hone and Onyx would be laughing together unless someone gave them laughing gas.

"Why do you guys always ruin my fun?!"

* * *

"By the way Brad, why are you wearing pajamas?" Richard asked.

"Argh! These are not pajamas! For the last time!"

"Foolish brother of mine. I still have my most powerful demon in store for you." Richard dropped a crystal on the ground and it started to consume the wood they stood on.

"I'd rather not see it."

"Why? You afraid?" Brad walked up to the crystal and shoved his sword into it, causing it to be destroyed. "What?"

"No, I'm not afraid dumbass. I just don't have the time. I've done my job. I got the sword, I'm getting rid of you, and that's all."

"Brad, I'll destroy you with every monster I have. I–" Richard collapsed and fell on all fours.

"Underworld Summoning Magic is a lot like Celestial Spirit Magic. The more creatures you summon, the more magic energy you waste," Brad scoffed. "Surprised you didn't know that." He raised his sword to the sky. "Time to end this, Dick."

"You don't have the balls to do it, Brad."

"Fuck off, you pervy older brother! My balls are my business!" Brad gripped his sword tighter. "_Requip: Dragon Spirit Armor!_" His clothes changed into armor matching the likeness of Acnologia and Richard swore he saw each of the forms Brad's sword could take, all pointing to the sky.

"Now Brad, can't we settle this in a friendly, brother-to-brother way?"

"HELL NO!" Brad swung his sword down and the ghastly images of his swords passed through Richard. The sword user looked at his brother; his clothes torn, his bruised and cut body, and unconscious. "Why did I think he was a challenge?"

"Brad!" Hone yelled as he joined Brad on the top of the wall. "There you are! What do you have to say for yourself now that all the madness is done with?"

"I say: Yahoo! I beat my bitchin' older brother!"

"Your 'knight's honor' won't be saving you if you tell that to Master Hikari, or whatever you call it," Hone stated as a warning.

"Who gives a fuck right now? I beat my brother twice and I have a damn powerful sword, too!" Brad cheered, doing some funky dance at the same time.

"_Come forth… Death Song Muses, Sirens…_"

Female-looking creatures appeared in the sky with feathery wings and scale covered bodies. They began to cry out shrieks of pain and terror, causing Hone and Brad to stop arguing and forcing them to their knees.

One of them swooped down and grabbed Brad's sword, throwing it into the far distant.

"No, my sword!"

"Leave it! _Requip: Machine Gun!_" Hone shot down the sirens with multiple shots and finished Richard off with a couple rounds of bullets.

The screaming stopped and Brad punched the floor beneath him "Damn! My sword!"

"We can always replace it," Artisal whispered, coming up from behind.

"About time you got here," Brad muttered.

"Sorry it took so long. I was looking around for the villagers and they seemed to have taken refuge in the mountain."

"That's good," Hone said with a smile.

Onyx sat down next to Brad and used her good arm to punch him. "Let's head back. Hikari can get you a new sword, don't worry."

"It won't be the same though…"

"But there's one thing we still have to do," the eldest teen reminded the others.

* * *

"So I guess in short we can say that Brad didn't come here for official guild business, it was all a lie he created to come out here," Hone slapped Brad in the back, causing the younger boy to fall on his face. The gun user's upper body was bare, except for the heavy layer of bandages that kept his wound from bleeding out. He sighed and continued, "Which means that no one deserves the reward. And besides, we didn't even topple the mountain."

"Come now, you got rid of the monsters!" The mayor reasoned. "Take it as a gift."

"Certainly not. You'll need to money to rebuild your town after Styx was there," Artisal assured them. "We don't want it anyway!"

"Well put there, Sal."

"I guess that's that, then," the people sighed. "Have a safe trip back!"

"We will!" Artisal said cheekily.

"Not me…" Onyx grumbled. Her arm was broken and in a fucking sling, nothing was going to be good with her arm in that condition!

"Same here."

* * *

Two people with black hair and two cats, one black the other brown, flying by their side walked up to something sticking up from the ground.

One of them, a woman, pulled it out of the ground, revealing the shining blade. "Look, it's a sword."

"I can tell that!" The second person, a man, scolded her.

"I can't lie to my brother though," the woman told her brother.

"Mommy, is Uncle going to eat the sword?" The cat with brown fur asked.

"For the last time! I'm not your uncle Kiki! So shut the hell up about it!"

Kiki began to cry profusely and flew into the arms of the black cat. "Brother Pantherlily, Uncle Gajeel is being mean to me!"

The woman laughed and patted Kiki's head. "Gajeel meant nothing by it, Kiki. That's just how he is."

"Shut up Dai, I don't need you making me a softy in front of Kiki!" Gajeel huffed.

"Let's return the sword to its rightful owner after we return to the guild," Daichi suggested.

"So you can be all lovey-dovey with Gray?" Gajeel asked.

"I've got kids too you know!" Daichi yelled at her brother. "And don't act like that; you and Levy have two with a third on the way!"

"Let's go back to Daddy Gray!" Kiki cheered, dragging Pantherlily behind her.

"How many times have I told you that Gray is not our father?" Pantherlily groaned. "Damn habit of hers. First Natsu and now Gray!"

* * *

Onyx looked out the window of the Magic Mobile hone was using to drive the group back to the guild. Well, it was Hone's turn to drive. Since the guild was such a long ways away, the four would take turns driving so as to not exhaust their Magic energy.

"So what are we going to do with this sword since it has no Magic?" Artisal asked, looking at Brad.

Brad shrugged. "I don't know. Give it to Rave? He's wanted one for white some time and I did miss his last birthday."

"That's so nice!"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Fairies and Dragons

"We're back!" Daichi called into the guild hall where a miniature war was being waged.

"The idiots…" Gajeel sighed.

"Gajeel!" Levy jumped into her husband's arms, her stomach bulging with baby on the way. "You're back! How'd the mission go?" She kissed Gajeel's cheek and lowered herself back to the floor.

"It went fine; though we found some sword on the way back."

"Did you eat it?" Levy questioned.

"No, of course not! I've got more control than that!" The Iron Dragon Slayer claimed.

Levy pulled Daichi aside and looked at her. "Pantherlily and I had to stop him around five times. He's getting better though, last time it was seven."

"Mom!" A young boy with black hair jumped at Daichi.

"Crys! I'm home!" The Earth Dragon Slayer said joyfully.

"Mom! Dad taught me some of his more advanced spells!"

"That's nice. Where are your father and sister though?"

"Dad is fighting with Uncle Natsu while Aunt Erza has Artica," Crys answered his mother. Daichi picked up her son and walked over to the redheaded mage.

"Hello again Erza, how are things going?" The raven head asked.

"Artica is doing fine, although with all the fight Gray and Natsu get into, I'm concerned. And the boys are out again, they're visiting the ruins of the Tower of Heaven," Erza explained.

Daichi set Crys on the floor. "Crys go get your father; punch him if you need to."

Erza looked over her friend's shoulder and saw the sword hanging there on Daichi's shoulder. "Hey, that's Brad's sword."

"Brad? As in that apprentice you had a few years back? It's his?"

Erza nodded. "It looks a bit different, but I'd recognize it anywhere." The women smiled at each other. "I think I'll return it."

* * *

Rave looked up when a sword was slammed on the table right in front of him. He looked up and saw Brad holding it down. "Like it?" The brunette asked. "It's for you."

Rave picked up the sword once Brad removed his hand. "A broadsword. For me? Sweet! Does it have any magical abilities?"

"Nope," Brad answered with a shake of his head.

"Oh that doesn't matter. I just got a sword now!" Rave jumped around like a hyperactive kid on a sugar rush. Eiyce giggled as she watched the blonde dance around the room. He turned around, swinging the sword through the air when he noticed Brad's sword missing. "Brad, where's your sword? Don't you have it?"

"No, I lost it while on the mission."

"Man that sucks."

"I'll be fine."

"Brad hey!" Cal jabbed Brad's arm and smiled. "You're not dead! I take that it went well."

"At least Onyx and Hone didn't kill you," Eiyce said with an uneasy grin. "I can tell they already went to the master while Sal… disappeared."

"The mission was fine, I guess. I lost my sword if you're wondering. Although, I can just get it replaced."

"I don't that's necessary," a voice said. Brad, Cal, and Rave turned around to see Titania Erza standing at the door. "Hello again Brad."

"Erza! What are you doing here?" Brad asked in shock. He walked up to his old master and took his sword back. "Thanks. Is that why you're here? To give me back my sword?"

"Yes, I guess so. It's also nice to see your guild at last. A very nice place it seems." Erza looked around and saw all the teenagers talking and fooling around with each other.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Titania," Cal said with a polite bow.

"No, just call me Erza, please."

"Hello then Erza," Eiyce said jumping into the conversation. "I'm Eiyce Gorea and I'm the guild's resident Ice Dragon Slayer."

"Eiyce? What an unusual name," Erza commented. "Do you have any clue why your parents named you that?"

The bluenette frowned. "Actually… I killed my parents about thirteen years ago… It's a hard subject for me."

"I understand," the woman said with a nod. "I must be going. My friends at the guild can't be kept waiting too long."

"Have a nice day!" Eiyce called while Erza walked out.

* * *

_It can't be the same Eiyce, can it? No… It can't be. She doesn't act like them at all, but then again, she never had their influence. But, there's her Magic._

* * *

"Yeah, I got my sword back! I'm so cool! Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"Oh by dragons, you're so off key, Brad!" Eiyce groaned. "It's making my ears bleed." The bluenette got punched square in the face. "Hey, what was that for?!" The Dragon Slayer turned around and saw Jay waiting by the doors. "What's with him? He's been like that since this morning."

"Oh…" Terra walked up to Eiyce. "Today must be the day."

"Guys, guys, she's back!" Jay yelled excitedly. His headphones were almost falling off because he was jumping. "She's back! B.B.'s back!" He cheered. "My little B.B. is coming home!"

"Shut up already, Jay! We get it! You and B.B. are pals now shut up or else I'll rip your tongue out!" Onyx yelled.

"Oh my gosh Onyx! Your arm! Are you okay? Does it hurt? What happened? Are you going to be okay? Please don't die! Oh, I hope you don't die!" Eiyce was suddenly flustered and worried and it pissed Onyx off.

"It's a fucking broken arm! Not heart failure you dimwit!"

"But… I'm only worried…"

"Eiyce! This is your chance to meet B.B.," Terra said.

"B.B…. Who is that again?"

"She's a real sweetheart, for one," Artisal cooed softly. "And Jay has a real big crush on her!"

"It's disgusting!" Onyx groaned.

A girl with long, white hair – save for her bangs which were dyed pink – flew into the open doors, bird wings replacing her arms and she landed in front of Hikari who had come out from her office on the second floor. "I'm back Master!" She said cheerfully as her wings turned back into arms.

"I can see…" Hikari whispered. "Did you complete your mission?"

"Didn't I already say I was back?" B.B. asked, almost disappointed.

"Of course, I guess you should catch up with Jay, he's been expecting you for quite some time." B.B. blushed bright red.

"Um, okay Master." B.B. jumped down from her perch on the second floor and came face to face with Eiyce. "Oh, hello. Are you new to the guild?" She asked sweetly. Onyx nearly puked.

"Yeah, I'm new. My name is Eiyce; you must be B.B."

"That's right!" B.B. said with a wink. "I'm a Take Over mage. I use Animal Soul!"

"That's cool. I'm a Dragon Slayer!"

"Wow, that sounds ama–" But before B.B. could continue, Jay swooped in and picked B.B. up, spinning her in the air. "Hey! Jay, I was talking to her!"

Jay set B.B. down and only smiled. "I'm just glad you're back. You're taking too many difficult missions lately, and I'm getting scared," he mumbled. "I don't want to lose you."

The short girl blushed even more and giggled. "Oh Jay, I'll be fine!"

Eiyce backed away from the lovely scene and stood next to Onyx. "I think watching them is giving me a cavity."

"You're not the only one," Onyx answered. Eiyce took a clumsy step backwards and laughed. "Hey, you okay? You seem pale."

"I'm fine…" Eiyce's voice slurred slightly. "Really." Her eyes were glazed over and Onyx smelled the sweat on her.

"You're not okay. Lay down, Eiyce." The ice consumer fell unconscious and landed on the floor. "Eiyce?"

"Is she okay?" B.B. asked in shock. "Should we call a doctor?"

Rave reached to touch Eiyce's forehead, but immediately pulled away. "She feels as if she's on fire!" he exclaimed. "That's some fever!"

Hikari stared, almost without emotion as several guild members gathered around Eiyce. "Cal," she whispered.

"Yes Master?" The teenager whispered back. "What is it?"

"Contact Fairy Tail."

"But they were just here! Wouldn't that seem weird?" Cal asked, rubbing her hands together. "Are you sure?"

"They have the most experience with Dragon Fever."

"Dragon Fever…?"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Mother's Care

"Guys, I'm fine. I don't feel sick at all…" Eiyce mumbled softly. Onyx slapped her face and scowled.

"Oh, we're not listening to that shit right now! Master said that no matter what, we should never listen to you because it'd be the sickness talking!" She said coldly.

"But there's no need to slap her," B.B. said, dabbing Eiyce's forehead with a damp towel. "Don't worry, they're sending Wendy and Daichi from Fairy Tail here. Wendy is a natural healer and Daichi is said to be an expert with Dragon Fever."

"You know, maybe I belong at Fairy Tail with all the other Dragon Slayers."

"Shut up! Shut the fucking hell up before I make you!" Onyx screeched.

"Don't talk that way to her!" B.B. whined. "She's the newbie, we should be nice!"

Jay stood at the doorway, his arms crossed and a frown on his face. "I agree with B.B. Onyx. Don't be so rude."

"Shut the hell up Jay! I didn't ask you!"

"Yes ma'am, of course ma'am!" Jay yelped before running for his pathetic life.

"Damn idiot."

"You know, besides the size issue, Rave and Jay look a lot alike."

"No shit, I never knew that!" Onyx said sarcastically. "Now shut the fucking hell up Eiyce and get well."

"Is it true that you and Rave once dated?"

Onyx turned crimson in the face but managed to suppress it. "Yeah, and what of it?"

"Did you like it?"

"That has no relevance to your current condition!" Onyx's face had returned to a bright red and she couldn't stop her racing heart.

"He's a really nice guy, isn't he?" Eiyce asked, turning her head so she face B.B.

"Dated at least ten girls and broke up with every one of them," B.B. said flatly. "Onyx and I were two of them."

"Oh don't hold it against him!" The ice eater laughed, sitting up clumsily. "I've been talking to him and he's a lot of fun."

"Don't say that next sentence. I know its coming!" Onyx warned.

But since Eiyce was crazy with fever, she paid no mind. "I actually wouldn't mind dating Rave for a little bit."

"AH! She's gone mad!" Onyx screamed. "She likes Rave! Someone call for help!"

B.B. slapped a hand over Onyx's mouth. "Shush… Don't need to be so dramatic."

"Your friend is right." The girls turned and saw two women.

"Mrs. Fullbuster, Miss Marvell, you're here," B.B. whispered.

Daichi glanced at Eiyce and surprise quickly swept over her face before being masked with worry. "It's definitely Dragon Fever."

Wendy smiled at Daichi. "Remember when you had to take care of me and the guys all those years back?" She asked.

"I still don't forgive Natsu for not knowing what Dragon Fever was and then getting himself, Gajeel, and Laxus sick with it!" Daichi growled, her gloved hand in a fist. She pinched herself on the cheek and sighed. "Either way, let us take care of your friend."

"Thank you very much!" B.B. chirped.

"She's not really my friend…" Onyx grumbled.

* * *

"So this is how they meet? I never would have thought." Hikari sighed as she watched her old acquaintance care for the little bluenette. "And after the incident. Tragic…"

* * *

Hone walked into the infirmary with a tray of food in hand. There was a bowl of cold soup for Eiyce, a cup of water for Wendy, and a chunk of rock and crystal for Daichi.

"Excuse me, I brought in some things for you," he said politely, as to not disturb the women.

Wendy pulled her hands away from Eiyce's forehead and smiled. "Oh, thank you!" She said. "Are all the members this nice?" She asked, wiping her forehead with exhaustion. Hone gave a firm shake of his head. "That doesn't sound too good."

"You know Hone," Daichi said, picking up the rock from the tray he brought in. "You remind me of Erza's son Simon. Very respectful, responsible, and always watches out for the other kids at Fairy Tail." She took a bite out of the rock and swallowed.

"Why thank you. I feel honored, being compared to the son of one of Fairy Tail's strongest members," Hone chuckled. He looked at Eiyce. "Will she be okay? She needs to do jobs so she can pay rent."

Wendy and Daichi looked at each other and laughed. "Really? Rent money? She sounds just like me or Lucy!" Daichi howled.

"You guys always had trouble paying rent!" Wendy laughed.

"Not my fault!" Daichi wiped tears from her eyes. "Natsu never worked with Lucy and Gray always got the bigger share of the reward."

Hone shook his head. "I have no clue what you're talking about, so I'll just leave."

"Good day," Wendy chirped.

* * *

"How is she?" Artisal asked Hone as he entered the training hall.

"She looked better I guess. Less red in the face and more relaxed."

"So what is this Dragon Fever?" The girl asked. "I've never heard of it."

"According to Master, it happens between the ages of ten and eighteen for Dragon Slayers. It starts when the victim of the illness experiences some sort of… How do I put it? Emotional stress, I guess. After that, it makes the victim's temperature sky rocket and it makes their heart beat faster. Really confusing actually."

Artisal looked around the room before speaking again. "I think… Her worry for us caused it. She seemed very relieved when she saw us enter the guild after leaving for Brad."

"Maybe, she does seem to hold top priority for the care of her friends," Hon muttered. "She must've been really worried about us."

Hone and Artisal looked across the room and saw Brad and Rave dueling with each other with their swords. Onyx was sparring with Jackson and Andre, her left arm still broken.

"She was probably worried sick."

"Yeah…" Artisal agreed softly.

"Were you able to do anything?" The girl frowned. "Don't worry. It'll come back eventually." Hone patted Artisal's head and left to find Alf.

* * *

"We should stay here for the night," Wendy suggested, wiping sweat off her brow. "I can probably use a bit more of my Healing Magic and she'll be ready to recuperate on her own."

"That was awfully fast you know," Daichi said.

"Well, we did come here right away and we did use my Healing Magic, so it's no wonder," the Sky Dragon Slayer whispered. "And thanks for transferring your Magic energy to me so I didn't run out."

Daichi touched Wendy's hand. "Windy, you know that's what sisters are for." She stood up and brushed her gloved hands on her pants. "I'll go speak with the master of the guild. I'm sure she'll let us stay the night."

"You do that." Wendy pulled out a tiny lacrima on a chain necklace. "I'll call the guild and tell them."

"Send Gray and the kids my love."

"Will do, Dai!"

Daichi walked out of the infirmary and sighed. It had been a while since she'd last dealt with Dragon Fever. She had fun though, seeing Wendy and the Dragon Slayer boys freaking out over their hallucinations. The Earth Dragon Slayer walked past the training hall and took a peak inside.

Artisal watched everyone from the sidelines while Wilson sat next to her, obviously whispering something to her that made her laugh. Onyx was wiping the floor with Jackson and Andre, even though she wasn't using Magic and had a broken arm. Brad was critiquing Rave's sword handling while Cal stood close by watching with amusement as the boys fought with each other. Jay and B.B. were quietly speaking and Daichi could make out the girl's red face – it reminded the Stone Spirit of the way she used to blush around Gray. Alf and Hone were screwing around with the smaller boy's Archive Magic while standing on the balcony overhead. Terra was reading cards to herself and laughing at what she'd seen.

Daichi smiled. Eiyce had a nice guild and nice friends. Just like she did at Fairy Tail. She turned her back and leaned against a wall.

"Chi-Hi, if you can hear me, I need to ask you something. I know it sounds crazy but, bear with me. … … Did you ever feel wrong for taking me in, even if you knew I probably already had a family?"

Daichi knew it was ridiculous talking to a dragon that wasn't even there. Thing was though, that even after twenty years of knowing she'd never see her mother dragon ever again, Daichi still wanted to believe Chi-Hi was still there for her. Ah well, it was only wishful thinking.

The Earth Dragon Slayer breathed deeply and went to find the guild master. She was taking it slow, checking out every nook and cranny she could find in the guild. It was a very spacious place compared the Fairy Tail. There was the training room, infirmary, and even a lounge where the young wizards could hang out and find jobs.

Daichi then found the staircase to the second floor. The only problem was…someone else was planning to go upstairs too. The two rammed into each other and fell to the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" The blonde girl gasped when she saw Daichi on the floor. "I didn't mean to bump into you Mrs. Fullbuster!" She yelped, bowing many times over.

"No, it's okay. And it's Daichi. Mrs. Fullbuster is reserved for those higher up people," Daichi said with a laugh. "And you are?"

"Huh?" The blonde nodded her head slowly. "Of course. The name is Luchia Honda, and I was just going up to speak with the master!" Luchia explained quickly. "She wanted a rooms set up for you and Wendy and I wanted to let her know that I finished it."

"Well, isn't that a pleasant surprise, I was hoping to ask your master if Wendy and I could stay!" Daichi rotated on her heel and began walking back to the infirmary.

"Um, Daichi!" Luchia called, running up to the woman. "Of you don't mind me asking, I was wondering if… If you could tell Gray that I said hello when you return to the guild. I'm a big fan of his and I was hoping you could tell him that."

"Yes, of course I can," Daichi answered with a smile. "Now I must go, Eiyce needs me right now."

_Sorry for leaving you hanging Luchia, but Eiyce is more important right now._ She came to the room of the infirmary. Wendy was asleep in a chair and Eiyce was resting in bed. _Oh Eiyce, you really do remind me of myself. You have that same smile Gray says I have. And you have yourself a wonderful guild like me. We're too alike for our own good._

Daichi knelt by the bed and stroked the girl's hair gently. "So much like her mother…" The raven haired woman heard Wendy say in her sleep.

"She is? Isn't she?" Daichi tousled Eiyce's hair lightly before seating herself in one of the nearby chairs.

Sure a room was set up for them, but Daichi decided to sleep with the Ice Dragon Slayer instead. Like a mother with her daughter…


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: There Will Always be One

_It's funny how they say that when one door closes, another opens. Well. I think I know something that's kind of relatable to that._

_Goodness, I sound so awfully cheesy. I might just become lactose intolerant. But hey, it's true._

_Still… A lot of the wizard magazines compare Dragon Fang to Fairy Tail because of its wild ways. Fairy Tail isn't what it used to be though. With all their main wizards growing up and having kids, they haven't destroyed as much lately. It's fine though, because they always come back to burn down a forest, or topple a mountain, or destroy a town in one blow, or take down a dark guild with only five members._

_Seriously, what is it with these Fairies? It's like they're Demons instead, no offense Hellseth._

_But really, they're more destructive alone than all Dragon Fang members combined. I can't even top Natsu Dragneel and I'm a fucking Flame Demon Slayer!_

_But people say that Dragon Fang _is_ kinda the new Fairy Tail since most of us are teenagers and we get into trouble a lot. Weird, don't you think?_

_Another thing, when Brad went on his little S-Class mission and what not, we later found out that Richard actually killed Brad's other three brothers, Samuel, Qu, and David. Thankfully, his parents were spared, but they lost four of their kids in one day. Sad, I know…_

_This has gone on too long. I'll write again but for now, I'm fresh out of ideas._

_By the way, Eiyce is still sick with Dragon Fever after… Oh right, one day. How long does it take for a _Healing_ wizard and _two_ Dragon Slayers to heal their own kind from their own disease? It's pathetic!_

Onyx was grateful to put down her pen. She had taken up this weird habit of writing down recent events and then burning them so Hellseth could know what's going on with her.

She swore she was going insane for trying to communicate with fire.

Onyx felt a sudden need to plug in her ears. Her Demon senses always made her feel uneasy, put she complied with her will. Only a few seconds later did she hear and ear splitting scream pierce the air.

"The hell is that?!"

She thought for a few seconds.

"Brad's probably paying Eiyce another 'little visit.' Oh boy." She got up from her seat and sighed. "And I was hoping for a day off from the guild. And those two stupid idiots."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here, Brad?!" Eiyce screeched, trying to punch the brunette only to have him block her. "Once was enough for me! Are you just doing this to piss me off?"

"Now I am!" _Yes! Finally, I have a Piss-Off Technique for Eiyce. That means I have at least one Piss-Off Technique for everyone in the guild! Score!_

Brad was suddenly lifted off Eiyce's infirmary bed and was met face to face by Daichi. "There's always one of you perverted males in each guild. I'm figuring that out rather quickly," she commented. "_Earth Dragon Stone Claw!_" Brad was sent rocketing backwards by a – you guessed it – stone claw, compliments of Daichi.

"That fucking hurt you bitch!" He yelled holding his bleeding nose.

Daichi looked out the door and glared at him. "I don't need you messing with the patient. Go find another girl to piss off." The door slammed and stars appeared in front of Brad's eyes.

Gray must've given his wife a lot of practice or something.

* * *

Daichi smiled fondly as Eiyce slept soundly. Thankfully, her rage filled screams had not woken the still feverish girl. The bluenette breathed deeply and slowly. "So sweet. There's always going to be a pervert, Eiyce. And there's always going to be someone sweet and innocent like you."

Wendy walked in all of a sudden and sat next to her friend. "How is she?" The younger woman asked. "Has her fever gone down?"

Slowly, the raven head nodded. "Yes. Although I can tell she's hallucinating in her sleep because of the way she talks. Eiyce will be fine thought she certainly healed quicker than the boys."

"What does she hallucinate about?" Wendy asked with concern.

"It's best you not know. I found them rather disturbing myself."

"What kind of people does she associate herself with?!" Wendy asked with shock.

"The good thing though, is that she's almost completely better. We might even be able to leave tonight."

Eiyce stirred a bit from her deep sleep and Wendy took it as a cue to leave. The girl's bare hand grazed over one of Daichi's gloved ones.

"Thank you…" She whimpered weakly. "If I hadn't killed my mother, I bet she would've been a lot like you…"

"You killed your mother?" Daichi asked.

"As far as I know… I did it out of cold blood…"

The mother of two sighed and shook her head. She brought Eiyce into a loving hug. "Don't worry. I'm sure your parents know you didn't mean to harm them. I'm sure they know… There's always at least one person who knows the truth behind everything. And most of the time, they're people we don't even know are still around. There will always be one who knows, Eiyce. I can be that person if you like."

Said girl frowned and pushed Daichi's arms off of her. "I'm sorry, I just don't feel like sharing right now."

Without even paying any mind, Daichi joined Eiyce on the bed and crossed her legs. "Eiyce, twenty years back, I lost a good friend of mine. For a while, I thought that he left because of me. I thought I drove him off."

* * *

Far away, in a dark forest, a man with dark skin and dark red hair slunk around the trees, searching for something.

"Was he special to you?" Eiyce asked.

"Very special. My best friend besides Wendy and Gray at the time. Heck, if he hadn't left me, I might've married him instead of Gray."

* * *

_I'll come back. You'll see. I may have lost you, but I'll find you again and make things right._

* * *

"What was his name?"

"It doesn't matter. He's probably already forgotten me!" There was a silence. "He probably forgot me and the only other friend he had."

_Only two friends? That sounds depressing…_

"At least I remember him…"

Eiyce started to have a coughing fit and her face flushed red from the fever.

"Oh dear, I probably got you worked up over nothing. Lay down Eiyce, I'll go get something for you to eat. Not to mention Wendy."

No sooner had the woman left did Onyx and Cal entered.

"Hey Icicle, how's it going?" Cal asked.

"Icicle, really? That's so unoriginal."

"I don't care, I like the sound of it," Cal admitted. "And maybe I'll just call you Sickle! Because your real name is Eiyce, like ice. Then we have icicles which are made of ice. And finally we have a sickle. Sharp just like your wit!"

"Not funny, not even close," Onyx groaned.

"I'm just saying, Eiyce is really smart and–"

"I think I prefer Icicle actually!" Eiyce laughed.

"Good, so Icicle it is," Onyx confirmed. "So how are you feeling?"

"Better. My head has cleared up…" Eiyce gave her fellow females a gentle smile.

"That's good to know," Cal said. "Sorry for Brad. Sure he may room with me and the Master bu–"

"Wai- What? He shares an apartment with you two?" Eiyce questioned.

"Uh yeah," the dark skinned girl replied with a nod. "He lost permission to get rooms at so many apartment buildings and town house complexes that Master and I just took him in. Still has to pay some sort of fee to pay for food and utilities, though."

"I'm learning more and more about him every day. Huh? Guys…"

"Ah! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Onyx howled and griped.

"Not the hair, not the hair! Let go of my hair!"

"How many of you rotten teenagers will I have to chase out of this room?!" Daichi asked, visibly irked. "Tell me or I dig your early grave and shove you down it."

The girls looked at each other. "Damn, where do you find your threats? The quote dump?" Onyx asked. "That didn't even make me pause."

"Just get out!" The woman pushed them out the door and she locked it behind her. "Goodness, I don't think I was that bad when I was their age. But then again, I had Erza and Gray watching my every move." She turned to Eiyce. "How are you feeling, dear?"

"Perfectly fine, a bit dizzy though."

"Well Eiyce," Daichi said, leaning over the girl and patting her head. "Wendy is going to use a little more of her Magic on you and then we'll be leaving."

"Thank you for all you've done for me, Daichi. I appreciate it," Eiyce thanked her gratefully. "You're one of the few people that seem to openly care about people. Not many are like that here."

The elder Dragon Slayer laughed. "Don't worry. Give them a little time and they'll crack. Didn't take me long to learn about my friends at Fairy Tail. Though they didn't take too long figuring me out either."

The two laughed lightly.

"Ah… I'll go get Wendy. She'll apply the last of the Healing Magic you need and then we'll be off."

"Daichi…"

"Hm?" She was stopped at the door and looked back.

"…Never mind. It's nothing. Really."

"Okay then."

* * *

"I can't believe it! I got thrown out by that woman!" Onyx fumed. "I was kicked out by someone who's not even a member here!"

Rave rolled his eyes. "Do I need to remind you that she's still technically our superior?" He asked, almost irritably. "She's older than us, more experienced, and her husband and older brother are both S-Class – though in twenty years I expected her to become S-Class."

"Shut up."

"Just saying. There's always going to be someone you have to answer to. Whether it be the Master or someone else, you don't own the universe!"

"Fuck off!"

"There will always be someone better than you…"

"Master, I don't have time," Onyx said, sitting up and glaring at Hikari.

"Onyx, I'm just stating the truth. Brad told me about how he took care of his brother single handedly. He was better than you at that one moment," Hikari explained.

"Right…"

There was a long silence between them.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Some Day Off

"Two hundred, ninety-six! Two hundred ninety-seven!" Jackson counted off the reps he did on the bench press.

So what if it was supposed to be a day off from the guild Master Hikari never locked the doors, and he always needed to train.

"Two hundred, ninety-eight! Two hundred, ninety-nine–"

"Morning Jackson!"

"What the?" Jackson suddenly dropped his weights and they landed hard on his chest. "Ow… What the hell?"

"Oh sorry!" Luchia ran up to Jackson and helped him left the barbell off his chest. "Just was a bit excited."

"Fine, you're fine," Jackson assured the blonde.

"Training again?" Luchia asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" The Snow wizard handed Jackson a towel. "Thanks. So…?"

"You push yourself too much," the girl said. "Spend your days off with Jay and Andre or something, not training by yourself."

"Maybe… But I–" Someone caught his eye and it was Eiyce watching the two conversing. "It's not good to spy," he laughed.

Eiyce grimaced and walked closer. "Okay, so I was spying on you two, but it was unintentional. I was looking for someone to talk to you. No one is here!"

Jackson swiftly punched Eiyce. "Stupid girl it's a day off, didn't you hear?"

"No and… If it's a day off, why are you here?" Eiyce asked with a slight growl.

"Training," Jackson answered. "So maybe you should leave, I don't need you watching me train."

Luchia looked at Jackson and pulled Eiyce away. "Try not to make Jackson too angry. He doesn't like being around others too much."

"But I saw him hanging out with some guys a few days ago."

"Doesn't change the fact that he's naturally anti-social. He just has to put that aside when with friends," Luchia explained. "He was worse off when he first joined. When I first met him, I thought that he was just some lonely loser."

* * *

"_Come on Jackson. The guys and I are going downtown tonight!" Jay said with an encouraging tone._

"_Like I give shit," Jackson hissed. "I don't want to go. You guys can get yourselves fucked, I'm out."_

"_Come on dude," Andre pleaded with a pout. "Just some movies and stuff like that."_

_Jackson glared over his shoulder. "Go away, I'd rather stay out!"_

"_Seriously Jackson, have some fun," Jay muttered._

_The brunette frowned. "I've already given up. It's about time you do too."_

"_That doesn't sound too pleasant, Jack."_

_The Chain Magic user stood up and stared at Andre with a dark look. "What did you just call me?" There was silence. "No one calls me that! You have no right to!" He did a roundhouse kick to the other boy's stomach, throwing him back a few feet. "Only my father had the right…"_

"_Fine, be a loser like that…" Andre growled, walking away with the tall blonde._

_Luchia "tsk"-ed with disappointment. "What a baby…"_

* * *

"He really did that to someone for calling him 'Jack?'" Eiyce asked.

"Master had to constrain him several times for being too violent," Luchia elaborated. "He was troubled then. Still is."

"Do you know about his father? Or his mother?"

Luchia shook her head. "Doesn't talk about them much, but I know. Though…" She looked over her shoulder. "Listen. If you want to know, talk to him." With that, she left.

"Hey wait! Don't leave me with some guy I just met!" Eiyce yelled. "Wait!" It was too late; Luchia was gone. The bluenette sighed in defeat. She looked back at Jackson who had moved on to using a punching bag, his face obscured by the bag in front of his face and body. "What's so bad about being called Jack? It's a nice name! It's easier to remember than Jackson! So what if his father called him that? Who really cares?!"

"I can hear you ya' know!" Jackson yelled, popping his head out from behind the punching bag. "And _I_ care! My mom and dad were the only ones who called me Jack. And I want to keep it that way."

"Jackass."

"That works. But never Jack!"

"Ja–"

"I _can_ break your ribs. Hone and Onyx aren't the only bastards in the guild that can do that!"

"Jackass…" Eiyce whispered sourly. "Some day off this is turning out to be."

* * *

"No kidding," Onyx whispered from inside an air vent. She loved spying on Luchia and Jackson on days off. They always did the strangest of things. Strangest being singing. Although… She did join them once in a while along with Cal, Andre, Terra, and Brad. Yes all of them could sing!

"Now…"

So it was wrong, but Onyx had nothing better to do. Ever!

* * *

Jackson jabbed the punching bag a few more times. Goodness knows that he hated girls. Okay, save for Luchia since she had a sense of understanding.

"What happened?" Eiyce asked softly, barely above a whisper. "How come you have that scar on your face?"

Jackson cracked a smile. "That's nothing." He threw his jacket off and began pulling off his shirt.

"What are you doing?!" The girl yelped. "It's one thing for me since I'm used to the cold, but what's your deal?!" He turned his back to her and heard her gasp. "Your back… It's…"

Eiyce saw that Jackson's back was covered from top to bottom in slash marks and scars. "You aren't the first to have seen them, and you certainly won't be the last."

A soft thump was heard and Jackson turned around. Eiyce had passed out from shock.

"Damn; wimp and prude in one."

"Wow, never expected that from Eiyce," Onyx cackled. "This is some day off."


	14. Chapter 12-5

Chapter 12.5: Warmest Heart of Snow

Luchia smiled faintly as she walked the streets of Galesleth. Ditching two people who had never met before, classic Luchia move.

"The Snow Queen strikes again~!" She sing-songed. "Wait…" She had that feeling again. The feeling that _he_ was nearby.

"And that's how I took on the Demon Empress and beat her too!" Andre's voice rang with pride from behind Luchia. The blonde turned around and glared. "Shit." The dark skinned boy whispered.

Andre was with a girl. A girl with brown hair that was so dark it made Luchia think of mud and eyes that were the same shade. She had revealing clothes that nearly made the blonde puke. Not to mention that the girl had a bit too much make up on for Luchia's liking; although any make up at all was too much for her.

"What's this? Girlfriend number 159?" She questioned. "Give up already Andre!"

"One hundred, fifty-nine?" The other girl hissed.

"That's not really true I–" Andre was slapped across the face and the girl stormed away. "Luchia! Do you have to do that every time! I've broken up with at least a fourth of the girls in town because of you!" Luchia smiled and the boy fumed. "Why do these things keep happening to me?!"

Luchia rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. ""You ask why bad things happen to you? Man, you are an idiot. Bad things happen because karma likes hurting you, you asshole!"

Andre glared at Luchia. "How dare you?! How can you take ruining my life so lightly?!" He yelled, doing a little rampage around her.

"You ruin your own life, Andre!" Luchia pointed out. "Dating the girls from the guild is not going to get you points with the other ladies." She wrapped her arms around Andre's shoulders. "Ah well, there's still the new girl!"

Andre gave Luchia a look that almost said: "What are you? Insane?!"

"Nope! I just think dating someone a bit more tamed might help you." She actually sounded sincere. "I mean… Onyx, Terra, Cal, _me_. You've got a bad reputation because of that!" He looked at her. "Don't give me that look!" She insisted.

* * *

"You've got a nice place here Sal," Eiyce commented as Artisal. "Your art is amazing!"

The two passed by a wall completely covered in a painting perfectly depicting Artisal and Wilson fighting off a large wyvern.

"It's so realistic…"

"Yeah, I can remember a lot of the things I see and it helps," Artisal explained. "Although… I don't draw much now because I don't know what's going to come to life or not." The raven head smiled. "Though… I have a new piece of work and it has Sealing Magic on it so it won't come to life!"

Artisal took Eiyce's hand and dragged her down a long hallway.

"This place is huge! How much is rent?" The Ice Dragon asked nervously as the two whizzed by artwork after artwork.

"Rent? I don't pay rent. I bought this place when I was around ten."

_Ten! She bought a _mansion_ when she was ten?!_

Artisal opened a door at the end of the hall and smiled. "Ta da! Do you like it?"

Eiyce couldn't stop a smile from appearing on her face. The painting was of Brad in the robe he dubbed his Robe of the Ancients. He stood there, sword in hand, looking braver and strong. His hair was wind blown and his eyes shone with determination. "Wow, Brad looks amazing!"

"He may be stupid, but he's also brave," Artisal said. She looked at Eiyce. "You know, for an Ice wizard, you sure are warm at the heart."

Smiling, Eiyce nodded her head.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Wounds Reopened

Jackson stared at two graves he had made at the cathedral. One read: Viola Paul, 769-805, Caring mother and dedicated worker. The other read: Kingston Paul, 767-805, Strong and dedicated worker and father.

The brunette shed silent tears with a frown crossing his face. "Happy anniversary mom and dad. It's been six years since I freed myself."

A flashback entered Jackson's mind.

* * *

_He was much younger, sleeping in a wooden frame with his parents' arms wrapped securely around his body. His mother's black hair fell in her face as she slept and a still awake Jackson brushed the black strands from her face. She was slim, almost malnourished, but still beautiful._

_Jackson then looked at his father. His muscular arms protected his wife and son from the shadows of the night. His brown hair had been shaved off, but it was quickly growing back._

_The boy adjusted himself between his parents before falling asleep._

* * *

"I hope you like heaven."

Jackson wiped away his tears, beginning to walk away. He passed a tree in the courtyard where a shadow stood. Immediately, he summoned up two, grey chains from his hands and swung them wildly at the tree, turning it into splinters in seconds.

"Whoa Jackson!" Cal came out from her Shadow Form. "Sorry, I just… You're going to have to pay for that tree."

The boy frowned. "Shut up. Don't spy on me when I'm with my parents." He walked away without another word.

_Anniversary huh?_

* * *

"Sir William." A young man with dark skin and hair came up to a man in a fine suit. "There's a riot in the factory, what should we do?"

"Loen…" The man spoke. "Do what we normally do. Shut it down!" He extended a hand to a stone pillar and it exploded. "Get Allen, we need to talk."

"Yes, Sir William," Loen answered with a bow. His crooked glasses nearly slipped off, but he grabbed them before they dropped to the floor.

William rustled the front part of his hair, that which was brown in color. As he moved his hand back, his fingers brushed over the graying strands. "You left us… Jack. We would've been even greater if you hadn't left us."

* * *

"Eiyce." Said girl stood up and walked to Master Hikari. "Mind speaking to me for a second?"

"No, not at all."

Hikari nodded and led her upstairs into her office. She motioned for Eiyce to sit, but remained standing herself.

"What do you want to speak to me about?"

"Eiyce, have you heard of _Death Freeze_ or _Frozen Heart_?"

"No…" Eiyce suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Well, I should have you know that it's a dark, malicious spell that few wizards wish to learn," Hikari explained. "The spell causes an ice shard to pass through one's body and then freeze them from the inside out, killing them quickly or slowly, depending on how the user of the spell sees fit. It's very different from _Iced Shell_; whereas that spell only traps the victim in ice, _Death Freeze_ is used to kill." The bluenette shivered. "I only know of three wizards who knew or know the spell. Ur Milkovich was one, but she is no longer with us. Gray Fullbuster is another, only using it once so far to kill a criminal for the Magic Council. And finally, we have our very own Luchia Honda."

Eiyce's breathing became hitched. "What's that got to do with me?"

"I'm going to be frank with you; no one has ever survived this spell. Ever." Hikari set a hand on her desk. "Whatever happens, you mustn't learn that spell! I see you as a person that would rely too much on a spell like that to get rid of your problems; I can't let you do that!"

"Master…"

"But! That's not the real reason I called you here." Eiyce fell out of her seat on shock. "I want to tell you that you aren't the only one with family that is long gone. Jackson lost both of his… B.B. both lost her mother… Hone lost his father… Terra even lost her entire family…"

"Why are you telling me all this?" Eiyce gripped her seat, sweating bullets.

"I want you to know that you aren't the only one with problems. And hopefully this keeps you from putting your nose into other's business. You find it necessary to poke your nose into other's problems, and it bothers me! Reminds me too much of a certain Salamander!" Hikari snapped. "So now that I've spilled the beans on everyone's tragic lives, maybe now you can keep your nosiness to yourself!" The woman's teeth were bared and her eyes seemed to light with fire. "Do you understand me?!"

"Yes, of course!" In less than a second, Hikari was calm. "Being nosy doesn't always help. Sometimes, it opens up old wounds that should be left alone.

"Old wounds…?"

"The same thing happened when I tried to help them, the dragons…"

"Dragons?" Eiyce wanted to ask more, but she suddenly felt extremely tired. The next thing she knew, she was in her bed at home. "Weird…"

* * *

"Andre, Luchia." Said people turned around and found Jackson standing there in a solemn position. He motion for them to follow him and they did, into a dark corner of the guild hall. Several of the older men and women smiled and said something random to them that they disregarded.

"What's up?" Andre asked. "You look tired. You're all pale and you've got circles."

"Haven't been sleep the last couple of days," he admitted. "You know, the anniversary."

The rivals nodded. "What's wrong though?"

"I'm going to visit an old place of mine for a few days. I'm just to take a look around and then come back. I'll be fine, so don't follow."

"Jackson…" Luchia whispered.

"Maybe I'll find some old friends too." He didn't seem to be listening. "I'll be back by next week."

"Jackson…" Andre said.

"I should get ready; the train that's taking me will be here before midnight." Up and left, that's what he did.

"Jackson…" Luchia was terribly worried now.

_Should I really go? I don't even know what I'm going to find… I must be an idiot._

* * *

"Allen, Loen, the time is now. I can feel it. Very soon, we'll be able to take our work to the next level!"

Loen and a man with platinum blond hair did a high-five and cheered.

"Don't forget though, that to reach our goal, our old friend will have to disappear."

* * *

Jackson looked out the window of the train car he was in. He ahead, past the mountain range near the town where the train was going to stop in.

_Either I find dead bodies, scrap metal ruins, and a toxic wasteland, or I'll find a place ready to imprison me again…_

Subconsciously, the Chain Magic user rubbed the back of his right shoulder with his left hand.

_We'll soon see. I'll soon see._

* * *

Steam rose from smoke stacks behind a rusting, factory building. Inside were hundreds of thousands of workers, bound with Magic nullifying cuffs, but still working. The area surrounding this establishment was either all burned down or was consumed by toxic waste. Hidden behind one of the smoke stacks, was a tall building made of marble pillars and glass, a prestigious looking place indeed.

William stood on the top floor of the tower and looked down at his factory.

"Very soon, I'll have something worse than the Tower of Heaven, and even Nirvana, in my own two hands."

"_Let's get a little introduction, shall we? This is Sir William Rede. He is a user of Crash Magic and a young entrepreneur. He owns the factory and whatever is being made inside of it. Many who know him often call him sadistic."_

Loen and Allen entered his chambers and bowed.

"_These two men are Allen Ketter and Loen Jin. These are what one would call William's henchmen. They do not practice Magic, but are skilled hand to hand fighters."_

"Sir William, would you like to see the prototype?" Loen asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Bring it in after lunch, I'll see it then."

"Of course."

William looked into a vision lacrima and smiled. Jackson, a stern look on his face, was walking in the direction of his factory.

Before Loen or Allen could leave, William spoke up. "Loen, Allen, I have a favor to ask." He tossed them an explosive lacrima. "Go for a little walk, and throw this at the first person you see. Then, bring that person to me."

"Sir, yes sir."

"Good…"

* * *

"_Get to work! Idiot slaves! Can't you follow directions?!" Men holding whips and magic staffs patrolled around a large factory room where men, women, and children were carrying around sheets of metal and doing other sorts of manual labor._

_Outside, more of the armed men watched as more of the slaves toiled under the hot sun, digging a mine shaft into the mountain._

_Jackson was among these slaves, trying to pull a large boulder out of the path of the mine shaft by a rope. With him were three other boys, one with black hair and near blind eyes, the second with platinum blond hair, and the last with a strong build and brown hair._

"_Come on you lousy kids! Work!" A man snapped his whip and it made a cut on Jackson's face._

"_Ah!" The boy fell to his knees and dropped his piece of rope. Blood had stained half of his face red and his hand was covered in it too. He was afraid he'd lost his eye._

"_Get back to your feet!" The whip was raised again._

* * *

Jackson opened his eyes. "I hadn't realized I drifted off…" He was still walking, but his mind had drifted to an old memory. "Shit, I hated that!" His hand touched his scar. "Thank heavens that mother was able to fix it before it got too bad…"

* * *

"_Mom! It hurts!" Jackson whined. "It's hurts!"_

"_Shh…" Viola soothed her son as many other slaves slept. "You'll be fine." She tilted Jackson's head backwards and poured water into the wound. She then touched her hand to the boy's eye and it glowed faintly for a moment. "I'm losing my touch with Healing Magic."_

"_It's enough to heal Jack, dear," Kingston assured his wife. "See? It's already stopped bleeding." Jackson touched his face and sure enough, no blood came off._

"_No touching it!" Viola hissed. She ripped off the sleeve of her work uniform and wrapped it over the brunette boy's eye. "In a couple of days with Magic, you'll be fine…"_

"_Thank you mom; you saved me…"_

* * *

"Rede Enterprises? The Magic Mobile maker?" Andre asked. "You mean… Jackson has a grudge against the company that makes it so wizards can use up to 75% percent less Magic to work a Magic Mobile?"

"No, Jackson just says that he knows the owner of the company," Luchia clarified. "I'm worried about him."

"But why Rede Enterprises? No one knows where the headquarters are!"

"No one except Jackson…" The Snow wizard stopped and let the white powder fall from her hands. "Because he used to work there, according to Master…"

"And why am I here?" The Smoke wizard questioned. "Why not bring along Jay or even Rave?"

"Because neither of them can be trusted with this sort of thing!"

Andre looked down and saw tears in Luchia's eye. "Lu, you okay?" He reached out to touch her shoulder.

"I'm fine! I just hate relying on idiots like you." She sighed. "No matter, this is about Jackson, not me." Luchia tightened a hand into a fist. "Don't be stupid Jackson."


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Teenagers are Angelic Demons and Demonic Angels

"Today is the day!" Cal pulled Brad down from his jump and sighed.

"I'm sure we all get it, Brad," she muttered. "It's the last day of the month and the last day to do the monthly fight."

Nearby, Artisal and Eiyce were choking on their drinks.

"Wouldn't that kill everyone in a thousand mile radius?!" Eiyce shrieked.

"I was hoping you'd forgotten!" Artisal yelled. The poor raven head slammed her head on the table. "No! Why must your memories be programmed like that?!"

Wilson frowned at the sight of his friend harming himself. "Sal, if you keep hitting yourself like that, you'll get brain damage."

Alf was at the door while many members of the guild filed outside to watch the fight, recording their bets on who was going to win. "It's practically a tradition of the guild to do this," he said flatly.

"It was nice knowing you, Brad," Eiyce muttered.

"Some confidence you have in me! I've survived before!" He was silent and looked around. "Where is that demon? Shouldn't she be here by now?"

"YAY! She forgot!" Artisal cheered, hugging Wilson, almost making him pass out from air deprivation.

Out of nowhere, Onyx crashed through the roof, some of the ruble burning at her feet. "Why on earth would I forget my chance to beat Brad up for free?" She asked her fellow S-Class wizard.

"She remembered…" The artist flopped over in Wilson's arms and began sobbing uncontrollably into his trench coat.

"Not on the coat, not on the coat!"

Eiyce sweat dropped nervously. Why did she join this guild again? Oh right! It was the nearest one from the point in the middle of nowhere where she was when she decided to join a guild. _I'm an idiot!_

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE?!" Hikari glared down at the people in her guild from the second floor. She spotted Brad and Onyx. "Well fuck. I'm not paying for the damages this time!" She said with a scowl.

"Master!" The two poised fighters whined. "Why not?"

Cal stepped forward and smiled at Hikari. "Master, don't blame them for what they do. They're just stupid assholes that need some way to vent out their horrible, pent up anger from their anger management issues," she explained with a warm smiled.

"HEY!" Brad and Onyx growled.

Hikari smirked pleasantly. "Alright then, but this is for you Cally."

Cal beamed even wider as Hikari descended the staircase and walked outside to join the rest of the guild.

"Whoa…" The Ice Dragon whispered.

"Fucking bitch! Always swaying Master Hikari's judgment at others' expense," Onyx hissed, crossing her arms.

"Wait…" Eiyce looked at Onyx. "Wasn't your arm broken less than a weak ago?"

"Wendy Marvell fixed it up for me," the redhead answered. "Now shut up, get outside, and watch two wizards fight. Might help you, pussy."

"Not if you're going to insult me!" Brad smirked and ran over to Eiyce, picking the bluenette up. "Hey, what the fuck are you doing?! Put me down! I'm not going to watch you guys blow up the town!"

Brad laughed maniacally as he carried Eiyce over his shoulder to the outdoors. "No choice in the matter Eiyce, my friend!"

The poor girl was flailing about wildly, yelling indignantly as the boy carrying her simply enjoyed the sound of her desperate pleas and screams.

"You demonic bastard!"

"Slut!"

"I wear light clothes because I get too hot!"

"It's fucking autumn!"

"I like feeling the cold air on my skin!"

"Fucking bitch slut!"

"That doesn't even make sense! Has your own heat melted that tiny brain of yours?!"

"Oh, so you're saying I'm hot?"

"No! Your skin is just so fucking hot, as in temperature hot! It's burning my skin!"

_How long can they keep this up when they're going outside of the guild with everyone out there?_ Onyx asked in her mind.

"And you like it like that!"

"I do not! I also don't like the fact that you wake me up when I sleep like some pervert!"

"And when I first did it, you disregarded it like it happened every day!"

"I was tired!"

"You _like_ me!"

"NO! No, I do not like you!"

By now, the two were outside and everyone was looking at them.

"There you go!" Brad dropped Eiyce down on the ground and the girl landed on her ass.

"Thanks, I'm pretty sure I could've walked on my own!"

_I wonder how Master Hikari can deal with us. Brad and Eiyce together is actually worse than me and Rave together. And me and Brad together. And me and Hone together. And me with every single guy in the guild._ Onyx grimaced. _I'm really bad with guys aren't I?_

She shook the thought off and entered the circle created by all the guild members. Across from her was Brad. Eiyce was resentfully watching the two from behind Brad with Hone and Cal at her sides.

"I can tell that girls aren't your forte," Onyx said with a sigh.

"No, Eiyce is not my forte."

"I'm right her you know!" Hone clamped a hand over Eiyce's mouth. Onyx could tell the poor thing had already had enough of being manhandled by the boys of the guild.

"She'll learn." Onyx got into a spell casting stance and smirked. "Ready to lose?"

"I think I should be asking you that question." Brad pulled out his sword and began Requiping into another armor.

The Demon Slayer held back a snicker as Eiyce's innocent eyes watched as Brad stripped himself in the glowing light of his Requip Magic.

That was just an unfortunate side-affect of being a user of Requip Knight Magic, it meant getting naked with only the Magic's light covering you as you changed armors and such.

It was even more unfortunate for Eiyce. Onyx could tell clearly that she blue eyed girl had never seen anyone of the opposite sex naked.

_Oh, I'm horrible!_ The wizard with purple highlights laughed to herself. She was of course used to it. Mostly because, one, she fought Brad once a month, and two, the two, along with a lot of the teenagers had bathed with each other as children.

Brad was now standing in front of Onyx in his Flame Lord Armor and with his sword in its Storm Form.

"Ooo, I'm so scared." Onyx lit a hand on fire.

"You should be!" Brad raised his sword and lightning began to dance around the blade. "Bring it."

The two began to sprint for each other, ready to beat each other bloody if that's what it came to.

* * *

_ARGH! I'm scarred for life! My eyes are burning! Why did it have to be that pervert Brad?! Why?!_ Eiyce rubbed her eyes as if they were really on fire. _I want to burn my eyes out! Never, and I mean never, should a girl see that sort of thing!_

Rave silently came up behind her and touched her shoulder. He covered her mouth and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry. Every girl in the guild was like that when he first did it, even Cal and Onyx."

Eiyce watched grimly as Brad and Onyx exchanged blows of fire and lightning.

"_Flame Demon Screech!_"

"_Golden Bolt!_"

White fire and yellow lightning collided together and created a huge explosion. When the blackness cleared, Eiyce could see a huge scorch mark on the side of the guild building. The competitors had landed safely on the roofs of buildings and were glaring intensely at each other.

"You've gotten better, Brad, very impressive."

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Onyx. _Total Shock!_" Brad jumped down from the building he was on and impaled the ground with his sword, sending an electrical shock wave through the ground and up buildings.

Onyx took the move head on and came out with black burns and smoke coming off her skin.

"Never saw that one before." She popped her neck and grinned darkly. "_Flame Demon Terminal Fangs!_" She leaped forward and caught Brad's arms between flaming hands. The white fire was shaped like sharp fangs and they dug into the boy's armor.

"Flame Lord Armor, remember?"

"Is this how they're like every fight?" Eiyce asked Hone, now that his hand was no longer over her mouth.

"I guess you could say that."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Hone simply smiled at her question, to the point of seeming to ignore it, patting her head. She wouldn't dare talk back to Hone; she'd seen what happened to Brad.

"_Flame Demon Brimstone Assault!_" Lighting herself on fire, she recklessly threw herself against Brad multiple times, causing sparks and embers to fly. The brunette met each body slam with his sword blocking off any ways to hit him hard. Onyx smirked. "I see how it is, Brad, I see." She did a back flip, causing the fire to blow away. "You want to go down with a boom."

"Who says?" Brad Requiped, this time, into Adamantine Armor. "I'll just take it with this armor and then pulverize you!" The two were obviously very smug and unwilling to back down, and Eiyce swallowed the lump in her throat.

Onyx crossed her arms into an X in front of her chest, flames dancing at her feet, preparing an attack. "_Flame Demon Last Resort!_" The flames at Onyx's feet immediately became a stream of fire that devoured Brad's person as he tried to block it with the highly defensive armor.

Everyone from the guild was dead silent.

"Here we go again," Hikari sighed, her head shaking from side to side. "I can't decide whether I'm raising demonic angels or angelic demons. Someone carry Brad inside; he lost again."

"Even against Adamantine Armor, he couldn't take the attack…" Hone whispered. "Just goes to show that he still needs to master the full potential of that armor."

"I don't know how the Master calls us demonic angels or angelic demons, it doesn't make sense," Cal said, irked, before walking away.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Slaves

Jackson sat on a rock, watching the smoke fill the sky above the factory before him. "I was afraid of this."

"_Jackson_!" Two voices yelled together. Said male turned around and turned white as a sheet when he saw Andre and Luchia running toward him.

He stood up to meet them and they trapped him in a tight embrace. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" He asked, shock and rage fighting over control in his voice, immediately.

Luchia and Andre released their grip on Jackson and looked at him. There was sadness and hints of confusion on their faces. Without a moment's hesitation, he started to do something he swore never to do again: cry.

"Didn't I tell you not to follow me?" He sobbed, wiping his tears off with the sleeve of his jacket. "Why did you follow me?" There was no stopping him; he wasn't going to let them answer. "Why would you follow me? Don't you understand that I need to be alone sometimes? Don't you understand that you don't have to know everything?! Just go back and forget everything you saw! I need to do this alone!"

The girl's lips parted.

"I'm sorry, Lu, Andre, sorry for making you see me cry…" Jackson finally got control over his tears. "For some reason, I felt the need to come here."

"Does it have to do with your back?" Luchia asked. Her face was facing the ground, emotionless, bangs shadowing her eyes. "And your scar?"

Jackson touched his face and nodded. "Yes, Lu, you're correct."

The wind was the only sound as Jackson turned back around to face his past. "I'm going…"

"Jackson, please don't," Andre begged.

Defeated, Jackson sat back down on his rock. Screams of pain were heard. He had to finish what was started. Someone had to stop the pain. Stop what started with Jackson's eternal misery.

_Forgotten days, a fading memory  
Lost and no longer seeking one another  
Desperately still, you're reaching toward him  
Hopelessly certain you can mend the broken…  
_

_Longing for a light lost in time, so distant…_

Those words…

* * *

_It was another hard day. Having the sun beat down his back, Jackson didn't stop working, in fear of the whip. He had already gotten several lashing that same day and the blood had dried all over his back._

"_Jack, rest, you need to," Kingston whispered to his son. "You're too young, they will give you at least a minute."_

"_No father," Jackson said with backlash. "I need to work hard and become strong!"_

_Encouraged by his son's words, Kingston, too, worked harder. William, Allen, and Loen suddenly arrived on scene from working indoors for that morning._

_That's when everything went down hill. As if, somehow, the three boys Jackson called his friends were signals, all the slaves began to storm at the masters._

_Jackson was quickly pulled backwards and safely into his mother's arms. "Jack, stay here," she whispered, stiffening.  
_

_Kingston joined his family and pressed them all into a dark crevice in the entrance of the mineshaft. "I thought I told everyone that it was too early to revolt!"_

_Each and every slave had been preparing for a revolt and, according to Jackson's father, it all started the day a child was born among the slaves. The slave owners had brought in families from the western province of Fiore to work at the forsaken factory. Men, women – pregnant or not – and children were brought. And the very child on that sacred day was Jackson._

"_Four years too early," Kingston muttered. "Jack, stay here with your mother."_

"_Father no!" Jackson was six, he wasn't ready to lose his father. "Please don't go!"_

* * *

_You're giving me…_

_Too many things…_

_Lately…_

His own birth was his demise. He brought the thought of new life and revolution to the minds of the slaves when he was born and allowed to live.

_Pleading with fate, to be forgiving  
Allow the shattered hearts to be regathered  
Fighting for love to have a meaning  
Without a promise to embrace the darkness…  
_

_Hoping for a dream lost in light, so distant…_

Jackson's lip was quivering as more silent tears stained his face. He'd lost everything.

* * *

_Everything was in chaos. Everything Jackson had lived for was being lost. And where were his friends?_

_There was no sound in Jackson's ears after a shot from a magic staff struck down his father. The man, the man who raised Jackson, lay still on the ground._

_His mother started to cry uncontrollably as she ran to the body, only to be killed as well._

_Now, with both parents dead, Jackson was no longer in control. "AAAAAAHHHHH!"_

_William looked back behind him as he heard a terrifying scream._

"_William, is that Jackson?" Loen asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_Does he need us?" Allen questioned._

_William just smirked and continued walking. "He'll be fine. Besides, he's no use to us in our endeavors._

* * *

_When you walk away,_

_You don't hear me say:_

_Please, oh baby, don't go…_

That was right. Jackson let an amused smile break across his face.

* * *

_Jackson wasn't afraid to let his parents go. But he had to for they were long gone…_

"_You'll pay!" He yelled, his voice cracking with discord. "You'll all pay!"_

_Without thinking, the boy slammed his fists and feet into the men, not hesitating once. But…he was losing. The guards were overpowering him with their Magic and he only had hands and feet._

"_I'm not losing! Not till you pay!" A grey Magic Seal erupted from under him. His Magic nullifying chains cracked. "You will feel my pain!"_

_Faintly glowing chains wrapped around the guards and Jackson flung them into the air. "_Blast!_" The chains erupted and send them hurdling backwards in the air._

_Slaves watched as Jackson took down scores of men with his new found Magic and fighting skills. Soon, he was standing in the middle of chained up guards or unconscious ones._

* * *

_Reasons ignored, no longer caring  
How long it may take just to mend the heartbreak  
Lost and unsure, the boy is fading  
A distant fragment of nobody important…  
_

_Wishing for a day lost in memories distant…_

That day had…changed Jackson forever. What had caused his Magic to break through his chains? What caused him to leave after that?

He didn't remember. He didn't know why. Jackson only knew that he left the place his parents had died.

* * *

_Jackson looked around at the harm he had caused._

"_No… What have I done…?" His feet moved without him thinking. He ran._

* * *

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight,_

_It's hard to let it go…_

"It was hard…" Jackson admitted.

Luchia stopped singing and looked at her friend. "What are you talking about?"

"It was hard to let go of the life I'd known my whole life," the boy answered. Andre and Luchia were silent. "I let the death of my parents and the loss of my friends go. I just decided to forget about them but…"

"What do you want to do about it?" Andre asked. He was standing up, a confident grin on his face. "Because I say we go find those traitorous friends of yours and give 'em a piece of our minds!"

Luchia stood up and smiled. "Yeah, becoming slave masters when they used to be slaves isn't cool! I want to show them what is!"

Luchia and her Snow Magic jokes.

"Alright, but promise to leave me with my 'friends,'" Jackson said politely. "I'd rather not see you guys get hurt when these are my problems."

* * *

"Get them now…" William watched as the ground beneath Jackson and his friends blew up, sending them sky high. "Welcome home, Jackson."

"Sir William." The man looked up to see a man and woman in front of him.

The man was with hair a golden-brown shade and wore a pair of Athletic Magic shoes. The woman carried a pair of bladed fans, softly blowing her cream colored locks.

"Should we prepare to face the prisoners if hey escape?" The woman asked.

"Fantina, Xander, prepare for a fight."

* * *

He smelled it. Steam, sweat, and suffering.

Jackson groggily opened his eyes and found himself suspended off the ground by Magic nullifying chains.

He was back in the factory, or at least close by it. The brunette struggled to free himself, but it was all in vain. "Shit." There was no one else in the room. "Where are Andre and Luchia?"

"They're safe, don't worry, for now," a voice said. Jackson looked up and glared. Standing before him, in a smug manner that shouldn't be, was Loen. "Good to see you again, Jackson. How many years has it been? Ah, right, about twelve years. How the time flies; I didn't even notice."

"Cut the crap right now Loen. Let me go and tell me where William is!" He demanded, spit flying from his mouth in his rage.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Control much?" Loen asked. "You really have changed since you learned Magic. William was right; you did let Magic get the better of you."

"That's not it Loen. I was just afraid of having it," Jackson tried to explain. He started up a coughing fit and ended up spitting out dark blood on the floor. "Fuck…"

"Jackson, you know I'm not like that."

"Sick, fucking bastard…"

Loen held out an audio lacrima and played the sound within. Immediately, Jackson's ears were throbbing with the sound of Andre and Luchia's pain filled screams. Where had they gotten those sounds? How old were they?

Jackson had never felt so powerless. Bound hands and without Magic, Jackson was like any other teenage guy. The aging man dropped the lacrima and it shattered to pieces.

"You would've been better off if you stayed here at the factory. Now, you will be the first to witness William's great creation, first hand." Loen walked towards the door. "By being its first target."

_They're going to kill me… Well fuck!_

* * *

"Ow… My head… Ow…" Luchia sat up and found herself chained up like some prisoner. "What the heck? What's going on here?!" She looked down and saw that se was suspended over a pot of boiling metal. "What is going on?!"

"Don't be afraid my dear." A smooth voice calmly told her. Luchia whipped her head around and saw Allen smiling at her. "I can stop this if you like."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Allen, an old friend of Jackson's you could say. It's nice to meet you fair lady. Might I get your name?"

"Okay, one, that's weird. Two, ew. And three, Luchia." _Why the heck am I stuck with a weirdo that looks like he likes me? EW! He likes me!_

* * *

Andre paced quickly in the holding cell he was in. His hands were cuffed together behind his back with Magic nullifying chains.

"How to get out, how to get out, how to get out…" he muttered silently.

A small window at the top of the wall in the back of the cell let light flood in and Andre could tell the moon was out. How long had he been out? And where were his friends?

"Glad to see you awake?" Xander smiled when Andre met his gaze. "William said to watch out for your Magic, but you seem pathetic."

The Smoke wizard smiled. "Want to set me free and see how fighting me turns out?" He challenged.

Xander laughed out loud. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?! You're ridiculous!"

_Help me…_

* * *

"The stage is set. Let's see how our actors and actresses perform."

In the factory, William's slaves began to smelt pieces of metal together on an iron frame. Some were placing a lacrima on a stand at the head of the machine. Others were stabilizing the frame itself.


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Your Brothers Call

The clanging of metal was heard through the prison hall. Jackson squirmed to free himself from his suspended position.

"C'mon, c'mon…" He whispered to the chains. Metal scraped against metal and he hissed with frustration.

He bent his legs and kicked himself forward off the wall and off the hook hanging him. Jackson looked down at his bindings. He'd have to find a way to break them off, and soon.

"Now, for Andre and Luchia." Taking a deep breath, he needed one after the stress of being hung like an ornament, Jackson slammed himself against the door to the closed off cell.

Once, twice, thrice. No avail.

They put reinforcing on the door or something. They… His old friends: Loen, Allen, and William. He was only eighteen and his friends were entering their mid-twenties. Weird how big the age gap was for them, and yet they were friends back then.

Back to the door…

* * *

"Seriously, if you like me… Don't hang me over a pot of bubbling, hot, liquid metal!" Luchia screamed. "It just seems so sick and twisted."

"Calm down, my dear." Allen smiled fondly. "You don't look half as pretty when you're angry." He walked along the railing that circled the pot. "Just calm yourself and I can let you free." The boy gripped the railing and the girl groaned. "I guess we'll be here for a while… I can wait…"

"Well I sure can't." She could feel the heat coming from the boiling metal and it was uncomfortable. She was slowly being lowered closer and closer and it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. "I wonder…" Snapping her fingers, Luchia tested if she was bound by Magic nullification. "Sweet," Luchia whispered with a smile as frost coated her fingers.

"Yes, we both are very sweet aren't we?"

_Ew! Worst pick up line ever! If that even counts…_

"Come now Luchia, my dear, talk to me."

_Call me "dear" once more and I cut your tongue out! Especially since you look like you should be ten years older than me, you perverted monkey!_ "_Frost Claws!_" Luchia tore through her chains easily with frost covered hands acting like claws. "Prepare to face your worst nightmare!" Jumping to the railing Allen was on, Luchia pulled her sleeve up, revealing the light blue tattoo running up her arm. Quickly it morphed into a whip of pure snow.

"How dare you try to fight back you little slut!"

Luchia ignored his insulting words and caught Allen's arm in her whip. "Tell me where I can find Jackson!" She demanded. "Or I can break your arm off!"

"Why on earth should I tell you anything before you succumb to me?"

"Stop talking like that creep! I'm never having another boyfriend ever!" Luchia screamed at the top of her lungs while throwing Allen over her shoulder.

Luchia's whip returned to her arm and she gave herself a triumphant smirk. "Easy."

* * *

"No…" Xander mocked as he held the keys to Andre's cuffs and cell out of the other boy's reach. "Not quite there."

"Give 'em here!" Andre hissed. "Give it!"

"Holy shit, you're needy!"

"Bastard! I need to find Luchia and Jackson. Especially Jackson!"

"Gay much?"

Andre retracted his hands back into his cell and grimaced. "Ew! Jackson is only my friend! I am not gay!"

"That's nice to know!" Xander said with a laugh. "Now just keep those hands inside the cell and someone won't have to cut them off!"

Silence ensued as the boys glared at each other.

"Give me the keys."

"Why should I?"

Andre made an annoyed face and motioned for Xander to come closer. He took a step forward. "Closer…" Another step. "Closer…" The process continued until they were inches apart, only the cell bars separating them. "Thank you for your participation!" Andre hooked his cuffed hands over Xander's head and slammed it into the metal bars. "Suck a dick in the meantime," he muttered, reaching for the keys. "Got it." He freed his wrists and opened up the cell door.

"Finally, freedom is mine."

"Are we so sure?" Andre turned around and saw Xander wearing a very pissed off look with his lip bleeding a bit. "You've still got to fight me." Almost in the blink of an eye, Andre found himself on the floor while Xander stood a ways away from him, his leg stretched out showing he had kicked Andre.

"Athletic Magic shoes are very useful you know."

The raven head stood up with a grim look and glared. "Fine, let's play. _Smoke Strike!_" Andre punched the air and black smoke extended forward into many fists, all trying to hit Xander. The opposing boy easily dodged each aimed punch by jumping from wall to wall.

"Gotta do better than that you know!" He taunted.

* * *

Jackson gave the door another push. It finally budged. "Yes." He jumped and delivered two kicks to the door, successfully knocking. A sharp scrap of metal hung from the broken hinge and was strangely sharp enough to slice through Jackson's bindings. "A little easy, but it works," he muttered.

"Bastard William, I'm coming for you."

"_From now on, we're brothers!"_

"Not now… Now, he's me enemy," Jackson told himself. "William is no longer a brother of mine." He looked down at his wrists and saw dark marks. "They're darker than before. Being chained like that made it worse."

He walked outside to his cell walls and sighed. "Crap, I have no idea where I am!" He put his hands behind his head. "Well fuck!"

Jackson walked the empty halls for a while until he hit his head on a hanging light. "Damn light, hanging too low!" He looked up, past the light at the ceiling. "That makes it easier."

The ceiling above was crumbling, which was causing the light to hanging to low. Jackson gave the light a tug and stepped back to watch the material of the ceiling fall to floor. The boy peered up the hole and saw another floor to go up.

"Fuck it, I don't have time." He shot a chain up the hole and it punctured through the floors or ceilings of several levels – Jackson guessed around five or six. "That'll do for now." He let go of his chain and began climbing up it.

"He's going to get his ass fucked so hard he dies from the shock!" _Bad way of putting that Jackson. Was I asking my conscious for advice? No, but maybe you should listen once in a while. Shut the hell up, I'm trying to concentrate! Bye-bye… Mother fucker._

* * *

"_Smoke Bomb!_" Andre threw the ball of black at Xander and the other wizard easily dodged.

"Can't beat me if you can't hit me!"

"_Cloud!_" Smoke filled the hall and Xander was caught in it. Andre took his chance and kicked him in the back. "_Smoke Strike!_"

"Gah!" The smoke was firm as it struck Xander multiple times. "Get over here bastard!" He attacked Andre, but the opposing male disappeared as smoke. Looking around, Xander saw multiples of Andre and growled. "Smoke fakes huh? Dirty trick."

"And you're the one running away from the fight," the many copies of Andre said in an eerie unison.

* * *

Luchia was running as fast as she could. She was on a mission to save Jackson and Andre wherever they were.

_I just hope that the blonde creep doesn't follow me!_ She shivered at the thought. _No, don't want to think about it!_

"_Skates!_" Luchia was suddenly gliding quickly across the floor with the ice skates on the soles of her shoes. _This place is like a maze. I can't find anything in here._

Luchia crashed into someone and skidded backwards from the impact. "I thought Allen had you detained," the man said. Loen glared at Luchia and she stared back. "Ah well, I'll just finish you off instead."

"I'd rather have that then his constant nagging and horrible pick up lines." Luchia ran forward and landed on her hands, spinning her legs around, trying to trip Loen off his feet.

The man easily dodged and pulled out a set of throwing knives before flinging them at her.

"Non-Magic user huh?"

Loen launched another set of knives at the blonde and was able to pin her against the wall. Or, at least, who he thought was Luchia. He pressed a finger on her cheek and she fell apart as snow. "Shit!"

"_Cold Rocket!_" Loen was blasted in the back with a trail of freezing cold ice that seemed to burn his skin. "Too slow!"

Out of nowhere, Luchia's ankle was caught by a long chain. It looped around her ankle before pulling her away from her target. "What the hell Jackson I–! Oh, not you again!"

Allen stood before Luchia with a small ball and chain circling by his side.

On her left was Allen and on her right was Loen. One side was terribly outmatched for sure. "Two non-wizards against one wizard, you've gotta have some big balls to do that," Luchia taunted. "Come at me boys, don't be afraid. I don't bite…"

The men threw their weapons at her and Luchia easily dodged, jumping up to a ceiling fixture and letting the males perform some friendly fire. She jumped down and sighed. They were knocked out good.

"Not worth my time…" She walked off with that, not bothering to double check her surroundings. "I'll see if I can find Jackson."

* * *

Footsteps echoed through an empty hall. Jackson looked around him, checking for any signs of life, other than his own. He felt as if he'd been traveling in circles and it was pissing him off.

Something was different though this time. Now he noticed a door slightly ajar and he went to it, opening it up more to find the remains of a battle. One involving Luchia. It hall was icy cold and it smelled like peppermint was in the air. Leave it to little Lu to turn summer vacation into snow shoveling week.

In the middle of the frosty whiteness were Loen and Allen, knocked out cold. Jackson touched their necks with two fingers and sighed. Barely any pulse at all.

"…Which makes it easier for me…" He pressed a hand to Loen's chest and a chain tore through it to the other side, rupturing his heart and lungs. To add to that, blood had spilled everywhere from the wound.

More of Luchia's pure white snow was stained red when Jackson repeated the procedure with Allen instead.

Solemnly, Jackson stood up and looked upwards. "William, I know you're listening. And I know you're watching. Well let me tell you this: I'll find you and end you like Loen and Allen!"

* * *

William frowned.

"Loen, Allen; you disappointed me," he said with a pout. "Defeated and killed. Didn't even make a scratch on the girl." William looked out the window at his factory. "I can feel it. It's almost complete."

The man watched as Jackson climbed past several more stories with his Chain Magic. "Inventive. Either way though, you'll die. Jackson, my old friend, my old brother. Who knew that our paths would turn out like this? Farewell though, farewell."


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Smoking and Freezing Billows

"_Poison Smoke!_" This time purple smoke came out and once it touched Xander skin, it caused the dark guild wizard to come out in infected wounds.

Xander still couldn't tell which Andre was the real one. He spotted a loose pipe and immediately got an idea. "_Ricochet Strike!_" The pipe came free and was able to bounce along the walls to hit each fake until it came to Andre.

"Oomph! Okay…" He grunted, standing up. "That's pretty smart. But I still have to get to Jackson."

Xander grinned. "Glad you think so. That's only the tip of the iceberg when it comes to Athletic Magic."

"And guess what, I'm a fake," Andre cackled. "Touch smoke, don't you think?" The fake faded and Xander was left alone in the hall.

"Bastard! That was some resistance." He bit his lip. "How did he do it?"

* * *

"No time to screw around with him! I gotta find Jackson!" Andre panted.

"Oh no you don't!" A swift kick to the back sent Andre tumbling forward onto all fours. "I know this pace better than you. As long as I can keep walking, I'll keep finding and fighting you."

Xander's foot set itself on top of Andre's head. "Maybe I'll just crush your head and the tiny brain inside."

"Crap, I've been beat."

The blonde lifted his foot with a demonic grin. "_Stadium Shaker!_" Xander was about to slam his foot on Andre's head when a gust of wind blew snow and Xander away.

"Be glad I was here with my _White Fury_. That sounded so racist," Luchia mumbled. Xander was incapacitated on the floor with the white fluff covering him.

"Thanks Lu, I don't know how to thank you," Andre said.

"You can thank me by letting me kick you in the balls right now!" She chirped.

"Actually, I'd rather not thank you!" Andre laughed. "Bye-bye!"

"Oh don't you 'bye-bye' me Andre! We've got to find Jackson and sadly enough, we can only do it together.

"Oh boo hoo for you! You've got to hold yourself against your ex-boyfriend to find little Jacky," Andre mocked with a fake pout. "Oh, what ever will you do poor little Luchia?"

"Call me poor little Luchia ever again and I'll freeze your tongue off!" Luchia threatened. "Come on." She blasted the ceiling open with a blast of snow and sighed. "I do love snow fall!" She activated her _Cold Rocket_ spell, forcing Andre backwards so he didn't get burned by the freezing temperatures.

"Stop doing that Luchia, I swear!"

The boy managed to follow her skyward and panted when he caught up.

"Slow much?"

"Too… Fast…" Andre gasped, clawing for breath.

"Give me a break…" The two looked around and found that they seemed to be in some sort of indoor garden, complete with flowers, trees, and even a koi pond with a little bridge over it. "Where the heck…?"

"Welcome esteemed guests to my humble home." A woman with a large fan covering her face approached the pair. She wore a surprisingly short kimono that barely reached her knees that was in faint grey and white colors. A black, silk belt wrapped around her waist and was tied in a large bow on her back.

"Geisha girl," Luchia mumbled. "Definitely." She punched Andre squarely in the stomach. "No flirting with her. She's an enemy." Luchia eyed the woman's fan carefully. "What's with the fan?"

"My name is Fantina, and I am part of the dark guild Dark Order along with my associate Xander," the woman explained.

"The Athletic Magic user?" Andre asked. "We already took care of him." Luchia coughed into a firm fist. "Erm, Luchia did."

"The fool. Xander never really was that capable, but he was preferred by the guild master." Fantina fanned herself even more. "Ah well, I'll just have to finish you off myself."

"Bring it," Andre dared. "We'll easily beat you two to one."

"Andre, I have a strange feeling about this woman," Luchia muttered. "It's the fan she's holding. It's much too big for a normal one."

"You're right little girl."

_Little girl? How dare you?!_

"I am a master user at Wind Magic, and my fan amplifies my power," Fantina said proudly.

"Screw you!" Luchia hissed. "_Snow Snake!_" The tattoo transformed and was launched at Fantina with a quick snap.

Fantina smirked behind her fan and blew a powerful gust of wind at Andre and Luchia, throwing the whip backwards and striking the two.

"OW! COLD!" The sounds emitted by Andre were out of pain and Luchia scowled.

"She blew back my _Snow Snake_!" Luchia cried. "_White Fang!_" The toothy jaw made of snow made its way to Fantina. The woman easily blocked it again. "_Blizzard!_"

Yet again, the spell was blocked by a simple gust of wind. "As long as I have the wind on my side, I can block any attack," Fantina scoffed haughtily.

"Ooooh! I just wanna freeze you!"

"I'll poison your lungs and make them turn to dust with my smoke!"

"Empty threats to me," the Wind mage said. "_Bladed Gales!_" Sharp winds cut across Luchia and Andre's bodies and when the wind died, they were barely covered by the scraps of clothing left on them. "Impressive. I'm surprised you're not dead from that attack."

"_Poison Smoke!_" Andre yelled as the purple smoke drifted from his hands.

"_White Out!_"

"_Wind Arc!_" The whole room was covered in snow and poisonous gas except for the spot where Fantina stood.

"She's better than I imagined!" Luchia panted. "That was my most powerful spell she just blocked!"

"What's with that fan of hers?" Andre questioned.

Fantina stepped forward and finally showed her smug grin from behind her fan. "Not only does my fan serve the purpose of amplifying my Magic." Blades came out of the folds of the fan. "It serves as a simple blade for me to cut my opponents apart."

"I thought that job was filled by that _Bladed Gales_ spell of yours," Luchia pointed out. "What's the point?"

"What if I want to tear my enemies apart with my own two hands instead of letting a spell do it for me?"

"Ew…"

"You'll be beyond recognition when I'm through with you!" Fantina yelled, running forward as she pulled out another bladed fan.

"Yikes! She's the real deal here!"

* * *

Jackson reached it. The top floor and William. "Here I am brother; time to end…"

"I look forward to our fight, Jackson," William said from inside the room Jackson stood in front of.

* * *

Andre and Luchia were out of breath, trying to outmaneuver every attack attempt sent to them by Fantina.

"_White Fang!_"

"_Smoke Strike!_"

"_Hurricane Gust!_" With another swing of her fans, Fantina sent Andre and Luchia flying into the air. "You'll never be able to hit me! Just give up, and I might just spare you…"

* * *

William and Jackson stared each other down from across William's office.

"Welcome back, brother," William said. "It's been a while."

"I'm not here to make idle chit-chat," Jackson growled. "What are you building? What will it do? And why am I the first victim?!"

The man smirked and thrust his hand forward. A wave of white Magic energy flew forward and struck Jackson down to his hands and knees.

"Crash Magic? You're a mage as well?"

"Someone besides those assassins should be able to use Magic here."

"Assassins?" Jackson found the strength to stand up. "Do you plan on killing my friends? What is with you, William?! You weren't like this before!"

"Jackson, my dear friend and brother, I was completely like this before, you just failed to notice," William explained. "I always had the ambition of taking over here. I always wanted to own this land and make it my own.

"My goal here is to build the strongest Magic weapon to take down the kingdom. I want to be the ultimate ruler of Fiore. And I needed something to cover my true motives. Something where I'd have unlimited access to Magic energy. Something where I'll have the technology and force to build my master weapon. And that is what Rede Enterprises is. It is nothing more than a cover.

"I'm surprised that after this long, no one, not even Fairy Tail or Sabertooth, has come to catch me. No, it had to be an old friend with a small, lame guild like Dragon Fang."

"Dragon Fang is an amazing guild! Don't you dare make fun of it!" Jackson roared. He readied a pair of chains at his hands. "I'll end you for what you've done and for what you've said!"

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared!" William taunted.

"You should be…"

* * *

"Having trouble fighting lizards?" Fantina asked Luchia and Andre.

"Lizards?"

"You're obviously part of the Dragon Fang guild. I can tell by the girl's guild mark," the woman pointed out. "And since dragons don't exist, you're merely lizards."

"Dragons do exist," Luchia hissed. "How else do you explain 1st Generation Dragon Slayers like Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell?"

"I say they were making it all up!" Fantina laughed with a swing of her fans.

"Damn, we can barely put up a fight when she has those winds on her side," Andre growled. "We'll never win."

Luchia smirked. "Yes, yes we will; I just had an idea." Luchia pulled Andre close and began whispering something to him.

"It doesn't matter what strategy you come up with," Fantina said. "I'm so powerful that I once took out the mighty Juvia Locksar."

Luchia winced when she heard that statement. Juvia of the Great Sea, lost to a dark wizard like Fantina. _No matter, Andre and I will avenge her!_ "Got it?"

"I think so…" Luchia bonked him on the head. "Okay, I definitely got it!"

"Good."

"_Smoke Bomb!_"

"_Hurricane Gust!_"

The smoke and wind collided and Luchia took her chance. "_Skates!_" She began speeding towards Fantina on her skates past the winds.

"_Bladed Gales!_" Fantina cried, trying to strike down Luchia. The girl was cut apart and ended up a pile of snow. "Clones?"

"_Cold Rocket!_" The real Luchia was right above Fantina with the soles of her feet downwards. The snow was just escaping her when Fantina blocked.

"_Wing Arc!_"

"_Death Freeze!_" The wind Fantina created turned into an ice dome over her. Luchia slid down the side and Andre caught her before she fell flat on her face.

"It worked Lu, it worked!" Andre cheered.

Fantina was yelling muttered words through the cold glass and the two sighed. Luchia broke past the barrier and entered in front of Fantina.

"It's time I end this stupid fight."

"I'll end you!" Fantina yelled, thick strands of hair covering parts of her enraged face.

Luchia quickly disarmed the woman with her Snow Snake and approached her. She placed a hand to Fantina's chest and whispered softly, "_Death Freeze…_"

With those words, Fantina began to stumble around on her feet before falling on her knees. The blonde girl watched as Fantina began turning to ice until she was a complete ice sculpture.

"This is what you get for messing with Dragon Fang," Luchia muttered. "There is no mercy for those who oppose the dragons…"

"Here, here," Andre chipped in.

"It was actually a disappointing fight, you know?" Andre nodded to Luchia. "Now for Jackson. Let's find him."


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Here's to Freedom!

Jackson and William stood poised before each other, ready to fight. The air was heavy in anticipation as one waited for the other to attack first. William attacked first, sending a blast of white towards Jackson. The opposing boy growled as he took the attack head on.

"Jackson, it's so good to see you again," William sated almost too nicely.

"I can't really say the same thing, William," Jackson said. "After being a slave yourself, you take in your own slaves. It's a disgusting irony." He spat out a bit of blood and licked his lips. "I'll end you."

"Not before I do. I have only about five minutes to wait for my glorious weapon to be finished."

"Are you serious?!" Jackson looped a chain around a ceiling fixture and swung forward by it, aiming for William's mouth.

The man dodged. "Oh I'm never joking around, Jackson, you should know that." He grabbed Jackson's ankle and slammed him into the floor. The floor cracked and they began to descend to the earth, breaking past several stories.

"You're insane! How powerful is this weapon anyway?!"

The two met each other fist for fist, unaware of their decreasing altitude. They jabbed and punched, trying to get the upper hand against one another. William imbued his fist with his Magic and did a quick uppercut to Jackson's shoulder.

_Damn!_ He cried in his mind. _I think he just dislocated it._

They finally lost force and landed somewhere in the center of the tower. "Ghn…"

"Something wrong Jackson, could it perhaps be your shoulder?" William said coyly. "Oh dear, looks like your right shoulder is injured. And that just happens to be your better arm!"

"Shut the hell up! You know what you did! You should know what you're doing…" Jackson readied his left arm. _Don't fail me now. I need to keep going until Andre and Luchia can find me._ "_Snare!_" A net of chains was launched at William, put it was off aim. "Damn!"

"_Pressure Blast!_" This time, the energy wave was black and Jackson felt like he was being crushed to oblivion.

Thankfully, the brunette was still alive, but just barely. "Idiot. When you had a chance for freedom, you just turned it away." Images of the day when Jackson's parents died flashed in front of the boy's vision. "I went and took my chance for it, even if I was confused and afraid at the time."

"You're the idiot. I took that chance to make myself great. Not run away like some coward," William mocked. "And when I sent soldiers to retrieve you and bring you back home…"

* * *

_Terra, Hikari, Cal, and grown adults stood in front of the door to the guild hall and glared down William's men._

"_Leave now, you are not wanted here," Hikari hissed._

"_Just give us the boy and we'll be off."_

"_Never." Immediately, the people from the guild attacked full throttle._

_Jackson watched with amazement as they did so._

* * *

"You were once again a coward, making those guild people defend you."

"I did ask them or want them to. They just did," Jackson explained. "The only reason I was there was to learn Magic and find a save place to live. After that day, I was a member. I was free."

"You'll never be free Jackson. Not so long as I'm around to try and take it away from you!"

Jackson snapped his Chain Magic out and scowled. "You're wrong. You still have my freedom. The mental and emotional chains holding me down to this place. But once you're gone, I'll eternally be free…" He leapt forward and trapped his opponent's hands together. Next, he delivered several strikes to the back before pushing William free. "Give me a fight to remember, William."

"You want a fight? Fine, I'll give you a fight." He snapped his fingers, and appearing before them were Luchia and Andre, dumbfounded at their new found location.

"Jackson, hey how'd we get here?" Andre asked.

Luchia frowned and slapped him across the face. "Obviously someone used Territory Magic, causing us to teleport, dummy! Good to see you're okay Jackson."

Said male wanted to hit a wall with his head. This was a trap: every time he would try to attack William, he'd use Territory and make him hit his friends instead. "That's cheating!"

"It's not cheating as long as its Magic," William stated. "And since Territory is Magic, I'm playing fair!"

"Fine, I'll just have to whip my friends down with you as well." The three gave him a look. "Really, is _now_ the time to be thinking sexual innuendo?"

"Yes!" They said. Jackson slapped his forehead. "No! Of course not!"

"The why the hell would you say yes?!" Suddenly, the weight of Luchia's foot slammed into Jackson's back.

"Sorry!" The girl squeaked nervously.

"Oh the look on your face!" William howled with laughter. "It was hilarious! Gah ha ha ha!" He was doubled over.

Jackson jumped toward him, ready to strike when Andre was transported in front of the enemy. He narrowly managed to not his comrade and he gritted his teeth. _How do I get past that Magic?_

"Can't find it in you to harm friends before foes?"

"I'll fight you, so my friends will be free and so I can be free." Jackson popped his shoulder back into place and screamed in pain. "It's people like you who keep people down! And it's people like me who will stop at nothing to stop your kind!"

"Stupid kid. Why did I ever become friends with you in the first place?" William attacked the guild wizards with Crash Magic and laughed. "You're weak! I shouldn't be waiting to end you!" He raised his hand into the air. "Now, Bringer or Judgment, I call to you!"

Jackson hit his face. "No, just no! That… Don't ever do that sort of thing if you want to summon an all powerful device! That's just so… Terribly lame!" He was saying this while motioning with his hands spread out a bit away from his face.

"Ahem…" Jackson looked up and saw that the ceiling and walls were all torn away. What stood before Jackson was terrifying, it was a giant, robotic creation with a large, black lacrima of an eye and stood taller than the dismantled building. It had completely mobile arms and legs and was an intimidating red and black.

"Shi–––––t…" Jackson's right eye was twitching in disbelief. "There is no way _that_ thing is _that_ big."

"I dare you to look over the side of the building."

Luchia was already doing it for Jackson and she grimaced. "Oh yeah, it's that big. Except for the approximate ten feet or so it's gaining from the rocket feet it's using," she pointed.

"Damn, still pretty big…"

* * *

"_Someday, I want to be able to free every slave in the world!" William said with determination. "It'll be big and powerful and no one will be able to stop it! I'll get rid of anyone who tries to enslave others like we're being enslaved now!"_

* * *

"A total one-eighty," Jackson hissed.

"I saw the error of my ways. Freedom is discord. Being bound keeps things under control." William pointed to Jackson. "Go forth my creation! Destroy him!"

"Shit, shit, shit shit!"

"Fire!"

A black beam of light fired at Jackson and he was quickly consumed in darkness.

"FUCK!"

* * *

"_Where the hell am I?" Jackson looked around and found himself in a dark void. "Where did William go? What happened to Luchia and Andre?"_

_He turned around and saw that they were safely floating in the void of darkness with him. "Well, there we go…"_

"_Jack! What the hell are you doing here?!" A hard impact sent him flying in the blackness and the Chain Magic user looked up to see his parents… As angels?_

"_The fuck are you doing with angel wings?!" Jackson asked. "How the hell are you even here?!"_

"_Jack!" The boy's father grabbed him by his shirt and growled. "Hurry and get revived before I force your life down your throat!"_

"_Now honey, I don't think he quite understands his situation," Viola said with a light laugh. "Jack dear, I'm afraid that you're on the verge of dying…"_

"… _AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Jackson was doubled over with laughter. "AH HA HA HA! Are you kidding me?! That can't be right!"_

_Kingston hammer fisted his son's head to stop his laughing fit. "We're serious here, Jack."_

"_Wai- What?" There was silence again. "… Nope, don't believe you."_

_Viola simply smiled and hugged her son. "Oh Jack, you're still such a kid."_

"Mom_!" Viola let go of Jackson and looked to her husband._

"_Get yourself together," Kingston said, slapping his son's back. "Jack. Don't let this punk William beat you out."_

"_But how? He's got this world destroyer! And he'll move my friends in his way when I attack with Territory!"_

"_No excuses!" Kingston yelled._

"_Ow! You weren't this crazy when we were alive!" Jackson whined._

"_Give me one of your chains…" Viola said politely. Skeptically, Jackson did so. The woman immediately used it against her own deceased husband. "Hurry up so we can give him that stupid pep-talk! We've got no time to waste!"_

_Viola took out a watch from nowhere and sighed. "One minute, Kingston, go!"_

"_Don' .Giveupanddie,andwenevertalktoyouineternity."_

"_What?"_

"_No more time!" Viola cried. "Just grab that thing over there and stuff it into you and you'll be alive again!"_

_Jackson looked over his shoulder and saw a transparent white object. "Damn! Stupid parents…" He grabbed it and pushed it into his chest. "What'd my dad even say?"_

* * *

Jackson woke up. He was lying down, looking up at the sky. "Holy shit that was trippy!" He groaned as he sat up.

"What the hell?! Why aren't you dead?!" Jackson looked up and got a blurry image of William standing with his machine behind him. "DIE FUCKER!" Crash Magic blasted over Jackson and he only felt numb.

_Great, I can't even feel the pain inflicted on me. I'm in_ real_ bad shape!_ Jackson stood up, fighting against the wave of Magic. He pushed a hand forward and shot out a hooked chain. _To free myself and everyone, he will have to face his eternal torment._

* * *

"_Wake up already!"_

_Luchia groggily woke up and saw that it was her mother, crying over the girl's body. It was her mother Cecelia._

"_Mom! What are you doing here?"_

_Cecelia stopped crying and looked down at Luchia. "Luchia, darling, you're okay?"_

"_Yeah, although if you're here, that means that I'm either dead or on the verge of dying," Luchia muttered. "That can't be good…"_

"_Depends on how you look at it Luchia my darling child!" Cecelia hugged her daughter and laughed. "Now you don't have that much time."_

"_You never have time when you're on the verge of dying!" The Snow wizard hissed._

"_Now, now, Lu; you have no need to yell at your mother…"_

_Luchia suddenly took the time to look around at her surroundings. "I guess Jackson is alive if he's not here. And…" She spotted Andre and sighed. "And _he_ doesn't have dead parents so… Oh well!"_

_Cecelia laughed a bit. "Don't give up on your friends quite yet, Luchia." She smoothed her daughter's hair. "I'm terribly sorry for leaving you at such a young age."_

"_No worries mom! If I hadn't got caught in that fire, I wouldn't have found out about my Magic and joined Dragon Fang."_

"_I still can't forgive your father for doing that to you!" Cecelia hissed._

"_Mom!" Luchia pulled her mother's arms down as they flailed in the air. "Calm…"_

"_Just find your body and his body," she said, pointing at Andre. "And revive yourselves." Cecelia smiled at her daughter. "Good luck." Luchia nodded. "Help set your friend free."_

* * *

Andre felt a hand clamp over his mouth to keep him from screaming. He looked up to see Luchia making a "quiet" sign.

Their focus was taken by a pain-filled scream and they turned to see William's Crash Magic fading into the air. The man was stumbling backwards with what looked like Jackson's chains hanging out of a bloody wound on his shoulder.

"He's down! Strike!" Jackson screamed at his friends.

"Aye sir!" Luchia called. _What the heck? Am I quoting that infernal cat Happy from Fairy Tail? Ugh, never mind…_ "_White Fury!_"

"_Poison Smoke!_"

"_Blast Chain!_"

William was faced with a barrage of spells and narrowly jumped onto his gigantic device.

"How dare you fight back…"


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: This Ends Now!

"Go my creation! Use the Ultimate Strike Down Cannon!"

_Ugh, does he have some sort of incapability to be able to name things well? It's almost annoying._

I glare at William and give him the good ol' finger. With both hands for the heck of it. "Fuck you," I hiss. "Oh wait, no one would want to!"

"Now Jackson, you don't need to do that. I'm going to end your misery," William laughs.

Jackson huffed. "Dumbass. I'll be ending my own misery by ending you!"

"Bring it," William scoffed, Magic energy dancing around his hands.

"Luchia, Andre, watch my back!" Jackson immediately extended his Chain magic towards William.

* * *

Eiyce walked up to Brad and sighed when he looked up at her and smiled. "What's up?" he asked coolly.

The girl tried to smile. "Brad, I was wondering, where are everyone's families?" The brunette raised a brow. "What I mean is, Jackson's parents are dead, and I don't see anyone else even talk about their family. It's always 'guild this' and 'guild that' and 'fight me.'"

Brad shook his head. "So you've noticed?" He pulled Eiyce down to sit next to him. "I'm going to be frank with you, Eiyce. The thing is, a lot of the teenagers at this guild all have their fair share of family problems."

"That so?" Brad nodded slowly. "Master said something like that to me before." Eiyce rubbed her arms nervously. "What about you? I heard your brothers were killed. And what of your parents?"

Brad closed his eyes. "I'm trying to forget that. Sure, I wasn't ever really close to them, but they were still my flesh and blood." He clenched his hand into a fist. "I'm just fucking pissed off that he would do that; Richard you dick."

Eiyce leaned over and wrapped her arms around Brad's shoulders. "At least you're alive. I don't think the guild would be the same without you."

_Damn. Why is this chick so nice?_ "I'm going to fuck you someday." Eiyce immediately pulled away and securely wrapped her arms around herself. "And when I say 'fuck,' I mean 'beat bloody.'"

"Don't you dare!" Brad looked up to see Hikari giving him The Look. "I'll personally kill you. One time in the infirmary is enough for Eiyce."

* * *

"My parents are dead because of this place, I will avenge them!" Jackson roared.

When William used Territory to move Luchia in front of him, the younger male easily redirected his chains over the girl. _He redirected his chains just like that? But how?!_ William scowled. _He's a fast learner._

"Luchia, Andre! Now!"

The two cast _White Fury_ and _Poison Smoke_, easily hitting a disgruntled William.

He fell to the floor easily. "You're done for now…" He muttered.

Jackson averted his gaze upwards to see the monstrosity before him ready to fire. "Fuck." The next thing Jackson saw was a black beam of light headed for him.

It hit with vengeance. Jackson wasn't sure if his body could take this sort of punishment. It burned, but was cold at the same time. His skin felt tight, but also as if it were to peel away at any second.

_I can't lose! Not like this! I'm a proud member of the Dragon Fang guild! I am the son of Viola and Kingston Paul. I am going… To… Live!_ "AAAAARRRRHHH!" Jackson's chains tore through the light as if it was paper and he snarled at the abomination. "You're going to be scrap metal, bitch!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Jackson found himself cutting through the robot with a set of chains. Every time it honed in on him and tried to fire, he dodged and continued his onslaught. Luchia and Andre joined him, eroding the metal with toxic smoke and freezing circuits with snow.

"Just die!" Jackson's final blow hit the lacrima inside the head of the robot and it immediately imploded on itself, collapsing. "Now…" He turned to William's body. He stood over it, poised to kill.

"You wouldn't hurt me would you?" The man asked.

"Yes, I would." With that, Jackson pierces William's heart.

The look of remorse on his face is replaced by a smile and he realizes what he's done. He freed himself.

"Ah ha… Ha ha ha! We did it! We beat it!" He laughed. He had never smiled so much before. The sun came out from behind the nearby mountain range and light glistened on the boy's tear-stained face. "Mother, father. Did you see me?"

The morning mist caused Jackson to see the image of his parents, smiling at him proudly. "I'm a wizard. And damn, I'm fucking proud of this shit I endure."

"Jackson!" Luchia jumped on him and pushed him to the ground. "You did it Jackson… I knew you could…" She cried into his chest and the male smoothed her hair gently.

_I couldn't have done it without my adopted sister._

"Wait till the guild hears about this!" Andre laughed. "Boy they'll be shocked!" They all broke out into laughter.

Jackson looked up at the sky.

_Is this what pure happiness feels like? Is this what Jay and Andre have been telling me about?_ Jackson closed his eyes. _Yeah, I guess it is…_

Something then hit him. "William still has all those slaves." He frowned. "Let's find them and free them."

"Not another word!" The three saw that Xander was barely standing, but with an enraged scowl on his face. "You killed Fantina, you monsters!"

"Cock brain!" Luchia yelled. "She was going to kill us if we didn't stop her!"

"That's the point of being an assassin," Xander said.

"You've been part of a dark guild for far too long," Jackson grunted, standing up. He stretched out his hand and smiled. "How about you join Dragon Fang? It would be fun with a guy like you around!"

Andre and Luchia were repeatedly giving him signs that disagreed with his statement, but swift punches to the stomach fixed that problem.

"Come on! I don't have all day!"

Xander took a few steps forward and outstretched his own hand. "Okay. I guess being in a dark guild is a bummer sometimes," he muttered, taking Jackson by the hand.

* * *

"I didn't find anything Master," Eiyce panted, running back into the guild hall. "They've been gone for two days without a trace."

"Worrisome," the woman muttered.

"Cal, in Shadow Form walked in and sign. "Even with the speed of my Shadow Form, I couldn't go far enough to find them."

"Damn those idiots!" Brad cursed.

"Where could they have gone?" B.B. whimpered. Jay touched he shoulder to comfort her.

"Hey, this is Jackson we're talking about. He can handle himself right?"

"I'd be more assured if I knew he was on a mission, but that can't be the case," Hikari muttered.

"Miss us?" Jackson, Luchia, and Andre walked in proudly with Xander following them. "Master, we're back," Jackson said.

The woman frowned and quickly kicked him where it counted.

"AAAAHHH! My dick! Why would you do that?! How can you do that?!" Jackson cried as he held the sore spot. "It fucking hurts!"

"That's what you get for running off like that," Hikari stated calmly as if Jackson was screaming his lungs out in pain. "Stupid."

"I… am… sorry…"

Hikari glanced at Xander and glared. "And what reason does a dark guild wizard have to be here?"

"I actually came to join…" He muttered nervously, looking at Jackson's poor condition. "Heh heh."

The woman crossed her arms and everyone waited nervously for her answer. "Like I give shit right now. I'm just glad to see some of my best members return from the grave."

"We didn't die, Master," Andre pointed out.

"_We kinda did for a moment,"_ Luchia and Jackson said simultaneously.

"Everyone please welcome our new members with open arms," Hikari sighed. "If not." She turned to glare at the grown adults and teenagers. "I'll make you."

Some of the grown men and women in the crowd immediately found corners in the room to be depressed in.

Eiyce found her way to Terra. "Hey, Terra, what's with all the depression?"

"Last time the adults didn't accept one of us teenagers as a member, Hikari strapped them to a wooden board with their arms and legs stretched apart really painfully and then made them into target practice for the new member," Terra explained.

"Who was the member that time?"

"It was Hone," Terra answered. The red head suddenly found Eiyce sitting in a corner, depressed. "What's with you?!" She yelled, her hair standing on end.

"He's scary…"

* * *

Jackson had never felt happier in his life. He had his friends around and he could finally forget about the past. It was like he was a totally new person.

The celebrations continued for several days, and he couldn't even remember half of it.

* * *

Cal walked up to Hikari and smiled. "Hello mom," she whispered.

The woman frowned. "I told you to call me Master whenever we're at the guild."

"Which is more than half the time." Cal bit the inside of her cheek and played with her brown and white hair. "Tell me, _Master_, are you happy with me?" Hikari gave her an inquisitive look. "Do I make you happy?"

The guild master looked at her adopted daughter. "Of course you make me happy, Cal. You are more than I could've ever asked for," she answered with a smile. She walked away, leaving Cal frowning.

"Of course. That's what you say every time. The same exact words. With the same, faked smile."


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Shadow Castle

A couple of days after Jackson's disappearance and return, Cal and Brad sat at the meal table while Hikari was making an herbal soup for their breakfast.

"Ugh, it smells like shit from here," Brad complained, looking at his mug of coffee.

The Light mage paused for a moment and seemed to look into a nonexistent distance.

"Master, are you feeling okay?" Brad asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"You don't look well," Cal commented.

The woman glared at the two and they immediately shut up. _Why am I getting this feeling when I shouldn't? It was destroyed twenty years ago and no one is left to rebuild it._ Hikari doubled over in pain. _I can feel it though. It worse than before…_

"Master?" Cal asked. "Are you alright, Master Hikari?"

"We need to do something Cal; right now," Hikari groaned. "It's for the good of everyone."

"Hikari…"

"It's been rebuilt Cal. I can feel it. The Shadow Castle has returned."

"What the hell is a Shadow Castle?" Brad asked, receiving glares from the Shadow mages.

* * *

Eiyce read a special edition of _Sorcerer Weekly_ where Dragon Slayers from Fairy Tail and Sabertooth were actually talking about their dragons. "Coolest edition yet." She was on the section of Natsu Dragneel talking about his dragon Igneel.

"_Yeah, he was amazing, but really strict at some times. I wanted to burn him sometimes too!"_

"I felt like that with Polara!" Eiyce giggled. She loved her fellow Dragon Slayer even if she didn't know them.

"Eiyce…" Master Hikari's weak voice beckoned for her. The girl looked up and saw the woman's face. Eiyce was surprised to see dark circles under her eyes and her hair in a tangled mess.

"Master, is something wrong?"

Hikari placed a hand on her shoulder. "I need to check on something. And I would like you to see it. It would be good for you. Brad and Cal are going along if it helps."

"It does Master, but what is this all about?"

"Have you ever heard of the Shadow Castle?"

* * *

"_Shadow Castle?" Eiyce asked Polara._

"_Yes, about seven years ago it was home to a dark guild called the Shadow Walkers," Polara explained. "They tried to capture me for their own gain. They even captured Dragon Slayers."_

"_Other Dragon Slayers?"_

"_They were a very cruel dark guild. Merciless."_

* * *

"Polara talked about it. She said they captured Dragon Slayers almost twenty years back."

Cal was a few feet away speaking to Onyx when she heard that. _Master never said anything like that about the castle, only about a dark guild? What the hell did that dragon tell Eiyce?_

"Come now, it waits for us." Hikari began to walk away and Eiyce, Cal, and Brad followed. _Cal, I should've told you years ago. It's about time you learned…_

* * *

"Ghhh… Make it stop…" Eiyce begged; her head and torso hung from an open window on the carriage they rode.

"You're as bad as Natsu," Hikari commented.

"I can't help it…" the bluenette groaned.

"I have no idea why Rex sticks around with you," Brad muttered. "Your motion sickness is so annoying."

"You meanie…"

"I'm just saying. Maybe you should get some sort of therapy for this."

"There's no such thing as therapy for motion sickness!" Cal yelled.

Brad stayed silent looked out the opposite window. Deep in thought.

_What is this Shadow Castle? Why haven't Cal or the Master told me anything about it?_ He growls. _And what kind of dark guild owned the place?_

* * *

"It's you."

A man with black eyes and hair cornered another man with dark red hair. The first man wore all black and had an evil look in his eyes.

"_The man in black is Kuro Shin'in. The son of a man named Saker Shin'in, the previous master of the dark guild Shadow Walkers which Fairy Tail took down twenty years ago."_

"After twenty years, we meet again, and you're not dead. How do you feel?"

The red haired man said nothing.

"Not going to say anything?" Kuro asked, turning his hand into shadows. "I'll make you talk then. I can always hurt you again!"

The second man shifted his position. "What? When?" He asked. "I don't remember you…"

Kuro grimaced. "You don't remember what I put you through?" He smiled sadistically. "Maybe then I can give you a repeat to refresh your memory." He raised his shadowy hand and prepared to strike.

"Seven years I was asleep. And thirteen years I've been searching for the place I slept. Once I sleep again, I'll return to her."

This slightly disturbed Kuro. _I am the son of Saker, the King of Shadows! I can't let him scare me._ "_Ghost Claws!_"

"Tch."

A loud blaring erupted in Kuro's ears and he fell to the ground. _He's more powerful than before! He's not the same! Is this really the same Dragon Slayer my father tried to kill with the others all those years ago?_

The mystery man walked off without another word.

"She promised I'd remember. But now, I'd rather not." With every step he took, the grass died beneath his feet and withered to dust. "She'll understand. If only I could go back to her."

* * *

"We're here."

Eiyce, Cal, and Brad were in shock at what they saw. A castle of black stone stood before them, looming over like a shadow.

"The Shadow Castle. One of the few places that has been around as long as me."

"Master?" Eiyce questioned. "What is this place?"

"It used to house a dark guild, but once it was destroyed, it was home to me and Cal."

Eiyce looked at Cal and the dark skinned girl nodded. "It's more frightening than Polara described."

_The thing is, your dragon wasn't there. So how could she have known?_

"Master," Cal whispered, bringing Hikari out of her trance. "When I was growing up, you only told me this was a destroyed castle. You never said anything about a dark guild." The girl glared at her adopted mother. "Tell me what other secrets you've been keeping!"

_Cal, you've never yelled at me before. What's gotten into you?_

"I was a member of the dark guild Shadow Walkers. With them, I was known as Yami," Hikari explained. "I was an elite member, trusted by the leader Saker Shin'in." She motioned for the teenagers to follow her and she led them inside through the open gate. "I worked along his son, Kuro, to track down light mages to drain them of Magic. We did it to use their power as fuel for special devices that could take any form of Magic and turn it into a demonic creature under only Saker's control."

"You can do that with Magic?" Brad asked in disbelief.

"Saker practiced in not only Darkness Magic but Marionette Magic as well, so he used it to his advantage." Hikari tapped her fingers together. "And he did it with Dragon Slayers twenty years ago."

"_That's insane!"_ The teens whispered together.

"The Shadow Walkers used the Magic on Dragon Slayers?" Cal asked. "So they would mean… The animals created by that Magic would be dragons."

"Exactly."

"But why did you work for them, the Shadow Walkers?" Cal asked. "Why harm the Dragon Slayers like that all those years ago. You are the master of Dragon Fang which is a light guild. What made you work for a dark guild like Shadow Walkers so they complete such an inhumane mission?"

"I never had a reason, except to find a way to occupy myself."

"So you did it for the heck of it?" Eiyce asked weakly. "Some morals you have…"

"You have no idea." Hikari stopped the group in a dark hall lit only by a few torches. "It's hard to find something that will occupy you for a thousand years…"

"…" Brad was silent.

"…" Eiyce was still as a statue.

"…" Cal was waiting patiently for her friends to respond.

"…" Hikari pulled out the dual swords she brought along and readied a fighting stance. "…"

"_**A THOUSAND YEARS!"**_ Brad and Eiyce exclaimed, their shouts echoing through the dark hallways.

"And believe it or not, I've only lived out half of them," Hikari added with a laugh.

"_**SHE'S FIVE-HUNDRED YEARS OLD!"**_ The mind blowing-ness of it all was too much for the two wizards.

Cal crossed her arms and sighed. "Over actually. But either way, this all means that Master will die long after all of us."

Eiyce stopped her hysterics and looked up, as she had fallen to her knees when her mind was blown. "But… Can't Master just kill herself?"

Hikari performed a knife hand strike atop of Eiyce's head. "If I could, do you think I already would've?!" She settled herself and glared at the darkness. "I've tried every year since I figured out my curse. And every year, I have failed." Her sharp gaze turned to something the teens didn't see, and in the blink of an eye, a surveillance lacrima fell to the floor in two pieces. "Split up!" Hikari ordered.

* * *

Call quickly took Eiyce's hand and dragged her down into the winding passages.

"Cal! What's going on?!" The Dragon Slayer screamed.

"I bet Hikari knows!" The other girl yelled. "But I think that there are people here now." _My home. The place where I once felt safe. It is now something beyond my own comprehension._

She kept running. And to a certain place.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! slayermage777 here! I'm just here telling you again that i own nothing. But i also want you all to know that i want to hold a little Q&A for the story. So please send questions through reviews and comments if you'd like. We'd all appreciate it! And by "we" i'm referring to the characters as well!**


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Hikari Yami

_Hikari smoothed a child's brown and white hair quietly as she sniffled, her arms around her drawn in knees._

_The woman smiled fondly. "Just like me. It's like I'm looking into a mirror."_

_Hikari could remember it so well, even after almost five hundred years. She was about six years old when her parents had been killed by Shadow Walker's leader Saker Shin'in. She hadn't known at the time but she was sad that her parents were dead. She was all alone in her hollow home until Saker had come to her._

_It was from then on that she was part of the Shadow Walkers._

"_I'll keep you safe here and you'll grow up strong," Hikari proposed. "I'll teach you to speak and everything." She tied the light and dark curls into a ponytail and sighed. "Now for a name."_

_There was a moment of silence. "You're still shaking, aren't you? Frightened much?" The girl shivered and Hikari smiled. "Yes, fright. You'll be Phrite. Only, that's not a girls name you coward. Something for a girl. A cowardice girl, but a girl none the less." Hikari tapped her chin. "Yes, that's it. Coward. Cal. Cal Phrite is your new name."_

_The girl – now Cal – didn't understand, but she still smiled._

* * *

"I still remember that day fifteen years ago," Hikari sighed fondly. "The day when I finally found something worth living for."

"Master?" Brad asked.

"Oh it's nothing." She hummed a low sound and they continued in silence. "Just the day I found Cal."

"Right, you raised her when she was abandoned as a child. I still haven't heard the whole story you know," Brad said, hinting at something he's wanted to hear for quite some time.

"You have no right to know," Hikari muttered. "Besides. I- erm – we, need to find whose using those surveillance lacrima. And I want to see if anything else has changed."

_Damn it! She avoids it again!_ Brad glared at his feet while he walked. _I live with them! I am practically – heh heh, so funny – Cal's best friend! And what do I get? No answers!_ "So you're going to live for another five hundred years? How'd all that happen?"

A sword was placed right in front of Brad's throat. "Ask anymore questions and I end you," Hikari said sharply.

* * *

Eiyce panted softly as Cal brought her to a stop. She looked around and found herself in a room with nothing but a bed and dresser, dimly lit by one candle.

"This is…?"

"It was the only room standing in the ruins of this very castle," Cal answered. "This is where I grew up."

* * *

_Hikari pointed to the words in a book and sounded them out to a young, four-year-old Cal. The girl tried very hard to speak, but found her tongue in a twist. The woman sighed and tried again._

"_See that?" Hikari asked, pointing to Cal's shadow._

_By now, Cal was around six and could speak. "It's my shadow, so what?"_

"_It's time you learn Magic. I won't always be there when you need me," Hikari explained to the child. "You're going to learn to harness the power of the shadows. Shadow Magic is what I will be teaching you."_

* * *

"And then around when I was ten, we built Dragon Fang."

"_Mother, why are we building this guild again?" Cal asked Hikari as they looked at their building materials._

_Hikari knelt down to be face to face with Cal – who was then eight years old – and frowned. "Didn't I already explain this to you?"_

_Cal nodded. "Yeah, but I still don't understand."_

"_You will someday."_

* * *

Cal smiled. "And she was right. I do understand now. Master Hikari and I created the Dragon Fang Guild to honor seven Dragon Slayers that lived through Hell itself. She did it to honor the might and will of the dragons."

"Seven Dragon Slayers?"

"Yeah, probably the same Dragon Slayers she was talking about," Cal elaborated. "But I didn't understand because I never knew what will they showed that inspired Master Hikari."

"Their will to live even though their Magic was being drained away for a dark purpose," Eiyce said to herself. "That makes sense… You sure know Master well."

"Master taught me everything I know. She even shared her secret a while ago. But I don't mind."

"Cal…" Eiyce whispered. Tears were running down her cheeks. "You're so lucky. You're lucky that someone as caring as Master was there to care for you."

"Did you have that ice dragon? Polara was it?" The shadow mage asked.

"She left me…" The Dragon Slayer muttered. "But you've had Master by your side your whole life!" She was fervently trying to wipe away her tears, but they kept coming.

* * *

"Master," Brad said. "If you would, do you think you could tell me what Dragon Slayers you were talking about earlier. Because, I think I know, but I want to be sure."

"Simple. The Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth."

"That makes sense, between them, there are seven Dragon Slayers."

"No, Laxus Dreyer was too powerful to capture."

"Oh, but they were able to catch Natsu Dragneel and even Gajeel Redfox," the Requip mage pointed out.

"That's because they're stupid," Hikari argued, eliciting an "Oh," from Brad.

"So who was the seventh?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Tell me then." Brad put his hands behind his head and Hikari looked at him skeptically.

* * *

"You're wrong!" Cal yelled angrily. She scowled and glared at Eiyce. "Polara honestly cared for you and she showed it! I don't have that luxury!"

"But she smiles and everything. She seems so happy and proud whenever you're around." Eiyce gripped her left shoulder. "Isn't that showing she loves you?"

"You think that. You and everyone else. But that bastard can't hide the truth from me," Cal hissed. "The truth is, I've never seen her once truly smile. Everyone only see those fake ones that she uses to hide her heart. Master has forgotten how to smile; she has forgotten how to recognize good feelings."

"So she doesn't care at all? Has she been lying to everyone?"

Cal took a seat on the floor. "No, not completely. She knows what feelings are, but she fails to show them. I know she cares, but I guess she's just afraid because she knows she's going to lose me someday."

"Oh yeah, she'll live until she's reached a thousand years. That must be depressing for her…"

The dark skinned girl growled. "It also hurts for whoever knows her enough." She sighed. "I can't let that distract me though, not now."

_Even Cal, who always has her mother right there, has to doubt Hikari's own for her. It's…so sad to know that,_ Eiyce thought. _I don't think I'd be able to live with parents like that. I don't have to worry about that though, after all I –_

The kicking down of the door interrupted Eiyce's thoughts and she looked up to see several men in black suits ready to attack her and Cal.

"Eiyce, get down!" Cal yelled. "_Lunar Blades!_" Her arms with covered in shadows, sharp as a sword, and slashed at the men. "_Black Lightning!_" An explosion of black lighting blew off half the wall.

_So this is Cal when she's in action?!_

"Come on! They're going to follow us!" Cal yelled. "We've gotta find Brad and Master!"

"How will we know where to look though?" Eiyce asked in a panic.

Cal closed her eyes and focused her mind. "I can sense what kind of Magic people use. It helps me figure out how to fight them, but also gives me perspective on where they are." The Shadow mage's eyes opened. "Found them! They're ascending to the top of the castle!"

"Let's go then!"

* * *

They were quickly stopped by a wall of enemies and Cal growled. "Damn this shit!"

"Turn into a showdown and go past them Cal," Eiyce urged.

"I'm not leaving you, Eiyce, you won't be able to handle yourself."

Eiyce deepened her fighting stance and smiled. "I can handle these guys. They don't seem all that powerful." A white fog covered her hand. "Now go. You should see what Master is up to."

"Damn right girl. _Shadow Form!_" She easily slipped past the men, leaving them with Eiyce. "Take care…"

_Polara, I ask that you give me strength._ Eiyce a blue Magic Seal came out from under Eiyce's feet. "I'm ready when you are!"

The men immediately cast spells from Shadow and Darkness Magic.

"Shit that's a lot." Eiyce held up her arm defensively. "_Sword of the Ice Dragon!_" Layers of ice grew over her arm in the shape of a sword and the girl used the broad side of the weapon to block the attacks. "Get ready to freeze!" The spikes along the blade began to spin and she struck several of the men with a powerful swing. "Now! _Ice Dragon Bullets!_" Shards of ice flew in every direction, pinning the other mages to the walls.

Eiyce fell to her knees and panted softly. "Too fast. Have to slow down." She got to her feet and followed Cal's scent that lingered in the air.

* * *

"Master," Brad spoke softly. "For the sake of the guild and my own sanity. Tell me who you really are."

Hikari stopped walking and frowned. "Brad, you know better than to question me."

"Do I?"

"I have been many people, lying to hide my secret, but I think it would best to say that I am Hikari Yami. I am light and darkness. I have done horrible things, but I've been trying to wash them away by keeping you… _Infernal_,_ cursed_,_ good-for-nothing_ children from falling to the same fate."

"Wow… I'm so glad you think so highly of us…" Brad muttered. He looked at Hikari. "Say Master. How come Onyx and Eiyce had to retrieve your parcel from Fairy Tail a while back? Do you know them?"

"Do remember that I tried to kill four of their best wizards a while back. The relationship is rocky."

"Ah…"

A long silence passed between them as they continued to walk.

"Brad, you know my daughter well." Brad perked up at this. "Mind telling me something?" He shook his head. "Why is it that Cal is always asking if she makes me happy?"

The boy wasn't sure how to answer that question. He and Cal were like siblings, but even he didn't know all her secrets.

"Well Brad?"

"Hikari, when was the last time Cal had done something so crazy and insane that you had to yell at her for it?" Brad asked sincerely.

"A while. Why?"

"That's just it. She hasn't been doing anything to get your attention. You've been focusing on people like me and Onyx because we've been doing things that catch your attention," Brad explained as best he thought. "She's not happy because she thinks that you're unhappy with her. Cal probably thinks that you think she isn't strong because she hasn't done anything big enough to get your attention. That's why she's always asking. She wants to know if you still acknowledge her very existence."

"She's a fool then," Hikari hissed. "Of all the people I have known in my five hundred years…"

"Ahem!" Brad "coughed" loudly. "Still a bit touchy with that whole five hundred year old thing!"

The guild master of Dragon Fang rolled her eyes. "Of all the people I've known in my life, Cal is the one I have spent the most time with. Out of a thousand years, fifteen years doesn't seem like much, but those years have been the best in my life." She smiled softly. "I was afraid to lose people I came close with, so I made myself distant, untouchable. I can't explain it but, Cal somehow broke the barrier I put around my heart."

* * *

"I was afraid to lose people I came close with, so I made myself distant, untouchable. I can't explain it but, Cal somehow broke the barrier I put around my heart."

Cal wasn't sure how to react to hearing Hikari saying those words, so she continued to listen.

"Did Cal really do that to you?" Brad asked quietly to Hikari.

"She means more to me than the whole world," Hikari stated warmly while touching her heart. "Though I don't show it too well, I love her with everything in me. But the reason she found her way into my heart is so much more complicated.

"I, Hikari Yami, saw a child ready to die and simply let her into my heart. Raising her as my own made me feel needed by someone. For a long time, I needed other people." Was that true? Master Hikari, Cal's powerful, wonderful mother, once needed others? "Everyday people had to guide me, because I was living on through changing decades and centuries. The Shadow Walkers to give me purpose. The Fairy Tail wizards had to show me my wrongs. But seeing Cal, so fragile and alone, put me on the other side of the spectrum."

Cal was loved by Hikari because she had needed her? Yes. That was it. The young girl crouched on the floor. The reason Hikari loved Cal was because the woman felt needed by the girl. And Cal loved Hikari back was because Hikari had given everything to Cal. Life, the secrets to Magic, and so much more.

Hikari Yami was just Hikari to Cal. She didn't care about some stupid; she cared about the mother she knew, and she'd make that clear.

"Mom, I understand now," Cal said out loud. "I understand completely. Why you won't give me a real smile and everything else."

"Cal, you heard?" The girl came around the corner and caught her mother in a tight embrace. "Of course you did…"

"You were fighting to keep your walls up. That's why you refused to show your love!" Cal buried her face in Hikari's chest. "But it's okay! You don't have to be afraid because the guild is with you! Sure you're a dick, but we know you still care for us!" Cal screamed. "Just show it more often! I want you to smile for me like how I smile for you! I just want to make you happy, make you proud!"

"Cal…" Hikari finally returned the hug and Brad found himself scooting away to escape the mother-daughter love aura spreading.

"This is just awkward…" he told himself.

"Shush!" Eiyce hissed from behind him and the Requip wizard had to hold back a girlish scream.

The Shadow wizards finally broke the hug.

"You've never disappointed me Cal, just know that," Hikari said.

Cal nodded and now had a determined look on her face. "It's time for the world to see a new and improved Cal!" She smiled at the guild master. "And Hikari."

"That's pushing it."


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Darkness Spreads

Eiyce dragged herself forward by using the wall as leverage, struggling to stay conscious. _How come I had to fight off all those wizards?_ She asked herself. _I used up so much magic energy. My supply is almost empty._

The Dragon Slayer noticed her vision getting blurred and she sighed. _My Magic supply has always had a small source. I'll never become stronger if I can't find a way to expand it._

* * *

"Hey wait a minute!" Brad yelled. "Where the heck is Eiyce?! Did you just leave her?!"

Cal paused. "Um… Yeah?"

"Bad! Bad Cally!" Brad hissed, shaking the girl around. "You don't leave a weakling like her alone in a place like this! How could you, you vile creature?! How can you consider yourself human?!"

"I don't see what the big deal is…" the Shadow mage said with a laugh.

"Why do you care about Eiyce anyway?" Hikari asked.

"How can you not care? She's so much fun to screw around with…" the boy said with a creepy smile.

"I'm disappointed." Hikari used the butt of her swords to incapacitate Brad on the floor. "How dare you think of toying with an innocent girl like Eiyce?"

Cal laughed and helped her friend to his feet. "Let's go find your new girlfriend then."

"She's not my girlfriend! She's too weak and flat chested for that sort of thing you idiot!"

Cal uncovered her ears and frowned. "Is it just me, or has that pipe in your throat gotten stronger, thus making you louder?"

"Would you two stop screwing around?" Hikari asked, leaning against the wall.

Brad growled and followed the mother-daughter duo.

"I left Eiyce to fight off soldiers and with the amount of Magic inside her; I wouldn't be surprised if she used up all her power," Cal remarked.

"Cal follow me somewhere." She looked at Brad. "Brad, Cal and I will be heading to the top floor." Hikari set a hand on Brad's head. "I need you to stay here so you can bring Eiyce to us."

"What can I do?"

"Just give her some motivation," Hikari hinted. "You know what to do."

"What?"

* * *

Eiyce's nose twitched a bit and she smiled lazily. "What smells so good?" She asked herself. She followed the scent around the dark corridors until she came across Brad using his sword to craw pictures on the floor. With _ice_!

"Oh my gosh, I'm starved!" Eiyce immediately began cracking pieces of the frozen water from the floor and began eating it like it was some sort of sweet confection. "Holy fuck this tastes amazing~!" She chirped, taking a bite into the cold matter.

Brad face-palmed. Slayer wizards and eating.

"How did you get such amazing ice, Brad?" The blunette asked, finishing the last of the ice. "Never mind. Either way!" She stood up and smiled. "Now that I've eaten, I've got a fire in my belly!"

"That doesn't make sense seeing as you are an Ice Dragon Slayer, Eiyce! And why the hell is your name Eiyce! It's so confusing!"

"Fuck off about my name Brad. What about Hone? You _hone_ your skills or _hone_ weaponry!" Eiyce argued.

"Yeah, but it's fine because he doesn't use stuff like swords and all that shit like I do."

"Oh? So you're calling your Magic shit huh?"

"Not as bad as you. You're probably the weakest Dragon Slayer I've ever seen!"

Eiyce growled and turned away from him. "Let's just look for the master and Cal."

"Fine by me, ya' slut!"

"I'm not a slut!"

* * *

"What's upstairs, Master?" Cal asked Hikari as they raced up the last flight of stairs.

"Nothing, I just want to see the view."

"Fucking liar. Mom, don't lie."

"If anything, I know that the Shadow Walkers will build the castle like a replica, so there's something at the top that should be there," Hikari answered without hesitation.

"Why didn't you bring along someone like Onyx of Hone along if this was going to be dangerous?" Cal thought once more. "And why Brad and Eiyce?!"

Hikari stopped. "You and Brad are both practically like my own children, mostly you, but still Brad."

"And Eiyce?"

Hikari closed her eyes. "Whether she knows it or not, she is loosely linked to this place. It is actually how she came into being."

* * *

Back with Brad and Eiyce, they were still trying to locate Cal and Hikari by scent.

"Mind letting go of me?" Brad asked, a tad bit annoyed.

"It's dark…"

"You are such a baby."

"Why is everything black anyways?!" Eiyce whimpered.

The same sound as before echoed through the dark halls once more. "Eiyce, do you _smell_ anything?"

"I don't know, I can't really tell," the female replied. "It's so old and musky smelling in here that I can barely tell any smell apart."

"Have I ever told you that you're weird?"

"What's wrong with it? I've seen Onyx doing the same thing on some of the smaller missions she's accompanied me on," Eiyce countered calmly.

"I still can't believe she agreed."

A girl with crazed, red eyes and pitch black hair came up from behind the two teens and pinned them up against a wall by their throats.

"What the… What the hell is this?!" Brad gasped, struggling to find the handle of his sword.

"Look what I found… Two little insects!" She cackled, gripping them tighter.

"Who are you…?" Eiyce asked weakly.

"I am the one known as Whim!"

"Whim…?" Brad asked. "As in… thinking on a whim?"

"Yes, exactly. You're smart my boy!" Whim cried again crazily. She eyed Eiyce cautiously and smiled. "You! You're father defeated the Puppeteers! Your father defeated Chiyu!"

Eiyce's eyes widened. "How do you know me? Who is Chiyu?" She cried.

"I know who you are… Your eyes are the windows to the soul…" Whim whispered.

"The hell…?" Brad coughed, blood starting to come from his mouth.

"Yes. My Magic is special. I see into people's hearts and souls… I bring them their worst fears and nightmares and bring them to life…" Whim stated proudly. "Chiyu gave me a reason to use it. To help her gain power by stealing another's!"

"That's horrible…" The sword user hissed, blood trickling down his neck at this point.

"But the Ice wizard! That Ice mage! He saw through my illusion! He destroyed Chiyu!" Whim screamed. "But now…"

Immediately, Eiyce began to hack up blood and Whim dropped her so the girl was on all fours. The Dragon Slayer coughed blood onto the black stone floor.

"The thing he wished for will die at my hands! Eiyce, your father saw his dreams thanks to me! But now I'll destroy them!"

_She… Fought my father?_ Whim's wild laughter as she continued to choke Brad continued and Eiyce pulled herself onto her feet. "That's it…" She muttered, blood still coming from her mouth. "I hate hearing about my family that I don't know, yet everyone else does…" She wiped some of the blood away.

"What? Are you going to attempt to fight me?" Whim asked. "You'll never beat me," she mocked, her grip on Brad seemed to tighten even more.

* * *

"Drop my son right now wench!" A silver blade pressed against the back of Whim's neck and the crazy woman hesitated.

"That voice…" She craned her head around to barely catch a glimpse of Hikari and Cal. "No… The Light Hunter, Yami!"

"It's Hikari now you insolent bastard!" The guild master yelled. "Now set down my son or I take your life."

"She's not kidding around…" Brad gagged, blood falling onto his breastplate now.

"Hikari… Long time no see."

"Whim, I thought this all ended with the defeat of the Puppeteers."

"I saved myself and joined the Black Abyss dark guild," Whim explained. Hikari pressed the blade closer. Whim dropped Brad and Cal rushed to his side.

"From Shadow Walkers to Black Abyss…" Hikari muttered. "You all will rue the day that you decided to get yourselves involved with the Dragon Fang guild." The white haired woman stabbed Whim through the throat.

"AAAHHHH!" Eiyce screeched in horror.

Whim's eyes became clouded and she smiled like a maniac. "Prepare to face your eternal darkness." Hikari pulled the sword away and looked at the teenagers.

Eiyce was going into shock from her traumatic experience. Cal was hitting Brad on the back to make him cough out the rest of the blood in his mouth. Brad was hacking blood out like some blood pumping machine.

_What did I see? It was different. And what she said… She knows. But I do too._ Hikari looked at Cal. _This is our secret Cal. You won't speak of it until the time is right._

_Of course mother. Of course._


	25. Chapter 22-5

Chapter 22.5: Family Ties

While Hikari, Cal, Brad, and Eiyce were gone from the guild, Hone was left in charge of everyone and everything.

"Hey Hone," B.B. said, walking over to him. "I'm going on a mission to retrieve a stolen parcel, okay?"

"Go right ahead Buel," Hone stated calmly.

"I told you not to call me that," B.B. said with a light whine. "But that you anyways."

Hone checked his watch and frowned. "Hey Falon, might want to get ready. The photographer is coming soon. And being _Sorcerer Weekly_'s top, male model, you don't want to disappoint."

"I'm working on it!" Rave called back to the military gun Requiper.

Alf walked over to his partner. "Hello General Hone," he said plainly.

"Rune." Alf took a seat next to Hone and opened up Archive. "What is it now?"

"I've been doing a little more research on Dragon Slayers and their Magic," Alf answered.

"And?"

"I found that Dragon Slayer Magic can be hereditary." He typed in something and a picture of Natsu Dragneel and his red haired son named Igneel. "Presenting Igneel Dragneel."

"And that has to do with what?"

"You see, even without the training of a dragon or a lacrima, Igneel was found to naturally have the ability to use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic like his father Natsu," the midget explained. "Inheriting Magic is almost like inheriting hair color from parents." Next, Alf pulled up a punnet square. "Now the capital D's in this punnet square stand for Dragon Slayer and the lower case d's stand for Other."

"Oh, so if Igneel has at least one capital D than that would give him Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Yes, since Magic is part of a wizard like flesh and blood, so it's practically coded into their DNA. Since Mrs. Lisanna Dragneel uses Take Over Magic, she has two lower case d's and Natsu has one capital D and one lower case d as a Dragon Slayer. We can tell this because Natsu and Lisanna's daughter doesn't use Dragon Slayer Magic," Alf explained further. "And this brings us back to Eiyce."

"You're saying that for Eiyce to be a Dragon Slayer, she should at least have a parent Dragon Slayer," Hone deduced. "It makes sense." He tapped his chin. "But, if Magic is part of a wizard's DNA, would that mean that there's another Ice Dragon Slayer out there that we haven't heard about?" He asked. "Or is one parent a Dragon Slayer and the other an Ice wizard?"

"We talked about this already. The possibility of the Fullbusters being her parents is a good idea but…"

"But?"

"But the Fullbusters are of the Fairy Tail guild! It seems illogical for people from a guild so devoted to family to just… abandon a child." Alf closed his Archive Magic and sighed. "So I'm stumped. That's the only option, but the reason for her being here is so illogical that it makes my brain hurt!"


	26. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Reunion of a Mother and her Model Son

"And I'm like: 'What the hell, dude?' But he doesn't even give a shit."

Rave laughed as Brad continued his story. "I can't believe you said that!"

"Who gives fucking shit, even to a rich client?" Brad retorted. Hey both laughed together until Master Hikari interrupted.

"Rave, you have a visitor." The boy turned around and saw his mother, Misty Falon.

"Mom!" Rave stood up and embraced his mother's small figure. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Misty pulled away and ruffled her son's hair, laughing. "I'm so happy to see you."

"And I, you, my son. How have you been?" Misty asked, her short, blonde hair moving with the tilt of her head.

"Tiresome. I've been working real hard not to die here." Misty giggled joyously with her son. "You? How are things at home?"

* * *

"_You'll never get anywhere in life if you don't work for it, Rave."_

_The young boy frowned, tears in his eyes as his father pushed him out of his office._

"_Now go study like your brother and sister. I don't need a failure for a son."_

* * *

"How's father?"

Misty frowned. "Sadly, things haven't gotten better at home. Your siblings push themselves too much. It's like your siblings are nothing but your father's tools." She smiled fondly and patted her son's shoulder. "I'm glad to see that you aren't like them."

"That would be your doing mother," Rave pointed out. "I wouldn't be here without you. And your journals."

* * *

"_Mommy, mommy!" Rave, as a five year old boy, ran up to his mother with a weathered book in his hands. "Look what I found mommy! I found it in your room!"_

"_Rave! You were looking through my things?"_

"_Read the book to me mommy! Please?"_

_Misty suppressed a laugh and pulled Rave into her lap._

April 23, year 786.

"_Hey mommy, that was a while ago wasn't it?"_

"_Before you were born. And when I used to be a wizard with a guild."_

"_You were a wizard?!"_

"_And this is my journal Rave."_

_The child's eyes sparkled with admiration. "I wanna be a wizard!"_

* * *

"Mere luck my son that you found my journal," Misty said. She took another look at Rave and crossed her arms. "But back to the present. I see you're changed a lot since I last saw you."

Rave flushed red in the cheeks and smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"You're quite tall now. And very handsome. I wouldn't be surprised if you had a girl or two under your spell," Misty joked to Rave.

"Well mom, I'm actually still single," Rave answered, looking past the woman at a girl.

"You have time." She noticed her son's gaze and followed it to Eiyce. "Who's the girl?"

"And Ice Dragon Slayer that's ironically named Eiyce," the Letter mage said. "I kinda admire her. She somehow can hold her own against douches like Brad and Onyx. And even though she's not all that strong, I've seen that she doesn't give up."

"I see you know her well."

"Like a sister!"

Misty smiled; Rave was fond of Eiyce, she could tell.


	27. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Survivors

"Well this is boring…" Brad sighed as he lazily watched Onyx piled up wood and paper shreds together. "What are you even doing?"

"Preparing to talk to my mother," Onyx flatly answered.

"Huh… Oh right. Fire equals mom. Mom equals fire." Brad hit his head on the table. "It's so weird…"

Onyx snapped her fingers and white fire caught onto the kindling. Soon, the Demon Slayer had a full blown inferno right in front of her. "Hellseth. Hey mom, I'm trying to talk to you."

_She just looks insane now._

"Brad, you're alive!"

"AAAHHHH! I'm being raped! I'm being raped!" Brad yelled, falling onto the floor. "Get this person off me before they rape me!"

The Requip mage finally opened his eyes to see his mother and father killing him in an embrace. "The hell? Mother? Father?"

The woman had silver hair – from which she got her name and a professional smile on her face. She shared Brad's eyes and her warm hands traced the contours of the boy's face as if he was some illusion to her. "It's really you," she whispered.

"I can't believe this is really you, Brad." The man with Silver was Drake, Brad's father. He had dark hair like Brad's and a fit body that could've crushed Brad as a child. No smile was present, but the look in his eyes said everything.

"Fuck yeah it's me!" Brad yelled. "I'm a wizard now!"

"Language!" Silver hissed, slapping her son's head.

"It's not appropriate for a young man of your social status," Drake stated roughly.

"That was then," Brad said, "This is now." The grown ups sighed. "I'm not part of the family anymore really." He reached for his sword and gripped the hilt. "I bet you heard about Richard."

"We're very disappointed in him," Drake growled, his hands becoming fists.

"I'm just glad you're alive…" Silver whispered, hugging her son once more. "I'm so glad you're still pure."

_Pure my ass._ "Yes. It's a relief, is it not?" _Ugh, I'm becoming more like Hone each day._

"Very formal, Buree. I like it!" Hone called from across the room.

"Butt out you S-Class ass!"

"Brad!" Silver warned.

_There are few people in the world that can give me the shivers. Master, Hone, Artisal, – if the time is right – and my mother…_

"So your brother didn't get to you?" Drake asked his only son left – sort of?

"Kinda," Brad muttered. "I was the one that got him in jail after kicking his… I mean beating him in battle." _The formality is going to kill me…_

"I see," Silver said. "Richard killed your other brothers, but for some reason, left me and your father alone." Drake nodded in confirmation.

"It makes sense. He was probably hoping that you would rewrite your guys' will." _Again._ "To give him all the inheritance."

Brad's parents were silent.

"You _do_ remember that you gave me the right to all the inheritance after I fought my brothers the fight time, right?" The boy asked hopefully.

"I remember now!" Silver exclaimed. "You are so smart to remember that, Brad!" She squealed, hugging and shaking Brad around like a rag doll.

"Dear, not now. You've always been a doting on him; it's time you stop."

"I understand. But Brad does make a point, Drake," Silver stated, calming down rather quickly. "I guess Richard was just upset that he was receiving the inheritance as the eldest son."

Brad tapped his chin. "What I don't get though, is why he tried to steal the Sacred Sword."

"Sacred Sword?"

Brad pulled out his sword. "Yeah. Though it lost its Magic powers after they got transferred to mine," he explained. "But before that, Richard was continuously trying to use people from a nearby town to pulled the sword out of the ground for his use. He might've used it as a bargaining tool with me. If I didn't get the sword and he did, he'd probably tell me he'd give me the sword if I gave up my inheritance."

* * *

In the corner, Terra was whispering to Eiyce so Brad couldn't hear them.

"Remember this moment for as long as you live, Eiyce," the older girl told the Dragon Slayer. "This is probably the only time you'll see Brad act genuinely smart."

Eiyce giggled a little and Terra cackled quietly.

* * *

"What a foolish person," Drake huffed.

"I'm glad he's in the sla– I mean prison." _Hone, I think you can kill me now._

"But I am now reminded on why your father and I came here in the first place," Silver said. She held her son's in her own and had a pleading look in her eyes. "Brad, if you could, please take your inheritance now. In truth, we need you to take what's rightfully yours as soon as possible."

"Don't disappoint us, Brad. This is what we want from you."

Brad looked at his parents. Silver's hands were going cold. Drake seemed ready to cry for once in his life. His brothers' murders had done too much to his parents. He could at least be decent enough to make them happy this once.

"Fine. For you two." Brad tugged on his mother's hands and hugged her. "I'm just glad Richard didn't hurt you, too. I'm glad you guys survived him."


	28. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Soldier Boy

A woman approached the Dragon Fang guild and sighed. "How are you my son?" She asked to no one in particular.

She walked in and came face to face with Hone.

"Clair, how are you?" The boy asked. "Or should I say mother?"

"Hone, you're so much like your father." A weak smile graced her face and her dim, grey eyes gained a light shine in them. "How are you doing?"

"I still have a long way to go before I even come close to his level of skill," Hone admitted. He led his mother to a table and sat across from her.

"You'll do it someday, I believe in you. Have you figured out your father's gun yet?"

Hone's smile faded. "Sadly enough, no." He pulled a rifle from the holder on his back and showed it to Clair. "It's a complex weapon."

Clair held up the weapon and laughed. "Your father did build it himself. He never really thought of you using it." She saw her son frown. "I know. I think of him everyday."

"I still can't believe my father died like that. He was brilliant. He took on entire dark guilds by himself and yet… A Magic war killed him." Hone tightened his fist. "And old people like Makarov of Fairy Tail are still alive! I hate it!" He screamed, slamming his fist into the table.

"Hone, you're acting like a child," Clair informed her son. "Your father wouldn't approve. You know he never liked seeing you sad unless the situation called for it."

"I still have to work harder. I have to make things right."

Clair touched Hone's cheek from across the table. "Hone, look at me, my son." Green eyes met with sky blue. "You've done enough. More than enough really." She wiped away the tears from her son's eyes and smiled. "You left home to rebuild your father's reputation, and you did. Now your reputation is as good as your father's, if not better, because of your strong will. I think if your father was here right now, then he would be so proud of you."

"Mother…"

"Your father saved my village as a soldier going against orders. And barely a few years later, we married and you came into our lives. He was my brave soldier boy then, and you're my brave soldier boy now." The two smiled. "Make me proud."


	29. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Two Demons

"Dammit! Just say something already!" Onyx yelled at the fire.

"Quit your yapping!" Something hot slapped Onyx across the face. "I hate you, you insolent child!"

"Hellseth?" Onyx asked, clutching her burned cheek. "So you were ignoring me?! Bitch!" The wizard hissed through her teeth. "I wish I could slay _you_!"

Hellseth's figure appeared in the fire, and the demon smiled. "Hello again Onyx. How's wizard life treating my little ex-slut?" She asked, almost too nicely. "You look as pissed as ever. Why'd you call?"

"Just to talk," the girl answered. "How's life as… My fire?"

"Not. Fun." The human nodded her head. "How's the new girl I'm hearing about? The Dragon Slayer." Onyx nibbled on her lip. "I know what you're thinking. It is against the nature of demons to–"

"Bring harm to dragons. I know," Onyx sighed. "But why is that?" She asked, pushing some hair behind her ear. "Both gods and demons are more powerful than dragons, so why are the dragons the ones respected so much?" It doesn't make sense."

"Demons and gods show their respect for dragons because only dragons can overcome the more powerful foes." The wizard made a sound of confusion, and Hellseth sighed. "Only dragons have the ability to eat any of the three deities element name under certain circumstances."

"But a Flame Demon could eat a Fire Dragon's fire or a Flame God's fire."

"Yes, but only a dragon can move up in power. Demon must move down levels and gods cannot eat demon fire."

"I guess…"

"But back to the two of us," Hellseth said, drawing back Onyx's attention. "So give me a bit more detail on how you've been fairing."

"Really good actually. You know my Draz, Nil, right?" Hellseth nodded. "I plan on giving the guild a proper introduction to him soon. And then for the other wizards… Brad totally a douche. Cal is as cool-headed as ever and it pisses me off. Artisal is a fucking idiot. And Hone? I want to use his own guns to shoot bullets up his sorry little ass."

"Oh? So you're staring at boys' asses now?"

"No! That is not it Hellseth!" Onyx screeched.

"My dear, you know I love you and you know I would never really mean to say that to you," the demon laughed. She patted the girl on the head. "My little demon."

"My teacher and mother of a demon."


	30. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Sal's Inspiration

"Artisal, why don't you draw something for me and your father?" A woman with dark skin asked the S-Class mage. Her graying hair was in a ponytail as she rested her chin on the girl's shoulder.

"You're such a good artist dear, why don't you?"

"Mother, father, I can't because I can't really control my Magic right now," Artisal explained.

The wizard's parents, Hue and Violet, were put off by that fact.

"Oh, are you okay my dear?" Violet asked Artisal.

"I'm fine mother, really. I don't really mind because I don't know what to draw anyways."

"Sal, my child, you'll find your inspiration soon enough," Hue assured the girl. "Your mother and I believe in you."

Artisal nodded and smiled. "I know. I really do know." Artisal sighed as she played with her Light Pen. "I just don't know where to begin."

Violet kissed her daughter's left temple. "You'll be fine. Artisal, you have no need to worry. You are brilliant. I'm sure you'll figure something out."

The girl's eyes snapped open. "Yes. I should draw you guys! I can get some more Sealing Magic and then draw you two as a reminder of you guys!" Artisal squealed. "Yes! This is perfect!"

"Our little artist is inspired again," Violet sighed with awe.

"She's so cute with that sparkle in her eyes when she gets an idea," Hue noted.


	31. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Sound and Smoke

"Our parents really sucked, didn't they?" Andre asked Jay as the two watched people like Hone and Artisal get to see their family again.

"Yeah, they do…" Jay answered. "Don't even bother to come visit."

"Master said it was a miracle that I didn't get lung cancer from smoking so much as a kid," the Smoke wizard muttered. "But at least I learned Magic from them to make up for it."

"I had to learn Magic on my own to fix my tone deafness."

"Yeah…" Andre muttered. "I'm glad you did."

Jay adjusted his headphones and sighed. He looked over at Jackson and then B.B. The Sound mage felt sorry for the both of them. As far as he knew, both had lost their parents in some way.

"Hey Jay, mind playing a song for the guild?" Andre asked.

"Nah, it'd take the mood somewhere where it shouldn't be," Jay answered lazily. "Plus, I'm tired." 

"You're always tired," the tanned boy snapped back. "Unless B.B. is talking to you."

"Shut up!" Jay growled, flushing red in the face. "Y-you know how I get around her!"

"Still, our families never really cared about us."

Jay set his head down on the table. "Everyone in this guild has some sort of family shit going on."


	32. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Prayers

"So will this be the last time?" Luchia asked.

She was with Jackson before his parents' graves. Both wore all black funeral kimonos to respect the deceased couple.

Jackson was setting an offering before his parents' graves. He set up a low table and on top of it were several items. There was a small vase of simple white and yellow flowers. Two incense sticks sat unlit on a wooden stand along with two candles. Two cups of herbal tea were in corner of the table and behind the cups were two, red bean cake pastries.

The boy next lit a match and touched it to the incense sticks and candles. An earthy scent wafted through the air faintly, but grew stronger with time.

The sun had already set, leaving the candles as the only light for the teens.

Jackson moved back a bit before bowing on his hands and knees. Luchia knelt down and clasped her hands together in a prayer-like fashion.

"Mother, father," Jackson whispered. "Please, hear my prayer to you. Up in heaven, please watch over the guild, Dragon Fang. Watch over me and my friends as we fight for what's right in this world of darkness."

_Viola, Kingston. I know I may not be close to you, but please answer Jackson's player. He is strong, yes, but he needs help once in a while. I ask you to look upon him and our entire guild and to keep us safe._

"Mother, give me strength. Father, give me courage," Jackson continued. "I will live my life for you. This prayer isn't only for me though. Help those who need to grace of heaven to live. But most of all, always let me know that you are watching…"

_Please hear us. Please be kind and show us grace._ Luchia paused. _And mom, if you can hear me. Please be safe in heaven and know that I am safe here. I love you mother, forever and ever._

Luchia missed her mother; she yearned for her. After all, once Luchia's mother died, her father immediately sold her off to slavery. That was one thing she and Jackson had in common, being a slave at one point. Not if only Luchia had her mother to protect her.

_And to anyone else's parents who are long gone… Be there for your children in spirit. I beg of you…_


	33. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Sharing Hardships

"_Mama! Papa! Eric! Granny!" Terra ran around burning tents and bodies as she searched for her family. "Where are you?!"_

"_Terra!" Said girl ran to the voice of her brother, Eric. The Card mage found her brother and ran into his arms. "Not now! You have to run!" Eric knelt down to meet his sister in the eyes. "You have to go!" He pushed a deck of cards in her hands and shook her shoulders. "Go! NOW!"_

_Eric pushed Terra in the opposite direction and yelled for her to run. "Keep running!" Terra looked behind her and was shocked when she saw a man come up from behind Eric and started bludgeoning him in the head._

"_ERIC!" The child shrieked._

* * *

Terra's eyes snapped open and she looked at her surroundings. She was at the guild, in the back at the bar. She had a set of cards in front of her and she sighed.

"Damn… The same exact dream…" She whispered. Terra looked over the cards in front of her. By the name and pictures on the cards, she could only decipher one thing:

_If one close to you cannot become stronger, not only will they die, but you as well._

"Fucked up…"

"Terra!" Wilson sat down next to the Veteran Dragon and sighed. "What's up?" He asked as the girl tried to put away her cards.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"You and I both know you are a shit bad liar." Wilson looked around the room. "It's the families, isn't it?" Terra nodded. "Yeah, my parents fucking abandoned me for no shitty reason."

"A dark guild killed everyone I loved." Terra shook her head and slapped herself on the cheeks. "I can't think about that right now!" She pulled a black cloak out of nowhere and put it on over her body. She then pulled the hood over her red hair and smiled. "I think I shall have some fun now…" She cackled.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Eiyce coming their way.

"Hello Wilson," the girl said cheerily. "Hello… Who the fuck are you?"

"Don't you recognize me?" Terra asked in a ghastly voice, waving her cloak around.

Shivers made Eiyce's body jolt in fear and Terra laughed like a maniac. "Gah ha ha ha ha! Oh Eiyce," Terra said in a normal voice, "It's me Terra." She pulled off the hood and smiled, her golden eyes sparkling.

"Oh thank the dragons…" Eiyce sighed. "You scared the living shit outta' me!"

"Wimp," Wilson sneered.

"You had the same reaction, Sonny boy," the eldest of the three teased.

"Hey! I told you not to call me that!"

"So do you guys not have any family visiting?" Eiyce asked, joining the two on a barstool.

"Nah," Wilson quickly answered. "I was an orphan."

Eiyce's eyes widened. "You mean you lived in a foster home?" Wilson shook his head. "Homeless shelter?" Another shake of the head. "Orphanage?" Thrice now, Wilson shook his head. "You lived on the street?" Now, Wilson could nod in confirmation. "That's awful!"

"Not really, I was kind of used to it." Wilson smiled. "I loved wandering the streets causing mischief."

* * *

"_Can't catch me! Can't catch me!" A young Wilson taunted as he ran out of a bakery with small bag of dinner rolls._

"_Get back here you little thief!" The bakery owner yelled._

_Wilson dove into an alleyway to hide and laughed at his victory. He opened his bag of spoils and set a few rolls down for the street animals and other homeless people to find. He then took one out to eat for himself._

"_Mmm…"_

* * *

"I loved stealing from the bakery the most. Best. Muffins. _Ever_!" Wilson hummed at the fond memory. "And I was really interested with magic as a kid as well."

"Which would explain why you're a wizard now," Eiyce said. "I see."

"No," the Mirror mage said with a chuckle. "Not wizard Magic. But magic as in magicians with all that hocus-pocus crap!"

"Really?" I thought magicians ran out of business a while ago…" Eiyce muttered.

Terra cackled again, her hood back on. "Oh Eiyce, my dear," she said. "That would be out little Wilson's doing…" Eiyce raised a brow in confusion. "Wilson was the one that ruined those hocus-pocus-ers. While still a kid! Gah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Is that true?" The Dragon Slayer asked. "Did you really put all magicians out of business as a kid?!"

Wilson smirked. "Better believe it!"

"Damn…" Eiyce shook her head. "But you were still an orphan! How did it feel never knowing any parental figure?"

"I didn't need any. I was fine on my own," the blonde said. "And then Master saw my skill as a wizard – see because it was my Mirror Magic that helped me get rid of musicians – and then made me part of the guild."

"Wow… Impressive…" The ice eater turned to Terra. "And what of… You?" She asked hesitantly, still put off by the elder girl's creepy appearance.

"My entire family was killed…" Terra whispered the answer, her voice becoming solemn. "We were famed fortune tellers. And a dark guild…wanted our power to use for themselves… We resisted…and I was left as the only survivor."

"Terra saw her brother and grandmother die in front of her very eyes," Wilson explained.

The redhead looked as if she was about to cry.

* * *

"_Granny?" Terra looked around the corner of a fallen tent and saw a man threatening her grandmother with an explosive lacrima._

"_Terra, get out!" Mina, Terra's grandmother, yelled to the child._

"_Granny?"_

"_Oh, so we _do_ have someone left," the man said with a sadistic smile. He was about to drop Mina to grab Terra, but Mina immediately took out a card and threw it to the ground._

"Self Vortex!_" A small tornado surrounded Mina and the man. "Go Terra!" The wind caused by the small tornado pushed Terra back and the young mage small a flash of light from the exploding lacrima._

"_Granny!"_

* * *

"I found the guild when it actually was just finished and I became its first member, besides the Master and Cal of course," Terra finished. "And I've seen every member join from then on."

Eiyce smiled. "That's amazing…"

"How about you little dragoness?" Terra asked. "What shit family do you have?"

The bluenette frowned. "One that I killed."

Wilson and Terra both were in shock.

"Yep, I'm an orphan because of my own doing," Eiyce admitted. "I killed my parents with my own two hands because I couldn't control my Magic."

* * *

_Eiyce sat in a pool of red blood as a group of townsfolk stared at her. Sharp pieces of ice surrounded her hands and the child was unresponsive._

"_She…killed her own parents!"_

"_She's a monster! She's out of control!"_

* * *

Terra put her hands over her mouth and shook her head in disbelief. "But you're…so sweet and innocent."

Eiyce started to cry. "I couldn't stop myself. So I ran away. I left the town to the top of a mountain. There, a few days later when I was freezing to death, I met Polara." She wiped some of the tears away. "But then barely a few years later, she left me, too."

The Veteran Dragon hugged the Dragon Slayer. "Eiyce, Wilson and I might not have killed out parents, but we do know the pain of not having them as a part of your life," she whispered into Eiyce's ear.

Wilson hesitantly joined and all three shared their warmth and the pain of their youths.

"It's hard, but there are things that will help us past our hardships."

They pulled apart and smiled.

Brad suddenly came up from behind and picked Eiyce up over his shoulder. "Hey Eiyce, come over and meet my parents!" He said excitedly. "I know they'll love you!"

"H-hey! Put me down Brad!" The bluenette shrieked. "How are you so strong, anyways?!"

"I have my cards." Terra looked at the Mirror mage. "You've got Artisal." The boy blushed. "And Eiyce has people like Brad."


	34. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Wolf Pup

B.B. stood out back behind the guild, a Take Over Magic Seal glowing under her feet.

_I've seen everyone with their families. And since I can't see mine, I might as well try to emulate them. Emulate you, mother. By mastering your signature Animal Soul Take Over,_ the female thought as her white hair became golden.

"_Take Over: Wolf Soul!_" B.B.'s face grew long into a canine snout and golden fur replaced her clothes.

She became a golden wolf, her blue eyes sparkling against her gold fur. _Yes, I di–_ B.B.'s Magic energy suddenly dropped and the girl flew backwards and her animal body blew up.

"Ah!" The whitette sighed and frowned. "Still can't perform _Wolf Soul_…"

* * *

"_This is a very advanced Animal Soul, B.B.," a beautiful woman with golden hair and aquamarine eyes looked at B.B. as the young girl waited patiently. "Don't ever use this until you are absolutely sure you can use it. Now watch… _Take Over: Wolf Soul!_"_

_The color of gold consumed the woman's body until she was an elegant golden wolf. She pranced around until circling around her daughter and lying at the child's feet._

"_I am the very creator of this Animal Soul. I defeated the legendary golden wolf and took its soul," the mother explained. "You know that right?"_

"_Yes mommy. I think you're very brave and beautiful because of that," B.B. answered._

"_Do you know who I am, even in this body?"_

"_You're my mommy: Theresa Buel!"_

"_And if you ever use this body, will you know who you are?" Theresa asked._

"_Yes. I'm Bertha Buel."_

"_My little pup." Theresa reached up her wolf head and licked her daughter's cheek._

_A ways away, a girl with dark skin and eyes watched the mother and daughter duo. "I'm not really her daughter. Or _her_ sister," she whispered._

* * *

"I'll do it for you, mother! I'll master the Wolf Soul!" B.B. screamed. "I'll do it for you mother!"


	35. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Remember Everything

Alf sipped a bit of wine as he sat with four other people. "I'm glad to see you all again," he muttered, putting down his cup.

"Alf, we're glad to see that you recognize us," a girl with mousy brown hair piped.

"I realize that I know you from somewhere, but I don't know how I know you," the boy stated. "I don't even know your names."

"Then let's get to names and relations," a man with graying, black hair said as he sat up straight to look Alf in the eyes. "I am your father, John."

"I guessed you be my father. After all." An Archive screen showing Alf and John many years ago being together like a father with his baby son. "I have this picture."

The woman next to John spoke next. "I'm Cyndi and I'm your mother." Her black hair was all in a bun behind her head, but a few stray strands framed her face.

Alf nodded. He looked to the girl and the boy with identical looking hair, only short. "And you two?"

"I'm Mandy, your older sister," the girl chirped.

"And I am Tyke, your baby brother."

"Not so much a baby now…" Alf noted.

"So you only really know us from you Magic?" Mandy asked. "You could barely guess our relation to you."

"And I guess my Archive never really recorded your names in my memory. Don't know how that happened." Alf took another sip of his drink.

"That's fine," Cyndi muttered. "As log as we know you know who we are."

"Mom, you can't be serious! He's been gone for years! Can't he come back home with us?" Mandy whined. "I want my little Elf back home!"

"I'm not that short!" Alf suddenly yelled. "And don't call me and elf!"

"Calm yourself," John told his daughter. "The decision should be your brother's."

Mandy sat down and frowned. Tyke patted the girl's shoulder and smiled.

"So? What do you say?" John asked the mage.

Alf took another sip of wine and kept a plain look on his face. "I'm staying here with Dragon Fang. To expand my knowledge and strength."

The adults nodded respectfully and began to pull away their other two children.

"No! That's not fair!" Mandy yelled. "Why can't be bring him home?!"

"It's Alf's decision as your brother and wizard!" Cyndi yelled.

Alf watched, emotionless, as his family struggling between staying and leaving.

"I want my brother back!" Mandy screeched.

"Be like Tyke and control yourself," John sternly said.

"Or like Alf who doesn't seem to care or have any emotions whatsoever?!" Mandy argued. She pulled away from her mother's grip and ran away.

_I don't emotions, stupid girl. I just need my Magic to get my memories back._


	36. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Showing Emotions

Hikari smiled fondly as she watched her guild's members meet up with members of their family.

It didn't work out perfectly though. Seeing as Brad was dragging Eiyce into a conversation with his parents. Wilson was also joining with Artisal and Onyx was probably burning though the floor while talking to her mother.

"She's paying for the new floor boards…" Hikari muttered.

"Mom?"

"Cal? What is it?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about… The Shadow Castle incident… There are still so many unanswered questions."

"Oh that…" Hikari rubbed her hands together and sighed. "Like at the top of the castle?"

"Exactly. You seemed shocked, seeing all those maps and Magic weapons." Cal rubbed her arms for warmth and sighed. "And the woman: Whim was her name. Who were the Puppeteers?"

"I'm not sure how to put this. They were sort of a dark guild, but they were independent and too small for a regular guild."

"What about this Chiyu person? And how Whim knows Eiyce's father…" Cal paused for a moment. "Wait… Who the hell is Eiyce's father?! And how come everyone but Eiyce knows this! The same goes for her mother!"

Hikari smirked. "You really want to know?" Cal nodded vigorously. "Nope! Not going to tell you!"

"You know?!"

"I know everything about our dear Eiyce. I know more about her than she knows about herself."

"CREEPY!"

The guild master shook her head. "If anyone is going to find out first, it shall be Eiyce and she will be told by her own parents," the woman stated. "Besides, even if she were to know, there are more problems within her family."

"Wait… But didn't she say her parents were dead?"

"Who knows?"

"Ah! You're confusing me, Master!" Cal was slamming her head into the wall of the second story. "I can't take it!"

"Oi Cal!" Hone yelled from the second floor. "Can I talk to you?!"

"Yeah! I'm coming down!" Cal called. She stood up and jumped over the railing, landing gracefully on the floor.

Hikari shook her head. _These children are going to kill themselves someday, aren't they?_

* * *

"Thanks so much for inviting all of us Hone!" Eiyce said happily as she rearranged a hand on cards she was holding.

Onyx, Brad, Eiyce, Rave, Cal, Artisal and Hone were sitting in a circle on the floor of Hone's house, playing a game of cards.

Brad was on the bluenette's right and Onyx was on her left. The brunette picked a card from Eiyce's hand and rearranged his hand.

"It's no trouble, really," Hone said. "Having a big place like this can get lonely."

"So both you and Sal have fucking large houses…" Eiyce commented. She looked at Onyx. "How about you?"

"I rent out a small cabin in the woods, but I plan on buying it next month."

"Ah…"

A grandfather clock in the back of the living room sounded lowly.

"Ten… It's late, let's go to sleep now," Artisal suggested, setting her hand down on the floor.

Eiyce yawned. "Yeah, I'm game."

The teens said their goodnight and went to sleep in guest room and on couches. They slept peacefully that night.

* * *

Rave rubbed his sleepy eyes as he woke the next morning. He looked across the room and saw the couch adjacent to him empty "Funny, I thought Eiyce was sleeping there last night."

The blonde shook it off and yawned. "She might've left early." He stood up and began to do some morning stretches to wake up his muscles. When he bent over, looking between his legs, he saw a strange stain on the wall. Taking it into consideration, Rave turned around and saw something he wished didn't exist.

"No way…"

A grunt was heard behind Rave, but he dared not look behind him. "Hey Pretty Boy what's–" Rave had a feeling that Brad – who was sleeping on the floor – had seen what he had seen. "The hell? How the hell is that there?!"

A low rumble was heard and the other teens were joining the two boys in shock.

Rave looked at his friends, he head shaking in disbelief. "No, it can't be…"

Onyx was pale as a sheet, her eyes wide. Cal's mouth was agape in total disgust and shock. Artisal was shivering in fear and her lips moved with unheard words. Hone was heard checking the windows and doors on the first floor.

On the wall, next to the front door, read a line of words written in dried blood. A knife dripping in the stuff was stabbed into the wall as well.

"**We may not have your Demon Empress, but we'll settle for your Dragon Slayer!"**

Rave punched the wall, causing the dark red stains on the wall to crack from the impact. His knuckles ached, but he didn't care. Someone had stolen his comrade from him.

_Is this how Wilson felt when Artisal was taken?_ He asked himself. Rave looked at said artist and saw her crying.

"It's exactly the same!" Artisal cried. "It's exactly the same!"

"What does that mean for Eiyce?" Cal asked. "Will she be…? Oh please no…"

Hone came back up the room. "The back door was broken down. They came in at night and stole Eiyce."

"They've already started hurting her too," Onyx growled. "That's her blood. It smells like her."

The wizards were even more wide-eyed.

* * *

Eiyce gripped the bleeding wound on her arm and groaned. What was going on? "Onyx, anyone; please help…"

They came at night. She smelled them immediately, but was knocked out with who-knows-what. And now? All she could smell was her own blood and dust.

* * *

"Impossible…" Hikari whispered, her eyes wide as Hone retold her the story. "How…? How could they have slipped past all of you?" Her eyes narrowed and she slammed Hone into the wall. "You disappointed me Hone…"

"Master?"

"Eiyce will die because of what you did!"

_Die…?_ Onyx thought. _Artisal lived didn't she? But… Eiyce, she's weak… They'll kill her extracting her Magic…_

"Cal, go speak to Xander," Hikari ordered. "He was once part of a dark guild, he might know this specific guild."

"Yes Master." Cal bowed and left the other teenagers with the guild master.

Hikari's grip tightened on Hone's collar. "I promised myself that this wouldn't happen again, and look what happened…"

"No one blames you, Master," Rave spoke up. "I was right there with Eiyce and I didn't save her, so it's my fault."

"She was in my home! She was my responsibility there!" Hone argued.

"Stop it everyone!" Brad yelled. He had dug his sword into the guild master's desk and stood with his bangs shadowing his eyes. "It doesn't matter whose fault it is as long as we get Eiyce back."

Hikari put down Hone and forced back tears. _I swore upon seeing her that I'd keep her alive for her parents. Now she's going to die if I don't act._ "Everyone but Sal, leave the room at once and gather all the members together. Brad, go speak to Terra and see if she can foresee anything."

"Of course Master." That was probably the first time Onyx had been respectful, but no one was in the mood for being impressed.

"Sal," Hikari said, motioning to a chair. "Sit. I need you to tell me what happened when you were captured."

Artisal was at a loss. She'd only ever talked to Wilson about it. And bringing it up again would probably throw her into shock. Her hands curled into fists as the tears started to wet her eyes.

"You remember it was three years ago…"

* * *

_Artisal finished the drawing of a cannon on the ground and it came into reality in front of her and her opponents._

"_Ready? And fire!" She yelled, sending a barrage of cannonballs at the men before her. "Picto: Herd!"_

_A wave animals came at the men and they were soon put out of commission._

"_Easy! I can't believe this was an S-Class mission!" Artisal said cheerily. "I should probably go meet up with Wilson. He's probably waiting for me like the sweet guy he is!"_

* * *

"And then it went dark…"

"I see," Hikari muttered, playing with a ball of shadows in her hand. "About a day later, Wilson came to guild and we went on a frantic search for you. Several days later…"

"I woke up at the guild, barely able to stand and without Magic." Artisal rubbed her left arm.

"And you had the words 'Soul Sucker' on your left arm. The name of the dark guild…"

* * *

"Soul Suckers?" Xander repeated as Cal questioned him.

"Isn't that the same guild that kidnapped Artisal three years ago?" Andre asked, tipping up his fedora.

"You know them from when you were a dark guild wizard?" The duel color haired girl asked the Athletic Magic mage.

"Yeah," Xander said calmly. "Besides Black Order, they're like, number on after the fall of Tartarus and the Shadow Walkers." Cal scowled at the last name. "So yeah, I guess you could say I know them."

"Mind helping us figure out where their base is?" Cal sternly asked. "One of our friends is in danger."

"They're not called Soul Suckers for no reason, ya' know," Xander added. "Artisal wasn't their only victim. They almost got away with Calcifer Dreyer."

"Mirajane and Laxus Dreyer's son?" Andre asked in disbelief.

"Got one of their five bases blown up for that," Xander laughed. He leaned back and smiled. "But it's true. They take wizards' Magic power and sometimes life."

"Just tell us where Eiyce could be!" Call growled. Her eyes turned steely. "Now…"

Xander was quiet for a while. "Yugameru Valley," he said. "That's where they should have her. It's boiling down in that valley. If the Magic draining doesn't kill her, then he heat will. I heard she was an Ice Dragon Slayer."

Cal stood up. "Thank you very much Xander. I don't know how to repay you."

"Where is my precious Eiyce?!" Rex screamed, flying into the guild.

* * *

Onyx sighed as she walked into the guild, following Rex and with Nil on her shoulder. _I knew it was a bad idea to tell the furball!_

The hundreds of members were all murmuring thoughts of worry and exchanging scared looks and it made Onyx want to burn them all up. She had a feeling Eiyce would live. They just needed to make that happen before she lost what little Magic she had.

"Mistress. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"For an annoying little bitch like her?" Onyx asked the Draz. "Fuck yeah." Out of the corner of her eye, Onyx caught sight of Rave sharpening his sword, a look of malice crossing his face.

"Eiyce is going to die! What have I done?!" Rex screamed hysterically.

Onyx scowled and grabbed Rex out of the air by his tail. "What the hell is with you anyways? You act as if Eiyce is your kid or something!"

"And the truth is, she raised me from and egg," Rex muttered.

"What?"

"Eiyce found me as an egg and raised me all by herself after Polara left," the cat answered. "She's all I've ever really known until we joined the guild."

"Wonderful!" _Eiyce, we're coming for you. You and fur-for-brains will be united again._

* * *

"Edward." A man with dark skin smirked as yellow lightning flashed around him.

"Alia." A woman with white hair and pitch black eyes cackled. A golden Magic Seal glowed beneath her feet.

"Seidon." A shirtless man with orange hair and green eyes chuckled, bringing a blob of black water up to his lips.

"And Ironwood." A woman with steel grey hair and metal lined clothes popped her knuckles.

"Let us prepare for those lizards of Dragon Fang. They'll want to join their little slain dragon in heaven." A man with colorless eyes and no hair looked back into the cell where an unconscious Eiyce lay, still clutching the wounded arm.


	37. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Guild War

"_Light Guild Dragon Fang versus Dark Guild Soul Sucker. The reason? Souls Sucker has kidnapped and is readying themselves to take the Magic power from Dragon Fang guild member, Eiyce Gorea. The Dragon Fang guild, with the help of Xander Falle – a former dark guild wizard - approaches the Soul Sucker's base quickly."_

* * *

"Here we are…" Xander muttered leading the whole of the guild population to an overhanging of rock. The overhanging stuck out from the opening of a cave and it hung over a large fortress. The wizards were sheltered by several rocks and boulders creating measly shield for them.

"The main base of the dark guild Soul Sucker."

"It's impressive to say the least," Onyx muttered,

"Let's go in there and get Eiyce back," Rex suggested.

Hikari held out her arm. "Not quite yet. Give it some time. We need a sign that they really do have Eiyce here." She tossed her swords over to Cal. "And when we know, Onyx and Cal will be taking the lead."

"Really Master?" Cal asked in shock.

"Hone will be staying out here with the rest of us. Because like him most of us use long range Magic," Hikari explained.

Artisal frowned. "I'm not waiting to make a preemptive strike!" She stood up and jumped off the overhanging.

"Sal wait!" Wilson yelled.

The guild master's eyes widened. She pointed down the cliff. "Cal, Onyx. You two take Rave and Wilson down there and start looking!" She ordered.

"Let's go! _Shadow Form!_"

Onyx followed her dark skinned friend down with Rave and Wilson following.

"Wait let me go!" Brad yelled desperately.

"What will you do?" Xander asked. "What can anyone do with a small number like the Master sent down just now?"

"What do you mean?" Luchia asked. "We're a powerful guild, we can take them."

"There are four elite members of the Soul Sucker guild," Xander explained. "I told Andre about this earlier. But I'll say it again for everyone."

Hikari motioned for several of the adults in the guild to position themselves in front of the boulders to act as lookouts.

"Air, water, earth, and fire. Those are the four basic elements. This dark guild though… They have taken those elements and tried to purify them. Above air is the heavens. Ore in the earth is melted into metal. The plasma of fire is made hotter into lightning plasma. And water… There is no thing purer than water, but there is an Ocean God Slayer."

* * *

"Let me in!" Artisal screamed at the gates. "I want my friend back!"

The gates of the fortress quickly opened and Artisal made a mad dash for the inside.

"AARGH!"

The gates closed behind the Picto mage and she stopped when she learned of the trap.

"Damn…" She looked forward and grimaced. "No going back…"

Alia smirked. "_Heavenly Arrows…_" Arrows of gold light rained down on Artisal's pinning her to the floor. "You again?"

"Huh?" Artisal muttered.

"You may not recognize me, but I know you. We took your Magic from you three years back."

"_Picto: Elephant!_" A grey elephant appeared from the drawing on the floor that Artisal made. "I'm going to try fighting again…" The giant, grey mammal reared backwards and trumpeted loudly.

"_Heavenly Palm!_" Alia pressed her hands against the bottom of the creature's foot before it could put its full weight on her. "Anger the gods and the heavens shall rain down upon you…"

"_**Unison Raid: Heavenly Storm!**_"

Gold tendrils of water surrounded Artisal and she screamed in horror.

* * *

"Our scouts found the entirety of the guild, Dragon Fang, waiting in the canyon cliffs surrounding our base, Master!" A dull looking wizard told the bald guild master of Soul Sucker. "They're sending down some of their most elite members to face us alone."

"Who exactly?"

"The Demon Empress, the Shadow Priestess, and S-Class mage Artisal Greendale."

The guild master frowned. "Anyone else?"

"Just two boys."

"Not General Hone or the Hell Knight?"

"Apparently not," the lackey stated with an unsure voice. "But Greendale had already been captured by Alia."

"Good, can't have her in way." The man shooed the lackey. "Off with you."

* * *

_Why can't I go down there?! I'm friends with Eiyce, aren't I? I'm the only one that's ever seen her house! How can Master not see me as fit to go save that little bitch anyways?_

Brad paced angrily as he waited for further instruction from Master Hikari.

_I mean come on! I am the one that hangs with her the most, right? And then here's Onyx and Rave and Artisal and… Shit she talks to practically everyone!_

"Got that right," Terra said from behind Brad. The boy jumped and found Terra pulling on her signature black cloak. "She's talked to at least everyone in the guild once for whatever reason it may be."

"Even Andre?" Brad asked.

"Yeah. She turned down his offer for a date."

"He just wanted to get into her pants…"

"Whoa!" Terra yelled. "Taking the rage a little far, aren't we? You've only known the chick for what? A month or two? And now you're acting as if you're afraid of her cheating on you!" The young woman claimed.

"I am not!" The sword user stuck out his tongue. "No way in Hell I'd ever like a prude like her."

"What's the inside of her house like?" Terra tested.

"Simple décor, has a fireplace that has never been used, two bedrooms, small kitchen and dining room, has a freezer in her room to store ice and dry ice alike. Oh shit…"

"You know the place like it's the back of your hand," Terra taunted. "And… You're the only one that's ever been to her house." She winked. "You _like_ her!"

"Do not!"

"Oh? Not like?"

"Or love either," Brad quickly spat. "It is mutual friendship." _The hell? Since when do I ever say "mutual friendship"? Hone, you're so paying for my formal talk._

"Mutual friendship? Yeah, fuck that!" Terra pulled the hood over her head. "And I don't go crazy every time I put a black cloak on. Get some balls and save that chick!"

"And get my sword up my own ass courtesy of the master? Give me a break; I'd rather eat some of Onyx's fire!"

Terra raised a brow, as if saying, "Right… I'm not stupid."

Brad huffed and picked up Rex from where the cat sat. "Can you carry me?" He asked roughly.

"Not with the armor on," Rex answered. Brad took off the breastplate and stood at the ready. The cat held the boy's collar and sprouted wings. "Take off in three… Two… One! Liftoff!"

A cloud of dust covered their takeoff and Rex zoomed for the fortress.

_Stupidest decision ever, Brad. Shut it self conscious!_

* * *

"So we're just going to let those four take down the entire guild!" Luchia yelled. "That's not fair! I want to fight!"

"Quiet Luchia!" Jackson hissed. "We'll get fou–"

"We already have been," Hikari stated. She pointed up to the cliff above them. "Face them head on."

Members of Soul Sucker began raining down on the wizards and they quickly found themselves outnumbered.

"They know us too well for my liking…" Hikari whispered to herself. When she scanned the area, she didn't find a sign of Rex or Brad. "Leave it to Brad to drag himself into dangerous situations…"

"_Treasure Blast, Gold Guns, Land Shark Frenzy!_" Terra yelled above the commotion. "_Pirate Illusion!_" Shark-like figures made of precious items erupted from the ground at Terra's beckon and Hikari smiled.

_That girl and her hate for dark guilds is beyond anything I have ever seen._

"_Take Over: Skunk Soul!_" B.B. transformed into a small skunk and began to prance around on her forelegs, holding her rear up threateningly. "_Skunk Blast!_" Stink filled the air and a sudden explosion sent several of the enemies flying.

"_Sound Magic: Sound Palm!_"

"_White Out!_"

The ground was beginning to crack underneath all the weight and commotion until the overhanging was completely broken away.

"Oh boy… This guild war is going to be worse than I thought…"

* * *

"How do you suggest we get inside the fortress?" Rave asked as he and the others were still running.

"Break and enter, that's what I'm doing," Onyx stated.

"I'm a shadow so it's easy shit for me!" Cal laughed.

"I'm jumping the wall," Wilson answered kindly. "You?"

"Who knows?" Rave muttered, causing the others to fall back with shock.

* * *

Terra slapped herself. "Why am I still here?" She glared back at the fortress where her friends were headed. "This is a dark guild. I'm not going to let my friends beat the crap out of them for me!" She spun on her heel and began racing after her friends.

Hikari smirked knowingly.

* * *

Cal resumed her Shadow Form and scaled the wall of the fortress to gain entrance. The Demon Empress scaled the wall, leaving scorch marks from her flaming hands.

"_Dagger Field!_" Mirror shards sliced open the wall of the fortress easily and he merely walked in.

"I thought you were scaling the wall!" Rave yelled, following in after his fellow blonde. He looked at Onyx who was dusting off her clothes after making it inside. "And I thought you were breaking in!"

"Scaling is cooler to me," Onyx answered.

"And I just felt like fucking doing it!"

"I hate you all."

"Let's split up now to find Eiyce and Artisal," Cal suggested. "I felt the presence of a lot of Magic energy when we left the others so that means most of the members from Soul Sucker are fighting our guild, leaving at least seven people in here besides ourselves."

"Obviously two of them are Eiyce and Artisal," Wilson immediately determined. "Meaning that the other five have to be the guild master of these freaks–"

"And the four elite wizards," Rave finished. "Shit, we're doomed." Onyx immediately hammer fisted Rave's crown, hand on fire of course, and growled.

"I _am_ S-Class! _Remember_?"

"Can you take four on your own?" The Letter mage challenged.

"I'm here too," the Shadow Priestess informed Rave.

"Still… There's still the guild master…"

Something above them clicked. The four teens looked up to see a speaker on the wall.

"_Hello? Can you hear me?"_ A gravely voice asked through the speaker.

"Like hell we _want_ to hear you!" Onyx yelled. "Now where are our friends?!" She demanded.

"_Now now, calm down Your Highness,"_ the man said. _"I wouldn't want to upset you. And I'm sure you wouldn't want your little, pet dragon to get hurt."_ Onyx gritted her teeth and turned her hands into knuckles. _"I am Guild Master Soul of the dark guild Soul Sucker."_

The four teens flashed each other faces of disgust and confusion. Onyx face palmed after that.

"So are you saying that members here suck you?" Cal questioned coyly.

"_Ha, ha. Very funny you smartass child!"_ Soul yelled through the speaker. _"That's not what it means!"_

"Not my fault for the terrible naming sense."

"Just give us our friends and we won't have to tell the world you're a perverted prick using his guild members to…" Rave paused to think. "_Please_ himself."

"_Stay where you are so I can kick your ass boy!"_

"Kick it or suck it?" Onyx brought up.

"_Don't make me pound you, girl!"_

"_AAAAUUUUHHHH!"_ The teens all groaned. _"Gross!"_

* * *

Brad grimaced as he and Rex overheard the…unusual conversation. _Why me?_

"That's filthy…" Rex muttered.

"Ew!" Brad exclaimed. "This guy is really bad at handling sexual innuendo."

"_Now you annoying brats!"_ Soul yelled. _"You had better fall back and let my guild do what it does best–"_

"A.K.A. sucking," Wilson whispered, making the sword user cringe.

"_Ahem… We'll just take the girl's Magic and send her back to you like last time."_

"Question!" Rave piped. "Why didn't your people take more powerful people? Like Onyx or – I don't know – even me!"

"_You idiot! We have our reasons!"_

"Really bad ones…" Brad whispered so only he and Rex could hear.

"_I'll let you four have the pleasure of knowing your little friend is alive. For now…"_

"What are you doing to her?!" Rave yelled before a pain-filled scream sounded.

"_AAAHH!"_ Eiyce sounded in distress and Brad felt his mind go numb. _"O-Onyx! Cal! Please help me; anyone!"_

"_And as for your other friends,"_ Soul said darkly. _"They're goners…"_

"The hell does that mean?"

The communication was cut off after that.

* * *

"What do you pan on doing to my friends?" Eiyce struggled to say the words as Seidon held her up by her blue hair.

"We're going to kill every last one of them in one blow," Soul said with a sadistic smirk.

"You're a monster!" The girl yelled. "My friends are going to stop you! I promise you that!"

The bald man glared and slapped the teen across the face. "Don't talk back to me you little whore!"

Eiyce spat on the floor and frowned. "Only Brad gets to call me that you idiot."

"Sorry, but your boyfriend isn't coming to save you."

The bluenette snarled and managed to reach her leg up to kick Soul where it counted. "He is _not_ my boyfriend, nor will he ever be my boyfriend."

Seidon pulled on Eiyce's hair roughly and she screamed. "Don't disrespect my master."

_Ew, that sounded so wrong._

"Sir, should I start the process now? I say we get rid of her quickly," the man asked the guild master.

"Go right ahead." Soul turned around and growled. _What a troublesome child she is…_


	38. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Seeing the Cards Unfold

_I'm not going to let this guild hurt anymore of the ones I love…_ Terra reached the wall of Soul Sucker's fortress. _Not like they did Artisal or my family…_

* * *

_The image of the dark guild's mark was permanently ingrained in Terra's mind. A set of fangs stood agape as a human body fell into it._

_It was the mark of the dark guild Soul Sucker._

_Dead bodies and burning table and tents lay around Terra after the wizards left the scene._

"Flight Feet and Purple Magic Wings…_" She said weakly, standing up. "_Speedster Duo…_" Little angel wings appeared on Terra's feet and a pair of wings made of pure fire adorned her back. With a flap of the wings, the girl was gone._

"_I'll find whoever did this… And I'll kill them!"_

* * *

"Yes, that's the plan…" Terra whispered to herself. "Kill. Them. All…" She looked around the front courtyard of the fortress and frowned. No one in sight. "That's not fair!"

* * *

"I can smell her! She's this way, trust me…" Onyx muttered as she led Rave through the halls and stairways of the building within the fortress.

"No other way to tell," Rave said. "Positive?"

"Yeah, but there are some weird scents with Eiyce's. They're disgusting."

"Tell me again why I'm with you," the boy said, looking ahead and not at Onyx.

"Wilson wanted to find Artisal on his own, and Cal wanted to scout for any people inside, leaving us to get Eiyce back."

"Joy…"

Onyx set her feet on fire and kicked down a wooden door fiercely. "Okay bastards! Give us Eiyce back right now!" She yelled before realizing that only one man stood in the room. "What?"

Edward smiled at the duo and held a hand out. "Welcome guests to my humble place within this fortress."

"Cut the crap! Where's Eiyce?" The Demon Slayer demanded.

"Hasty aren't we?" The dark skinned man said smoothly. He stepped to the side to reveal an open, wired door on the other side of the room behind him. "But you're friend is in that room."

"Too easy!" Rave cheered as he raced for the door, an unsure Onyx behind him.

_He's right… This _is_ too easy. What does this guy have up hi–_ Onyx wasn't allowed to finish her thought as she had a muscle spasm in her legs. "Ah!" She fell on her knees in shock. _What the hell just happened to me?!_

"Onyx? Are you okay?" Rave asked, turning to his long since ex-girlfriend.

"Just go!" Onyx yelled at him. He nodded and passed through the open door.

"Better, now we're alone." Onyx craned her head around to see Edward putting his palms to the floor, causing an electrical current to run to the door and close and lock it.

The girl then stood up and scowled. "How did you make me fall without touching me?" She asked.

* * *

Terra looked at a set of cards she pulled from her deck. "Flames versus lightning…" She said looking at two cards. She glanced at another pair. "Metallic shadow…" After looking at the last two sets she whispered, "Reflection of Heaven and a sea of words…"

The red haired girl attempted to put those eight cards back into her deck, but one slipped out and fluttered to the floor, landing at a pair of feet.

"My sword card…" Terra whispered. She smiled underneath her hood. "Been a while, hasn't it Brad?"

"We made a pretty good team then, shall we try again?" The brunette asked, picking up the card and handing it to Terra.

"Let's."

"Don't forget I'm tagging along!" Rex spoke up loudly.

"_Shush!"_ The humans hissed at the cat. _"You're going to get us found out!"_

* * *

"This is weird…" Cal looked at the room around her and frowned. Everything in the room was made of some sort of metal. The tables, chairs, everything. And it pissed her off. "Why the hell is there this random room of metal in here?!"

"Because I like my metals of course," a voice sang. Ironwood entered the room from the opposite side and smiled. "Don't you just love the smell of freshly polished metal in the morning?"

"It's, like, noon right now dumbass," Cal pointed out, agitated the metal worker thoroughly. "By the way, I'm Cal, the daughter of Dragon Fang's guild master. So… You might wanna watch your constipated ass, because I'm going to be kicking the shit out of it."

"Are all members of your guild perverted bastards?"

"Your name?"

"Ironwood."

Cal raised a brow.

"What?"

The Shadow mage burst out laughing. "Holy fuck! And I thought your guild's name and guild master's name together had sexual innuendo to spare. It doesn't hold a candle to your own name! GAH HA HA HA! And what's worse: you're a chick!"

"What are you laughing about?!"

"Damn, I didn't know a girl could get morning wood!"

"It's not like that you sick child!"

* * *

"Sal! Artisal, where are you?" Wilson yelled as he wandered down the hall of portraits of Soul Sucker members.

At the end, he came to five portraits framed in gold. One of the guild master and then his four elite members.

Wilson paused and held out his hand. "_Mirror Vision._" A small mirror formed and floated above Wilson's hand and he peered into it. "I can see you," he told Alia. "You're in the air vents above me.

"Smart one, aren't you?" The whitette revealed herself covered in dust and other messy things found in an air vent. "But you're not strong."

"I can beat you," Wilson said smugly. "I'm going to kick your butt and save my friend."

* * *

"_We'll always be partners! Okay, Wilson?" Artisal asked the boy several years back when they were children._

"_Yeah!" They shook hands and smiled. "I'll protect you!"_

"_Same to you!"_

* * *

"You can't save her if you can't save yourself from Heaven's wrath!" Alia came towards Wilson, her body glowing like starlight.

* * *

_Eiyce… Hold on. I'm coming…_ Rave said in his head, his sword clattering at his side.

Rave heard a small splash and looked at his feet. His shoes were somehow drenched in water.

"Water?" He asked to no one. "Wait…" The water at his feet was tinted black. "Black tint to water…?" It hit him. "I'm nearing the Ocean God Slayer." He glared at the path ahead of him. "Eiyce is being held by the Ocean God Slayer… Well fuck!"

* * *

"So how do you think we should go about saving our little slut?" Brad asked Terra as they snuck around inside the fortress.

"One, by not calling her a slut!"

"Two, by thinking about where they would keep her," Rex added.

"Three, I'll call Eiyce a slut if I want to. And four, maybe there's a control room!" Brad said, continuing the little trend Terra had set for the group.

"And maybe we can control those who oppose us from there!" The girl cackled.

"Yeah… I don't think that makes sense…"

Terra pulled out a card and showed it to the males. "The card of the puppeteer. We're going to be in control of something at least."

Brad nodded approvingly. "That be good for our cause."

"I just read the cards," Terra said knowingly. "They tell me what I need to know."

* * *

"What's with all the water…?" Eiyce asked weakly as Seidon operated a large device that raised her up to a large, spherical lacrima.

"Why do you think? To cover the scents of any of your pathetic friends!" Seidon explained. "If you can't smell them, you can't tell they're coming. And if you can't tell if they're coming, then you won't know when to call 'Help!' like some damsel in distress."

Seidon pressed a button on the keyboard in front of him and a screen came into view in front of Eiyce. "Now watch as we destroy your friends before you!"

Eiyce's eyes snapped open in shock.

* * *

Hikari snapped the neck of an opponent and glared at the Soul Sucker's fortress. "Hone," she whispered as the boy fired at enemies with a pistol. "You sense that, right?"

"Concentrated Magic energy of every type?" He asked for clarification. The guild master nodded. "Then yeah."

"They're planning to use all that Magic against us. No doubt about it."

Alf sat in the back of the fight, easily keeping foes at bay with his _Force Blast_ and _Force Shield_ spells. He was typing away at his Archive keyboard, searching intently for something.

* * *

Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth paced back and forth as his best friends Rogue Cheney, Lector, and Frosch watched patiently.

"You do realize that just watching you pace is giving me motion sickness, right?" Rogue asked, holding his stomach.

"Hikari can't keep stalling," Sting muttered. "We need to make a move right now. Things are getting out of control and we can't do anything without her Demon Slayer!"

"What about Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale?" Lector asked the White Dragon Slayer.

"They're both ready to go."

"You sure we can trust Hikari after the Shadow Walker incident?" Rogue asked out of nowhere. "She almost got us killed."

"But she also saved our lives in a way." Sting looked at Rogue. "Besides, you would've never met your little sister without the Shadow Walkers."

"Still wish she would've chosen someone like Natsu or you instead of a non-Dragon Slayer to watch out for her," Rogue said with a laugh. "But I guess the ice stripper will do."

* * *

"That infernal woman will pay for making me wait!" Ooba screeched as she sprinted around the Lamia Scale guild hall.

"A little waiting won't kill us right?" Chelia asked calmly as she watched the elderly woman run around.

"Easy for you to say… I'm so bored," Sherry groaned.

"Can't help the matter, if one guild isn't ready, then none of us are," Jura muttered. He crossed his arms. "I'm still not sure if we can trust those kids from Dragon Fang though. I met their resident sword user, Brad, once and I couldn't count how many times he swore at me."

"I'd rather be sworn at then called a floozy by that good for nothing Demon Slayer…" Chelia growled darkly.

* * *

"Gray, are you still sure you want to go on this mission after hearing those things from Erza, Wendy, and your own wife?" Makarov asked the Ice-Make wizard.

Gray crossed his arms and frowned. "Listen Gramps, there's no way I'm giving up the chance to see the Ice Dragon Slayer at that guild," he explained.

Lucy, Erza, and Natsu all sat awkwardly as Makarov and Gray stared at each other.

"Gray…" Lucy whispered. "I understand what it means to you to see a Dragon Slayer using ice. But is it really that important to do it so soon?" She rubbed her hands together. "What about the Grand Magic Games? Can't you wait until then?"

"No, I want to see her now!" Gray answered roughly. He looked at his feet. "After all, my first daughter was supposed to be an Ice Dragon Slayer."

"Don't let your emotions get the better of you though," Erza warned. "And you shouldn't hang onto things from the past, it will slow you down."

Gray scrunched his nose and glared at Erza. "How would you feel if your first bon child disappeared from your life?! How would you feel then?! Daichi and I lost our daughter for no reason and you say not to let go of that! How heartless are you?!" The man stood up and left the room in a rage.

"He doesn't know what he's getting into," Makarov whispered.

Natsu seemed to be on the verge of tears. He doesn't know that we all feel his pain. "We all lost that girl thirteen years ago, all of us. I still remember Rogue and Gajeel, how sad they looked when they found out that their first niece was said to have died." The pinkette stood up. "I still can't forgive myself for letting Gray and Dai feel that way!"

"So you all are still willing to go?" The midget asked the three younger wizards before him. They nodded. "Three of the four guilds have played their cards. "Now Dragon Fang must do the same."

* * *

"Readying the Etherion Cannon Prototype."

Soul's lip turned up to a smile. "Game. Set. And match."


	39. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: The Four Fights Commence!

"_Listen up Dragon Fang guild!"_ Soul yelled over the activated loudspeaker out to where the two guilds were clashing in the canyon.

"What's going on?" B.B. muttered.

"It can't be good though," Jay said. "Whatever it is."

"I don't like this tense feeling…" Luchia hissed.

"_As we speak, your precious Eiyce is being drained of her Magic. And before we complete the process, we'll let her see your demise! My minions, flee now!"_

"What?" That's insane!" Jackson yelled.

"They can't do that!" Luchia whispered. "That's impossible."

The pipe of a large cannon rose from behind the fortress wall and aimed itself at the fight zone. The members of Soul Sucker quickly ran for their lives.

"They're going to fire a Magic Cannon!" Hone yelled.

"Brad is already inside that thing so we don't have any Adamantine Armor to block it," the centuries old woman stated.

"It wouldn't work anyway," Alf stated flatly. "That cannon is more powerful than the Jupiter Cannon Erza blocked when fighting Phantom Lord." He was typing something into his Archive Magic.

"Alf, what are you doing?" Hikari asked.

"Just doing some stuff…" Inside the fortress, a loading bar crossed the vision of Onyx, Rave, Wilson, and Cal's minds. "I sent Onyx, Artisal, Wilson, and Rave a map of the inside."

Everyone watched as he continued his Archive Magic. "Found it. _Download: Absorption Magic._" The cannon fired. "_Force Shield!_" A shield of Archive screens blocked the beam until Alf stood right in front of the aim.

The shield broke and Alf immediately began to absorb all the Magic into himself with the Downloaded Absorption Magic.

"There's too much magic energy. It's going to kill him…" Luchia noted.

Hikari stiffened. "Stupid boy," she hissed. "That's the point. He's absorbing all the Magic, sacrificing his life so we all can use ours to get Eiyce back. I've never seen him so devoted to the guild…"

"What are we going to do without his Archive Magic though?" B.B. asked.

"I see now." The light remaining from the Magic Cannon still lit the sky, casting a dark shadow across Hone's face. "Alf transferred most of his Archive Magic to me before all this. He gave it to me so I could use it. That bastard."

A grunt of pain was heard and all eyes from Dragon Fang turned to Alf, lying on his back and covered from head to toe in wounds.

"Damn him. My number one partner. One of the few people I could rely on in this guild is now dead. Damn that fucking bastard."

Hikari and Hone knelt by the dying boy's side and smiled. "How are you feeling?" Hikari asked.

"Like I'm dying for one…" Alf panted, the light fading from his eyes. "You?"

"I'm proud Alf," Hikari muttered. "You've changed from that day."

* * *

_Alf was given his guild mark, silver and on the back of his neck, by Hikari._

"_Welcome to the guild Alf," the woman said. "You're one of us now."_

_The boy nodded without a word. "This place is very rowdy and foolish."_

"_That's harsh. Anything else to say?"_

"_I don't rely on emotions; I rely on information. Emotions are nothing unless you know how to recognize them. It's why so many people in this world live broken hearted."_

_Hikari's eyes widened. _Strange, his mindset is close to mine, although I do it because making connections will only hurt me since I'm going to live for another five hundred years…

"_I hope you change you're mind about that."_

* * *

"I have, haven't I?" For the first time in the life, Alf smiled.

"You were a great partner," Hone muttered through tears. He set a hand on Alf's shoulder and smiled. "Say hi to my father for me, please."

"Anything for you General…" Alf's eyes closed and he breathed his final breath.

Hone dried his tears and turned to his guild. "Alright everyone. Let's make Alf's sacrifice count and get Eiyce back safely!"

"YEAH!" Was the unanimous response from everyone.

_Onyx, Cal, everyone…_ Hone thought quietly. _Don't fuck this up. If anyone can do this right – unfortunately – it's you. Save Eiyce for us. Alf already gave his life._

* * *

"Great, Alf was killed to save Eiyce." Onyx pinched the bridge of her nose. She glared at Edward. "Now maybe you can quit stalling and tell me how you made me fall." A sharp jolt of energy zipped through Onyx's mind and she screamed in pain.

"How the hell are you doing that?"

Edward played with lightning in his hands. "People say that our thoughts are transferred through our minds using small electrical currents, and since I use lightning to fight…"

Onyx glared. "You control the electrical currents in my mind to my me have muscle spasms or to just active pain sensors."

"Smart girl…"

"_Flame Demon Screech!_"

"_Bolt Run!_"

White fire and yellow lightning clashed, throwing the two wizards apart.

"I know that you use lightning in your fire, but it's a small amount so it's not really called being a Flame-Lightning Demon Slayer," Edward muttered. "It's pitiful really."

"Shut up!" Onyx wiped her auburn hair out of he face and scowled. "_Flame Demon Brimstone Assault!_" White fire and lightning burned on Onyx's body and she jumped at Edward, screaming a war cry. She ignored the sharp zaps in her mind to try and catch up with the evading Edward.

"You sure do resist pain well," the dark skinned boy noted. "But can you take this?"

The lightning surrounding Onyx turned back towards her and struck her down.

* * *

Seidon smirked wildly. "Pity, we only killed one person, but that'll still do for me."

He raised his nose to the air and laughed. "And I can smell someone coming here. Smells like cologne."

"Rave…" Eiyce whispered.

"Starting procedure!" Seidon hit a large, green button on the keyboard and a whirring sound filled the room.

"Wait, what! No!" The bluenette screamed at the machine holding her pulled her towards the lacrima. "Let me go!" She writhed wildly as she screamed.

"Stop right there!" Rave stood at the only door to the room and pointed accusingly at Seidon. "Let my friend go!" He pulled his sword and glared. "Or fight me." Rave spotted the blue gem implanted in the bare chest of the man before him and raised a questioning brow. "What's in your chest?" He asked, pointing at the object.

"This, my friend," he said proudly, "Is the source of all my power. The Sea's Heart! It grants me the power of an ocean God and I use those powers to get rid of my foes."

"A God Slayer huh?" He asked. "Right… It explains the black water I've been walking in."

"Rave, please hurry! Before they take my Magic!" Eiyce shrieked. "Hurry!"

The boy looked at the girl and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll save you." He put on his Gale Force Reading Glasses and smiled. "_Jutsu Shiki!_" The words of an enchantment lined the floor of the room. "With this enchantment, no one else can enter the room, so it's just you and me."

"You've sealed your own fate," Seidon warned, a black aura surrounding him. "_Ocean God Bellow!_" Black water escaped from Seidon's lips and ran straight towards Rave.

"_Living Words: Floor upraising!_" The floor beneath Rave pulled apart and formed a shield for him. "_Solid Script: Stone!"_ The word stone was launched at Seidon, breaking apart into small pebbles on contact.

* * *

"_Steel Spikes!_" Metal spikes flew in Cal's direction, but the girl simply turned to shadows.

"Can't hit something that isn't physical," Cal said with a laugh.

"_Titanium Darkness!_" Black metal knifes were flung out and they tore through Cal's body.

"Ack…" The girl returned to her human form and coughed up blood. "How?"

"I mainly specialize in Metal magic, but I dabble in Shadow Magic too," Ironwood said wisely. "How does it feel to get hurt?"

Cal remembered the swords Hikari had given her and pulled them out.

"Metal swords!" Ironwood sang. "They're lovely! Maybe I'll take them when I kill you!"

"Not on my watch! _Shadow Dance!_" A black vortex leapt for Ironwood.

"_Iron Wall._" Ironwood clapped her hands together before spreading them apart, forming a wall of iron in front of her. "Metal can do so many things, don't you agree?"

"Shadows do more."

* * *

"_Kaleidoscope!_" Wilson yelled, summoning a shell of mirrors around Alia. "No one," _Except for maybe Onyx, Hikari, and every other person in the guild,_ "has ever broken out of that spell."

"Until now…" Alia said through the mirrors. A crack appeared and then another. There were more and more cracks until nothing was left. "You can't contain the heavens, they're just to big."

"Quit it with the heaven talk!" Wilson hissed. "_Dagger Field!_"

Alia snapped her fingers and a pulse of light pushed the glass shards backwards. The blond boy was barely able to dodge in time.

* * *

"How the hell do we even find the control room?" Brad asked Terra before kicking down a door. "It's taking forever!"

"How about we – I don't know – not make any noise so we don't get caught while searching? How about that?!"

The boy turned to the girl and sighed. "You and Rex do that; I'm going to search my way."

"Terra turned as red as her hair in her rage and flailed her arms up and down. "Don't be smart with me, Brad!" She yelled. "You can't save your girlfriend if you're caught yourself!"

Brad suddenly turned and glared at his ally. "Say that me and that weakling dragon are dating again and I beat the shit out of you!"

Without a word, the redhead tightened her cloak. _Picky little bitch._ She glanced at the flying cat that had been silent for a while. Brad continued looking ahead and they both sighed. "Yeah, he's a mystery."

"Hurry up slowpokes; we don't have all day!"

"Hasty aren't we?" Terra called as she began to follow, skipping with her cloak billowing behind her. "Do you _like_ Eiyce?"

Brad sent another glare her way and Terra returned the look with a crazy smile. "Dating and I don't go well."

"That was one girl!" Terra pointed out. "The same thing happened with you and Onyx!"

"That was before I found out what a jerk Onyx was," the Requip mage answered, no longer facing the Card wizard. "Now come on."

"Coming Sir Brad!"

"Do _not_ call me that!"

* * *

"I doubt you'll be able to hit me with any Magic when I use _Meteor_," Alia muttered as a golden glow accompanied her person. She was suddenly moving as speeds that Wilson couldn't keep an eye on her. "_Heavenly Arrows!_" Alia yelled as the light creations zeroed in on Wilson.

"_Form Mirror!_" Several mirrors absorbed the attack sent to Wilson by Alia and the boy smirked. "I'm a Mirror mage ya' know. And guess what: my _Form Mirror_ can absorb and send back any attack, with double the power."

The golden arrows came back out and struck Alia.

"Sorry, but only people from my guild can beat. No guild has ever sent someone strong enough to defeat me," Wilson said smugly.

The dust cleared, revealing a perfectly fit Alia. "Surprised?" She asked warmly, as if nothing had happened to her. She opened her black eyes and stared into Wilson's blue ones. "I don't care if you can copy my Magic; I'm still going to send you to heaven."

"We'll see…"

Alia took off again using _Meteor_, striking Wilson many times with her speed aiding her.

"_Mirror Vision._" Wilson snapped his fingers and this time, the mirrors replaced the lens of his glasses.

He scanned the area around him until he caught sight of Alia. Only this time, he could see her, as his mirrors allowed him to see things as they would be slowed down.

"_Rewind!_" One of the blonde's _Form Mirror_s appeared and began spinning quickly. He stopped it suddenly. "I'm just going to borrow one of Artisal's spells…" He whispered to himself. "_Picto: Broadleaf!_" A broadleaved tree sprouted from the mirror and right into Alia, trapping her in the net of leaves. "_Rewind: Anti-Aircraft: Heavy Shot!_"

The bullet from Hone's Anti-Aircraft gun came from the mirror and hit Alia with Gravity Magic, weighing her down greatly.

"The hell! I didn't know Mirror Magic could do that!"

"You're going to reflect on your previous opinions after I'm done with you," Wilson warned. _Jeez, bad pun much?_

* * *

"I'm going beat you so hard and fast, your head will spin," Onyx hissed through her teeth before electricity made her fall back. "And stop it with the lightning in my head!"

Edward shook his head. "No can do, love. It's what I do."

"Call me 'love' again and I won't leave a body to bury!" A dark aura surrounded Onyx as her eyes glowed red. "So watch your mouth."

"_Raging Bolt!_"

"_Flame Demon Coils!_"

There was a sudden _ping_ sound and the two paused their fight.

"_Thirty minutes until Magic draining is complete."_

Thirty minutes. That's all the time Onyx and the others had before they had to get Eiyce. No, they couldn't afford that much time; they needed to get Eiyce as soon as they could.

* * *

"It really takes that long to drain Magic from someone?" Rave asked Seidon.

"I don't see you finding ways to make it go faster," the man said back, causing Rave to hesitate. "_Ocean God Twist Strike!_"

The black water quickly enveloped the boy and he couldn't hold his breath long.

"Had enough, pretty boy?" Seidon asked with a dark grin.

Rave held his sword steady before using it to cut open the water holding him. The dark liquid fell the floor and the blonde panted heavily. "I'll take everything you can throw at me. I just have to save my friend." He raised his sword and slashed it through the air. "_Living Words: Winter Cold!_"

A cold wind passed through the air and the water in the room turned to ice.

"Freezing the water, huh?" Seidon asked. "That won't really hel–" His feet slipped on the ice and he fell on his face.

Rave was standing on the thin ice, using his sword for balance. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

"_Ocean God Dark Pearls!_" Black spheres of water were launched at Rave. "Better not touch those. Those pearls are made of poisonous water."

"_Solid Script: Fire!_" The fire and water mixed and dark steam rose into the air. "_Living Words: Explosion!_" The words circled around Seidon and blew up in his face.

"Augh! How do you write so quickly?"

"My glasses allow me to read fast, and thus read the words I write quickly," the boy explained. "It's quite easy actually."

"Please…" Seidon muttered, standing on the ice again. He breathed out water again.

"_Solid Script: Guard!_" _Exactly how, long can I keep this up?_ He glanced up at Eiyce and saw that her body was beginning to sink into the lacrima.

* * *

Cal jumped over a wave of metal arrowheads. "_Blackness of Death!_" The black waves hit Ironwood and the woman slammed into a wall.

"_Titanium Cuffs!_"

The dark skinned girl circled her arms around her, generating black lightning between her hands. "_Black Lightning!_" She released the dark plasma in every direction, forcing it through all the metal in the room and towards Ironwood.

"GAAAH!" Ironwood screeched in pain. "What's with it all going everywhere?" She asked. "Every bit of lightning didn't hit me directly, but you made it go through all the metal in my room."

The Shadow wizard smirked. "Hikari said that _Black Lightning_ is too powerful to use when highly concentrated. She said someone died using it the wrong way."

"Why should I even care?" Ironwood asked. "Look at what you did to my beautiful metals!" She screeched, pointing at the metal décor around the room. "It's all scorched!"

Cal looked over her shoulder and grimaced. "Oh dear, you're right…"

The metal work around the room was covered in thick, black ash.

"That's more than over doing it."

* * *

Wilson quickly pinned Alia's arms behind her back. "Tell me where Artisal is!" He demanded.

The dark wizard bared her teeth. "Do you really think I'd tell you that easily?" She asked in a raspy voice. "I won't let you beat me that easily… _Heavenly Palm._" The whitette thrust her hand back and Wilson was pushed backwards by some sort of force. "And remember, you have made me heavier, but I can still use Magic."

* * *

"_Twenty-five minutes…"_

"Already!" Onyx glared at Edward. "You're pretty good at stalling you know," she told him.

"Thanks for the compliment," Edward said. "_Thunder Quake!_" The yellow plasma blasted through the floor and Onyx kicked it back with her fire.

"_Flame Demon Final Res–_ AH!" The Slayer Magic user growled as she rubbed her temples. "This is really pissing me off you know."

"We're just getting started. _Lightning Body!_"

"_Brimstone Assault!_" The met each other head on with their bodies made of lightning of covered in fire.


	40. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Operation Five Way Rescue

Hone pressed his back against a rock as bursts of Magic kicked up dust around him. After Alf's death, the members of Soul Sucker had struck back and seemed even stronger.

"What kind of technology do the have?" Hone asked himself. "The technology to drain Magic energy. Special guns to absorb Magic and turn it into magical shots."

"_Requip: Machine Gun!_" Hone set up the machine gun and used the rapid fire against the enemies. "This is insane!"

_Hone…_

_Huh? Master, are you in my head? No, this is telepathy. What is it, Master?_

_Hone, I need you to use your telepathy to reach Brad and Terra._

_Hey, where did those two go? We probably would've beaten these guys if they were here._ Hone growled at the thought of the two abandoning the fight. _Why I oughta!_

_Just do it already…_

Hone nodded and focused his mind on Brad's and Terra's. And that meant thinking of what they would think. _This is going to kill me… Brad, Terra, can you hear me?_

_Why the hell are you in my head?!_

_This is more insane than me reading futures perfectly!_ Terra screamed in her thoughts.

_Guys, calm down, I'm doing this for the master,_ Hone explained. _Now listen to me very carefully._

Hone ignored the explosions around him. "Master what is it you want me to do exactly?"

"Now that you have Archive, I need you to tell Brad and Terra how to get into the system of the Soul Sucker's fortress. Find it and guide them."

"Got it." _Brad, I'm going to be sending you a map to the control room of the fortress._

_Try to at least noob._

_Brad, be respectful…_

Hone opened up Archive like Alf would do and began typing in some words. "And _Download_."

In the fortress, Brad and Terra watched as a buffering bar appeared. In a matter of seconds, they got a map of the entire building.

"I wonder why this didn't happen earlier," Terra muttered sadly. "It wasted a bunch of ten. We've been searching for at least fifteen minutes."

* * *

"That's it!" Alia yelled. "I'm going to end you now! Fifteen minutes and you still won't fall!"

Wilson stood at the ready for Alia's next attack.

"_Altairis!_"

* * *

Cal wasn't sure how long she's been fighting, but she'd keep going if she had to.

Then situation was quite the same for Onyx, only with Edward playing mind tricks she was on the brink of defeat.

Rave could only struggle to keep up with Seidon as he slowly watched Eiyce's body be consumed by the giant lacrima.

"_Fifteen minutes…"_

That's all the time they had.

Five teams inside the fortress. Four battles within said fortress. Three S-Class wizards and thee situations. Two people to save. One way it could all end.

"Onyx, Rave, Brad, Cal, Wilson, and Terra each have a purpose in that fortress," Hikari muttered. "Wilson must save Artisal. Cal and Onyx must subdue Ironwood and Edward. Rave must defeat the God Slayer and pull Eiyce out of that lacrima. And Brad and Terra must undo the Magic draining process." She clasped her hands together. "It's all up to them."

"Then what about me?" Hone asked, a little disappointed.

* * *

"It's down this way!"

"I know, Hone sent me the map, too!"

Brad and Terra raced through the fortress halls with Rex in their wake towards the control room.

"Remember, we only have fifteen minutes to figure out how to save Eiyce," Terra said, skidding around a corner.

They came across the door they were looking for and nodded to one another before Brad kicked the door down.

"Flimsy doors," Brad noted, walking into the room with no one waiting.

"I know, they're probably the worst guild when it comes to security."

"And sexual innuendo."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Terra rubbed her hands together and cackled. "So what mayhem can we create form this one little room?"

Rex flew over to a wall covered in surveillance screens. "Look at all the rooms that are monitored."

Terra was busy checking the control panel, but Brad walked over to the cat and glanced at each screen. His eyes shifted right and left as he searched each one.

"Found Onyx, fighting some Lightning Magic user," he told Terra. "Cal is fighting a metal worker chick."

"Interesting."

"I see that Wilson is taking care of a Heavenly Body mage," Rex stated pointing to one screen. "And… Artisal is being held in some prison cell."

"And what of Rayce."

"What?" Brad asked, turning around. "What the hell did you just say? Race?"

"No stupid. Rayce. Like Rave and Eiyce in one. And you're looking for both of them on the screens, right?" The males gave Terra a disapproving look. "What? I think they're cute together!"

Brad shook his head. "Since when do you ship?" The redhead shrugged and the brunette rubbed his forehead. "You really are crazy." His attention turned back to searching the screens. "Found 'em!"

"Rave's ass is getting kicked by that God Slayer," Rex muttered. "What's that in the background?"

"GAH! Terra! Emergency! We've gotta' hurry up!" Brad suddenly screamed.

"Why's that?" Terra asked, not turning to face the Requip mage. "We still have fifteen minutes, right?"

The brunette dragged the girl over to the screens and pointed to the one showing the room where Seidon, Rave, and Eiyce were.

"Look at that! Do you see that?! She's inside a lacrima! Her Magic is already being drained!" Brad screamed hysterically. "And it looks like weird fucking shit to see someone inside I giant, fucking lacrima!"

"Calm yourself Brad," the Card mage whispered. "We've still got fifteen minutes."

"_Thirteen minutes…"_

"Scratch that." Terra quickly returned to the control panel and searched for anything to undo the Magic draining process. A small screen on the panel showed a cylinder-like shape being filled with the color green. "Ack!" Terra yelped. "They're already at 20%!"

* * *

Cal picked up her mother's swords once more. "By these blades I wield, I will not let you have them and I will defeat you!" Cal screamed, jumping at her foe. "_Lunar Blades!_"

Shadows engulfed the swords as Cal struck Ironwood once. She did a full turn and gave the woman two more diagonal slashes on her stomach. The girl then raised the swords up and impaled the Metal mage through the shoulders.

Ironwood hacked up blood like there was no tomorrow, and the duel hair colored girl wiped some of the crimson stains off her face.

"Harder than I thought…" Cal muttered.

The bleeding wizard panted heavily from her wounds and from exhaustion. "You're… That's insane… You're insane…" She whimpered as the blood continued to spill.

Cal looked back and nearly puked at the thought of almost seeing one of the woman's organs coming out.

"Tell me, why do you take other wizards' Magic?" She asked harshly, twisting one of the swords in Ironwood's shoulder.

"Ngh… You want to know?" Ironwood questioned. Cal glared and nodded. "The answer is simple. Once we gather Magic of every type from wizards, we'll manufacture it into Ethernano."

"Ethernano?" Cal asked. "That's dangerous material. It can wipe memories and put people like Wendy Marvell or Natsu Dragneel in the infirmary for days if not weeks, and you want to make it?"

"Something wrong with that?"

"Yes, there is…" Cal twisted both swords around and Ironwood's look of shock told the girl one thing: the Metal mage was dead.

"Ethernano huh?" Cal pulled back her mother's swords and left the room. "Horrible."

* * *

_How do I get past him if he keeps on screwing my brain up? … Onyx, never say or think that ever again…_

"You seem to be holding back. You're attacks are weak…"

_I am _not_ holding back! You're just playing trick you bastard!_ "Maybe I am holding back. I don't want to hurt you too bad," she taunted. She crossed her arms and smirked. "After all, a fragile man like yourself would be easily hurt."

"Tch." Edward shot lightning at Onyx while subduing her with his mind tricks. "I think you're the fragile one."

_Oooh! That's the last straw!_ "I'm going to kill you!" She growled. "Then, I'm going to feed you to the vultures!" Inside her head though, Onyx was seriously doubting herself. _My regular attacks only hit him half the time. And he can stop me because my nerves are always firing electricity when I think. So… How do I not think about what I'm doing?_

Her eyes suddenly snapped open at a memory.

* * *

_Hellseth stood in shock as Onyx stood among the ashen remains of some training targets._

"_How'd I do Hellseth?" Onyx asked with a peppy voice and smile._

_The demon could only stare at her work. "How did you do that?" She asked her adopted daughter._

"_Do what?"_

"_Perform that attack?" Hellseth asked. "That was a Demon Slayer Hidden Form."_

"_What does that mean?" The auburn haired girl asked, sitting criss-cross on the ground._

"_In Demon Slayer Magic, there are several attack forms that aren't normally taught to humans due to their dangerous amount of power," Hellseth explained to the girl. "The one you used specifically was the _Flame Demon Scythe_."_

"_Anything else I should know?" Onyx asked._

"_Most of the time, Demon Slayers stop their entire thoughts process to harness Hell's powers to aid them in performing each technique."_

* * *

_That's it! Flame Demon Hidden Forms!_ Onyx smiled and closed her eyes.

Edward raised a brow at her uncalled for actions.

_Clear my thoughts… Stop _all_ my thoughts…_ She told herself. Her eyes snapped open, glowing red and she glared at Edward darkly. Her teeth were bared and there was no sign of any sane thoughts on her face. "_Demon Slayer Hidden Form!_" She yelled, jumping forward and lighting her right arm on fire.

Edward held a scared expression on his face and tried vigorously to try and control the electricity in Onyx's brain, only to find it unsuccessful.

"_Scarlet Sakura: Flame Demon Scythe!_" She sliced her arm through Edward's torso and came to a graceful stop, her hair slightly smoking.

"_Thunder Bullets!_" Edward cried desperately. Onyx burned her way through the balls of lightning and scowled at the man's efforts.

"_Scarlet Sakura: Flame Demon Final Breath!_" Onyx released her fire breath attack, only this time, it was lined with black flames.

"AH! AAAAHHH!" Edward screamed in pain as the fire and lightning washed over him.

The S-Class wizard blinked and the glow in her eyes was gone. "Huh?" The charred remains of Edward's body sat before her and the smell of death filled her nose. Onyx's hair stood on end and her lips stretched into a smile. "Stimulating…" She muttered.

* * *

"_Form Mirror!_" Wilson held out his arms to stabilize his spell as it absorbed the powerful Heavenly Body attack.

The cracking of glass was heard. Alia smirked while Wilson gritted his teeth and silently cursed.

"No one has ever survived this spell!" Alia screamed, her black eyes showing a crazed, bloodthirsty glow. "I doubt even your Mirror Magic can take it!" The spell shattered and Wilson was face to face with _Altairis_. "See what I mean?! Soul Sucker will devour every dragon soul in your guild!"

"Technically speaking, there's only one Dragon Slayer in the guild," Wilson pointed out, the light of _Altairis_ reflecting off the mirrors in his glasses. "_Rewind: Bustling Gust!_" The wind shot Wilson up to the ceiling and the blonde used the momentum to land upside-down on his feet.

"How many spells have you reflected?" Alia asked, annoyance dripping from her voice.

Wilson paused and started to count off his fingers. "Twenty-seven… Twenty-eight…" He continued to do so. "Nine hundred, sixty-six…" He bent his pinky up and down several times while deep in thought. "I… I really don't know…" He muttered. "I've reflected too many to remember…"

"Wait what?!" Alia screeched. She fell to her knees and clutched her head. "That's impossible! You can't lose count of how many spells you've reflected. How do you remember them all?" She shook her head and seethed through her teeth. "Screw it! I'll just get rid of you and your little friend!"

Wilson glared and shook his head. "Yeah… You aren't going to be touching Artisal any day as long as I'm alive. _Dagger Field!_ I'm saving my friend!"

* * *

Rave panted heavily as the last of the icy floor melting into black water. "How much energy can one guy have?" He asked weakly, stumbling back and forth.

"I was just about to ask you the same question, boy," Seidon laughed.

"Are the others this strong?" The blonde asked.

Seidon shook his head. "Why should I tell you?"

"_Solid Script: Lightning!_"

Seidon manipulated the water into a wall in front of him, absorbing and sending it through the water on the floor.

"AAAHHH!" Rave dropped his sword and clutched his sides. "Ahh… Hurts…" He whimpered. With one eyes closed, Rave sneaked a peek at the lacrima holding Eiyce.

* * *

"_Hurts…" Eiyce whispered. "What hurts?"_

_She looked at her surroundings, which was only the color black._

"_This is strange." When the Ice Dragon Slayer tried to move her body, a shock of pain put her to a stop. "Ugh…"_

_Everything was black and painful. Eiyce couldn't even remember why she was there. She felt weak. All she wanted was for it all to end._

* * *

"_Heavenly Arrows!_" Alia's arrows clashed with Wilson's mirror daggers.

"The four of us came in to save our friends! You're not going to stop us! _Rewind: Altairis!_"

The spell came at lightning speed that Alia couldn't avoid. "AH, AAAAHHH!"

* * *

"Huh? What's that?" Members from both Dragon Fang and Soul Sucker watched as a beam of light exuded fro within the dark guild's fortress.

"That," Hone said, holding a member of Soul Sucker in a choke hold with his pistol, "Would be Wilson using _Rewind_ on some ort of Light Magic."

"I hope he goes blind," Luchia hissed. "Annoying fucker."

* * *

The black eyed girl lay helpless on the floor and gasping for breath. Wilson punched the floor and groaned in pain. "That wasted a bunch of Magic…" He muttered. He crawled feebly over to Alia and looked her in the eyes.

"What do you want?" She inquired.

"Tell me where Artisal is…"

* * *

Terra's eyes watered when she looked at the amount of Magic that has been taken from Eiyce. "No…" She whispered.

Brad, who had been watching the surveillance screens, looked at her. "Something wrong?"

The redhead shook her head before hanging it limply. "The Magic amount drained. It suddenly spiked."

"Spiked how?" The sword user asked.

"Is she in danger?!" Rex screamed, clutching the card reader's shoulder.

"It went from 30% to 60% in a matter of seconds," Terra answered.

"How much time do we have left?" Brad asked worriedly.

Terra opened her mouth but was interrupted before she could speak.

"_Ten minutes…"_ The girl pointed up and gave Brad a peeved look.

"How could that be?" Rex asked. "If she's still conscious, shouldn't she be fighting for her life and Magic? This isn't the Eiyce I know!" He flew around rapidly before Brad plucked him from the air by his wings.

"Found anything on that control panel worth using?"

"I've checked every button and… nothing." Terra scraped the floor with her shoe. "And this is the main control room. This is where anything and everything can be controlled. It can override other systems in this place and yet… Nothing."

"And I find it strange that no one else is here…"

"That's beside the point! We have five groups working to save Eiyce's life and yet, the only two groups that can really do anything are at dead-ends!"

"_Nine minutes…"_

"Look, you just wasted another minute!"


	41. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Words vs. Water: The Final Showdown!

"HYA!" Rave ran towards Seidon, his sword raised to slash.

The orange haired male easily sidestepped the attack. "Really? Is this really the best a member from Dragon Fang can do?" He asked with mock surprise.

"Fight me like a man you chicken!" Rave yelled in a rage, without even thinking. He kept trying to slash at Seidon with the adult avoiding each time. He didn't bother using Magic; Rave simply felt blood thirst.

"What happened? You used to be very calm, but now you just want to kill me…" Seidon noted. "You're as mad as your empress."

* * *

Onyx tried to melt through the metal door separating her from Rave but the metal only got hot, but not liquid.

"What's wrong with this metal!" Onyx growled, kicking the white hot door. "AYE!" She yelped, feeling the heat in her foot. "I can't even take that heat!" Onyx knelt down and focused her tired eyes on her raw, red hands. "Those attacks really took my breath and Magic away."

She glanced at the floor once more and saw the writing of an enchantment. "Rave, you idiot. Using an enchantment to keep people from leaving or entering."

"Your Highness!"

"Goodness, please…" Onyx turned around and was met by Cal standing above her. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Onyx looked over her friend and saw bloodstains on her dark clothes. There were also the swords taken from Hikari. "And I kinda killed the woman."

"Same here, only a guy," the Demon Slayer replied.

"You know, the chick didn't even put up a fight! It was stupid!" Cal exclaimed.

Onyx smiled and laughed. "The Lightning mage I had to take care of was a piece of shit to me. But damn, I had fu beating the piss and shit out of his constipated ass!"

"That's my line!" The Shadow mage hissed.

"Do I look like I fucking care?" With that, Onyx took a sprint away.

"Hey!" Cal yelled. "Get back here, bitch!"

* * *

"_Nine minutes…"_

"Can we find some way to shut that thing up?!" Brad yelled. "It's giving me a headache!"

"I told you: no. We need it to keep track of the time."

"What about that Magic bar thingy? It shows haw much Magic it's taken from Eiyce," Rex noted to inform Terra."

The girl rolled her eyes and began feeling the control panel for any hidden switched or false covers. "Nine minutes and Eiyce has only 30% of her Magic left."

"Besides that, we only have Cal, Onyx, and Wilson kicking ass and Rave splashing around in black piss." Brad crossed his arms and an uncomfortable frown etched his face. "He's gone Onyx psycho on us."

* * *

Outside the fortress, people were calming down as Jackson broke the necks of several enemies, one with each hand. B.B. and Luchia were tending to the wounded while Hone stood with Hikari to watch the scene.

"So what do you think?" Hone asked the old woman.

"I think…" Hikari paused as a gentle breeze toyed with her hair. "It's about time I entered the fray."

The gun user fell on his side and groaned. "You just decided that now?" He asked.

"I need to get Eiyce. I need her for this and for things to come…" Hikari crouched down before springing forward towards the fortress.

"What does that mean?"

* * *

"Hya! Hya!" Rave furiously cut his sword through the air while Seidon outmaneuvered him easily.

"_Ocean God Bellow!_"

The water pushed Rave backwards and his glasses fell off. His blue eyes narrowed in disgust. "RAAAAHHH!" Rave sloppily tried to lacerate the God Slayer over and over just to miss each time. "Hold still bastard!"

"_Ocean God Tsunami Fangs!_" Black water created claws over Seidon's hands and the man launched his attack. "Your mindless attacks won't hit me!" He cockily yelled. He fiercely struck down Rave, creating four gashes down his chest.

The blood flew into the air as Rave fell backwards onto the floor.

"Oh a gift for me?" Seidon asked. "Why thank you." Seidon began sucking in air and the red liquid followed. The vortex created by Seidon's large sucking of air pulled in the blood and the man soon swallowed. "Tasty…" He muttered. "Better than other blood I've tasted."

The blonde's eyes widened in fear and he scampered backwards. "You drink blood?" He asked.

"Oh no, as a user of Slayer Magic, I eat my namesake element. And since blood has water in it, it can eat it." Seidon grinned and the remnants of Rave's blood tinted the pearly whites red.

"Holy…"

"And now that I've eaten, I feel re-energized. _Ocean God Aegaeon!_" More black water filled the room beneath Seidon's feet in the form of a raging whirlpool. The green eyed man jumped up and kicked the vortex towards Rave.

"_Living Words: Vacuum Space!_" The water came head-to-head with an invisible vortex before being sucked away and disappearing. "I won't be beat by you!"

"_Ocean God Dark Pearls!_"

"_Solid Script: Shield!_"

"Give up! You're friend is done for!" Seidon yelled.

Rave looked at the lacrima in the back of the room. It was turning darker as light blue Magic energy escaped Eiyce's body.

"_Seven minutes…"_

* * *

Wilson unlocked Artisal's cell door and smiled. "Artisal, you're okay!" He cried happily.

The raven head stood up and glomped the male. "Wilson! You came for me!" She squealed as she crushed the boy in a hug as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"Yes, yes I did."

* * *

"80% of Magic drained," Rex updated Eiyce's status condition. "This is strange…"

"Rave is getting his ass handed to him," Brad said with disappointment. "He's horrid. Can't I just go in there and fight?"

"We're not sure which room they're in so no," Rex answered as Terra was still preoccupied.

"There _has_ to be some sort of hidden panel under all these buttons…" The female whispered. "It's the number one rule when it comes to master control panels like this."

Rex looked back at the Magic level taken from Eiyce and thought over it. _It's strange. We have a little over six minutes and yet… So little Magic left to drain. 15%... Eiyce must have something within her that's fighting against this. Hang in there._

* * *

_Eiyce opened her eyes wearily. For a while now, she's been in a half conscious state, and she was still floating in darkness._

"_What am I doing here?" She asked. She thought for a moment. "Oh right. Soul Suckers. I'm unconscious while they're probably draining away my energy."_

_The Dragon Slayer looked at what she presumed to be up. "I'm weak. Being taken down like this."_

_Suddenly, a light shone above her. "What the heck?"_

_From the light came an image. What she was a scene from her childhood, being held by her parents, which she couldn't see, she was being shown to several people. One person who looked at her and gave an impressed smile was Natsu Dragneel._

"She's so cute!" Natsu said proudly. "Hello kid." He picked up his baby son Igneel and smiled again. "Say hi to Igneel, you little sweetheart!"

"Natsu! Not too close, they'll bump heads!" A female voice chided.

"Come on Lisanna, they might be beating up monsters together for all we know. Wouldn't that be the cutest thing?"

"That doesn't sound cute in the slightest," a voice reminiscent of Gray's commented. "That just sounds like their future as wizards. And there's not the perfect chance that all of our kids will be wizards."

"I like her blue hair! It's so pretty!" Lisanna sang. "It matches her eyes perfectly!"

"_Why are _they_ here?" Eiyce asked. Before she could see anything else, the vision faded. "Were my parents Fairy Tail wizards?"_

* * *

"_Solid Script: Brick!_" The red stone word flew at Seidon.

The man covered his hand in water and sliced the brick apart without even looking. "I bet I don't even need the Sea's Heart to beat you. I don't need Magic to defeat a weakling like you."

Rave positioned his sword in a downward, diagonal direction before charging at Seidon. "Shut up bastard!" He screamed.

"This is actually quite boring now that we've been going to a for a while," Seidon stated lazily. "Maybe I should end you and get this over with. How much time does your friend have again?"

"_Five minutes…"_

"That's not much time, you know."

"I can't take this anymore…" Rave whispered. "I'm not holding back anymore. _Living Words: Double Power Boost! Solid Script: Inferno!_"

"Now we're talking! _Ocean God Twist Strike!_"

The two attacks combined, creating a thick fog around them.

* * *

"What does she plan on doing?" Luchia asked Hone as they waited in the emptiness of the canyon for those inside the fortress. "We have no idea how powerful Soul Sucker's guild master is. If Master fights him, he might be stronger."

"Only Makarov Dreyer is more powerful than our own Master Hikari," Hone stated calmly. "No dark guild could find someone as powerful as her. Besides, she was probably waiting for the moment when she could face Soul Sucker's guild master with nothing else happening. She _wants_ everyone to witness this."

"And 'this' would be?" Jackson asked.

"The moment when she will show how Dragon Fang delivers justice."

* * *

"_Living Words: Speed Boost!_" Rave jumped from the walls, each time trying to strike Seidon when they came close.

"_Four minutes…"_

"Damn, this is the longest fight I've been in. How weak are you?" Seidon taunted.

"Not as weak as you!" Rave yelled. "I don't need to take power from others or use a lacrima! My own will is more powerful that you'll ever be!"

"What?!"

That one word was the opening Rave needed. He jabbed his sword into Seidon's chest, bringing forth a fountain of red blood. He twisted the sword around, hitting the spot where the Sea's Heart was in the man's chest, causing it to fall out.

"NOOO! AAAAUUUGGH!" The God Slayer groaned and bellowed in pain.

"_Solid Script: Lightning!_" The electricity coursed through the metal sword before moving throughout Seidon's entire body. Rave opened his eyes which were screwed shut and came face to face with a fried corpse.

He got to his feet and looked at the body. Nothing was recognizable except for the sparkling blue gem hidden under the human ash.

Brushing aside the smelly substance, Rave curled his fingers around the lacrima. _Maybe I do need more power. Words and will enough won't help me become S-Class…_

He wasn't sure what to do. Take the item or rely on his own strength. Or make the lacrima part of his strength. Rave's train of thought was quickly interrupted though.

"_Three minutes…"_

"Still have time," Rave said with a sigh.

"_Error! Recalculating!"_

* * *

"Recalculating?! What does that mean?!" Terra yelled, slamming furiously on the control panel.

"_One minute…"_

"_AAAAAHHHHH!"_ Brad, Terra, and Rex screamed.

"Calm down!" Brad yelled. "Rave's still in there!"

"But Eiyce has no more Magic left!" Rex yelled. He pointed to the Magic bar and sniffled. "She only has 1% left. She's practically without Magic…"

Brad pulled out his sword and scowled. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but okay." He stabbed the weapon into the machinery with a war cry. He wrenched apart the metal plates he lacerated and found a red button hidden among the wiring. Next to it were words that read:

_Do not push button! Will undo Magic draining process!_

"ARGH! Why must people do this to me?!" Terra yelled. "This is fucked up!"

The brunette shrugged and pushed the button.

"_Process undoing…"_

"We did it!" Rex cheered.

* * *

"What?! Undoing?!" Soul yelled. "But how?" His hand became a fist and he growled. "Someone got in…"

With Rave though, things were more confusing. After the speaker system recalled its recalculating and then undoing, he was left in the dark as Eiyce's Magic energy reentered her body as she writhed and screamed in pain.

"Eiyce! What the hell is going on?" He asked.

"AAAHHH! STOP!" The girl's screams were ear piercing. The blue glow of the Magic draining lacrima filled the room. Rave blocked the light from his eyes with his arms and neared it cautiously.

"Whoever made this happen is paying…"

He came in reach of the lacrima and hissed at the blinding light. He raised his sword.

* * *

_Eiyce arched herself backwards as blue lightning attacked her on all sides. The darkness had disappeared and was replaced by this lightning._

"_What's… Going… On?" She asked as she endured the pain. What was strange was that it didn't hurt. She oddly felt as if she was becoming stronger. Her Magic level seemed to rise within her with every second passing._

"_This isn't my Magic though… It fells different. Purer, stronger, deadlier…"_

_From the harsh light surrounding her, the bluenette could make out a shadowy hand reaching out towards her._

Cal? No, it doesn't look like a _real_ shadow. Onyx? No, she wouldn't be giving shit about me. Ruling out the rest of the guild besides Hone but…

_She took the hand either way and was pulled away from the lightning._


	42. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Dragon Justice

Rave cradled an unconscious Eiyce in his lap and sighed with relief. She was okay. _Now Master and everyone else don't have a reason to destroy my existence._ Rave winced at the thought of a flame covered blade being shoved up his ass, courtesy of Brad and Onyx of course. _They like this chick too much! … Or at least like annoying her._

A hand reached up to his face and caressed his cheek. "Rave…" Eiyce whispered. "You saved me…?"

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Rave answered. He was suddenly pulled into a hug and he grimaced at the scent of something burning and blood on the bluenette.

Or what was left of the bluenette. Rave noticed that her blue hair was now blue-black after being inside the lacrima. Somehow, the drain and return of Magic energy caused the change in appearance.

* * *

Onyx continued to chase Cal around the room she and Edward fought in until Cal tricked the Demon Slayer to run into the locked door she tried to melt earlier.

Cal returned to her regular body only to get crushed under the weight of Onyx. "Hey Onyx," she muttered. "Get off."

The other girl seemed preoccupied though. "That smell…" She whispered. "It's… Eiyce!" Jumping off the Shadow mage, Onyx took off in a sprint down the damp hallway. "She's alive!"

"Huh?" Not bothering to ask, Cal still followed.

* * *

Rave steadied Eiyce as they both stood up. "You sure you're okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy."

"The fight's only lasted for little under half a day since we had to track you and fight our way to you."

"Then you must be stupid."

"We also had to transport the entire guild here! Two hours just for you!" Rave argued.

Eiyce giggled and smiled. "Thank you, Rave. I mean it."

A painful sound cut their conversation short as Onyx and Cal burst into the room.

"_Eiyce!"_ Both yelled. _"You're alive!"_ They ran towards the Ice Dragon Slayer and forced her into a rough embrace, pushing Rave away.

"Damn, I had no idea how much I missed that fucking dull scent of yours!" Onyx muttered, deeply inhaling Eiyce's scent from her neck.

The victimized girl gave Rave an unsure look that sarcastically said: "That's totally not creepy."

"And dang, the black looks good on you!" Cal joked as she pulled from the hug. "Wait till the guys see you!"

"Yeah… Heh heh. Not that I asked for it!" Eiyce laughed, punching Cal in back purposefully.

"Gah!" Silently cursing, Cal sat up. "You're different somehow."

"Yup!" The sweet smile seemed off on Eiyce's face. "And the guys that tried to have me killed will die himself."

"Yea– Wait… What?!"

A path of frost gave the three a pretty good idea where Eiyce went to.

_He'll die at my hands!_

* * *

Hikari slowly walked up the stairs that would lead her to Soul.

"Seven dragons… Dragons are holy creatures… You do not harm a dragon… Dragons, Gods, and Demons. The three holy deities of this world. Each giving birth to those who will slay them. Slayer Magic."

The woman came to a grandly decorated set of double doors and pushed them open.

"And three sacred spells."

"Hikari…" Soul said when his eyes settled on the woman. "You must be Dragon Fang's guild master."

"You guessed right you prick. I would call you a brothel regular, but that's too long."

"Why you–!"

Hikari raised her arms up and held them in a spell casting position in front of her flat chest.

"Watch it. I can kill you if I want to," she hissed. "You shouldn't have tried to attack my guild three years ago, but a second time is worth death. Three of your best wizards are dead either way."

"Your guild is nothing but a bunch of murderous children."

"No," the whitette argued. "They are young adults getting reparation for their childhoods." Dark purple Magic energy began gathering between Hikari's hands. "And I'm not going to kill you. I am merely going to deliver justice." Her grey eyes narrowed dangerously. "Justice called for by the race you tried to bring harm to."

"Humans?" Soul asked, holding a Magic covered hand.

"No. You forget that those who use Slayer Magic are sometimes called he creatures they are made to slay."

"Dragons?" The man asked fearfully. "Are you going to…?"

Eiyce burst into the room ready to fight when her eyes came on Hikari. "Master? What are you doing here?"

"Just stand there Eiyce, I'll handle him." Hikari pulled her arms back to hold the Magic next to her right ear. "To those who conquer the great skies, the dragons, hear me now! Lend me your strength to dispel the darkness before me!"

Eiyce suddenly felt her hair stand on end as something within her churned around.

"AH!" The spell Soul had been holding was released. Racing at the opposing wizards, the ball of light dissipated as it came closer to Hikari's overflowing power.

"_Dragon Justice!_" The light suddenly morphed to blue and when Hikari released the spell in a pulse of energy.

* * *

"What's going on in there?" Rex asked as he, Terra, and Brad watched Hikari, Soul, and Eiyce from the control room. "Is that a spell?"

"Looks familiar, but different somehow," Terra noted.

* * *

Hone looked to the fortress when he sensed a great amount of Magic energy. "No way…"

Everyone from Dragon Fang and the few survivors from Soul Sucker looked up and saw a bright light pierce the sky. A wave of energy passed them all and the dark guild wizards began screaming in pain.

Words such as "cold", "freezing", and "dying" bounced among them, but none of the other mages felt anything like that.

"How can that be? I swear that Master should've used _Dragon Justice_ but instead we have Ice Magic."

A moment later, the ground began to freeze over.

"AH!" Luchia screamed. "I can't take the cold!" Somehow for being a Snow mage, Luchia had never learned to tolerate any cold that wasn't her own.

* * *

Onyx, Cal, and Rave watched as ice crystals grew from the floor and ceiling as the S-Class wizard led the group.

"I thought I heard Master yell out the incantation for _Dragon Justice_," Onyx muttered. "How did all this ice get here? Did Eiyce do something instead?"

* * *

"Interesting…" Artisal whispered as she Wilson left the prison section of the fortress. "I never imagined this to happen."

"Neither did I? Did Eiyce suddenly learn how to kick ass?"

* * *

Soul lay incapacitated on the floor while Eiyce was on her hands and knees, staring at Hikari with awe.

"How did you do that?" She asked. "I've never seen such a powerful spell."

Hikari smiled and extended her hand to the newly made raven head. "You have just witnessed the casting of one of Dragon Fang's three sacred spells."

"Sacred spells?"

"It's somewhat like the three Fairy Spells from Fairy Tail, but not quite," Hikari began to explain as they left Soul to freeze to death. "You see, each spell is based on one of the three holy deities: dragons, gods, and demons."

"Demons are holy?"

"Bear with me on this one," Hikari chuckled, softly gripping Eiyce's right shoulder. "Now _Dragon Justice_– "

"Like the name, by the way."

"Of course. Anyways… That spell is obviously based off dragons. It is a spell reserved for the guild master, myself, and the S-Class wizards of Dragon Fang," the woman continued. "But the secret of the spell is that the effect it has can change with the presence of Dragon Slayers such as yourself."

"Really?"

"Normally, the spell performed releases a dark purple pulse of light and merely harms people deemed as enemies by the caster. But with you around, Ice Magic is incorporated into the spell."

"Wow! That's so cool!"

"I someday hope to see the spell performed with the Fairy Dragons nearby."

Eiyce thought about the outcome and grimaced when she imagined the end of the world.

* * *

"Why is everything covered in ice for shit's sake?!" Onyx yelled hen her little group reached the courtyard.

"Don't know, maybe the Master can explain it, she knows everything for some reason," Brad stated, coming into the open with Terra and Rex.

"What are you three doing here?" Cal asked, still in control of her sanity.

"We came here to help for the heck of it," Terra answered.

"Swell…"

"Now where are Wilson and Artisal?" Rave asked. "I know they came here, too."

"_Here!"_ The duo called, walking to the other six.

"Did you miss me?" Wilson asked.

"_No,"_ Brad, Onyx, and Cal answered bluntly.

"Don't say that about your fellow guild members you three." Hikari joined the group with Eiyce at her side.

"Eiyce! You're alive!" Rex bawled before flying into Eiyce's arms.

"Hey guys! How are you?" She asked cheerily, cradling the cat in her arms like he was a baby.

"Just fine, though you created all these problems by being captured," Brad stated harshly.

Eiyce's eyes watered and she immediately started to cry. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I'm a horrible human being!" She cried. "I should have never joined to guild!"

"Holy fuck, how stupid are you?" Brad questioned snidely. Eiyce clumsily wiped away some of her tears. "I was being sarcastic you dumb bitch!"

"Eh?!" Eiyce started to cry again and the other teens gave him the Death Glare.

Terra scowled and punched the back of Brad's head. "You idiot! Don't call her those things if you want to make her feel better!" She walked over to Eiyce and gently smoothed her hair. "There, there. Brad didn't mean to say any of that. He was just being stupid. It's in his job description."

"Hey!"

When Terra glared at the boy, he backed down with a whimper as the redhead's hood was still on, giving her an intimidating look worse than Onyx's.

"Anyways Master, about how you defeated Soul," Onyx began, walking up to the woman. "I thought you would use _Dragon Justice_ to beat him to a pulp, but you used Ice Magic instead. How come?"

"Actually, I did use _Dragon Justice_."

"_HUH?!"_ All the teens gasped. _"But we've seen you use the spell before! There was only ever the purple light! Not some giant ice wave! What are you talking about?!"_

"Stupid teens. _Dragon Justice_ is a spell that can be differed based on any nearby Dragon Slayers. And since Eiyce was nearby, ice became part of the spell."

"_Since when?!"_

"This is going to be hard to explain to the entirety of the guild…" Hikari sighed tiredly. "Let's get to the others…"

Eiyce was the only one to immediately follow Hikari when the whitette left.

Brad, Terra, Wilson, and Artisal stared at Eiyce's disappearing figure for a while, all wearing confused looks.

"Something is off about her," Artisal noted. "I don't know what it is though."

"Maybe it's the fact that she suddenly has black hair," Cal pointed out.

"What?!" Brad yelled. "Holy fucking shit! How did I not see it?" He asked, griping his hair.

"She looks so pretty with it!" Terra squealed.

"How did that happen?" Wilson asked.

"Ah well, let's catch up to them!" Onyx said with a smile, ignoring the mix of emotions coming from Brad, Terra, Artisal, and Wilson.

Rave and Cal shrugged and followed.

'Now what am I going to do?! She has black hair!" Brad angrily yelled. "It barely has any blue in it left and that was her trademark thing besides her Magic!"

"That's all you're worried about?" Artisal asked, somewhat peeved. "Look at me! I've got to redo her entire color scheme for when I draw her! I have to redo an entire color scheme of at least twenty colors!"

"And Eiyce also was able to greatly affect _Dragon Justice_…" Terra whispered. "She seems more powerful because of it. How did that happen? Jeez… This is going to create a lot of problems."


	43. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: A Day for Eiyce, Part 1

The hundreds of wizards from Dragon Fang all left the fortress of Soul Sucker like a herd of migrating animals before the sun even set.

Luchia fawned over Eiyce's new hair while Artisal tried to figure out the perfect mix of blue and black to match it. Onyx, Rave, Cal, and Wilson retold their stories of the battles they were in to the other members. Eventually though, the news of Alf's death reached the ears of those who were in the fortress.

* * *

That night, the guild hall of Dragon Fang was repopulated by its members.

"Eiyce dear…" Hikari walked up to the Dragon Slayer with a blank expression. "You've been through a lot, you deserve a rest."

"No, that's not necessary, Master," Eiyce whispered. "I'm fine, really."

"You _will_ take a day off, Eiyce!" Hikari growled. She suddenly had a bullwhip in hand and was tugging it warningly.

"Yes Master! Of course Master!" Eiyce yelped. _Maybe I can use this to my advantage…_

"Tomorrow, I will have nothing to do with you! You will have nothing to do with the guild or with Magic at all."

_That works greatly in my favor._

* * *

The next day, Eiyce woke up with a smile on her face. She got out of bed and did some simple stretched before putting on her clothes: a simple, dark red blouse and black capris.

"I'm going to enjoy this day."

Yes, for once Eiyce had a day for herself. Not even Rex was going to bother her since he was staying with Artisal. No guild, no Magic, no Br–

"Morning Eiyce!"

"AAAHHH!" She turned around and found Brad smiling at her.

"Holy fuck! How loud can you get?"

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!"

"I'm standing here. What does it look like?"

"Get out," Eiyce hissed venomously. _Before I make you._

"No."

"Master said this was my day off! And for me, that means no Brad!" Eiyce yelled.

Brad touched his heart with an open hand and pouted. "Aw, now I feew huwt."

The two stared at each other for a long time. Brad gave Eiyce a look that made her heart melt. Her cheeks became tinted with pink.

"Fine, you can join me, fine!"

"YES!"

"But since this is my day off, we do what I want, so no arguing!" She explicitly said.

"Aye sir!"

Eiyce bared her teeth with a frown. _It'll be a miracle if I don't die from today._

* * *

"The Sea's Heart?" Hikari asked skeptically. "You really have it?"

"Rave nodded proudly and held out the ocean blue lacrima. "Yes, and I was hoping, Master, that you could tell me how to use it."

Hikari clicked her tongue. "Gutsy. Putting a lacrima in your body is painful business. But go ahead if you must!" The boy clutched the lacrima. "Yes, hold it just like that and wait."

"Wait?"

"It's a long, slow, and painful process, Rave. Terribly sorry for you." Giving her a quizzical look, Rave received a smile from Hikari. "Fool. Absorbing a lacrima can take a lot out of you. You'll need plenty of rest after this."

Before another word was said, Rave began to scream in pain.

"Good luck with being a God Slayer~!" Hikari sang mockingly.

"Shi––––t!" Rave was on his hands and knees, yet he refused to let go of the lacrima, as the pain overcame his body. "Damn you, Master!" Fuck yourself! GAAH!"

* * *

"Now since today is a Saturday, I start do things a little differently," Eiyce explained as she searched through the fridge in her kitchen.

"Let me guess, instead of a block of ice, you just eat frozen food for breakfast," Brad said sarcastically before Eiyce glared his way. "What? It's to be expected?"

"Excuse me, but I normally have vegetable smoothies. On Saturdays I have a fruit smoothie," Eiyce stated with her nose in the air.

Brad slammed his head on the table and groaned. "No! No, that is not breakfast that is a diet!" He sat up and shook his head. "Did you live under a rock your whole life?"

"More like a frozen mountain top with an Ice Dragon," the black haired girl clarified. "But there _were_ a lot of boulders on top of that mountain…"

The boy rolled his eyes. "That's not what I mean." He stood up and shut the fridge door in the girl's face with his foot. "I mean that you should eat something besides produce and frozen water mixed together. Is that all you use your Jewels on? Don't you ever go out to eat?"

"Kind of pointless when you live only with yourself and a talking cat." Eiyce sat up and put her hands in her lap, smiling.

"Point Eiyce, damn."

"See? Now don't worry, I pick only the best ingredients for–"

"Then what does Rex eat since he's a cat and therefore carnivorous?"

"I let Rex buy seafood and vegetable sushi. He takes the seafood while I eat the vegetable."

"So are you vegetarian?"

"No, Rex sometimes shares the seafood with me if he's not hungry."

"You are weird." Brad looked down at Eiyce and the girl smiled up at him. "Come on." The Requip wizard picked up the ice eater and flung her over his shoulder.

"Hey, what is this?! What do you think you're doing?!" She hissed vehemently as she flailed around.

"You'll thank me later. Ever heard of a café?"

"What's that?"

Out of surprise and shock, Brad tripped over his foot and fell over. "Guess not…"

* * *

"This place is the best; Master, Cal, and I come here after big events. Like when someone becomes S-Class. Well, that's actually the entire guild, but who cares?"

"Why are did you give me a bracelet made of anti-Magic material?" Eiyce asked. "And why can't a take it off?"

"Because, you yourself said you wanted nothing to do with Magic today," Brad answered with a relaxed smile.

They reached the front of the café and were met by a young woman with dark skin and curly hair that stuck up in every direction. "Hello Brad, table for two?" She asked.

"Thank you very much Zinnia," the male stated. "And I'll be paying the other way." Zinnia smiled and led the two in.

"You know her?" _And what's that _'other'_ way of paying he was talking about? Sounds sketchy to me._

"Remember, I'm a regular here," Brad answered his female friend, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "But today, you're my guest, with my arm around you."

"And you, covered in my vomit," Eiyce replied calmly. Her cheeks were tinted pink though she looked ready to actually vomit. She looked around the café and spotted the stage at the front with a stool, two microphones, and guitar sitting there in the open. "What are those for?"

"People can go up to perform songs to pay if they don't have enough money on them. Sometimes there are duets," Brad answered. "There are quite a few people who get paid by other customers for performing if they're good."

As Zinnia seated the pair of wizards, some of the other customers noticed and came over to them.

"Hey Brad, how're you doing?" One man asked.

"Who's the cutie?" A woman inquired while looking over Eiyce.

"She your girlfriend?"

"I'm doing fine. This is Eiyce Gorea from my guild. And no, she is not my girlfriend," Brad answered each question quickly. "Have a nice day," he added with a smile. Some of the females crowding around the two suddenly started fangirling before walking away with googly eyes.

"That was oddly creepy," Eiyce noted.

"Nah, happens every time I bring a girl from the guild here. I had to keep Cal and Onyx from destroying the place. I had to burn Terra's original black hood before she used it to channel her psycho side. And Luchia nearly froze the place over," Brad explained, counting his fingers for each girl. "But you're the first girl that hasn't tried to destroy the place. I'm impressed."

"Seeing as I'm trying _not_ to get on the Magic Council's bad side, I try to remain in control."

"Screw the Magic Council," Brad said as a waitress set down two cups of water with ice in them. "I was on trial against them several times, but I got away each time."

"That's because you were probably still using diapers then."

"Hey, that is uncalled for!"

"So your first sword _wasn't_ the toy one your parents put in your crib before removing it after you used it to escape?" Eiyce asked, taking some ice from her cup and holding it between her teeth. "Wit' the skill you 'ave, I 'ought you 'ould've done that ath a kid."

"Not funny… And either spit it out or swallow; it's hard to understand you while you're sucking on a piece of frozen." Eiyce immediately spat out her little snack and it hit Brad in the forehead. "Heh heh heh."

Zinnia came along to their table. "So what'll it be today?" She asked.

"I'll take a breakfast burrito and Eiyce here will have the fruit parfait," Brad answered. He beckoned for Zinnia's ear and whispered something to her while suspiciously pointing to Eiyce.

"We good?" The woman nodded and left.

"What was that about?" Eiyce asked, her brow raised.

Brad moved his bangs out of his face and smiled, causing Eiyce's cheeks to redden. "Tsk, nothing that should cause concern for you."

"I'm trusting you less and less."

"And what's with the colors? I think everyone in the guild would prefer to see you in your usual blue, whites, and purples. The red and black doesn't work for you. You know what I mean?" The sword user asked.

"And do you know what I mean when I ask why you bring your sword everywhere? Even to a public place like this?"

"Touché. But seriously. Red and black doesn't work. It goes against your entire personality of bright, happy, and fucking annoying!"

"That's not helping your argument," Eiyce accusingly pointed at the boy opposite of her.

"I'm bad at this logic stuff, Eiyce, you can't blame me." He stood and held out his hand. "Walk with me?"

"This has nothing to do with logic, and sure," she answered standing and ignoring Brad's hand.

"See what I mean? But in all seriousness, if we stop by your house again, you're changing."

"Just so you can peek at me in the process?"

Brad stuck out his tongue. "I'm a shameless creature but I don't peek in on girl's changing," he explained.

Eiyce closed her eyes and shook her head with a sigh. "You are so hopeless."

"Yep, and now we sing!"

"Wait what?" The raven head opened her eyes and found herself standing on the stage with Brad.

The boy adjusted one microphone so it stood a little lower. One already matched up to Eiyce's height and Brad fixed the other one so it was positioned in front of his mouth when he sat down. He picked up the guitar and strummed it a couple of times before getting the notes he wanted.

"You know the song _Two is Better Than One_, right?" He asked quietly.

"No!" Eiyce whispered. "I can't even sing!"

"Should've lied to me before I heard you singing that song in the showers at the guild," Brad said with mock awkwardness.

"Pervert!"

"If you want to eat, then sing."

"Not with you."

Brad shrugged and began to strum the guitar, playing the first few chords. Eiyce glanced at him with surprise.

_He plays the guitar? And does he actually plan on singing?_ Eiyce's heart pounded in her chest and the heat rose in her cheeks. _Why am I feeling so weird… _Shit_._

* * *

Brad concentrated on the notes he was supposed to play and the words he would be saying. He smirked when he saw Eiyce hesitating to leave the stage along with him. _She's too soft inside._ The sword user softly inhaled and began to sing.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought hey_

_You know, this could be something_

He quickly caught the attention of everyone, including the shy Dragon Slayer.

'_Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left wit nothing._

Last time Brad sang a duet, much less a love song duet, was with Onyx for a Valentine's Day celebration in Galesleth. _That was probably the awkwardest moment between us, ugh…_

Brad looked to Eiyce and saw her give him a: "You are _so_ dead!" look. He gave her a quick look that said: "Just get on with it!" with "it" meaning singing in this context.

Eiyce stepped forward and joined the song.

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_Well shit, this is awkward!_ Brad thought. _I guess Eiyce isn't the only one now…_The brunette smiled when he noticed his fellow wizard fidgeting nervously after singing.

From somewhere else, the rest of the accompanying music began to play for the second verse.

_Now do not fuck this up, Eiyce!_

_I remember every look upon your face_

Somehow, Eiyce actually pulled through with singing a single line on her own. Now that Brad though about it, besides being and idiotic prude, singing that one line was the only thing she did successfully on her own.

_But then again, there were those missions over the several months she's been here._ He shrugged and continued the song.

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

Brad internally flinched at the last line. _Maybe I should've chosen a _different_, less lovey-dovey song…_

'_Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

_Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And maybe two is better than one_

The two wizards smiled at each other, seeming to enjoy themselves. The room was soon silent except for Brad playing some of the measures in the song. He then sang again.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I though hey_

_If Master and the others find out, I'll never hear the end of it. Calm Brad, just a little more and then you can take the food and scram,_ Brad thought nervously, glancing at the small crown.

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one_

The blush on Eiyce's face was unmistakable and it caused Brad's cheeks to stain red too. Yeah, two singing and blushing people is way more amusing to watch than just one.

_There's so much time to figure out the best of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you_  
_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_  
_There's so much time to figure out the best of my life_  
_But I'll figure out with all that's said and done_  
_Two is better than one, two is better than one_

There was a standing ovation – as much as there could be one for a small crowd – as the pair took quick bows.

As Brad jumped down the steps of the stage, he faced Eiyce and smiled. "I'm surprised you didn't pass out."

"You play the guitar…" Eiyce whispered.

"Hey look, people left some money on our table! Who knew they would like the performance that much?"

"And you sing!" Eiyce's blue eyes bore into Brad's soul. "How do you do that?!"

"Practice!" Brad stated.

"But what about the guild and…" Brad laughed and patted his friend's shoulder. "Why are you so skilled?!"

"I practice, I told you. But Eiyce," Brad said sitting down across from the girl. "Who taught you to sing? You lived with a fucking dragon and they're not known for their pleasant voices let alone singing!" Eiyce hesitated. "Not a good subject?"

"Well… I just… I learned from my dreams." Brad raised a brow. "Yeah, believe it or not. On some nights, I would have these dreams where I'm laying in a forest or in the clouds and I'd hear a beautiful voice singing lullabies to me," Eiyce explained calmly, resting her head on the table. "I… I love that voice, but recently, I've stopped hearing it. Having those dreams…"

"Man, that's deep," Brad noted. "You learned from your dreams."

"And while I was in that lacrima, I had a vision that I want to investigate…"

"Huh?" Zinnia came by and set their food down. "Can we get that to go?" Brad asked immediately, while picking up the money on the table. "We've got places to go."

"Yeah, he's right." Zinnia nodded and took the food away to be put in a doggy bag.

"So where are we going?" Brad asked as they followed the waitress.

"Fairy Tail."

"What? Fairy Tail? As in the strongest guild in Fiore for the past five years?!" Eiyce nodded. "What?" He asked, gripping his head. "What?! What kind of vision did you have?! What kind of business do you have there?!"

"Personal business!"

_Business concerning your past most likely,_ Brad thought with a sympathetic look.

* * *

"So this fruit parfait is supposed to be cold to regular people?" Eiyce asked before putting the last spoonful into her mouth.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" He threw away the plastic utensils and container for his breakfast burrito and looked at the female.

"Warm." Brad internally face palmed. "But still good. Now what's hot like to you people?"

"Yeah, let's save that for another time," Brad whispered. "You'll probably die if you try now."

"Really?" The raven head questioned. "Man, non-Dragon Slayers are weird."

"I think its other way around Eiyce. And why aren't we taking the train?!" He yelled. "Actually. No. I'm not asking questions! I'm coming up with a solution!" He grabbed Eiyce's wrist and began dragging her to the train station.

"No no no. No no no no!" Eiyce protested! "I'm not riding that cursed creation of man!" She shrieked. "Not in a thousand years!"

"My choice, not yours!" Brad flung Eiyce over his shoulder again and started to run.

"Stop moving, you're making me sick…" Eiyce groaned.

"I'm not a vehicle; I'm your friend! You're really hurting my self esteem!"

* * *

"So why exactly are we going to Fairy Tail?" Brad asked as a motion sick Eiyce lay in his lap. "Are you going just to admire the Dragon Slayers or is this going to be real business?" Eiyce's face only got slightly greener and he scowled. "You're no help…"

Brad stroked the girl's hair aimlessly as he thought about the situation. He was following Eiyce around for her day off just because he wanted to. It was also nice how he got some entertainment from her stupidity and cute reactions to everything.

"Hey Brad…" Eiyce muttered weakly. "Why do you want to spend the day with me…?" She asked.

"Mm?" Brad touched Eiyce's cheek and smiled. "Because I feel like it," he answered. "I just like your company."

"What about Cal and Onyx?"

"I've had years with them, Eiyce, remember that."

"Last stop before Magnolia!" The conductor yelled.

"We're almost there, don't worry."

"I won't make it!" Eiyce dramatically yelled. "Just leave me to die!"

"Shut up…"

* * *

"I'm never…riding…a train… Again!" Eiyce yelled. "I hate trains… And all other vehicles…" She slumped over and clutched her stomach.

"Now now Eiyce, you'll be okay," Brad assured her. _Why is it that only Dragon Slayers are affected like this?_

* * *

Onyx hung upside down from a bar hanging from the ceiling in the training room of the Dragon Fang guild. "I'm so bored…" She muttered. "Why isn't Brad here?"

Hone was a few feet away, trying to use _Download_ on himself. "Don't know…"

"Brad told me he was going to hang out with Eiyce today," Cal said practicing with her mother's swords.

The Demon Slayer fell from her position with a yelp and groaned with her landing. "What?! Eiyce?!" She asked in disbelief. "GRRR! I'm going to fight her someday!"

"You'd kill her!"

"Still…"

* * *

"_Flame-Lightning Dragon Roar!_" Natsu put forth his Flame-Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic while facing Wendy and Daichi

"_Sandstorm Dragon Roar!_" The two females combined their Magic together and blew a literal sandstorm at Natsu. Smoke and sand flew everywhere.

"You two are getting good," Natsu commented.

"We'll never be as good as you though. Neither of us have made S-Class ye–" She paused and raised her nose to the air. "I recognize that smell."

"Gray?" Natsu asked, sniffing the air.

"No… I gotta go…"

Happy suddenly flew out screaming. "Natsu, you have a visitor!"

* * *

"Natsu Dragneel?" Eiyce and Brad stood before the Salamander and his friend Happy. The Ice Dragon Slayer smiled weakly. "Sorry to be a bother. I'm Eiyce Gorea and this," she said pointing to Brad, "is Brad Buree; we're from the guild Dragon Fang."

After catching the names of the teens, Natsu and Happy immediately turned around and began whispering to each other. They turned back around and smiled.

"Yeah? And what is it that you need from us?" Natsu asked, fidgeting nervously.

"Well…" Eiyce whispered. She sat down in the booth with the famed duo. "I was wondering if you could tell me something."

"Tell you what?" The pinkette asked, fidgeting slightly.

"I was wondering if you…" Eiyce bit her lower lip and looked to the side. "I was wondering if you could tell me if you knew me as a child."

Natsu dragged his eyes over Eiyce's figure and Eiyce saw the twitch of his lips. "Hm…"

"Well?"

"I don't think I can answer that," he stated.

"Natsu's stupid in general, so I doubt you'll get anywhere," Happy teased.

"What about your wife or Gray Fullbuster?" Eiyce asked desperately.

Natsu froze up with a shocked look on his face and Happy dropped his fish.

"Did I say something wrong?" Eiyce asked.

"Don't talk to Gray!" Natsu yelled. "Stay away from that pervert!"

Eiyce stiffened and frowned. "I'm sorry for bothering you…" She stood up, her hair shadowing her face. "I'm really sorry."

"Oi Salamander!" Gajeel strutted up to the little group and scowled. "Mind if I talk… To…" He looked at Eiyce and his eye twitched. "Who are you?" He asked.

Brad hit his head on the table and groaned in pain.

"I'm Eiyce Gorea from the Dragon Fang guild…" She answered shyly.

Gajeel squinted and scowled "Please tell me you don't use Ice Magic."

"I'm an Ice Dragon Slayer."

Both adults' faces were etched with shock. "Holy crap! It's like a female, Dragon Slayer version of Gray!" Gajeel yelled, pointing at the girl.

"Just look at her! The hair, the Magic…"

"I'm leaving," Eiyce hissed, standing up and walking away.

Brad got to his feet but took the time to glare at the men. "Don't go hurting my friends unintentionally. It's important in our guild…" He stormed away after his friend.

"Importance of friends… That's a lot like Fairy Tail…" Natsu noted.

Gajeel sniffed the air and sighed. "So much ice and dragon in one," he whispered. "Reminds me of my sister and brother-in-law."

Natsu smiled weakly. "Speaking of which, I'm going to talk to them… Or at least your sister."


	44. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: A Day for Eiyce, Part 2

"That was a waste…" Eiyce whispered as she and Brad boarded the train. "Oh shit!" She fell forward towards Brad. The boy quickly Requipped away his breastplate so Eiyce landed into his chest without harm.

"Jeez, you really scared me there."

"Sorry…" The girl groaned.

"Let's find a seat before you hurl up your breakfast."

* * *

Rex watched as Artisal moved her paintbrush along an easel. "What are you drawing?"

"I'm testing out a color scheme I made so I can draw Eiyce again. After all, her change totally threw off my style. It's pissing me off!" Artisal hissed while gripping her paint brush in her hand. The item broke into pieces. "Grr… Stupid Soul Suckers!"

* * *

"So what are we going to do what we get back?" Brad asked Eiyce as the train continued on.

"_I'm_ going to bathe at the bathhouse. _You're_ going to go to the guild and enjoy yourself…" Eiyce answered.

"You're no fun…"

"Well excuse me if I want to privacy!" Eiyce hissed, her hair flying everywhere at she sat up. Quickly, her motion sickness caught up and her head fell back in Brad's lap.

"You pathetic girl!"

"I'm gonna kill you…" The brunette merely laughed as the poor girl covered her mouth with a hand desperately.

* * *

"Daichi…" Natsu walked up to his fellow Dragon Slayer. "Can I talk to you?"

"About what Natsu?"

"It's about your daughter. The one that supposedly died. Is she actually still alive?" Natsu questioned, leaving Daichi at a loss for words. "I met someone who is exactly like how she would be if she was still alive…"

"Natsu, you mean…?"

The male nodded. "A beautiful angel," he said with a sigh. Daichi suddenly slammed a stone foot into Natsu's head and growled.

"Don't talk about a child like that! You're married!"

* * *

"He's knocked out good…" B.B. muttered as she stared at Rave's unconscious body. Jay prodded the body curiously. "Don't do that!" She exclaimed. "You could hurt him; Rave's delicate."

"Right…" Jay whispered. "B.B. You're upset about something. I can tell."

The girl smiled weakly. "You know me almost too well."

"We practically grew up together in this guild," the tall male stated in a smooth voice. "So what's bothering my Bumblebee?"

"That name for one!" The Animal Soul wizard hissed like a snake, with an actual snake tongue firing from her mouth. Her face softened. "Still… I had a mother and a sister when I was very young."

* * *

_A young B.B. chased a dark skinned girl around a spacious backyard, Animal Soul bird wings allowing her to hover off the ground a couple of feet. The other girl had mechanical wheels replacing her feet and she zipped across the grass._

_A young woman with pale skin and golden, blonde hair watched the two, smiling fondly._

* * *

"Your sister used Machina Soul?" Jay asked.

"She was adopted. Both my mother and I used Animal Soul while she used Machina," B.B. explained. "Her name was Daniela. And my mother was Theresa." The Take Over wizard fidgeted. "And the thing is, it all really started after my mother died…"

* * *

"_Bertha, Daniela. My daughters, I love you two so much. I give each other you half of the inheritance. Live your life to the fullest and never forget your happiness as a family. Take care of each other. And never doubt who you are…" Theresa whispered._

"_Yes mother," B.B. said with a nod. "I'll miss you when you leave."_

"_I'll never leave you dear," Theresa said softly. She smiled as she exhaled one last time._

"_Wait, mother!" Daniela yelled. "I need to ask you if…" Theresa had already left though._

"_She's gone…" B.B. whimpered. "I didn't even get to say goodbye…"_

_Daniela stood up and smiled darkly. A shadow came over her face and her brown eyes filled with an evil, red glow. "Finally, she's gone!"_

"_What are you talking about?" B.B. asked, turning to her sister. "Mother is dead…"_

_Daniela glared at B.B. "And that means I'm free to find the truth! I'm going to tear this place down, as long I find who I was taken from by that slut you call mother." Daniela changed into her Battle Form of Machina Soul, Take Over Magic and immediately punched the floor, causing it to break apart into pieces._

"_Don't do this Daniela!" B.B. screamed._

* * *

"She destroyed your home!" Jay exclaimed in disbelief.

B.B. nodded. "Just like that. But I knew I had to fight back."

* * *

"Take Over: Tigress!_" B.B. yelled, turning into her Tigress form._

"_Pitiful," Daniela cackled. She fired a laser beam from her palm and B.B.'s Magic immediately dissipated._

"_Dispelling Magic?" B.B. asked. "Mother always said that Dispelling Magic was for cowards!"_

"_No, it's for the smart," Daniela snapped back. She transformed into her Cannon form and smirked. "Time to end this."_

_A white beam of Magic energy burst from the cannon on Daniela's stomach._

* * *

"And then when I woke up, everything was burning." B.B. wiped away a tear. "That's why I don't like fire. It reminds me too much of that day…"

* * *

"For once the heat feels good!" Eiyce squealed as she slid herself into a warm pool of water at the Galesleth hot springs. "This is really what I needed. Some peace, quiet, and a single moment without Brad being a loudmouth ass."

"That's not really nice to say you know."

"Who cares, Brad, it's true," Eiyce said with a laugh as she poured some water over her arms. She suddenly recognized what she said and slowly turned her head around. To her shock, Brad was sitting in the hot spring with her, smiling calmly. "Brad, give me one good reason why I shouldn't pummel you and send you straight to the North Pole!"

"Actually, I have three," he said, holding up three fingers. "One: You aren't that strong. Two: I'm way stronger than you. And three: You like me too much to do that."

"What the hell are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be back at the guild kicking someone's ass right now?! Why do you keep following me?! How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone?! I'm getting really pissed off having to do this all the time, Brad! My house is one thing, but a public hot spring where people are naked is another!" Eiyce ranted, splashing water everywhere as her arms flailed up and down.

"Calm down, Eiyce," Brad grumbled, trying to keep the water out of his eyes. "Why don't you just leave?" Eiyce huffed and was about to stand up when Brad spoke again. "Although, your towel is over there," he added, pointing a ways away from the spring to a wooden bench, "so you'd have to get out of the water…"

"Don't be smart with me Brad!" The girl growled, dunking his head underwater.

"Eiyce! … Stop!" He yelled before popping back up. "Dunk me under and I might catch sight of something I shouldn't…"

Eiyce turned beet red in the face and murmured something to herself. There was a long silence as the two sat in the hot spring alone. An arm gently crept around the Dragon Slayer's shoulders and she was pulled into the Hell Knight's chest.

"Sure is peaceful without the rest of the guild, huh? Just the two of us…" Brad whispered calmly, toying with Eiyce's hair a little.

Eiyce didn't move for a while as she rested her head against the boy. She felt the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed and heard his heart beating softly.

_This is…strange… I'm not sure how to put it…_ Eiyce thought absently. _I can hear his heart beating like a regular person, though I swore he was some demon hybrid or something._ She closed her eyes. _He breathes, thinks, and lives like anyone else. I guess I didn't notice past the guild life... I wonder if the others are this relaxed in their free time._

"What do you think of Onyx?" Brad asked out of nowhere, recapturing Eiyce's attention. "And be honest."

Eiyce thought for a moment. "I guess I think she's a little lonely, that's all. She's like everyone else, though because of her past, she doesn't like to show it. But she's slowly opening up and I like that. And hell, if I wasn't I girl, I'd probably be in love with her."

The sword user glanced skeptically at the raven head. "You're _really_ unusual, you know that?"

"Sh-shut the fuck u-up…" Eiyce stuttered, pulling away at last. "I bet a lot of guys like her once they see for what she really is."

Brad smiled. "You'd be right then. I swear, Andre, Hone, Jackson, and even I am a victim of her charms."

Eiyce broke out in sudden laughter at the revelation. "You're kidding right?" She giggled. "Doesn't Rave count? They dated once!"

"Then that makes five…" Brad said, looking at one hand where four fingers were raised. "Either way, three of them she obviously doesn't like. Those ones being Andre, Rave, and Jackson." He looked at the sunset sky. "But as for me and Hone, she hasn't ever shown negative signs…"

"Oh?" The ice eater asked. "So… Do you plan on dating her anytime soon?"

"After I beat her, then maybe. I have another girl in mind though."

Eiyce's cheeks began to burn again and she mentally growled. _Yeah right Eiyce. Look at yourself! Weak, flat, and just plain stupid! Like hell he'd like you!_ The girl pushed aside her self-conscious and mustered a smile. "Good luck!"

"Thanks… It means something coming from you."

_Just stand up and make a run for it._ Eiyce listened to her conscious and scrambled out of the spring for her towel. She reached it in time and wrapped the towel around her body. "Thank goodness."

"I'm not that perverted you know," Brad spoke up.

Eiyce ignored his words and began walking away. "I'll be waiting for you outside."

* * *

"How do you think Eiyce and Brad are faring anyways?" Cal muttered as she stirred her soup.

Onyx mumbled something as she chewed on a piece of potato. She swallowed and frowned. "They're probably not doing so good. Their personalities don't mix well."

"They'll be fine," Hikari commented as she served Xander a bit of soup. All the teenagers in the guild were sitting at tables around the guild hall enjoying soup that Hikari had made for that evening. "After all, Brad is Brad and… Eiyce is… Eiyce is something special…"

"I wish them luck," Hone muttered.

* * *

Eiyce and Brad walked together along a cobblestone path as the sun set lower in the sky. Few people were with them on the street, giving them plenty of silence to think. They paused as they came upon a simple brick house.

"Thanks… My day off was pretty good with you," Eiyce mumbled. "I can't thank you enough." She wrapped her arms around Brad's neck and smiled.

"Right…" Eiyce could feel Brad hug her back around her waist.

"You dimwit." The newly made raven headed girl pulled out of the hug and sighed. "Thanks again though. I mean it. My day couldn't have been better."

"It could've been better…" Brad huffed. "Trust me; you don't know how to have real fun." He crossed his arms and frowned as Eiyce smiled and laughed. "I'll tell you, for me, your life is dull as rusted metal."

"That doesn't even make se–"

There was a long pause when Brad stopped Eiyce words with a light kiss. "See you at the guild tomorrow."

The ice eater was red as a tomato. _Why the hell would he do that?! He just kissed me!_

Brad immediately started to laugh his ass off. "Oh my gosh, Eiyce!" He said through his rain of cackles. "Your face! It's hilarious!"

The girl immediately scowled.

"Your face is so red and it's so cute when you're angry! I can't take it! You're so adorable!" Brad yelled. "I didn't even mean anything by it! I just kissed you since I knew it would piss you off!" He got a firm slap to the face and was stopped dead in his tracks.

"You idiot…" Eiyce whispered. "How could you? Curse you Brad! You took away my first kiss! And now my day is shitty!"

Brad shrugged. "It was bound to happen soon." He smiled. "Besides… You've had enough shit today. There was the café singing jig. Someone from Fairy Tail, the Salamander Natsu of all people, denied recognizing you as a baby. And then the hot springs."

"Yeah, yeah… Wait… Natsu was lying?" Eiyce asked, tears coming to her eyes.

"He recognizes you as something. And I have a feeling that there are more people at Fairy Tail than we think have _some_ idea who you are," Brad muttered.

Eiyce turned away. "You still stole my first kiss bastard."

"That's what a lot of girls say!" Eiyce smiled and began to crack up in laughter. "Don't feel like you've been cheated. At least _half_ the girls at the guild have had their first kisses taken by me."

"You're horrible, Brad!" Eiyce laughed, holding her stomach.

"All in the job description." Brad smiled and left, waving to Eiyce.

_That wasn't so bad,_ Eiyce mused calmly. She frowned. _But that dick Brad still stole my first kiss with absolute no reason!_ She thought for a moment. _But… Today was different – I guess._

It was in that moment that Eiyce realized how Brad had never put his armor back on. The ripped jeans, the black tee shirt, and the warm smile made Brad look like a regular teenage boy.

"What a day…"


	45. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: While They're Away

"They're still gone huh?" B.B. asked.

"Did you expect them to come back?" Jay asked. "When Brad decides to do something, he does it. And I don't think Eiyce is ready to be defying the Master."

The girl smiled up at the boy. "I'm sure they'll be fine!" She chirped. She turned to leave before Jay grabbed her wrist. "Jay?"

"You…didn't tell me everything. Now is a good time since we're alone. The guild is empty," he whispered. "So can you tell me?"

B.B. hesitated. "I don't think I can. Not without crying…"

"Then at least cry on me…" Jay pulled B.B.'s face into his chest and caressed her gently. "I'm here…" B.B. clutched the fabric of Jay's shirt and whimpered. "What is it?"

"I need to fight Daniela… I need to take my revenge for destroying my home…"

Jay knelt down to meet B.B.'s eyes. "Alright then, where was your home? We'll go there together…"

* * *

By dawn, B.B. and Jay reached the remains of an old mansion secluded in the woods.

"Tell me again why your mother had you live in a mansion in the middle of nature," Jay muttered, looking at the debris.

"To be one with nature, to learn the animal's souls in their own environment." B.B. kicked some dirt with her foot and inhaled deeply. "Birch… It's always been strongest here." She smiled but it faded when her eyes rested on what remained of her home. "Daniela…"

"Bertha, how ironic that we come here at the same time!" A voice mocked from behind the duo. The wizards turned around and saw a dark skinned female with a smirk on her face. She wore a revealing crop top and shorts and she was very lean in most areas of her body except for her chest. "How are you? And how is your new boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend," B.B. said before anything else. Jay collapsed with shock only to have the females ignore him.

The sisters butted their heads together and glared into each others' eyes. Jay swore he saw two different auras surrounding the girls. One made of many animals for B.B. while Daniela's showed a robotic aura.

"_Take Over: Scorpion!_" B.B. changed into a large, sand colored scorpion and tried to jab Daniela in the torso. The animal attacked while the human dodged. When B.B. finally hit, there was a loud _Clang_! "Huh?"

"I use Machina Soul," Daniela stated wisely. "Forget sis?" She asked. "_Take Over: Slicing Form!_" The female's arms and legs turned into sharp, blade-like appendages with hinges replacing the knees and elbows. Most of her body was covered by blue and grey sheets of steel except for her stomach.

She raced at B.B. and the Dragon Fang mage narrowly dodged as a scorpion.

"Yikes! _Take Over: Tigress!_" B.B. launched herself at Daniela, her claws sharp and her teeth bared angrily. "Take this bitch!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"As long as you take what I have for you!" Daniela said back.

The two girls clashed and passed as Jay only watched.

"Why did you do this?" B.B. asked. "We loved you, but you only lied to us…" She said softly. "Why couldn't you accept us as family?"

"Because I was too different to be family," Daniela answered. "I searched for my real family."

"By destroying your home?!" B.B. screamed. "How do you justify that?!"

"How do you justify taking a child from her parents?" Daniela spat. She switched her Cannon Form and shot a fire from her stomach, smashing into B.B. and sending the girl flying.

"KYA!"

"B.B. no!" Jay yelled. His eyes fixated on Daniela and he frowned. "Don't you dare hurt my friend! _Sound Magic: Howling!_" A loud screeching noise filled the air.

"Sound Magic huh?" Daniela asked while covering her ears. She spied Jay making his way towards her and smirked. She waved her hand and the sound disappeared just as Jay neared.

Jay readied to punch the Take Over mage only to have her grab his wrist. Daniela flipped Jay over her shoulder and laughed. "Is that the best guild wizards can do?" She asked. "I expected more. But… Oh well!"

* * *

"_I'm going to become the strongest wizard in the world!" B.B. cheered as she followed Theresa and Daniela around the mansion. "I'll join a guild and everything to become strong!"_

"_That's very nice B.B." Theresa smiled before looking at Daniela. "And what of you?"_

"_I'm just going to train hard. I don't need a guild to be strong," Daniela huffed._

"_Oh dear…"_

* * *

B.B. got up from the ruble and wiped away some dirt from her face. "Dragon Fang made me strong. Though… most of the time I let other people fight for me or I trick my enemies. You're different Daniela. I'm going to have to fight you head on."

The whitette transformed her arms into wings and her legs into those of a bird's. B.B. took off and after gaining altitude, let gravity carry hr to Daniela.

"You're going to pay!" She yelled. She readied her talons for impact and they were met by a mechanical arm.

"Sorry sis, but I don't have time for games," Daniela said, throwing her aside. "I've got business to attend to if you don't mind." She transformed back to normal and began sauntering away. "Have a nice day. Or not, it doesn't really all that much to me after all, dear B.B."

Said girl made a move for her sister, but Jay stopped her. "Don't," he whispered.

"She didn't destroy your home, did she Jay?" B.B. asked.

"Bertha…" Jay said. B.B. was surprised as that name was only used by her mother of the Master. "B.B., I get that you're hurting, but don't push yourself. Revenge isn't going to fix anything; it's only going to destroy who you are."

"I'm not pushing it," B.B. hissed back.

"Let's go back to the guild and just forget about it. I can get you something sweet, like you."

"I don't like sweets. I'm not a glutton or a bottomless pit for food like you are," she said back.

"I'm not like that at all…"

"Shut up." Beneath B.B.'s feet, her signature Magic Seal glowed. "Besides, I think I know how Daniela should end."

* * *

"Hey," Eiyce looked around herself at the members of Dragon Fang. "I just noticed. Where are B.B. and Jay?"

"Those two?" Terra asked. "Hm… If I can remember correctly, then they went to B.B.'s old home for some reason. Don't remember too well, but it did have to do with B.B."

"Oh… Hm… Why is it that there's always at least one person gone from the guild?"

"Master just doesn't give a shit about where we are!" Terra said cheerily. "We could be off committing mass murder and she'd probably not even care!"

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Depends on how you look at it…"

* * *

"_No other Animal Soul is stronger than the Wolf Soul..."_

"_It is the ultimate spell…"_

"_Be very careful though…"_

"_Because of its strength, the wolf's soul might overcome your own and you'll lose yourself…"_

"_I pray you only use it when it absolutely necessary…"_

"_Bertha…"_

* * *

"_Take Over: Wolf Soul!_"

B.B.'s white hair turned gold and he got to her hands and knees before becoming a fierce looking, gold wolf.

"Prepare of face my fury, Daniela," B.B. snarled.

"She's going to facing your fury and _furry_," Jay muttered.

"I can still hear and understand you, Jay. Please realize that before I go mad," B.B. softly growled.

She returned her deadly gaze to Daniela and began a quick trot towards her.

"Daniela!" B.B. opened her mouth, fangs bared menacingly. She was ready to clamp down on the opposing female's flesh, but tasted metal instead.

"Nature will never be able to beat technology…" Daniela cackled. B.B. jumped back and snarled. "Oh! Have I upset the little puppy?"

"Go drink some crude oil!"

"I think I'd rather use it to work out my kinks…"

B.B. whimpered a she placed a paw to her furry forehead. "Just… No. Don't say stuff like that."

"I'll say it if I want to! Now for that Animal Soul…" Daniela thrust her hand forward and B.B. reverted back to her normal body. "That might've been your mother's best Animal Soul, but it's nothing against Dispelling Magic. _Battle Form!_"

The magenta, blue, and white metal of the Machina Soul covered Daniela's body and she slammed a fist into the ground, forcing B.B. backwards.

"Stop this right now"! The younger female yelled, charging forward, her fist raised.

"B.B. no!" Jay's worst fears came true as Daniela slammed her fist into B.B.'s skull. "Bertha!" The girl's limp body lay on the ground and the male held back tears. "B.B., please don't die…"

Slowly, the Dragon Fang girl raised herself up to her knees. "That the best you can do, Daniela?" B.B. asked, moving her hair aside, revealing dark, scaly skin. "Can't even break through soft tortoise scales?"

"Why you–!"

"_Stinger!_" B.B. grew a scorpion tail on her rear end and quickly shot Daniela in the arm. The dark skinned girl fell due to the poisonous shot and groaned. "I'm coming for you Daniela!" B.B. sprinted for her sister and was soon intercepted by Jay.

"Let's go…" He whispered.

"I already told you, I'm not going!" The girl yelled. "I have to finish this!"

"You're going to lose yourself in the process," Jay said, his bangs hanging over his eyes. "We should go now, B.B. I'm not asking this time."

B.B. stomped and glared at her friend "Why can't you see that beating Daniela is the only way to make this stop?! She killed my mother and I can't forgive her!"

"You're not the sweet, pleasant person everyone at the guild knows. You're someone else," Jay brushed his golden locks from his eyes and met B.B.'s stare head on with his own. "Now stand back and bring my friend Bertha back while I kick this slutty girl's little ass!"

"Hey!" Daniela screamed, from her helpless position.

"Jay…?"


	46. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Call

Jay turned around to face Daniela, who was working off the poison from B.B.'s scorpion tail.

"So you're going to fight me?" Daniela hissed.

Jay adjusted his headphones and kept a plain look on his face. "Something wrong with that?"

Smirking, Daniela bent into a fighting stance. "No not at all. I'll just kill you and then Bertha," Daniela said with a cackle. "I can't wait…"

* * *

Hikari, Makarov, Sting, and Ooba sat around a table, looking at a holographic image of a forest.

"Thick."

"Dangerous."

"Unknown."

"And smelly."

The older guild masters looked at Sting and the young man shrugged. "It smells. I can't help it!"

Hikari punched the blonde and growled. "We get it, you're a Dragon Slayer. Woopdie-fucking-doo!" Ooba and Makarov then glared at her and she smiled. "I'm just doing my job."

"I'm going to kill you!" Sting hissed, holding his bruised cheek.

"If you can live for another five hundred years, then go right ahead!"

Makarov coughed into a fist. "Anyways… Hikari, I hope you're guild is ready for what we have planned."

"Not yet at least."

"_WHAT?! HOW CAN THEY STILL NOT BE READY?!"_ The three other wizards yelled at the top of their lungs. _"What's with the hold up?!"_

"I want all my members safe at my guild before I take several of them away," Hikari answered. "I even left a notice that no member will be accepting any missions until further notice."

"Why is that?" Makarov asked stiffly.

"We need to get this stupid mission over with!" Ooba screamed. "Hurry things up would you!"

"I can't. I have two of my members missing and I am not going to be sending out any search parties," the Shadow mage stated. "In the meantime, further investigate the forest." There was silence. "That's all I have for today…"

"Wait!" Sting called out. "News travels fast. Who is this Dragon Slayer in your guild?"

Hikari faced the opposing three and smirked victoriously. "Master Sting, Master Makarov; I'm sure both of you would like to hear what I'm about to say." She crossed her arms. "Eiyce is her name. She is an Ice Dragon Slayer." The two men gaped in disbelief. "As for her origins…"

… … …

"_That's impossible!"_

"I don't decide fate, I only go along with it."

* * *

"_Sound Palm!_" Jay pushed his hand forward and a wall of sound came off of it, heading straight for Daniela.

The young woman quickly changed into her Defense Form and took the hit head on.

"Damn…"

"You'd be right. You are damned," Daniela stated. She kicked Jay where it counted.

"GAAHH! Why do girls do that?!"

"_Because we can and it gives us control for once,"_ B.B. and Daniela both stated before glaring at each other.

"How very nice… _Sound Magic: Lull!_"

"Please, a bit of mu…sic…" Daniela listened to the soft melody made by Jay's spell and slowly started to sway to the sound. "I kinda like this. Very soft and…" Her eyes snapped open angrily. "Wait! That's just it!" She turned to face Jay only to find him gone. "What?!"

"_Sound Magic: Disturbed!_" A cacophony was created and Daniela covered her ears to due the volume.

The sound still found its way into Daniela's ears and the dark skinned girl began to bleed from them. The red liquid oozed from Daniela's ears and streaked down her hands, neck, and shoulders.

"Why…you…little…" She looked around her for her attacker to find nothing.

"Up here bitch!" Jay yelled before slammed his elbow into Daniela' back from above.

"Gah!"

Jay kept up the pace by jabbing the girl in her stomach, her neck, and everywhere else he thought possible. With the fast succession of attacks, Daniela couldn't keep up.

* * *

Hikari sighed as she descended to the basement library in her guild. She needed to reread her investigation files that she left in there.

When she opened the door, she came across something unexpected. Her library was in a mess and in the middle of it was Rave, reading his heart out.

"Rave!" Hikari yelled, catching the boy's attention. "What have you done to my library?!" She demanded, jumping down the stairs.

"… Reading?" It came out more like a question than an answer.

"You are so dead!" The woman hissed. "You are going to clean all of this up!"

"Once I'm done with my book," he replied, pointing to the Magic History book in his hands.

"Once you're done, you're cleaning this up…"

* * *

Jay kept up his strikes and jabs along Daniela's body until the female caught his wrist before he could strike her in the stomach for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"_Slicing Form!_" With Daniela's arm suddenly becoming a blade, Jay suddenly felt something cutting through his arm.

Daniela's own arm had cut through his right forearm very close to a vital vein. She pulled her arm out and Jay's blood quickly spilled at his feet.

"JAY NO!" B.B. screamed.

"Enjoying your little gift?" Daniela asked while speeding away with her Speed Form.

"You are going to wish you had never been born," Jay growled. "I'm going to pound your little ass so hard that you won't be able to walk for a month."

"No, I'm pretty sure I'll be doing that to you," Daniela replied.

"Not on your life! _Disturbed!_" The sound wave was so close this time that it sent Daniela flying backwards into the ruble of B.B.'s old home. "_Infra-Beat!_"

There was silence.

"What?" Daniela asked. She was in her Battle Form in fear of attack, though there seemed to be none. "Nothing is happening."

"Or so you think." Jay turned to his crush. "B.B., get out of here. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Jay, what are you talking about?" B.B. asked.

"I'll explain later, just go," Jay ordered gently. The whitette nodded and ran like her life depended on it.

"You're not going any–!" Daniela stopped and touched her chest. "What's…" She panted. "Going on…?"

"What you're not hearing is the infrasound I'm creating with my Magic," Jay answered. "My Magic headphones protect me from being hurt by the sound, but I can still hear and control them." Jay curled his fingers together and Daniela began to pale. "And I bet you didn't know that when an infrasound gets loud enough, than it can start to control your own breathing."

"That's impos–!" Daniela started to choke up as her face got progressively pale.

"Feels funny, doesn't it?" Jay asked.

Against her own will, Daniela's heart beat faster and she breathed quicker and harder.

Jay slowly neared his opponent as she fell to her knees.

He placed both hands over her blood stained shoulders and felt her shake with the infrasound.

"_Max Volume!_"

Daniela stopped breathing all together as her eyes flew open with shock. Blood came up from her mouth and then her head blew apart altogether. The contents of Daniela's head flew everywhere. Jay felt blood and gore hit his face and it ended up in his hair as well.

"Thank… goodness…" Jay whispered before collapsing due to using up all his Magic energy.

* * *

"Jay… Jay…" A soft voice whispered his name. "Jay, wake up!" The voice yelled now. "GET THE FUCK UP!"

The blonde jolted to consciousness and flushed red when he found his had lying in B.B.'s lap.

"About time!" She chided. "I was worried you'd never wake!"

"What happened?" Jay asked, sitting up.

"I found you passed out right next to my sister's headless corpse, that's what," B.B. answered. "And your hair…" Jay felt her hand glide through his locks. "It's got blood in it…" She helped her friend up and smiled. "There's a river nearby, we can wash your hair there."

"It… Won't… Come… Out!" Jay exclaimed as he furiously scrubbed his hair. He pulled his hands from his hair and saw them stained with blood. When he looked at his reflection in the water, the stains had spread throughout his entire hair. "What the fuck is wrong with this blood?!"

B.B. checked Jay's hair herself and grimaced. "I don't know, but something is wrong here…" She mumbled. "Let's go back to the guild and see what Master says."

* * *

Hikari played with Jay's hair lightly. "Interesting…" She muttered. "Very interesting… It seems as of the blood from Daniela in a Machina Soul is acting more like a staining chemical."

"Meaning?" Jay asked.

"You're going to have red highlighted hair your whole life."

"WHAT?! Can't I just grow it out?" Jay asked desperately.

The Dragon Fang guild master scowled and dragged the boy to a mirror. "Look!" She hissed, pulling up his hair while shoving his face in the mirror. "The roots of your hair have absorbed the blood and the color is permanently a part of you!"

"What?!" Jay looked into the mirror with wide eyes. "Shit!"

"But look at it this way, Jay," Hikari said with a laugh. "Your hair will match B.B.'s face.

"Huh?" Hikari merely laughed and walked away. "I hate that woman."

"You're not the only one!" B.B.'s light voice agreed. The whitette stood before the blonde and redhead. "Hikari is kind of annoying."

"Don't let her hear that," Jay said with a chuckle.

B.B. giggling along with him, blushing a deep shade of red. "I'm not afraid, because I know you'll protect me."

"That's real sweet of you to say B.B.!" Jay exclaimed. "But not as sweet as you," he suddenly whispered, leaning down to reach the girl's lips with his own. "Mind if I give it a taste test?"

"A taste test, really?!" B.B. yelped at the sound of Hikari's voice, jumping into the safety of Jay's arms. "Is that how you teenagers flirt these days?" The woman asked. She looked at the two teens and sneered. "Get a room you two."

B.B. turned a deeper red – if that was possible – and pulled a bit away from Jay.

"Have a nice day! But!" Hikari smiled at B.B. "I want you to go to the library afterward to help clean things up." The young female nodded. As Hikari left, the loving couple sighed.

"Where did we leave off?" Jay asked himself.

"Right here," B.B. answered with a giggle before kissing her new boyfriend softly on the lips. "Thanks for fighting Daniela for me; you were right, I had almost lost myself. I owe you my life and sanity. So whenever I'm in danger, I'll call for your help."

"And I'll come to you…" They kissed again before B.B. slipped away to the library. Jay couldn't hold in his excitement anymore. "YES! B.B. returns my feelings! I knew it!"


	47. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: The Cursed Book

"This sucks…" Rave muttered as he set another book on a high shelf.

"Think about us!" Jackson yelled. "We're doing work because of what you did!"

"_Here, here!"_ Four other teens angrily agreed. _"We hope you get fucked, Rave!"_

"Hey! Isn't that a bit much! And just because you're dating Jay now doesn't mean that you get to be a douche to me," Rave pointed out to his ex-girlfriend.

B.B. quickly turned pink while the others laughed. Hone shook his head while trying to suppress his laugh, but couldn't help himself. Cal reached for a set of Magic encyclopedias on the floor and handed them to Wilson.

"Hey, didn't Master say that there should be seven of us here?" Wilson asked. "I only counted six."

"Maybe number seven is late," Hone suggested.

"If it's Eiyce, then it would make sense…" Cal sighed. "She probably doesn't even know this place exists."

"Brad?" B.B. asked.

"Would've dropped in and then ditched while saying, 'Suck it fuckers!'" Hone replied. "But since he didn't…"

"Onyx?" Jackson inquired.

"Would've gone 'Fuck you, Master,'" Cal snipped. "Yeah, like she'd allow herself to do what Master says."

"Andre?"

"I doubt he even knows what books are," B.B. joked.

"Good point… Jay?"

"I was there when she called me," the Take Over mage stated sarcastically.

"Luchia?"

"Wilson, if she was supposed to be here, we would already be done!" Cal yelled. "She the most organized person in the guild besides Hone and Terra!"

"So that also counts out Terra," Jackson immediately stated. "Anyone else? How about Xander?"

"Too new, he wouldn't know where to look." Hone answered.

"Al…No…" Rave quickly amended his words before Hone had a chance to kill him. "Forgot, Master took his body and buried in a place where – and I quote – 'No one will find it.'"

"Get your ass ready for a walloping," Hone said through gritted teeth.

"Ahhh, it hurts already…" Rave groaned while cringing.

"Or at least that's what you tell us," Jackson said with an evil grin.

"Don't make yourself my second victim," Hone warned with a smile.

* * *

"Why did they have to go sort through that stupid library?" Luchia sighed as she walked around the training room with Andre and Artisal.

"What's a library?" Andre asked. The girls immediately face palmed. "I'm asking a serious question!"

"Do you know what books are?"

"No?"

"That's it! I'm done!" Luchia groaned. "His stupidity is too much for me!"

"The poor thing…" Artisal whimpered. She crossed her arms. "Maybe we should go check on them."

"Maybe later," Luchia answered, grabbing Andre's arm. "Right now, I need to beat this poor fellow to a pulp."

"What?! No wait! Luchia, no!" Andre screamed as he struggled to get from her iron grip.

"Guys wait up!" Artisal called. "NO! LUCHIA PUT THE SWORD DOWN!"

* * *

"Either you got really lucky or she's just pitying you," Brad mumbled through a bit of apple. "It's too good to be true, ya' know?"

"No it isn't!" Jay exclaimed. "I saved her life, I love her; the two of us were meant to be," he sighed.

"That's what the chicks usually say…" Brad muttered before biting his apple again. "See, if I were to ask Eiyce if she wanted to date me–"

"Since when do you hang out with Eiyce?" Jay asked.

Brad spat out his apple and wiped his mouth. "Are you fucking kidding me? A spent an entire day with her and I totally ignored Master's orders to save her from the Soul Suckers!"

"Oh…"

"Oh? Is that all you can say? Do you not think I can talk to girls?"

Jay pondered the question for a moment. "Well…" He whispered. "Your history with the girls in this guild isn't too good. Onyx wants you dead, Cal is practically the same around you, Master wants you dead, I'm pretty sure Artisal wants you dead, Luchia wants you dead, Terra barely tolerates you, and I think B.B. still wants to get you back for stealing her first kiss. … … Damn, a lot of girls hate you."

"That might be the understatement of the century."

"What about Eiyce?"

"I saved her life. I hung out with her after saving her life. And I stole her first kiss," Brad listed.

"If Eiyce becomes half as strong as Onyx, start praying for your life."

* * *

"I don't get it! Something is wrong with the cards!" Terra yelled. She looked at them again and found them all in a jumbled mess. "None of the sets I'm pulling make any sense! I get the Toxic Jungle and suddenly the Demon card! What?" The card reader pulled at her hair and seethed in annoyance.

"Maybe Onyx is going to poison herself," Hikari muttered while walking by. "A life saver for all of us."

Terra slammed her head on the table in frustration. "KILL ME––––––!"

* * *

"Hey guys! I'm he– AH!" Eiyce yelped as gravity began dragging her downward. Her motion stopped and she opened her eyes. "Huh?"

She was suspended in the air due to Hone holding her up by the collar of her shirt.

"Be more careful next time," he whispered.

Eiyce immediately turned pink and giggled uneasily. "Um… I'll remember that next time."

"Please do," Cal said with a sigh.

After Hone set Eiyce down, she brushed off her clothes and smiled. "So what can I do to help?" She asked joyfully.

"Put away the books for one," Jackson sniped.

Eiyce immediately scowled but squeaked in fear when she caught sight of Hone's disapproving glare. "Aye sir!" She squealed.

"How many books are even down here?" B.B. asked.

"I'm guessing a billon," Jackson huffed.

"Actually, Master only has about 101,944 books in this library," Rave clarified.

"That's still a lot!" Jackson hissed. "And how the hell did you read all of them on your own?!"

With all the screaming going on, a book fell from one of the higher shelves and bonked Cal on the head. "Ow?" The girl muttered before picking it up. "The hell is this?"

"The 101,945 book in Master's collection of books," the newly made Ocean God Slayer answered.

"Put a sock in it," B.B. stated sharply.

"Guys, stop fighting and get back to work," Hone ordered while picking up a stack of about ten books in each hand.

"How are you doing that?!" Eiyce asked.

"It's nothing," the male answered.

"Take a bit more pride in yourself, Hone," Wilson said with a laugh. "You're S-Class and all."

"Shut up."

Cal idly flipped the books around and looked at the worn out leather cover while her friends continued to put books away. She finally opened up the front cover and her eyes widened in surprise. "Whoa, look at this!" She called.

The six others gathered around Cal and looked at the book.

"_Origins of Demons and the Seven Deadly Sins_," Hone read off the inside cover. "Weird title." The teens gathered around each other to see what was inside the book as Cal flipped to the next page.

"_Beware of the contents of the book_," Hone read. "_For those who aren't wary shall lose themselves in what they are not. Mankind's nature is mankind's worst enemy_."

"Chapter one: Demons." Eiyce frowned as she reached over and flipped ahead to the second chapter.

"What the hell was that for?!" Rave yelled.

"We already have a Demon Slayer so why read up on demons?" Eiyce asked in argument.

"Point Eiyce," B.B. said sharply and the male model shrugged.

"Chapter two: The Seven Sins," Jackson read.

"Lust," Eiyce whispered. "A feeling of intense desire in the body, ew…"

"Only you!" Jackson said. "You prude!"

"Excuse me, I want to preserve myself for my future husband," the girl snapped back as Jackson mocked her words. She looked back at the book and read on. "Most often referring to lusting of sexual… What? This is practically saying that it's a sin to want to have sex! That's not a sin; it's something that shouldn't even exist in the thoughts of humans!"

"Says the prude," Rave coughed into a fist.

"Says the guy who flirts with reporters twice his age!"

"Guys…" Cal said sternly.

"She's her mother's daughter alright…" Rave whispered in the corner to Eiyce and the girl nodded.

Hone took the book from Cal and skipped to chapter three. "Pride…"

The process went on for quite some time. One teenager reading from a chapter, disliking it and then another skipping to the next chapter. After Hone, Cal read from the chapter on wrath. Wilson read from greed. Rave from envy. Jackson from sloth. And B.B. from gluttony.

* * *

"You guys have been down here for a while, what are you guys doi–?" Brad was shocked to see that the library looked like a tornado ran through it. He spotted the only neat thing in the room. An old book lying perfectly in the center of a table in the back of the room. "Shit. That can't be good."

"What can't be goo–? Oh wow!" Jay exclaimed when his eyes settled on what Brad was looking at.

"Hey guys, what are you looking at?" Terra asked while she passed them on the stairs leading to the library, seemingly unaware of the mess. "I just came down here looking for– GAH!" Terra fell face first into the books and seethed when she pulled her head out. "THE HELL IS THIS?!" She screamed.

"Maybe they had a fight down here and decided to scram after figuring out what they had done," Artisal suggested, joining the group with Onyx, Luchia, and Andre.

"Hone_ was with them!"_ Onyx and Brad yelled at once. The Demon Slayer blushed but quickly hid it with a scowl.

"Good point…" Artisal whispered.

"That doesn't explain why a single book isn't torn apart," Luchia stated while pointing to said book.

The teens shrugged and clumsily made their way to the table the book was sitting atop of.

"_Origins of Demons and the Seven Deadly Sins_. That's a random topic," Terra noted.

"Demon and deadly sins are random to you?" Jay asked. "What exactly are you?"

"I didn't know Master had a book like this down here," Onyx whispered, picking the book up. She looked at the cover for a moment before breaking out in shrieks while dropping the book. "OH MY GOSH! WHAT IS THAT?!" She fell backwards into a wall as tears began falling from her eyes.

"Onyx, Onyx. Calm down…" Terra whispered while crouching down beside the flame user.

"Chill out Onyx," Brad soothed. "What happened?" He asked softly. Andre, Luchia, Jay, and Artisal gaped, not believing in Brad's soft side.

"I heard voices…" Onyx whimpered, holding her head between her hands. "Those voices… They were so familiar… They were screaming for help… I heard them… Everyone…"

"Everyone? Who's everyone?" Terra asked, not understanding.

"B.B., Wilson, Jackson, Rave, Cal, Hone, and…" She paused and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Not her again. I never wanted to hear her scream like that ever again…"

"_Her?"_ The other six asked.

Immediately, it hit Artisal. "Eiyce too. You heard Eiyce, right?" She questioned.

Onyx nodded. "She was in so much pain… I hated hearing her like that… I don't want to hear her in pain. It hurts me…"

"Sh…" Brad whispered, hugging Onyx's shaking form close to him. "It'll be alright… We'll save Eiyce like we did before and the others too," he told her. "I promise we'll get Eiyce back, Onyx. And I never break my promises."

"Idiot," Onyx muttered before punching Brad in the chest. She wiped away her tears. "Of course we're saving the others. Dragon Fang wouldn't be the same without it, whether we like it or not."

The seven of them looked at the book that lay in disarray on the table after Onyx had dropped it.

"So now what?" Andre asked frightfully.

"What do you think?!" Terra yelled. "We go save them!"

"But they're in a book…" Luchia muttered.

"It's cursed…" Onyx whispered, getting to her feet. "I felt the intense dark Magic energy coming off of it when I touched it."

"So how do we go after our friends?" Brad asked.

"To every cursed item is its own dark dimension," the Demon Slayer stated. "Hellseth taught me that and I've never forgotten." She motioned for the other six to circle around the table with her. "We all must put our hand on the book while I recite the chant Hellseth taught me."

Brad nodded first. He picked up the book and set it down neatly before setting his hand on the old leather. Terra pulled her black cloak out of nowhere and put it on, and then she touched the spine of the book. Luchia and Andre were the next to feel the leather of the book on their fingers. Jay and Artisal managed to get their skin to meet the thin papers within the leather covers. The six looked to Onyx and she exhaled nervously.

Tentatively placing her hand on top of her friends' hands, she began to chant softly. "Sing mi chiwit kkhxng khwam mud laea saengswang…"

She spoke an entirely different language. The language of Demons.

"Naeana phm…"

The other six wizards began to feel weak. They opened their eyes and saw themselves surrounded in dark energy. Onyx's eyes glowed with a possessed light as they never blinked once and her hair stood on end as she spoke.

_The hell is this? Is this another power Demon Slayers have?_ Brad asked himself as he felt his breath become short.

"Miti mud thi chan khx…"

Black light slowly began to consume the wizards' bodies once Onyx finished chanting, though her state of possession continued. The dark crept up each wizard's arm; each – save for Onyx – began to take notice of the pain that came with it.

Eventually, the light overtook each wizard's body and they screamed in pain – save for Onyx.

* * *

**A/N: BTW: Onyx is actually speaking Thai for the "Demon language". I'm not saying that Thai people are demonic! I just needed something exotic for the language Onyx was going to speak. SORRY FOR OFFENDING ANYONE THAI! I MEANT NOTHING BY IT!**


	48. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: The Dark Dimension

"*Cough, cough.* What happened?" Brad asked sitting up. He looked down at himself and saw that he was suddenly wearing something resembling a black, samurai kimono. It actually bore a striking resemblance to his Robe of the Ancients, only black and it covered his entire body. "What the hell am I doing in this?"

"I'd ask the same thing," Artisal muttered, walking over to Brad in a black dress with a short, bell skirt. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she wore no shoes.

"It happened to all of us. Well except for me." That was Terra speaking. Luchia, Andre, Jay, and Terra joined the two. Each was wearing something different, all except Terra.

"What happened to our clothes?" Jay asked. He wore a black butler's suit with gloves and shoes to match.

"Maybe they changed because we're in a different dimension," Luchia suggested. She wore a blood red dress that went to her knees and a grey blouse on top.

"That doesn't really make sense though," Andre stated. His clothes changed quite a bit, to a grey ash colored toga with a black band hanging over his shoulder left and tying around his waist. "It's really creeping me out, too."

"Don't worry you guys, it's alright," Onyx said as she came out of the darkness with a flame in her hand.

"What the hell is with our clothing?" Brad asked. He looked her over skeptically. "And why aren't you wearing anything unusual, too?"

Onyx blinked. She was still wearing a pair of jeans and her purple shirt from before with her black, leather jacket. "You know the rumor that one needs to wear clothes from the Celestial Spirit World to survive there?" The others nodded. "Well dimensions created by cursed items like the book act the same way."

"_Huh?"_

"Each of us is wearing at least one article of clothing that came from the original Dark Dimension. That's where the creatures from Underworld Summoning Magic come from as well as regular Demons," Onyx explained. "Anyway, wearing the clothing protects us from the effects of this dimension. For Jay it's the butler suit. Luchia and Artisal are wearing dresses from the Dark Dimension. Andre is wearing that black toga. And Brad has that black version of his ancient robe and whatnot."

"What about you and me?" Terra asked.

"Apparently, for you and me, our jacket and cloak are actually from the Dark Dimension as well, which means we didn't have to change at al while coming here."

"By the way, how did we change?" Luchia asked for herself, Artisal, Jay, and Andre.

"I took the liberty of changing you guys myself while you were passed out." The guys turned red in the face and the girls simply gaped.

She gave each of her fellow wizards a deadly stare. "But now that you know what's going on here, you guys can't take off what you're wearing right now. If you take off the clothes for any reason, you won't survive for a minute." They all gulped. "GOT IT?!"

"_Yes ma'am!"_ They all answered.

"Now that that's settled…" Onyx threw her fire onto the ground, lighting up the area for them. They found themselves in a room which led to seven hallways. "Let's see what this place is like."

"Wait… Andre's toga is grey, not black!"

"Same thing," Onyx told Jay with a laugh.

* * *

Red eyes lazily opened. Seven figures sat in arm chairs in seven different rooms.

"They're…" A sweet voice seemed to sing sadly. A young woman combed her hair with her fingers, brushing over pastel colored barrettes in the white silk. Her sky blue dress hung loosely on her body and barely covered her curved chest.

"Here…" A rough, lazy voice mumbled. A young man scratched the light stubble on his face, ruffling his loose, grey sweatshirt. Dark circles framed his red eyes from below.

"After…" An intellectual voice muttered. Another male pushed up his glasses which quickly flashed the reflection of the golden room around him. A silken, red cloak hung from his shoulder and fine, regal clothing adorned his body.

"Our…" A humored voice chuckled. Green fingers brushed the material of the armchair where a third boy sat. He wore plain clothing but a wanting look filled his eyes.

"Newest…" A calm voice groaned. A dark skinned female sat upside down in her chair while her black tank top fell down, exposing the dark skin of her stomach. She tapped her brass knuckles against her boots, making a scratching noise against the steel toes.

"Bodies…" A soft voice quivered as it spoke. A girl with black hair played with the braid over her shoulder as she rested one arm on one of the armrests to hold up her head. Her pale skin was exposed by the high cut top and slit skirt she wore.

"Curse them…" A commanding voice growled. A fourth and final young man sat in a dignified manner to match the general's uniform he wore.

"_We won't be cast out this time!"_ The seven cackled together. _"This era will be the time when we rise! Mankind will fall to the Seven Sins!"_

* * *

"Seven paths…" Terra whispered. "Seven lost people, seven of us… Coincidence?" She asked.

"Doubt it," Onyx muttered. She looked at he words engraved into the wall above each hall entrance. "Let's see… We have Gluttony, Sloth, Greed, Envy, Wrath, Lust, and Pride."

"The Seven Deadly Sins," Artisal stated. "Explains the name of the book. _Origins of Demons and the Seven Deadly Sins_."

"Naw shit," Andre growled.

"What do you say we do?" Luchia asked.

"Split up and see where each path leads," Brad suggested. "Our friends might be down each hall."

"But who is where?"

"If I were to guess, then each of them would be in the area most like their personality," Jay stated. "And by that logic, B.B. might be in Lust since she's the prettiest."

"Or it could be Rave since he's dated quite a few people compared to most of us," Onyx added. "So it could be one of the two."

"I'll go there either way," Jay offered.

"No," Terra immediately said. "It'd just be awkward if either of them was there, Jay. Two guys in the sin area, as I'll call it, of Lust would be creepy. And if B.B. was there… I doubt either of you would come out a virgin." Everyone's nose scrunched up in disgust. "Just saying!"

"I'll go there then," Brad decided. "There's no way I could get in an awkward situation with either Rave or B.B. when we might be stuck in a weird sin area like Lust."

"Any objections?" Onyx asked. "No? That settles it then; Brad will be taking the sin of Lust. Next?"

"This is taking too long!" Luchia suddenly screamed. "What about Jackson and Eiyce? If we keep this up, they might not be alive by the time we're ready to save them! Let's just take a sin area or whatever and get going!"

"Good point Luchia…" Artisal mumbled under her breath. "I'll take Greed."

"I've already got Lust, so I don't have to say anything," Brad said.

"Wrath," Terra announced loudly.

"I can take Envy," Andre offered.

"I'll take on Sloth," Luchia decided.

"Gluttony is where I'll be headed," Jay responded over everyone else.

"That leaves me with Pride," Onyx determined, closing her red eyes. "Now that that's over…" She opened her eyes sharply. "Let's get going. To our friends!" She yelled, raising a fist to the air.

"_YEAH!"_

* * *

Jay swore he'd been running forever. How long were these halls he and his friends were running down? And it didn't help that he was wearing a butler outfit. He finally found himself running to a light.

When he stepped into the light after a quick sprint, he came into an open battlefield with B.B. sitting in an arm chair on the other side. Something was in her mouth and it seemed like a cigar.

"B.B.? Is that you?" He asked skeptically.

"B.B.? Is that her name?" The female asked. "What's it stand for?"

Jay slowly stooped into a fighting stance. Why was B.B. questioning her own name? Something wasn't right.

* * *

Luchia tiptoed to the bed in the room she came across. As she neared it, she recognized Jackson in the bed, only his hair and eyes showing from under the covers.

"Hey Jackson, wake up!" Luchia yelled. "We have to get going!"

A firm hand immediately grabbed Luchia around the neck and picked her up off the ground.

"Jackson…" She gasped. "What's going on…?"

"Don't interrupt my rest…" Jackson hissed. He raised up his face to show the blonde his red eyes. "Or else!" His grip tightened.

* * *

"Hello? Anyone in here?" Andre called as he circled himself around the barren room he was in. "This is weird."

A weight suddenly forced Andre onto his back and he came face-to-face with Rave standing over him threateningly. The other thing Andre noticed was the other male's new, green skin.

"Surprised?" The blonde asked. "This room seemed empty after all."

Rave's red eyes bore into Andre and the Smoke wizard shivered. _This doesn't seem good._

* * *

"Welcome friend…" Wilson said warmly as Artisal stood amongst the plethora of gold and other treasures in the room the two wizards were in. "I hope you find something you like here. I have _everything_!"

Artisal glared and gripped her Light Pen. "You're not the Wilson I know," she muttered. "Who are you?"

"Wilson" smiled. "Apparently, I'm your enemy, my dear miss," he stated before standing from his seat. "Prepare to be defeated."

"Over my dead body!"

Terra looked warily around the room she was in. The walls were covered in deadly weapons that were unlike any she'd seen in her whole life.

"This is strange…" She muttered.

A hard fist punched Terra in the jaw and she reeled backwards. She moved her jaw around and touched it, seeing blood on her fingers. "Shit…"

"What the hell are you doing here?" A pissed sounding voice asked.

Terra turned her head and set her eyes on Cal. She was surprised to the Shadow mage in torn, black pants and a black tank top. She wore chains on her pants and brass knuckles in her hands. The dark skinned female sneered as she looked at Terra, tapping her steel toed boots on the floor.

"Looks like I've got a little vermin to take care of," she growled.

* * *

_I have no idea what awaits each of us, but I know that we'll be able to do something!_ Onyx thought with determination. _But there's something troubling me…_ Onyx bit her lips nervously. _Only three of us have real fighting capabilities: Brad, Terra, and myself. Artisal is practically out of commission, whereas Jay, Andre and Luchia are only average compared to people like Hone, Cal, Rave, and even Eiyce after her change._

She continued to run down the hall marked as Pride. _I have to wonder though… Who awaits me in Pride?_

Onyx ran into an open room with a red carpet leading into it. On either side stood a row of stone columns holding medals, trophies, and other items that Onyx found oddly familiar. She then came across an unused Magic Gun.

"Hone?" But that didn't make sense by the logic her friends had. Hone was anything _but_ prideful.

"Is that his name?" Hone's voice asked.

"That's _your_ name, dumbass!" Onyx yelled. "Or are you brain dead all of a sudden?!"

Hone blinked and his face was suddenly overcome with worry. "Onyx get out of here! You're going to get hurt!"

"What?"

"Get out! Hurry!" He screamed before flinching in pain. "Ghn…" He lifted his head once he settled and smirked. "What an annoyance…" He muttered. "I'm too good for this…"

_I thought so. He's not really Hone._

* * *

"I wonder how the others will do," Brad whispered. "I feel sorry for the person who ends up with Hone at least," he said with a chuckle. "And what am I going to do with Rave if I end up with him?"

He skidded to a stop when he entered the room at the end of the hall. Candle around the room dimly lit the small area and there seemed to be a mirror on one side with a bed on the other.

"I expected as much…" The brunette said with a sigh. "This _is_ supposed to be Lust after all!" He looked around. "Now where is the person I'm looking for? I swear, if they hid Rave I'm going to–!"

"I'm afraid that you won't find any other males here, my friend," Eiyce stated from behind Brad.

"How the hell did you end up here, Eiyce?" Brad asked before turning around. He was shocked to see the shy Ice Dragon Slayer standing before him in a high cut crop top and a long skirt with the right side slit. "Holy fuck what happened to you?"

"I was hoping for a different appearance, but it'll do," Eiyce sighed. "Luck isn't often on my side you know," she mumbled.

"Yeah, when it comes to luck, you really suck dick," Brad muttered.

"I think I like it that way," the girl said with a laugh.

Brad looked at his friend skeptically. "Since when?" He asked. "Last time I checked, you don't even like it when I wake you in bed!" He laughed at his own, pathetic joke. "Now come on, let's get to the others."

Eiyce giggled and walked closer to Brad. When she was barely inches away from him, she tugged on his collar, allowing her to press her lips to his ear. "Now when did I ever say that?" She asked.

Brad furrowed his brows. Something seemed off somehow.

* * *

"_It is said that the Seven Deadly Sins are demon entities without true bodies, so they continually search for those of humans to fill their needs. Hundreds of years ago, the book which sealed their spirits was given to the priestess of a sacred temple for safe keeping. The centuries have passed and the book has fallen into the hands of the guild Dragon Fang."_


	49. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: The Seven Sins

"Eiyce, are you feeling okay?" Brad asked hesitantly. "You're acting strange."

"I don't think I'm acting any different," the Dragon Slayer whispered. "But I guess this might seem a little unusual to you."

"Huh?"

"_Ice Dragon Elbow Strike!_" Ice formed into spikes on Eiyce's elbow before the female struck the Requip mage in the torso. "_Ice Dragon Roar!_" Sheets of the cold substance passed over Brad and he was sent backwards into a wall.

"Ah!" He gasped in pain when his spine made contact with the wall. He fell over and groaned. "Ngh… Wow that's strong." He grabbed his sword and growled. "But if you're going to attack me, then I'm going to fight back." He changed his sword to its Fire Form.

"A fight? Well this'll be fun," Eiyce stated with a playful glint in her red eyes.

"I won't go easy on you!" Brad yelled while his sword became engulfed in flames.

* * *

"_Flame Demon Explosion!_" The wave of fire and lightning spread out and "Hone" easily dodged.

"_Requip: Carbine!_" The male yelled. He fired the gun several times and Onyx dodged each bullet.

Onyx growled softly with each movement she made. "I know who you really are!" Onyx yelled. "You're not Hone! You're Pride, like the sin!"

"You're pretty smart," Pride stated. "And simply pretty as well."

"_Death Pulse!_"

Magic moved throughout the entire room, breaking several stone pillars around the two.

"And I know that my other friends have been possessed by the other sins as well," the Slayer Magic user panted. "But why take my friends and use their bodies?"

* * *

"Hya! Hya! Slow down little rodent, it's hard to kill a target in motion!" Cal cackled as she continually tried to slug Terra.

"I won't let you hit me!" Terra stated. "Not like this anyway!" She screamed. "_Shaded Winds, Phantom Lightning, Spiked Whirl!_" Terra threw a set of three cards. "_Super Storm!_"

Lightning danced around a dark, multi-colored tornado and Terra launched the mass at Cal.

The dark skinned female quickly dodged and smirked. "You can't hit me," she stated smartly. "I'm too fast." She jumped toward Terra and reeled her arms back for a punch.

Terra caught the strike in her bare hand, forcing blood onto Terra's skin. "Who are you? Because I now can tell that you aren't my friend."

"Wrath…" The female answered. "That's who and what I am." She uppercut the redhead's jaw once more.

"As I thought. Onyx was right about you."

* * *

_Terra was about to go down the hall marked Wrath when Onyx stopped the redhead. The others had already left, leaving the females in silence._

"_Can we talk?" Onyx asked softly._

_The other girl nodded and stood still to listen. "What is it Onyx, you're not your usual self right now."_

"_I may be wrong, but I doubt it," the auburn haired girl whispered. "I'm betting that our friends will be our very enemies while we're here."_

"_How come?" The card user asked. "How did you get that?"_

"_The title of the book, it's kind of obvious. Seven of our friends were possessed by the Seven Deadly Sins," Onyx explained as simply as she could to Terra. "Whoever is in each area will be different and act like the sin they've been possessed by." She tightened her fists. "Whatever happens, do not hold back. They may have the faces of our friends, but you can't fall for it."_

* * *

"So you've taken the calm and collected Cal, have you Wrath?" Terra asked.

"And now in this body, I'll have quite the fun," Wrath responded with a laugh.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" The older girl cackled. "I'll destroy your soul and take back my friend, thank you!"

* * *

Artisal readied her Light Pen as the male opposite of her grabbed a pair of knives from a short table next to his seat.

"Wilson" jumped forward and immediately tried to cut open Artisal's torso. The female quickly dodged, landing in a pile of treasures and quickly slipping off her feet.

"Crap, this won't be an easy battle with this kind of field," Artisal told herself while avoiding another strike from her opponent. "So Greed, why'd you take my friend's body?" She asked vehemently.

"I simply needed a body. I chose one at random and I got this one." Greed crossed his arms. "Pride was lucky. Just because he's the leader mean that he got to choose his body first…" He suddenly smiled. "At least I wasn't as unlucky as Lust, she got it bad…"

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

"You're so gay…" Andre muttered before kneeing the green skinned Rave in the crotch.

"GAAHH!" The opposing male screamed in pain as he fell to the side, allowing Andre to escape.

"Okay Rave, what the fuck is going on?" The Smoke wizard asked. "Attacking me out of nowhere and having trippy green skin like that!"

"Rave… I want that name… It's a good name," the blonde muttered. "I'll have that name. I want it…"

"Dude, it's _your_ name!"

"No… No. No!" The God Slayer screamed. "My name is horrid! I can't have it! I must be another person to be happy!"

"Just who are you then?"

The crazed person flicked their hair to the side and smirked. "Me? I'm only the most unfortunate being in all creation: Envy. I have nothing for myself…"

_Envy? Holy… I got more than I bargained for. Am I going to have to fight him or something? Oh I hope not!_ Andre thought nervously. _But wait, if Rave is here? Who did Brad get?_

* * *

"You know Jackson…" Luchia muttered as Jackson continued to choke her. "It's usually you who's waking _me_ up. I doubt you even sleep whatsoever!" She joked before making a choking sound. "You can…let go…now…"

"Why should I?" The male asked. "I need to get rid of you so I can sleep again. I can't have you waking me up as some freak named Jackson…"

"Sloth…"

"You guessed it. Now you can die…"

The young Snow wizard scowled. "After I wait a few more decades after saving Jackson right now!" Luchia yelled at the red eyed male. She clawed his fingers desperately for air. "_White Fury!_" Snow erupted between their hands and Luchia managed to gracefully jump backwards.

Sloth stood from the bed and scratched his chin. "I hope we can get this over with. I don't like doing too much work."

"Then I'll just work you to the bone until you tire out." _Which will take a while if he's using Jackson's body…_ Luchia thrust her hand forward. "_Blizzard!_"

* * *

"You know," B.B. stated standing up. She played with the item in her mouth. "I haven't had a good fight in a while. Entertain me, sweetheart."

Jay immediately blushed at being called "sweetheart" by B.B. "Uh-um… Okay… B.B. You don't usually want to fight but okay."

The female sighed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. The beads in her hair clicked against each other. "I really hope you're not really that stupid," she stated. "I'm not this B.B. girl you talk about. I'm Gluttony."

"Then shouldn't you be fat or something?" Jay asked.

Gluttony quickly became insulted and growled. "I don't have to be fat to be Gluttony!" She hissed. "Besides, I just like my sweets every once in a while. Nothing wrong with that."

Jay grimaced. "B.B.'s gonna have to brush her teeth a lot to avoid the cavities this chick might give her."

"Oh shut up! What do you know?!" Gluttony hissed. "Never mind," she stated. "_Take Over: Tigress!_" Gluttony ran forward before transforming into B.B.'s Tigress form. Jay barely managed to jump backwards to dodged. "Don't run from me, love. Even though it makes hunting you all the more fun!"

_She's worse than a sadistic Onyx and that's saying a lot!_

* * *

"You won't be able to beat me!" Eiyce cackled. "You're in my territory now!" She spun past Brad's attack gracefully and smirked. "Everyone faced with me has fallen to their knees."

"They must not have been wizards because you're weak shit, Eiyce," the sword user muttered.

"Why you?!" Eiyce's hair flew in every direction with her rage fueling her. "I'm stronger than I look!" She hissed.

"And what's with the slut act, Eiyce?" The male asked with a laugh. "It doesn't suit you. Even if you are a bitch slut."

"I told you to stop calling me that, Brad!" Eiyce suddenly shrieked like a child. She wrapped her arms around her exposed chest and blushed. "And look away would you, I'm embarrassed."

"Why are you?" Brad asked back. "Just a moment ago, you were trying to flirt with me."

Eiyce closed one eye and looked at Brad skeptically. "I wouldn't call it flirting," she stated, walking over to Brad in a cool manner. "I'd call it more…" She whispered, nearing the male and resting her chin on his shoulder. "Simply teasing."

Brad tried to look confused, but the redness in his face won out. "Y-yeah, I don't get it," he stuttered. _She has me stuttering! Something is definitely wrong!_

"But I'm a complex soul," the female whispered. Her right hand held the back of Brad's head to keep his ear to her mouth. "I want to go deeper than that." Her left hand traced circles on Brad's shoulder before slowly creeping down his body. "I want anything that can be offered. Anything at all…" Her fingers skimmed the male's belt and he lost it.

"Okay Eiyce! If you're trying to creep me out, then congratulations, you've succeeded!" He exclaimed. Brad took several steps backwards. "Just stop being so freaky and we can get out of here!" He quickly turned around began tightening his belt. _So creepy! What the hell happened to her?_ He thought as he gritted his teeth.

"Finally, I found a match," Eiyce stated. "I now know who you are."

_What? We've known each other for almost a third of a year! Why is Eiyce saying something like that? Unless…_

"Brad, why are you playing hard to get, hm?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Eiyce?!" Brad demanded from the female in front of him.

Her red eyes stared into Brad's blue-green ones.

"Who am I?" She repeated. "You're so thick headed, you know?" She played with her braided hair before continuing. "I am the Deadly Sin of Lust," the female stated. "And this girl's body is now my own. Though…" Lust looked at Eiyce's body. "Her soul still remains inside, but it'll be gone eventually."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

* * *

"Why we took these bodies?" Pride asked Onyx. "Don't you know? My friends and I have had our souls stuck in this stupid book for almost five hundred years!" He gripped Hone's gun tightly. "Before then, we would take body after body for our own use, but after we were sealed we were stuck!"

"Stuck until my stupid friends opened the book!" Onyx hissed. "Those idiots! I expected better from Hone! That little fucker is going to get it from me!"

"No he won't because I'll kill you and keep his body as my own!" Pride roared.

"Hell to that bitch!" The Demon Slayer yelled, punching the male with a fiery fist.


	50. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Seven vs. Seven

Jay continued to dodge B.B.'s attacks as she tried to cut him open with her claws.

_I can't keep this up,_ he told himself. _I have to stop her. But the only way I know how is to use Infra-Beat, and I still might accidentally kill her._

"Come on, fight back!" Gluttony taunted.

"_Sound Wall!_" Jay pushed his hand forward and Gluttony slammed into the sound waves. "Sorry B.B.!"

"It's fine Jay!" The kind girl said, taking control of her body again. "I– Ah! Ahh…"

"Foolish girl trying to fight against me for her body," Gluttony hissed. "Oh wait, did I say hers? I meant _mine_!"

Jay chuckled and shook his head. "Don't mislead yourself, Gluttony. Just give B.B. back her body and get the hell out of here."

* * *

Chains wrapped around Luchia's ankles and the blonde was suddenly suspended into the air. "H-Hey!" She squeaked, trying to cover herself. "Don't look!" She screeched.

"I don't know, maybe I'll keep you as a little trophy," Sloth muttered, as he stepped out and let his eyes devour Luchia's appearance. He licked his dry lips with pleasure. "Easy on the eyes…"

"Are these your thoughts or Jackson's?!" Luchia asked nervously.

"I may be Sloth, but I'm working hard to keep this body for myself," the male stated. "The same goes for… Gah ha ha ha ha! I can't believe Lust is stuck with that flat chested freak!"

"There are two you could be referring to," Luchia whispered.

"The one dressed like a slut."

Luchia grimaced. "Oh Brad, I'm praying for you…"

"Maybe you should pray for yourself instead…" Sloth suggested.

* * *

Lust side stepped each of Brad's strikes and she smiled calmly. "Don't you see it's useless to try and fight me?" She asked.

"Yeah, um, I don't want to get raped by some century old soul inside my prude friend's body," Brad stuttered, taking a few steps back. "And how are you dodging every single attack?!"

"Don't ask questions and just try to entertain me," the female stated.

"_Fire Arc!_" The color of orange filled the room and Lust jumped to avoid the flames.

The flames found their way to the skin of Brad's foe and Lust screamed in pain. "AAAHHH! How does it hurt so much?!" She growled.

"Eiyce is an Ice Dragon Slayer after all. It's only natural that she has a great weakness to fire," Brad stated.

Lust only smirked. "Remember this," she muttered. "By hurting me, you also hurt your dear Eiyce." The sword user's eyes fell to the right leg which he had burned. The skin was burnt and swelling red. "What are you going to do now?"

Brad couldn't tear his eyes off the wound on Eiyce's leg. _Shit, I didn't think this through! What am I going to do now?!_

Lust got to her feet and limped towards Brad. "You know what you can do to save her. Just give me some ice and I can eat it for her friend. It will speed the healing process and keep her from dying…"

* * *

Bullets hit the floor everywhere in the room and dust flew in every direction.

Onyx stood in the ruble, panting softly from the exertion of dodging and casting spells against Pride.

"Fucking bitch," Onyx hissed. "I get to get control of myself." She popped her neck and smiled.

"What's the smile, Your Highness? I thought I was the cursed sin," Pride state.

"Well screw you shit, because by losing myself, I totally control the battle…" Onyx's battle stance began to falter. "That's the way of the Demon, the way Hellseth taught me."

* * *

"_Demons are more powerful when they do not hold back. When they lose control…"_

"_Isn't that dangerous?" Onyx asked._

_Hellseth face palmed. "Are you stupid or something?!"_

* * *

"_Flame Demon Eternal Chains!_" The Slayer wizard placed her hands on the ground and a trail of fire and lightning snaked its way to Pride.

Pride Requiped to Hone's machine gun and tried to shoot down the path Onyx had created. The bullets cut through the path but the effort was futile as the path twisted around and continued to follow him.

"What the hell is this spell?!"

"Stay still and find out," Onyx suggested.

The fire and lightning finally wrapped around Pride's wrists and ankles and suspended him in the air while the hot matter burned him.

"You can give up now," the female stated.

"Not now…" Pride stared at Onyx and red eyes met red.

Using Hone's Telekinesis, Pride raised up the bullets he had used from around the room and narrowed them all on Onyx.

"Let the spell go. Let is go and I might let you go…"

* * *

Wrath circled Terra, her fists ready for striking while the Card mage only followed the possessed figure with he eyes.

"You're no fun, I wish I got someone else," Wrath stated. "And for that. I'll kill you!" Wrath managed to punch Terra in the stomach. The wound made bled and blood sputtered from the redhead's mouth.

"Some wizard you are! You're so weak!" Wrath taunted.

"Take that back, bitch!"

"You're one too, Terra! Anyone in the guild can attest to it! As well as being a psycho!" Cal yelled.

"Shut up! I'm fighting Wrath, not you!" Terra screeched.

"The fuck are you talking about? Who's Wrath?" The Shadow mage asked.

"That would be me," Wrath stated, coming back. "I hope me friends aren't having the same problem."

"Shut the hell up! I thought you wanted to fight!" Terra yelled at the sin. "_Sight of Crystal Golem, Hearing the Sound Barrier, Feeling the Green Spirits, Taste of Death Fruit, Scent of Volcanic Rebirth! Five Sense Card Array!_" The redhead threw the cards on the floor and the spell commenced.

Bright crystals came up from the ground and light began to shine from them. Several sound walls surrounded Wrath and moved towards her before crushing the possessed female between each other. Small green lights appeared and started moving past Wrath and scratches began appearing on her skin. Large watermelons rapidly grew from the floor before exploding in Wrath's face. Finally, the scent of burning flesh filled the room when a pool of lava appeared beneath Wrath's feet.

"Ah!" The dark skinned fighter yelped before falling into the lava.

The connecting lava pool appeared above Terra and she was ready. "_Rotting Marrow Blades!_" Terra threw the card onto the ground and glared up at her falling opponent.

Bone swords filled the space in Terra's hands and she held them up to block the attack Wrath had readied while she was falling.

"A pair of sticks won't stop me," Wrath cackled as her fist met the crossed swords in front of Terra.

Brass met bone and the sound of cracking bone made Terra's eyes snap open. _Oh shit!_

Terra tasted blood as she fell to the floor, Wrath standing above her.

* * *

"I want his body; I'll kill his soul for it!" Envy screamed. "I'll take everything of his!"

"Shit this guy is psycho…" Andre noted. "At least I know what moves Rave can use so this'll be an easy fight."

"_Ocean God Bellow!_"

"SHIT!" Andre yelled as he dodged the wave of water. "What the hell?! Where'd he learn that?!"

"You don't know?" Envy asked. "You're friend Rave got a God Slayer lacrima implanted into his body and now he's a God Slayer, making me one as well."

"Shit just got real…" The Smoke wizard muttered.

"You're right as hell my friend," Envy stated before attacking again. "_Ocean God Dark Pearls!_"

"_Cloud!_" Andre boosted himself off the ground with a smoke cloud to avoid the black water bullets.

"I envy your skill. That was some quick thinking," Envy noted. He pulled the sword on his belt and held it out. "But I still like this body."

* * *

Artisal shrieked with fright as she dodged another _Rewind_ spell. "I can't beat Wilson!" She yelped, jumping behind a pile of gold. "Even if Greed has taken over his body. There's no telling how well he can use Wilson's body to fight me."

"Come on out Sal!" Greed yelled. "I wanna fight some more!"

_How can I fight someone who is using my best friend's body?_ She placed the tip of her Light Pen on the floor and began to draw. "_Picto: Broadleaf!_" Just Greed was about to pounce on Artisal, a tree interrupted him and caught him in a net of leaves. "Thank goodness."

"Let me out of this piece of crap!" Greed growled at Artisal.

"Wilson!" Artisal yelled. "I know you can hear me! Please come to your senses and fight back against Greed! Please!" The artist begged, tears coming to her eyes. "I can't fight you! I won't hurt you! Just fight for your body!" _If all of the Seven Deadly Sins can fight with our friends' bodies like Greed can, then we're in big trouble…_

* * *

Brad eyed Lust cautiously as she limped towards him. "Well, don't you want to save your friend?" She asked. The male gripped his sword tighter and it began to change forms. "There's a good boy…"

The blade turned pitch black and Brad thrust the weapon's tip forward, causing it to move forward like a shadow.

"Huh?"

"I don't have to heal you to keep my friend alive," Brad muttered. "I just have to use something that won't cause too much pain." He smirked. "I'm smarter than I look you, dumb slut."

* * *

Onyx flicked her eyes back and forth as she and Pride stood at a stalemate. His bullets surrounding her as she held him with fiery chains.

The Slayer wizard sighed and closed her red eyes pleasantly. "Honestly speaking, this is quite the difficult situation you've put me in," she stated, letting the fire chains loosen on Pride's wrists and ankles. "I might just be beat."

Pride was slowly lowered to the ground and he smiled in victory.

"Or I might not." Onyx suddenly flung Pride up and caused him to lose his concentration. "_Flame Demon Explosion!_" The wave of fire hit each bullet, and when the smoke cleared, both could see the maze of metal spikes the melted bullets made.

"Now this looks like an actual challenge for me," Pride scoffed, Requiping to the Anti-Material gun.

"Watch it Pride, your head is already big enough," Onyx muttered sarcastically.

Pride fired the Tracker Magic bullets and Onyx began weaving through the metal maze. She jumped several of the spikes and landed her flaming fists right in front of Pride.

"_Requip: Bayonet!_" The auburn haired girl immediately leaned back to avoid the blade Pride had planned for her. "You know your friend's weapons."

"Oh hell yeah you fucking bastard," Onyx stated sharply before kicking Pride where in counted.

"Goh! Why you little slut…"

"Save that for when Eiyce can find a way to hurt you."

"But in the meantime!" Pride took advantage of Onyx's moment of vulnerability and stabbed her through her left shoulder.

"Dick…" Onyx muttered as she lowered to her knees.

"Oh jeez! Onyx, are you okay?" Hone asked. He seemed to be ignoring the pain Onyx had cause to his body when she kicked his crotch. "You're bleeding. What happened?"

"That dick Pride who's inside your body fucking did this dumbass!" Onyx hissed. "Now let me beat the crap out of that fucking sin."

"What about the others? Are they okay?"

"Who knows? I can't check on them because I've got to fight Pride…" Onyx cauterized her wound with her own fire and sighed. "It'll hold for now, just let Pride take over aga–"

Something hard hit Onyx's head and she growled as she jumped backwards. Pride was in control again and now held Hone's pistol in hand.

"Don't get distracted little girl."

The female popped her neck and frowned. "Bastard. I'm gonna cook your cocky little ass."

"Oh! I'm _so_ scared!"

"A piece of shit like you should."

* * *

"I won't give up this body ever!" Gluttony yelled as she kicked Jay into a wall. She pinned him down with her sharp claws and smirked. "Should I kill you or keep you alive?" She asked, looking him up and down.

"I'm surprised that you're actually pinning me down in B.B.'s body," Jay noted, looking down at Gluttony. "She's so tiny and I'm tall…"

"Shut up!" Gluttony yelled as she punched Jay in the face. "Besides, I've decided that I'm going to kill you."

Gluttony released one of Jay's arms and readied her claws to tear apart his body.

"Yeah, I don't think so. _Sound Palm!_" Jay pressed his free hand to Gluttony's side and sent her flying backward with a sound wave.

Gluttony transformed into a bird and quickly launched an aerial attack at Jay.

"_Howling!_" A painful sound filled the room and Gluttony flinching slightly as she continued forward.

"She holding up against it," Jay muttered to himself amid the noise. "She's good." He smirked. "But since birds are known for their good hearing… _Max Volume!_"

"KYA!" Gluttony turned back into a human and hissed like a snake when she landed on her feet like a cat.

"_WE WILL KEEP OUR BODIES!"_

A chorus of voices yelled.

In each of the seven rooms, the non-possessed wizards looked around them cautiously.

"What the hell was that?" Brad muttered.

"Some weird echo…?" Terra questioned herself.

"The Seven Sins are linked to one goal…" Onyx muttered.

* * *

"Just tell me why you want bodies!" She demanded from Pride. "What are you going to do with them?"

"Well first, we're going to kill you."

"No shit! I can tell!" Onyx hissed. "Besides that fucking idiot!"

"We're going to kill the one that sealed us away all those years ago…" Pride whispered. "The Seven Deadly Sins are better than that. To be sealed away by mere humans."

"Well from what I can tell, the book is hundreds of years old so the person that sealed you away is probably already dead," the Demon Slayer stated, holding her still throbbing head.

"Oh no, she's still alive. And I will kill her with my own two hands…" Pride fired the pistol and Onyx narrowly dodged the bullet. "Right after you… No longer will light cover our darkness!"


	51. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Sin vs. Virtue

"_Infra-Beat!_"

Gluttony stood still as a statue. Fright filled her eyes. "What's going on? There's a sound in my head."

"I thought so, as an Animal Soul Take Over mage, B.B. can hear infrasound. As in B.B.'s body, you can hear them too," Jay whispered, holding his hands at the ready.

"How do we beat you?" The male asked. "Sins like you? How am I supposed to beat you without killing my friend?!"

"For everything in existence, there is an opposite of it. Light and dark. Big and small. Sins and virtues…" Gluttony whispered to Jay. The male still held her still.

"How does that work?"

"I've indulged you too much," she said with a dark grin. She began to glow before turning into a golden wolf. "Time to end you…" She leapt forward and was able to reach Jay in one bound. She landed on the boy roughly, causing him to lose his stance and release his spell.

"I'm going to kill you and eat you." The sin bared her sharp teeth and snarled.

"Try… Me…" Jay panted as Gluttony pressed a paw onto his lungs.

"Maybe I will…"

_Sins and virtues… As in… The Seven Heavenly Virtues?_ Gluttony began to claw at Jay's chest and the male started to bleed. _So… What's the opposite of Gluttony?_

Jay raised up his hands and tried to push Gluttony off of him. The female bit his hand and blood spurted out.

_It was… It is… _Temperance_…_

Jay stopped struggling and tried to pull his bleeding hand away.

_But how do I use temperance to fight? It's all about restraint and being mindful… How do I fight with that?_

* * *

"I think the blood is getting to my brain…" Luchia muttered as she stayed suspended in the air.

"That's nice…" Sloth whispered lazily.

"Yeah, I think I'll do without it." Luchia twisted her foot around, snapping the chain easily. "A bit of frost always helps with breaking metal."

"Why can't you just stay still?" The male asked.

"I like moving around," the blonde answered energetically. "_White Fury!_"

Sloth threw a chain upwards and swung past the girl's attack. "You'll work yourself to death if you keep moving like that." Sloth rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Just stop and maybe I'll let you join me."

Luchia jumped in pursuit of Sloth, her hand cloaked in snow. "_White Fang!_" She made a move to slash Sloth's throat and chest, only to be met by him grabbing her wrist. "You have Jackson's strength…" She noted while staring into Sloth's red pupils. "It sickens me when I have to fight someone with the face of a close friend of mine."

"You'll never beat me…" Sloth whispered. "And your friends will never beat my own. Sorry girl, you've been outmatched."

"Luchia…? What are you doing here?" Jackson blinked and smiled when he met Luchia's eyes. "You're okay?"

"Jackson! Are you back?" The blonde asked as she embraced the Chain Magic user. "Are you okay?"

"Now I am… Now I can kill you…" Sloth struck Luchia at her pressure points causing her to go numb and fall to the ground.

* * *

"RAH!" Onyx tried to punch Pride through the gun he held up to protect himself. "I don't give shit about what kind of hell you guys have gone through! It doesn't compare to me losing my friends to your pissed off souls!"

"Calm yourself, you don't look half as pretty when you're angry…" Pride muttered.

"Beauty doesn't matter to me," Onyx stated. "I only care about kicking the ass of those who've wronged me. Now get yourself ready to be turned to charcoal!"

"_Requip: Anti-Tank!_" The handheld cannon pressed to Onyx's stomach and Pride smiled. "I am more than powerful enough to kill you, but this will still be quite the experience for me!"

"Don't be so cocky, Pride, it'll get to your head…" Onyx whispered. "But then again, you _are_ Pride after all…"

There was a long pause before Pride pulled the trigger on the gun. The Demon Slayer took the Magic imbued bullet and coughed up blood. Her stomach was scared and red with a bleeding wound, and the female smirked as she fell over. Blood spilled everywhere. Onyx's fingers twitched from the pain, yet nothing else moved on her person.

"What a shame…" Pride muttered. "Looks like you were weaker than I thought." He turned around and smirked victoriously. He put away the gun and started to walk away. "Have fun dying…"

"Jeez…" Onyx muttered form behind. "You call that an attack? Felt more like I was being tickled." She grabbed Pride's foot. "And I hate being tickled…" Fire suddenly appeared over Pride's body, causing Onyx to grin deviously, as the male to scream in pain.

* * *

"_Black Bomb Waters!_" Cannonballs rained from above, striking the floor and filling the room with more water little by little. Terra tossed the card aside and pulled out several more.

Wrath dodged each one and smiled. "Come on! Give me a better fight than that!" She ran along the walls and dug her foot into Terra's stomach. "Stop stalling!"

"_Insect Allies, Mutant Forest Rumble: Wild Madness!_"

Rapidly, trees came up from the ground. From within their trunks, flurries of insects flew out and surrounded Wrath.

_I've got to keep this fight going. After all, patience is the opposite to wrath. I have to be patient, be in control._

Terra threw two cards on the ground. "_Molten River, Blazing Armored Soldier: Fire Combo!_" Trails of fire and lava were scattered across the floor and found their way to the sin's feet.

"What the hell is this?!" Wrath yelled angrily as the fire and lava burned her skin.

"_Sizzling Seas, Scaled Anchor: Water Duo!_" Once again, a pai of cards was thrown to the floor. A giant anchor made of fish scales was launched and a trail of electrified water followed it.

Terra's eyes jerked to alertness, causing the redhead to feel above her heart. She scowled as she barely any stirring within herself.

_Ngh… I'm using my cards and Magic energy too quickly… I might kill myself if I keep this up…_

* * *

Andre moved his hand through the air and summoned smoke. "_Poison Smoke!_"

Envy slashed the air with his sword, bringing forth water to wash the smoke from the air. Envy moved his sword around his body before stabbing it into the floor.

"The hell are you doing?" Andre asked. He noticed his feet getting wet and looked down at his feet to see why. Black water began to rise quickly. First at his soles, then his shins, and from there it continued to rise. "What are you doing?! Won't we drown?"

"You might, but not me," Envy stated before the water rose above their heads.

Andre opened his eyes and immediately started to hold his breath tight. _This is gonna be shit to fight._ He saw that Envy was breathing perfectly fin in the water. _Bitch! Water based Magic. Of _course_ he can breathe underwater!_

"By the way," Envy stated pointing above them. "I left you a little air pocket at the top if you ever need to breathe."

Andre shook his head. _Pretty generous for a guy trying to kill me…_ Andre still needed to breathe though, so he took his enemy's generous offer. He started to swim upwards… Only… He sunk instead.

The dark haired male was shock to realize that he couldn't swim through the water like Envy. He could only sink like a rock,

_Crap! So there is a trick to this water! This water is less dense than normal water so… Any non-user to Ocean God Slayer Magic will sink like a rock… _Like me_!_

"I see you've realized my little trick," Envy muttered. "I hope you like drowning."

* * *

"Smart move…" Lust whispered. She froze her hands over and readied an attack for Brad.

The male moved his sword through the air and the shadow blade swerved through the air towards Lust.

The two attacks clashed with a hateful passion. Lust took a few small bounds backwards and hissed angrily. Ice quickly covered her arm and made a sword of it. Blade met blade as the two adversaries continued their duel.

"Honestly Brad," Lust said softly. "I think, of all people, you'd know me best." She pulled away and shook her head in distaste.

"What?" The brunette asked with a raised brow. "What does that even mean?"

"You said yourself that two girls have caught your eye. And one of them is a slut."

"_Was_ a slut! And how do you know this?!" Brad demanded from the sin with a scowl.

A smile played on Lust's lips. "Stupid humans… You never catch on do you? Not only have I Eiyce's body, but her mind and memories as well, so I know everything she knows."

"That's makes sense…" He gripped his sword tighter. "But you're still Lust."

"That's right~!" Lust sang happily. She quietly paused before she hunched over, coughing and hacking. "What…?" She gasped.

"Something wrong?" Brad asked with a smile.

"My body…" She coughed up a pool of blood and glared at the red color angrily. She wrapped her arm around her abdomen and found blood on her arm. "How did you…?"

"Shadows move _awfully_ fast you know," the male stated wisely while twisting his blade around his body.

* * *

Jay still continued to not struggle against Gluttony's strength and was still trying to figure out how to use temperance against the female.

_Wait… That's it! I have to restrain from actually hurting her. I have to wait and restrain myself until I can make the right move…_

The blonde and redhead male kneed Gluttony in the stomach and pushed her off him. He quickly backed away and readjusted his headphones.

_With this setting, I can hear the softest of sounds. But I'll have to be careful, normal volume sounds could bust out my eardrums._ He didn't turn back the dial. _I can do this._

Gluttony reverted back into a human and stood on two feet. "Don't toy with me…" She whispered. She leapt forward once more and Jay easily dodged using a sound wave to move himself across the floor in a matter of seconds.

"Sorry Gluttony, I've seen right through you," he stated with a knowing smirk. "And if I have, then I bet the rest of my friends have figured it out too."

Gluttony's eyes widened in fear. "You couldn't have!"

"Oh yes I did!" Jay said proudly. "Give up now and I won't hurt you!"

The female shook her head and started to attack again.

* * *

Luchia tried to move her body, but found it impossible. _Damn! I never should've taught Jackson how to use pressure points!_ Luchia hissed in her mind as she still struggled to move.

"I guess that's that…" Sloth muttered. "Boring… Not that I mind."

"Lazy ass," Luchia growled at him with a glare.

Sloth knelt down and looked Luchia in the eyes. He reached out and began lazily playing with the blonde's hair. His red eyes drank in Luchia's helpless image and the girl blushed a deep red.

_I know that isn't Jackson, but the way he looks makes this feel utterly _wrong_!_ She shivered as best she could in her situation.

"This Jackson fellow…" Sloth slurred. "You're close with him. I'm searching his memories and you appear often." His eyes widened.

_Oh dear… He found that memory didn't he?_ Luchia thought in horror. "We were drunk, we meant nothing by it!" She immediately blurted out. "We were still clothed when we woke up!"

"But you still… Slept with your 'big brother,' huh?" Sloth asked.

"Pretty avid looker for the embodiment of laziness. And not lust."

Sloth slapped Luchia across the face and frowned. "I'm going to sleep, and you're going to stay here," he stated.

Luchia scowled as Sloth returned to his bed to sleep. "Letting his guard down huh?" She muttered bitterly. She wriggled her head around and groaned in pain. "And how the hell can I diligently fight him if I'm paralyzed like this!"

* * *

Onyx watched as the burns on Pride got worse and worse until she finally caused the fire to dissipate.

"Ready to give in Pride?" She asked.

The male glared down at her and sneered. "I'm too good to lose to a wench like you!" He exclaimed.

"Give me a break."

The girl stumbled to her feet. Their red eyes meet.

"My friends and I will beat all of you to a bloody pulp, even within the bodies of our own comrades." Onyx held her hand out to Pride. "Come on now, you don't want that do you?" She asked with a kind smile.

"Why?" He asked.

"I can't fight you. You have my friend's body," she whispered. "So can't you just give my friend hone back?" the Demon Slayer whispered.

Pride was about to take Onyx's hand before he slammed the butt of a gun into her head.

"Please! Spare me girl! I'm Pride! I can't show humility by just giving up! I'm too good to just give in to your idiocy!"

* * *

"Now if you don't want to get hurt further…" Brad growled at Lust. "Then you'll give my friend back!"

The female smiled coyly and moved her hands over her wounds. She froze them over and sighed. "This'll have to do," she muttered. "I just hope this doesn't slow down my fighting."

"Honestly, you're in Eiyce's body," the brunette chuckled. "Everyone in the guild knows how clumsy and weak she is." She moved his hand through his hair. "And she's pure."

The male blushed a bit and stared at Lust nervously. Eiyce came back out, her blue eyes shining and her smile coming out weak. "Very pure…"

"What's wrong?" Lust asked Brad, coming back in control. Her eyes were half lidded and she smiled softly. "Are you suddenly unable to resist the part of me that's inside you?"

Brad immediately scrunched his nose and moved farther away from the deadly sin. "Whoa! Whoa! What the fuck did you just say?!" He exclaimed. "That's absolutely disgusting!"

Lust suddenly scowled and she seemed ready to turn Brad into snow slush.

"It's this stupid body! I knew it!" The female screamed. Brad could see a vein coming out on her neck and she hissed. "Gluttony had to go and take the good body while I was stuck with this infernally flat chest! How old is this Eiyce girl supposed to be anyway?!"

"Seventeen," Brad answered a little unsurely.

"_Seventeen_?!" Lust screeched. "How can this girl be seventeen and have no curvature at all?!" She asked in a rage. Lust grabbed the flat chest of the body she was in and continued to rage. "I mean, come on, look at these things, they're flatter than a man's chest! I'm supposed to be Lust! Beautiful, deceitful, and powerful! But no! I'm stuck in some child's body! It's disgraceful!"

"Jeez, this is fucked up…" Brad noted.

"Of all the rotten luck I have to try to seduce a guy with _this_ body!"

Brad began to crack out in laughter and he fell to his knees. "That's so funny!" He laughed. "Come on Eiyce, you have to admit that it's hilarious! Can't we laugh like good friends?" He asked past his bouts of laughter. "We're friends, right?"

* * *

Artisal couldn't hold her spell together anymore and she was forced to release Greed. The male stood up and chuckled.

"You're too weak," Greed muttered. "But I want a fight. I want everything!"

_Smack!_

Artisal sneered grotesquely as she watched Greed fall the floor after being slapped. "So annoying!" She screeched in a rampage. "Can you not go screaming around like that?! It's really annoying and you're using my best friend's voice!"

Greed rubbed his cheek and moaned. "That's not nice you know!" He whined.

Artisal gave him a kick to the stomach. "Shut up! Stop whining! If you're supposed to be an almighty sin soul or whatever, then act like it!" She scolded him, flailing her arms in what looked like a jumping-jack fashion. "How can I fight someone so annoying like you?!"

She crossed her arms. "Try to make this entertaining please," she begged.

"Alright then," Greed muttered. "I'm sure this'll be fun."


	52. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Seal of Light

Terra threw down another set of cards and attacked Wrath once more.

"_Frozen Warrior Duel Point, Stone Swinger!_" Terra grabbed a double bladed weapon as a stone bat swung itself at Wrath.

The sin easily broke the bat with her bare hands. She grabbed the blade of Terra's weapon and smirked. "With anger there is strength; you can't beat me!" Wrath yelled.

The Card mage pulled away, allowing her weapon to freeze Wrath's body in place.

_How many cards do I even have left?_ Terra asked herself while Wrath broke free from the ice. _… A little over a dozen. Crap._

Wrath then dug her brass fist into Terra's stomach and laughed. "Piss me off any further and you'll die at my hands for sure." She then swung a kick at the redhead's leg.

Terra held her right leg and groaned in pain.

Wrath continued to strike, blood trickling from the wounds created on Terra's body.

* * *

Andre held his breath for as long as possible as he walked through the water to a wall.

"It won't be that easy you know!" Envy yelled, sending a whirlpool through the water towards the Smoke user.

Andre was caught within the current and gritted his teeth in pain. The whirl spun him around and moved him towards what little surface there was to breath at.

"I know what you're up to," Envy cackled. "I won't let you breathe that easily."

"_Cloud!_" Andre produced as much gaseous matter as he could to raise himself up to get his precious air.

After using up most of his Magic energy to move to the air he needed, Andre finally took deep breathes of oxygen.

"Air… Wonderful… Pure… Oxidized… Air…" Now he could think clearly. At least, he could before Envy pulled him back under. _What exactly can I do to beat him?_ He asked himself.

* * *

Color streaked the floor and mirror shards piled high over the gold and treasures around the room.

Artisal and Greed were matched.

"_Dagger Field!_" Greed yelled, throwing the shards at Artisal.

The S-Class wizard dodged each fatal weapon thrown and set the tip of her Light Pen on the floor.

"_Picto: Explosives!_" Explosions and smoke filled the air. Artisal jumped backwards and cringed in pain. Explosions blasted right in front of her and the raven head was sent flying backwards. "Losing… Control again…" She whispered.

"Can you not keep up human?" Greed asked.

Artisal wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"You know, I can actually help you with that." The girl's eyes widened. "See, with everything I have, I even have lacrimi with me. Ones even for Picto Magic," Greed explained to Artisal in a calm manner. "I can give you your power back."

"Could you really?"

* * *

Jay pushed himself off the walls of the room he and Gluttony were fighting in as she tried to harm him with every Animal Soul at her disposal.

The male continued to dodge, never once attacking.

_I have to resist!_ He told himself. _And I need to be just. I can't… Harm her. Or I'll harm Bertha…_

He suddenly caught Gluttony's wrist between his hands.

"_Infra-Beat!_" He screamed. The sound wave pulsed through the female's body and there was suddenly screaming.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

A dark cloud with red color for eyes escaped from B.B.'s body.

"Whoa…"

The dark cloud growled. "How dare you expel me from my body!" Gluttony roared.

"Well it wasn't your body to begin with!" Jay yelled at the sin angrily.

Gluttony launched herself at Jay and readied an attack.

"_Sound Palm!_" Jay attacked with all his might. The sound broke apart Gluttony's bodiless form.

"I'll get you back, don't worry…"

He stood there, unmoving for a moment until he realized he'd defeated the sin.

"B.B.!" He cried before turning to her body. He knelt down beside his girlfriend. "Hey, B.B., you okay?" He asked, shaking her lightly.

The female's grey eyes opened and she smiled weakly. "Jay… You came for me…" She whispered. "I knew you would…" She reached up and kissed Jay lightly on the lips.

Tears of pain and joy streaked down her face as the kiss broke apart. Jay held B.B. close, crying softly as well.

"Tell me… Are you hurt, B.B.? Tell me if I hurt you at all…" He begged for her answer as she still lay weak in his protective arms. "B.B., you're okay right?"

"I'm fine Jay, really…" The younger mage answered, sitting up at last. She suddenly flinched in pain. "Ngh…ah…"

"B.B.? You okay?"

B.B. held up her hands and started to cry. Her hands began to wither and turn black.

"Gluttony was telling the truth," B.B. whispered. "My body won't stay much longer…" All of the female's skin turned black, contrasting with her white hair. "I'll miss you Jay…"

"B.B. no!" He yelled. "You're going to stay with me! Please!"

The girl reached up and pressed her withering lips to Jay's.

"I'll give anything, anything to be with you…" Jay's tears fell to B.B.'s cheek, flowing through the shallow creases on her dark face.

"I really do love you, Jay," B.B. whimpered, her tears mixing with the ones from Jay's eyes. "Just please, think about yourself instead of me…"

"Never! I'll give anything! I'll give my life to be with you!" Jay screamed. "I don't care about myself as long as your safe!"

_Temperance…_

The tear stains on B.B.'s cheeks began to give off a soft glow.

* * *

Lust held Brad by the throat and growled.

"I don't have friends…" She muttered. "I only have playthings."

"Tch," Brad sounded with a smirk. He glanced down and saw the frozen over wound on the female's stomach. "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Eiyce." He turned his sword in his hand and used the butt of it to jab Lust over her wound.

The raven head growled, throwing Brad backwards with a blast of ice.

"Why do you care for such a worthless child anyway?" Lust asked spitefully.

Brad changed his sword to its Cloud Form. "Why don't we continue our fight?" He asked sourly.

Magic energy flowed around the air around Lust, causing her hair and skirt to slightly lift.

"So be it." She jumped forward, teeth bared and ready to fight.

Ice and steel met fiercely as the two fought. Brad slashed his sword in the air, pushing Lust away with a gust of wind.

* * *

"Bastard…" Onyx stated standing up. "I'll burn you alive for what you've said while using my friend's body. _Your ass is cooked!_"

Pride stood at the ready, giving his usual smirk: a prideful one. "I won't be defeated by a puny girl like you!"

"I'm a Demon Slayer you mother fucker!" Onyx screamed. "I'll slay you pompous ass faster than you can say Requip!"

"_Requi-!_"

"Shut up!" Onyx yelled, slamming a fiery fist into Pride's face. She lit her foot with fire and electricity before kicking Pride where the sun didn't shine.

"_Requ-!_"

"_Flame Demon Screech!_" The close range blast sent Pride flying backwards, his military uniform beginning to char and turn to ash in the air. "Like hell I'll let you say the word after I said I'd slay your fucking ass before you said it." The female popped her neck and bared her teeth. "Now get yourself ready for a fiery fisting!" A beat. "And yeah, I made that sound perverted on purpose, suck it, bitch!"

"You vile creature!"

"Oh? You're one to talk you friend-possessing, cocky, know-it-all, fucking bastard!"

* * *

B.B.'s skin began to return to normal as Jay continued to cry over the girl.

"Jay…" B.B. whispered. "You can stop crying…"

The weight of B.B.'s body lifted from Jay's lap and he looked up to see his girlfriend standing on her own.

Her skin was pure again and it glowed as if she was an angel. Her clothes were fit for an angel, too: she wore a long white dress with no designs or décor on it.

"Bertha…?"

"You showed temperance. You withheld attacking me when Gluttony had my body. Ad though it may not be a true sign of temperance you offered your life for mine; I'm truly grateful for that."

Jay reached out his hand to B.B.'s and she ceased to glow as their hands made contact. "B.B…." Jay pulled the Take Over mage into a tight embrace, burying his face in the folds of her gown. "I… I love you…"

"And I you…"

* * *

Luchia tried to move her fingertips, but found it impossible.

"Damn…" She whispered, as to not wake Sloth. "I can't move at all…" She huffed softly. "But I have to keep trying. For Jackson's sake!"

She felt the tips of her fingers twitch before a wave of pain racked her body.

"Shit… Any movement I make will be a pain…"

Luchia curled her hand into a ball and bit her tongue to withhold a scream.

"THIS IS FOR YOU JACKSON!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she drew her arms closer to her body. "AAAAHHHH!"

Frost began to cover the entire room as Luchia got to her feet, holding back a roar of pain.

Sloth woke from his slumber and immediately glared at the blonde.

"I will fight if it kills me! I won't hold back you lazy bastard!" Luchia yelled angrily as Sloth eyed the girl curiously.

"If that's how you want it…"

* * *

"You can't beat a sin, it's not in our nature to lose," Envy stated sharply.

_Yeah, but, Rave isn't a sin, he's a fucking model you douche,_ Andre though sourly, wishing he could say it. _And he's my friend. So fuck. Off._

"What? Mad that you can't speak?" Envy said. "Do you envy me? Well that's a first, no one has ever envied _me_ before."

Andre created some poisonous smoke and sent it Envy's way.

* * *

B.B. and Jay ran down the hall leading to the crossroads.

"So how do expect the others to defeat the rest of the sins?" Jay asked when they reached the center of the dark dimension.

"Like how you defeated me. They'll use one of the seven virtues that corresponds to the sin they're fighting," B.B. answered the male simply. "What did you expect?"

"Just some ass kicking really."

The girl shook her head and groaned. "Okay, now all we have to do is wait."

"What fun…"

* * *

Terra pulled out two new cards as Wrath continued to strike her and readied a spell. "_Purple Magic Wings, Flight Feet: Speed Duo!_" As wings sprouted from Terra's feet and back, she took off with amazing speed around Wrath.

"Slow down weakling, I need you kill you!" Wrath yelled, pulling out throwing knives from behind her back and launching them at the Card mage.

"_Ghosts Honor!_" Two transparent swords came from Terra's latest card and blocked the knives before they made contact with the redhead.

Terra flew above Wrath and threw down a new card. "_Gear Turner!_" Giant gears appeared in the air and pushed themselves to grind Wrath down to nothing.

"Impressive," the other female remarked. "You're quite talented." She held up her fists and held Terra's attack at bay with her brass knuckles. "But not good enough."

She took Terra's moment of shock and kneed the girl in the chest. Taking a moment to wince, Terra set up for her next attack.

"I can't lose to you, ya' hothead," she stated. "And maybe I can send you off with this. _Black Hole. Red Tongue!_"

A black portal appeared behind Terra before a long, red rod came out and caught Wrath.

"What the hell is this?!" She demanded as she was dragged into the portal.

The portal closed and Terra sighed with relief, only to get interrupted by Wrath's fist to her face.

"I see now! That was supposed to take me out of this room so you wouldn't have to fight me!" Wrath cackled, watching Terra weakly slide across the floor.

"How did it not work?"

"My soul is bound to this room," Wrath answered tauntingly. "You _can't_ send me away!"

"Then I'll just beat your ass here! _Land Shark Frenzy!_" Small shark fins came up from the ground and sliced the ground or jumped up in the shape of piranhas to try to bite Wrath.

The dark skinned female simply punched each away, advancing on Terra and ignoring the blood coming from her boots.

"GAH!" Terra quickly got to her feet and ran while throwing two cards back. "_Gold Guns, Treasure Blast: Prized Strike!_" Gold and jewels fired from the air at Wrath at high speeds and the sin's skin was sliced at some parts where she was hit.

Terra looked at her deck once more.

_One card left…_

* * *

Andre was about to lose consciousness, seeing as he hadn't breathed for a while and had wasted lots of energy trying to break past Envy's defenses.

"What? Can't hold yourself together?" Envy asked.

_Have at me… I can't stay much longer…_ Andre said in his mind as he went unconscious.

Envy smirked.

"Given up at last, now I can have my fun." He swam to Andre's body at the bottom of the room and immediately struck Andre's back with his knee. He next punched the opposing male's face until blood tinted the water.

The blonde looked around himself and frowned. "This water setting is getting boring," he muttered, and with a snap of his fingers, all the water was gone. "Much better!"

He started to attack Andre once more, with his fists, feet, and sword, drawing blood and bruises from the Smoke wizard's skin.

"This is actually entertaining!" Envy yelled piercing Andre's left shoulder with a blade of water.

The darker haired and skinned male started to wake into a world of pain. "Ngh…" He tried to get to his feet, only to have Envy strike him down.

"Stay down weakling! I need to have my fun!" He yelled sadistically.

"Not today…" Andre grabbed Envy's ankle and scowled. "_Smoke Strike!_" Fists of smoke pushed Envy away with forced, easily knocking him out. "Rave…?" Andre asked weakly, getting to his feet. "Rave!"

He stumbled for his friend's body, and when he got there, he shook it violently. "Dude, Rave, wake up!" He grimaced. "Maybe I hit him too hard…" He saw the broadsword lying about a meter away and reached for it.

Andre grabbed the hilt and held the edge to his palm. Quickly, he sliced open his palm, drawing plenty of blood.

"Come on Rave, wake up!" Andre yelled, holding his blood filled palm to Rave's mouth. "Please! I'm drawing blood for you! Dude, wake up! What about the guild?!"

Blood trickled off Andre's hand and past Rave's lips.

"Come on… Everyone is waiting for you…" No tears came from Andre's eyes, but his bleeding hand shook uncontrollably.

The blonde started to cough and Andre smiled.

"Uh…" Rave's skin returned to normal and he opened his eyes. "A-Andre? What are you doing here?" He looked at his friend. "And in a toga no less!"

"Long story short, doesn't matter," Andre answered vaguely.

"That doesn't hel– Holy fuck, you're hand is bleeding!" Rave screamed in fear. "The hell?!"

"I needed blood to give you," Andre explained. "Yeah dude, I risked my life to give you what I could to save you."

Rave licked his bloody lips. "It tastes like smoke food."

"To expected…" Andre muttered.

Rave smiled before coughing up blood. "The…" Another delivery of blood. "Hell…?"

A smoky figure came out of Envy's body and scowled. "Great! I just lost my body!" The smoke figure growled.

"Envy!" Andre yelped.

"For making me lose my body, I'll make you lose your friend as well as yourself!" Envy yelled before disappearing.

"What does that mean?" The raven head asked.

He felt a pressure on his chest and found Rave struggling to pull his hand away.

"What the hell dude?!"

"It's not me, I'm being manipulated somehow!" Rave's hand pressed to Andre's chest until the hand was inside of Andre. The Smoke wizard started to cough up blood and both were screaming in pain.

"Envy is somehow forcing our bodies together…" Rave muttered as his tears came out as blood.

"Pull away!"

"I'm trying!"

Andre grabbed Rave's sword once more and used it to cut off Rave's hand and separating the two.

"AAAAAHHH!" Rave screamed in pain before his hand returned to the rest of his body. "My hand…"

"I trust you… You may be a meathead at times, but I still trust you…"

_Kindness…_

"You were charitable when you gave your blood for me and now you trust me, too," Rave muttered. "Voluntary love…"

"Everyone in Dragon Fang is like a dysfunctional family," Andre muttered.

"Exactly." They high fived, splashing Andre's blood on their faces. "Let's find the others. I can smell them out as a Slayer mage."

"Sweet."

* * *

Greed patted Artisal's cheek lightly and smiled. "Of course. I'm Greed. I have everything anyone could ever want."

_This seems strange though… The thought of Greed being generous…_ Artisal shook her head, catching the male's attention.

"Something wrong?" Greed asked.

"No…" Artisal muttered. "Except… She slapped Greed. "You _can't_ be generous! You're Greed!" She yelled. "Generosity would kill a sin like you! Virtues and sins can't coexist!"

She reached down to draw on the floor, only to get kicked by Greed.

"Watch it, I'm not going to be easy on you now…"

* * *

Sloth raced forward, chains at the ready while Luchia jumped forward, only with snow on her hands.

"I'll fight until I get my friend back…"

Sloth threw a chain forward and the Snow wizard dodged by jumping over it and doing a front flip forward.

"I'm not falling for that either…"

* * *

Lust smoothed her hair and scowled at Brad,

"Seriously Lust, if Eiyce's body is so bad, then leave," the male stated with laugh.

"Don't go insulting me like that!" Eiyce yelled.

"Let me insult the sin, you idiot slut," Brad hissed. He gripped his sword tighter. "And let me beat her, too."

Fire met bullets as Pride and Onyx continued to fight.

_Sins against virtues. Who'll win? Pfft, I think everyone already knows…_


	53. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: For the Ones we Love

Artisal bent down to draw on the floor a second time; before she could though, Greed came in a pushed her backwards.

_He's not letting me get an attack in edgewise!_ Artisal thought.

"_Dagger Field!_" Greed yelled, throwing the array of shards at the raven haired girl. Artisal narrowly ducked behind a pillar of gemstones to avoid being skewered. "_Rewind: Altairis!_"

Artisal's eyes widened in fear. _When did he ever get that one?!_ There was no time to think, the S-Class mage went to her knees and quickly drew. "_Picto: Eagle!_" An eagle came out of a puff of smoke and Artisal rode it above Greed as he released the spell. "Close call."

Glass shards came out of nowhere, quickly making nothing out of Artisal's Magic.

"Aw shit." She was left midair without anything to carry her. _Mm… If only I had something to draw on…_ She twirled her Light Pen in the air, making colorful streaks in the open space. "Oh duh! Light Pen! Can draw on air for fuck's sake!" She began drawing a complex picture n midair, just before landing.

"_Picto: Herd!_" A wave of creatures flooded the room with the activation of her spell, quickly overwhelming Greed.

"Quit cheating over there!" The sin yelled.

"Hey, I'm just using Magic!" Artisal yelled back at him. "And give me back my friend back!"

"How about no?"

"Give him back!" Artisal screeched, tears coming to her eyes. "I want my friend back!"

"Why? He's weak and stupid?" Greed asked. "Why the fuck is he so important to you?"

The female immediately turned red in the cheeks and held in a muffled gasp. "W-well…" She stuttered. "I g-gu-guess it's because I-I… I love him…"

"That's sweet, but I don't care!"

_Yeah, that;s right, charity and love can't be felt by someone like Greed,_ Artisal cried even more. _Why would such a terrible thing exist anyways?_ "Bastard!" She drew a cannon in the air. "_Picto: Cannon!_" She yelled. It didn't come: the cannon didn't come. _Did I lose control again?_

"Seems like your attacks aren't working …" Greed smirked and pulled a sword from the pile of weapons next to him. "So I'll just finish you off now."

* * *

Sloth flicked his wrist, making the chain twist back around to cut through Luchia's body. The problem though, was that it was a mere clone; the real Luchia came up from behind on her _Snow Skates_.

"_Snow Snake!_"

"_Blast Chain!_"

The whip-like attacks met with an explosion of snow around the room.

"Come on Jackson, fight! I know you, and you're a fighter!"

Sloth's movements became hesitant and jerky as Jackson fought for his body. "Luchia, I'm here!" He yelled. "Don't hold back okay?"

"Got it!" She held her arms out for another spell: "_White Out!_" She yelled.

The room was filled with snow in an instant and the sin lay buried beneath it. Luchia still kept her guard. An explosion unveiled the red eyed sin.

"_Snare!_" A net of chains captured Luchia in an instant, yet the girl smiled.

"Jackson is my best friend, I think I'd know how to counteract his attacks. _White Fang!_" The fangs of frost snapped the chains swiftly for the blonde's escape. "_White Fury!_" A flurry of snow came from Luchia's palm towards Sloth.

Sloth pushed his way past the snow and made a beeline for the girl.

"You won't win!"

* * *

"Hey Rave, mind telling me what's with the white get-up?" Andre asked as he and Rave were still making their way to the crossroads.

Rave looked at his clothes and shrugged. "I just assume it's what I've been wearing the whole time."

"No…" Andre drawled slowly. "You're clothes changed when Envy left your body."

"Huh? Is that so?"

Andre face palmed with his bloody hand.

* * *

_One card left…_ Terra thought. _MY victory hinges on this one card…_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Wrath's fist to her face. "Gah!"

"I'm really getting piss!" Wrath hissed. "You're just standing there! I want to fight!"

"Fine!" Terra yelled. "Want me to fight? I'll fight! _Peak of Dragons!_" Terra threw down her last card and a dragon statue was raised from the ground and it breathed fire onto the possessed body.

"Is that all you've got?" Wrath jumped out of the fire, her clothes and skin smoldering. Her brass fist made contact with Terra's jaw and the redhead held the already bruised area.

The darker skinned female started to make attempts to make quick strikes to Terra, merely to be dodged each time.

_I have to get her to the center…_ Terra thought. _But I can't hurry. I have to be patient…_

* * *

"_Ice Dragon Wing Attack!_" Whips of ice condensed on Lust's arm before she leapt forward to hit Brad.

Brad somersaulted forward and avoided the attack. _Distance. I need distance!_ He cut his sword through the air again, pushed his enemy farther back.

"So why aren't you Requiping armors, Brad?" Lust asked. "You do use Requip Knight Magic, right?"

Brad gritted his teeth in frustration. Lust smiled deviously.

"I remember now. Humans can't survive in a Dark Dimension without the right clothes," Lust said with a dark laugh. "Makes things harder for a wizard who depends on what they wear to live."

"That's not what it is!" Brad argued.

Lust tapped her chin with an index finger, deep in thought. "So what would happen if you didn't have the clothes? I've never anyone really die in the Dark Dimension before."

Brad felt his face get warm. "Yeah… I don't think I'm going to let that happen…"

"_Ice Dragon Sprint!_"

"Since when did that move exist?" If only Brad could've changed into his armor. _Curse you Onyx and this fucking Dark Dimension!_

"_Ice Dragon Iron Fist!_" Lust's attack was about to make contact with Brad's chest when Eiyce came back.

"Brad, hurry and attack…" She whispered, holding her frozen over hand back. "Please…"

"Not while I know you're in control!" Brad yelled.

"Lust and I are sharing the same body… It'll hurt both of us either way…" The Dragon Slayer muttered. "Do it for me, please."

"Eiyce, I can't hurt my friend!"

Eiyce caused the spell to dissipate. "You can do it. I know it…" She stepped backwards and spread her arms and legs out, leaving her body exposed for attack. "We're friends; do this for me…" She closed her eyes. "Now hit me as hard as you can!"

Brad held out his sword. "_Transform Sword: Stone Form._" The pickaxe ended form of the sword took shape. The male ran forward and used the pickaxe part to impale Eiyce's shoulder.

"AAAHH!" Lust screamed, now in control again. She grabbed the sword blade and hissed. "I hate it when humans get in the way."

"_Short Sword._" Brad's sword turned to a short blade and he stabbed Lust in the side, making sure not to hit any vital organs. "Give me my friend, you failure," Brad snarled. "You may be Lust, but you aren't beautiful. You're a disgusting excuse for a soul. Now I'll only say this once: get out!"

Lust closed her red eyes in defeat. "Fine take your friend…" A cloud of smoke escaped from Eiyce's body and the eyes of the smoke glared at Brad. It quickly dissipated, though he swore he saw Lust smile one last time.

Brad took a few steps backwards to be safe. He stood several meters away actually, so he too more than a few steps.

Eiyce opened her eyes slowly and warily. She blinked a few times before she realized her situation.

The Ice Dragon looked up and nearly cried tears of joy when she saw the Hell Knight.

"Miss me?" Brad asked. He dropped his sword and started to make his way towards his friend.

"Brad… I…" Eiyce whispered, her lip quivering. "I don't…" She ran for him. "I can't thank you enough…"

Brad stopped in his tracks and decided to wait for Eiyce to come to him. "Eiyce, no one blames you for being weak…" He said with a laugh. "Except maybe Onyx…"

Eiyce was half way to Brad when she seemed to fall into the floor.

"Eiyce?" Brad ran to the spot where she fell and came across a pit of water the raven head was sinking in. "Why isn't she swimming out?" He asked quietly before trying to put his hand in.

No sooner had he tried to reach in for Eiyce, Brad pulled his hand out; the water was scalding hot.

"What the hell? It's scalding hot!" He yelped. "Scalding… Eiyce!"

* * *

"_Cold Rocket!_" Luchia combined her two attacks, covering Sloth in a thin layer of frost from head to toe.

Her foot slipped and she collapsed on the floor. Sloth made his move, wrapping a chain around her ankle and flinging her into the ceiling. He then shot up two chains, piercing both of the girl's shoulders and making blood stain her clothes.

Luchia winced and held back a scream. "Can't…show weakness…" The metallic scent of Luchia's blood filled the room and Sloth smiled.

"It's raining blood! See that!" He yelled.

"I see…" Luchia answered weakly. "But now you won't see."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sloth asked, facing the ceiling and Luchia with a scowl on his face. "What do you plan on doing?"

"_Blizzard!_" A white storm clouded Sloth's vision until Luchia called it off. She stood behind Sloth, her hand outstretched.

"Good move human…"

"You've given me no other choice! _Death Freeze!_" A frozen dagger went through Sloth's body, freezing him in his place.

"You'll kill your friend too you know…" Sloth reminded the girl.

"I control whether or not the spell kills my victim, now get out of my friend's body!" Luchia immediately demanded. "I've worked too hard to get this far and I won't let you ruin it!" She yelled, tears lining her eyes.

"You're pushing yourself." Sloth was right; it was killing Luchia to merely stand up as her wounds were still bleeding, but she felt unimaginable pain by holding her arm out. "You'll kill yourself."

'Then I'll tale you with me. I won't give up, I won't turn my back on my friend, and I won't let you win!"

"Letting things go is the easy way! That's human instinct!" Sloth screamed to retort.

"Then I guess I'm not human. Neither is anyone in Dragon Fang! We all work our hardest to reach our goals!" The blonde screeched.

_Luchia is right. You might as well give up,_ Jackson's voice sounded in Sloth's head. _We won't let you win._

"Get out of my head! Disappear already you weaklings!" Sloth yelled.

_Not on your life!_ Sloth was losing control. _I'm taking my body back right now!_ Sloth lost it.

Smoke formed behind Jackson as Sloth was cast out. "How dare you?!"

"I do dare!" Jackson snapped at the sin, glaring at the thing that had possessed him. "And I'm not going to let you take my body again, so you might as well leave."

Sloth sneered. "Fine, but you still won't get to live!" The smoke vanished.

The brunette male slowly sun to his knees, his eyes wide with fear.

"Jackson, is everything okay?" Luchia asked nervously, coming closer to her friend.

"I can't move my body…" Jackson whispered as his entire body fell limp on the floor. "And… I can't breathe…"

Luchia raced to her friend's side and pulled his lifeless body into her arms. "Are you sure you can't move, Jackson?" She questioned him frantically. "Please don't die!"

"I'm going… to stop brea…thing…" Jackson panted; his eyes started to dim.

"Jackson, don't die! Not again!" Luchia begged. "Things wouldn't be the same without you!"

"You'll be fine; you're strong," the male said, barely above a whisper.

"After all we've done together, you're just going to give up?" The Snow wizard sobbed.

Jackson smiled and closed his eyes. "That's really my only option…"

"That's the Jackson I lo– know…" Luchia whispered.

"What were you going to say?" Luchia bit her lip, her cheeks turning pink. "Tell me before I die…"

Luchia nodded and heeded to Jackson's wish. "I love you, Jackson. I started to after the incident with William…" She admitted.

Jackson's eyes snapped open with surprise. "Love me?" He asked softly. "Really…? Because… I love you too."

"Then fight… Fight for those you love…" Luchia stated stiffly. "Fight for your life and the lives of your loved ones…"

Jackson strained to turn his head into Luchia's warmth. He smiled, pressing his cheek to her torso.

_Diligence…_

Jackson quickly sat up, kissing Luchia full on the lips. Luchia was to pull away, blushing like crazy. With eyes adverted to her lap, Luchia noticed the white fabric that now clothed her friend.

"Jackson, your clothes." The male looked at his arms and found the long, white sleeves there.

"That's strange…"

Luchia tapped her chin. "But you've still got the stubble."

"FUCK! What the hell?!" Luchia giggled like a child at Jackson's outburst. She placed her hands to her shoulders, finding dried blood, but still applied snow to them to sooth the pain.

* * *

Brad dove in after Eiyce, fighting to ignore the burns he was already getting from the water.

_Eiyce, come on! Wake up! You're _drowning_!_ He screamed in his thoughts. He felt weak and in pain. The Dragon Slayer continued to sink into the depths of the water. _Get yourself in gear Brad!_

He propelled himself faster, pushing harder against the water to catch up with Eiyce.

_I'm not going to lose a friend after all this!_

Brad snatched Eiyce's wrist in his hand and began pulling her up to the surface. Once at the surface, Brad took huge gulps of air and hissed at the pain of the cool air touching his burns.

"Shit…" He muttered. He pulled Eiyce out of the water after him and avoided touching any of the red burns on her exposed skin. "Worse than me…" He moved his hair out of his face and felt her wrist for a pulse.

The pulse was weak, but still present. And her breathing was in check, ragged as it might have been.

"Thank goodness; I won't have to perform CPR," he said with a sigh. "Mainly because I don't know how to perform CPR."

Brad flopped onto his back right next to Eiyce and smiled. "Damn, what a fight…" He turned his head to see the girl still unconscious. A faint smile graced his lips. "I hope Eiyce can put up a fight like that someday…"

Said girl visibly flinched in her unconsciousness before finding her way to consciousness.

"Eiyce! You're awake!" Brad exclaimed, sitting up. Eiyce blinked a couple of times before sitting up next to Brad.

"Brad?" She muttered. "What happened?"

"You nearly drowned dumbass! I had to save your life again!" The male yelled spitefully. "First from Lust and then drowning! How stupid are you?" Eiyce suddenly turned red in the face and faced the floor. "Something wrong?" Brad asked, leaning over and tilting his head so he looked Eiyce in the eyes.

"Don't look!" Eiyce shrieked, slapping Brad in the face. Her arms were wrapped around her exposed chest, causing Brad to explode with laughter. "Don't laugh!" She yelled. "I didn't ask to be dressed like this!"

"It fits though," Brad teased, coming up from behind and wrapping his arms around Eiyce. "Slut."

"Thanks…" The ice eater whispered. "For saving me I mean."

"You're my friend." Brad wrapped his arms tighter around her and rested his chin on the crook of her neck. "That and I guess I sort of like you…"

No sooner had the words left his mouth, Eiyce became stiff as a board.

"I know you like me too, Eiyce," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "And it's okay… We'll always be friends, even if we like each other."

_Chastity…_

"Brad, you can stop hugging me, I think I'm about to pass out…" Eiyce muttered weakly. The Requip wizard released his Dragon Slayer friend with a laugh.

"Just glad to have you back."

The two stood up together and started to walk back to the crossroads when Eiyce paused.

"Wait…" She looked at her clothes and frowned. "Really?" Her clothes were pure white and the robe she wore fell in the style of a plain kimono. "Okay really? Whoever is controlling this has got to be kidding! Brad and I can't go face the other in black and white kimonos!"

Brad stifled a laugh at Eiyce's frustration.

"This isn't funny! What if they get the wrong idea?!" Eiyce snarled.

"Come on, quit your whining!" _How'd I ever fall for a girl like _her_?_ Brad asked himself.

_How'd I ever fall in love with an idiot like _him_?_ Eiyce thought with a sigh of defeat.


	54. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: The Light Within

Terra ducked under another one of Wrath's attacks, avoiding a punch to the face once more.

"Persistent aren't we?" She asked.

"I'm not Sloth you know!" Wrath growled, glaring down at the redhead.

"Wonderful!"

Terra looked at the floor and saw that she and Wrath were in the center of the circle.

"Hey Wrath!" The mage asked. "Let me tell you something!"

"What is it?"

"Patience is a virtue!" The sin's eyes widened at Terra's simple words. "I don't have any cards of _me_, but they're still on the ground." The redhead pointed to the floor, and sure enough, cards were scattered everywhere in the messy pattern of a Magic Seal. "And I was planning to use my most powerful attack, which takes a lot of Magic energy, which I don't have."

"Then that's good fo–"

"Screw it. _Full Deck Attack!_" The cards all glowed beneath the duo. Aspects from all of Terra's attacks flew towards Wrath.

The mage did a back flip just as the attacks collided with Wrath

"AAAAHHHH!"

"Damn, she's got pipes!"

Smoke flung itself at Terra and the Card mage dodged. "I may be patient, but it's run out by now!" She snarled. "And don't play any tricks with me or Cal or I swear: I'll find you and kill you!"

Wrath left frightfully and Terra sighed with relief. She bet down and picked up one of her cards. She followed the pattern she created on the floor while she let Cal rest off the pain she's been delivered by fighting Terra.

_Patience…_

* * *

Artisal found herself unable to fight anymore. Anything she drew in the air would stay that way: unmoving and dead.

Greed was gaining fast, cutting off any points of escape for Artisal.

_He's too good! I can't beat him!_ Artisal admitted in her mind. _For once, the darkness has beaten light._

* * *

Onyx kicked fire in Pride's direction once more, only for the flames and lightning to get intercepted by a wave of bullets.

"Curse you!"

"Can't you see that you can't beat me?" Pride asked. "I'm too powerful!"

"Powerful my ass! You stole Hone's powers!" Onyx hissed.

* * *

"So you're saying that I became the embodiment of Lust?" Eiyce asked as she and Brad raced to the crossroads.

"So your appearance before you got the kimono didn't clue you in?" Brad asked with a hiss. "How stupid are you?"

Eiyce glared. "Anyways… What about the others?"

"I don't know…" The male muttered.

They came to the crossroads where B.B., Jay, Rave, Andre, Luchia, Jackson, Terra, and Cal were waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" Brad called.

"Eiyce Brad!" Rave yelled. "You came…" Everyone was then silent.

"Don't. Say. _Anything_!" Eiyce warned. That's when everyone burst into laughter.

"Oh my gosh, Eiyce! You and Brad look so cute!" Luchia laughed. Eiyce frowned.

"When's the wedding guys?" Andre teased, doubling over with laughter. Eiyce curled her hand into a fist.

"I didn't even know that they started dating!" B.B. giggling, smiling at Jay. The air around Brad and Eiyce grew colder.

"We could go on a double date together!" Jay joked. Ice began to form on the Dragon Slayer's fist.

"Are you going to keep this girl this time?" Rave asked with a chuckle to Brad. Eiyce tried to refrain her arm, causing it to shake slightly.

"And I though they hated each other!" Cal blurted out with a smile. The ice covered hand of Eiyce lifted to the level of her neck.

"Going a bit fast aren't you?" Jackson questioned, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, I like Luchia, but I'm still afraid of a relationship." Luchia stopped laughing and glared for a moment at the Chain mage. Meanwhile, Eiyce's face turned red with embarrassment and anger.

"I can't believe I didn't see this coming with my very own cards!" Terra said with a high pitched cackle.

"SHUT UP!" Eiyce screamed at their friends. The Dragon Slayer punched a wall, encasing the entire room with ice instantly.

"Overdramatic much?" Terra teased. She walked over to them and slung her arms over their shoulders. "Take it easy, we're just playing with you."

Eiyce's cheeks were still a bright, hot red color while Brad's were beginning to turn a faint pink.

"By the way Jackson," Eiyce muttered, the color fading from her face as she pointed to said male. "What's with the–"

"SLOTH LEFT IT BEHIND ALRIGHT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh…"

"Oh? _Oh_? Is that all you can say? _**OH**_?!"

"Alright, Jackson, no need to go murder ready on Eiyce!" Rave said, trying to calm the enraged boy. Andre and Jay were holding him back as best they could, though were struggling.

"You know," Cal mumbled to B.B. "I've noticed that everyone who becomes a sin gets a white outfit once they're defeated."

"Yeah, you're right," the whitette noted, looking at the strapless, white dress the Shadow mage wore. "And I think it's really cute how Brad and Eiyce are wearing matching kimonos!"

"Right…"

"Guys, where are Onyx and Artisal?" Eiyce asked.

"They're still probably fighting Greed and Pride, or Hone and Wilson, whichever one you prefer," Terra answered, her black cloak shifting with the tilt of her head.

"Guys, who do you think is fighting who?" B.B. asked.

"Let's hope Onyx is against Hone," Jay whispered.

"'Cause if it was Artisal, I'm pretty sure she would've been dead a while ago," Brad added.

"Maybe we should go look for them," Jackson suggested. "Anyone?"

"How many are there of us?" Andre asked. "Ten. Five each."

"I'll take Rave, Eiyce, Cal, and Terra over to Onyx and Hone," Brad immediately stated. "The rest of you can go after Wilson and Sal."

* * *

"Fuck you ya' mother fucking asshole!" Onyx screamed, lunging to strike Pride in the jaw.

"Maybe I'll wait until this body is at least twenty-five!" Pride said.

"Sick bastard."

* * *

"If I'm right, then Pride should've taken Hone, he's the most powerful guy I know," Brad said as he led his group along.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Eiyce asked.

"I think Brad is saying that Onyx should use what she knows about Hone against Pride."

"And being a prideful bastard, Pride will most likely show off some of Hone's trophies as his own."

"Like that Ethernano we once harvested from that one mountain in that one valley in that one kingdom on that one other continent?" Rave asked for clarification.

"Ethernano?!" Eiyce exclaimed, coming to a sudden halt.

"What? Is there something special about concentrated Ethernano?" Cal asked.

"You guys don't know?!" Eiyce asked. "It's a widely known fact that Slayer mages who consume pure Ethernano can enter a mega state of their Magic. Like for Dragon Slayers, it's the Dragon Force!" She explained excitedly. "I don't know what it does for Demon Slayers, but she has to eat it somehow!"

"_She's a dumbass!" _Brad, Cal, and Terra yelled. _"She's not going to know this!"_

"Sorry…"

* * *

_The opposite of greed is charity. How do I use that to my advantage?_ Artisal asked herself. She was constantly dodging Greed's attempts to fatally wound her. _Think… Charity…charity…_ She opened her eyes and stopped, allowing Greed to cut her shoulder. _Charity… I give him every chance he needs to attack until he gives _me_ an opening!_

Artisal forced her movements to be heavier. She slowed herself, letting Greed stab her in non-fatal places on her person.

_You're a genius, Artisal!_ She told herself, ignoring the pain from her wounds.

* * *

"_Flame Demon Screech!_" No fire came when Onyx called her spell. "Shit."

"Looks like I've finally caught the break I deserved," Pride said with mad joy. "Time to finish you off!"

"Not on my watch piss-for-brains!" Onyx ran the other way, directly to the exit, in a mad dash. _What the fuck am I to do now?!_

"Onyx!" Said female heard her name called. "Onyx!" It was Eiyce; Onyx could smell her! And the Dragon Slayer was with Cal, Rave, Brad, and Terra.

"I'm coming!" Onyx screamed. She picked up her speed, racing ahead before Pride could hit her with any bullets he was firing at a mad speed.

"Slow down girl!" He yelled, chasing her with a machine gun over his shoulder – which honestly wasn't a good idea…

Losing the air in her lungs quickly, Onyx started to slow as she saw her friends waiting for her at the archway leading in. She was going to make a jump for them, but an invisible wall stopped her in her tracks. "The fuck is this?!" She asked, looking "at" the wall. She looked to her friends.

"Not us," Brad said.

"Well what am I to now?! I'm out of Magic and I can't seem to absorb any Ethernano from the air fast enough!" Onyx yelled with exasperation.

"Was there a chunk of Ethernano somewhere?" Eiyce asked, pushing aside Brad and Cal. "You need to eat that!"

"…" There was silence from Onyx. "Eating Ethernano could kill me," she stated.

"If you were a normal wizard, yes," Eiyce pointed out. "But you're a Slayer mage. They're different."

Terra stepped in. "What she's saying is that Slayer mages don't die from eating Ethernano, they get power from it," she explained as simply as possible.

"Meaning…?"

"_Go get that fucking Ethernano!"_ Rave, Brad, Terra, Cal, and Eiyce yelled.

"Right!" The Demon Empress turned on her heel and ran back for the Ethernano with the others watching.

"Do you know what eating Ethernano does for God Slayers?" Rave asked.

Eiyce shook her head and said, "No clue."

"Damn."

* * *

Greed dug a dagger into Artisal's left wrist and smirked as a trail of blood marked her arm.

"You know, maybe I should just watch you die as every last drop of blood leaves your body," Greed said with a pleasant tone of voice.

Artisal nodded before finding her voice. "Thanks Greed," she panted.

"For what?"

"For this," she answered before punching Greed square in the solar plexus. Greed fell backwards and groaned in pain, clutching the struck area. "For a greedy little bastard, you sure are generous."

"You tricked me…" Greed moaned as smoke left Wilson's body, the boy's front against the cold stone floor. The smoke creature glared. "I'll kill you!"

"Your charity is your weakness, even if you are Greed!" Artisal stated firmly. "And as long as I'm fighting for the ones I love, I will live!" She extended her hands to Greed. "_Dragon Justice!_"

A blast of purple energy blew the smoke away, the scent of blood lingered in the air.

* * *

_I can't lose to Pride! I will win! I'll bring back my friend!_ Onyx thought these things with determination. _I will slay a demon! Demons can be slain and I'll prove it by beating Pride!_

* * *

"I did it…" Artisal whispered. Her eyes shifted to Wilson and she was by his side in seconds. "Wilson! Are you okay?" She asked softly.

The blonde shifted a little and opened his eyes. "Arti…sal…? Am I still alive?" He asked.

"Yes, yes you are," the artist answered.

"Liar…" Wilson raised his hand. "I'm fading fast. Quite literally." His hand was slowly disappearing into specks of light in the air. "Greed's taking my body away from this world…"

"Wilson…" Artisal's eyes brimmed with tears. "Don't…"

"Nothing in this world makes me as happy as you," Wilson whispered. "All I ever cared for was you after all. The world can fuck itself; I just want to see you happy."

"Damn you Wilson, damn you…" Artisal's tears flowed down her cheek. "You could've told me before you started dying…"

"Why's that?"


	55. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: Demon Drive

Onyx reached for the Ethernano as Pride's poorly aimed bullets flew past her, and she took hold of it. She could feel the Magic energy coming from it immediately and shivered as her hand was making contact with the substance. All she had to do was chew and swallow. She bit the Ethernano and started grinding the Magic stone between her teeth.

_Holy shit, it tastes bad!_ Onyx noted with disgust. Onyx hammered a fist to her chest, forcing the stuff down all the way. With every passing second, Onyx could feel her power increase. _I don't think I've ever felt this powerful! What is this?!_

* * *

"_Onyx," Hellseth said, her eyes cold. "The Hidden Forms are powerful, but you should know that Demon Slayers have the ability to go beyond powerful." Onyx cocked her head in confusion. "When Demon Slayers unlock their full potential, that is when they unlock the _Demon Drive_!"_

* * *

_That's it! I've unlocked my _Demon Drive_! The final stage of my potential!_

Onyx's hair began to flow in the Magic energy that enveloped her body. Flames started to dance at her feet, lightning being replaced by a pitch, black color. She opened her soulless, black eyes and smirked.

_The blood of the Flame Demon, Hellseth, now runs through my veins!_

Onyx's skin turned from a fair color to a sickly, pale grey color. Her teeth became sharper than a vampire's and stained with more blood. A pointed tail flicked out from behind her and whipped through the air dangerously. Lightning shaped horns grew from her head with alarming speed. Black wings of fire adorned her back and finished her transformation.

She let out an inhuman scream which echoed through the entire Dark Dimension.

"I am Onyx Frost!" She screeched. "Flame Demon Slayer! The Demon Empress has truly awakened!"

Now she was ready to kill Pride!

* * *

Onyx's scream echoed through the Dark Dimension, causing Luchia's group to stop dead in their tracks on their way to Artisal and Wilson.

"Did you guys hear that?" B.B. asked nervously.

"I sure did," Jay muttered. "And it sounded like nothing I've ever heard before."

"It sounded inhuman," Andre noted. "Could someone be in trouble?"

"It sounded like someone was in pain," Luchia said. "But…" She hesitated. "But Andre is right. It doesn't sound human. More like some _creature_!"

"We should keep going," Jackson said coldly. "Who knows if Wilson and Artisal need us?"

"What about the others?" B.B. questioned, shivering against Luchia and Jay.

"Remember that they are the guild's strongest members!" Jackson said. "They can handle themselves!"

"Okay…"

* * *

"No way…" Eiyce whispered. "Look…" She pointed to a distant part of the room blocked off to them where Onyx stood. "She ate it and…"

"Holy fuck…" Brad whispered.

"Damn, I'm jealous…" Terra said.

"Is that what happens to Demon Slayers after eating Ethernano?" Cal asked. "It's… _Unbelievable_…"

"A Demon Slayer's equivalent to the Dragon Force… Only… More powerful and more destructive…" Eiyce said with an awe-filled breath.

* * *

Pride finally caught sight of Onyx and was more than shocked to see her in her new form. "Interesting…" He said with an impressed tone. "Never expected you to take such a risk."

"Well fuck that," Onyx hissed. She extended her wings as a threat. "Give up and I won't have to slay you!"

"Please! I'm better than that! I'm Pride!" The male announced. "You're just a misfit girl without a soul."

"I'm a demon child with a demon's soul, get it right!" Onyx yelled, jumping forward. "_Flame Demon Terminal Fangs!_" Her fiery claws caught a hold of Pride's rifle that he Requiped before she could hit him. "_Flame Demon Coils!_" Fire danced around Pride and caught him by the ankles, throwing him into the air.

"_Requip: Anti-Tank!_" Pride fired the Crash Magic bullet at Onyx.

"_Flame Demon Scythe!_" Onyx sliced through the Magic like it was butter. "Try harder~!" She tauntingly sang. She flapped her wings and flew for Pride. "_Flame Demon Brimstone Assault_!" The black fire consumed her entire figure and she crashed her head into Pride's torso – hard.

Pride brought out a bayonet attached to a rifle and attempted to use it to pierce Onyx's forearm. The female's tail snapped out and wrapped around his wrist before throwing him to the ground.

_She's gone mad! Her soul has been consumed by a true Demon!_ Pride thought with fear.

The raging Demon Empress came at Pride once again, her black eyes burning with hatred.** [A/N: See what I did there? "Raging" instead of "reigning" because, you know, she's an "empress."]**

Pride tried to crawl backwards, away from Onyx's wrath, just to be pinned down on the floor by her _Flame Demon Coils_ and her tail. "Don't try me, Pride," she growled, baring her teeth. "I'd rather you fuck yourself."

* * *

Artisal's tears passed right through Wilson's disappearing body. "You should've told me…before you started dying because…" She barely could hold back tears. She smiled and wiped away her tears. "I may have a lot in life, but I only care about your happiness too."

"I see then…" Wilson said.

* * *

"Jackson…" Luchia whispered as she tried to keep up with her friend's long strides. "Jackson…" She said again. "Jack," she said firmly. He paused before slowing his pace.

"What is it, sis?" He said spitefully.

"This has nothing to do with the situation, but I think we only love each other as family," the blonde whispered.

"That's how everyone in Dragon Fang is," he replied. "And you're right. I only kissed you because I was happy to be alive."

"Good. Because I think B.B., Jay, Eiyce, and Brad are the only ones in the guild we need to make couples." She smiled jokingly.

"Let's hurry now."

* * *

"Well then that makes us even…" Wilson said, his body fading even more.

"Yes, yes it does." Artisal let her hand hover over Wilson's vanishing body. "And thanks for taking back your body long enough for me to get a hit on Greed. I know it was you."

"Your welcome." The Mirror mage smiled. "I'd sacrifice anything for you."

_Charity…_

* * *

"Let's finish this now!" Onyx yelled at her possessed friend. "_Flame Demon Final Breath!_" A wave of black and white filled the room and Onyx released her most powerful attack.


	56. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: Escape the Dark Dimension!

Artisal's tears became ones of joy as she rested her hand on Wilson's solid head. "You're back…" She whimpered. "Thank goodness."

"Yeah," Wilson laughed, brushing imaginary dust off his white suit. "Wonder why I'm in white."

"Who knows, let's just get out of here…"

"Arisal! Wilson!" Jay, Jackson, Luchia, and the others with them came to a stop when they found the two among the tall piles of money and random items strewn across the room.

"What's up you two?" Andre asked. "You okay?" He helped Artisal up while Jackson hoisted Wilson to his feet by picking him up by the collar.

"We're fine," Artisal answered calmly. "Right?" She asked Wilson.

"A bit sore from your attacks. Aren't you dying from those wounds I gave you?"

Artisal looked at the blood stain on her dress. "Oh…"

"That looks bad…" Luchia put some snow on the wound, causing the S-Class mage to flinch.

Artisal smiled though, thinking. _I've never been able to perform _Dragon Justice_ after the Soul Suckers got to me. So what's changed?_ She looked to Wilson. _Maybe it's the fact that my feelings for my guild and for Wilson have brought my power back. After all, love is suspected to be the One Magic._

"Hey Sal, you okay?" B.B. asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the raven head answered with a smile. _Oh well, I guess I'll never know._

* * *

"How…? How could I've been beat?" Pride asked with a low hiss.

"Easily," Onyx answered bitterly, still in Demon Drive. She walked over to Pride and pressed her heel into his chest. "Now it's time for you to fuck off!"

Pride through Onyx off, only for the female to hover above him using her wings. The male stood up, panting heavily. "I won't lose to you; I'm better than that!"

"Woopdie-fucking-doo…" Onyx droned. She flicked Pride's forehead and he stumbled to his knees. "Shut the fuck up and know your place."

Pride left Hone's body as a cloud of smoke.

"Damn, it's no wonder you sins want human bodies: your real ones look like shit."

"Curse you child!" Pride roared.

"Like Hell! I'm already cursed! Cursed to have a shitty life that is!"

"Don't talk to me that way!"

* * *

"Do you see that?" Brad asked. "It's a smoke cloud."

"Just like the other sins…" Terra noted. "Huh…"

"Is that what the sins really look like?" Eiyce asked skeptically.

"_Yep."_ The two older teens answered.

"Oh look, Onyx made the smoke go away with fire and lightning, thus creating more smoke…" Cal said dryly. "What a fucking idiot…"

Rave tried to press his finger to the invisible wall from earlier, only to fall onto his face upon entering the spacious room.

"HAH!" Brad laughed out loud at the blonde male's clumsiness.

"Let's just make our way–" A gust of wind messed up Eiyce's hair as Cal practically flew past her.

"Onyx you fucking idiot!" She hissed.

"Wait, I thought I got Wrath out of her body," the Card mage said, tapping her chin.

"Damn. My head…" Hone grumbled. "What the hell happened?" He asked, looking up at Onyx.

"I beat the crap out of your body while you were practically unconscious," the Demon Slayer answered.

"And what the hell happened to you?"

"I ate some Ethernano." Hone frowned. "Yeah, it was the Ethernano you harvested."

"I worked hard for that stuff!"

"Sorry."

"_Hone, Onyx!"_ Eiyce, Rave, Brad, Terra, and Cal jumped onto the male S-Class mage and began embracing him tightly. _"You're alive!"_

"No shit!" Onyx yelled. "And why aren't you guys hugging me?"

"For one: you're not a hugger," Terra pointed out.

Brad stood up. "And two: look at you." He looked over Onyx's demonic form. "it's cool and all but–" He tried patting Onyx on the shoulder, but the second he made contact, he skin was burning off. "Holy shit that's hot!" He screamed. Brad flailed his hand around trying to counteract the heat until Eiyce placed her cold hands over his. "That doesn't help!" He yelled, running all over the place.

"Fucking piss head," Hone laughed.

"Let's get going," Terra said. "The others might already be waiting for us."

Onyx laughed and lifted herself off the floor, but mid-laugh, her Demon Drive deactivated. She fell on the floor with a loud _**thud**_ and she groaned in pain.

Brad calmed down immediately after that. They started to make their way to the exit, laughing all the while. Until:

"Hey Hone hurry up!" Brad called. "Hone?"

The Requip: Military Gunner mage was far behind them all, trying to pull his feet from the floor. "Guys, something is wrong!" He yelled.

"What the hell?!" Brad yelled. "Again?!" The six turned back to get Hone. "Okay, what's going on?" He asked.

"His feet are turning to stone," Eiyce said, kneeling down and poking said stone feet.

"He's turning into a statue!" Rave said.

"Now only really prideful people make statues of themselves," Onyx scoffed.

"Or honorable people," Cal argued.

"But who possessed Hone again?" Terra asked, her brows raised.

"Pride." Cal frowned with her answer.

"Guys, hurry! My now my lower legs are stone."

"That's fast," Brad stated in mild distress. "Here, let me try something." He pulled out his sword and changed it to its Stone Form. He slammed the pickaxe tip into Hone's leg, only to get nothing from it. "Damn, that's harsh."

"The stone is climbing up his thigh!" Eiyce yelped. "Hurry!"

"We probably can't do anything though…" Hone muttered. "Pride probably cursed me. He refuses to lose so he's taking me down with him."

"Asshole," Onyx growled. "And after I worked so hard to beat him up."

"It's alright Onyx, I appreciate it," Hone said.

"Yeah, but now I can't repay you for what you did for me," the fire eater said stiffly. She crossed her arms. "Pride is still an asshole."

"I've been one to you guys, too." Hone smiled a weak smile. "Bossing you guys around. Acting as if I was better than all of you…"

"No you didn't!" Terra exclaimed. "You acted the way you should've! Responsible and helpful!"

"Yeah! Hikari really appreciates what you do for the guild," Cal said with a proud smile. "No one can do what you do!"

"But still…"

"You're probably one of the humblest people I know," Rave said, her blue eyes wide. "You turned down becoming one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Not even Master is that strong!"

"I looked up to you the day I met you, Hone," Eiyce softly whispered. "And I see you as an older brother. So responsible and kind, even if you don't show it often."

Hone looked at the floor and began to cry as his arms stiffened into stone. "Guys…" He sobbed. "I don't deserve this…" He smiled past his tears of sadness. "I don't deserve this kindness of yours… I don't deserve any of you."

"You're wrong," Cal whispered, hugging Hone hesitantly. "It's us that we don't deserve. The guild doesn't deserve you. Your skill, your diligence, everything about you is too good for us…"

Slowly, Brad reached his arms around Hone's stiffening body. Onyx and Terra were next. Finally Rave and Eiyce finished the group hug.

"If you leave, we'll miss you," the Shadow mage said. "So please… WE may not deserve you, but you're still our friend…"

The tears from each wizard fell onto Hone's body as the stone finally covered her face.

"_Don't leave us, please… We love you, Hone…"_

_I…_ Hone had never been able to even _think_ the words after the only person who'd felt like a brother to him died. And yet now he could, only his consciouness away from dying himself.

"_Anything for you, General…" Alf's stoic face flashed past Hone's consciousness. "Just because I died, doesn't mean you can, too," his voice rang. "What about your mother? And the others?"_

_I love you guys, too…_ Tears leaked out of Hone's stone tears.

_Humility…_

Cal was first to notice, sensing the return of Hone's immense Magic energy. "Hone?" His flesh and blood body rested unconscious in the six wizards' arms and they quickly laid him on the floor.

"Hone, are you okay?" Rave asked with a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

Brad grabbed the collar of Hone's now white military uniform. "Hone, wake up you asshole of a bastard!" He yelled. A firm slap to the face got Brad on the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Hone demanded, walking over to Brad and kicking him where it counted.

"Sorry…"

"Wait…" Hone looked at his hands and arms. "I'm back!"

"Yeah…you just noticed?" Cal asked.

Hone glared at her and she simply smiled. "Either way, we should be going now."

"We just gotta meet with the others at the crossroads and then we can think about leaving," Onyx pointed out. "So let's go…"

* * *

Hikari sat in her office, finishing a rather long book in silence. In… Silence? That didn't sound quite right in Hikari's head.

"Wait a minute…" She closed her book, literally a page away from finishing it, and left her office. She overlooked the main hall and squinted skeptically. "Something isn't right…" She muttered to herself, descending to the first floor.

She checked around the main hall some more, trying to not disturb anyone doing any busy work. The Dragon Fang guild master checked the training room, infirmary, and anywhere in the guild she could think of. When she finally came to the library, she scowled.

"What the hell did those brats do?!" She saw the cursed book on a table and sighed. "I hope those fuckers come back… JUST SO I CAN KILL THEM MYSELF!" She glanced at the book again. "Having to live so many lives over five hundred years can be a pain sometimes…"

She scowled and left the library. How come she didn't notice for over five hours? It was already dark outside!

* * *

"So are we absolutely sure that everyone is alright?" Hone asked as he and the others were running back to the crossroads.

"Pretty sure," Brad answered.

"Not good enough." Hone put two fingers to his head. "Artisal? Wilson? Anyone there? Can you hear me?"

* * *

"Hone? Are you speaking telepathically again?" Artisal asked, pausing for a moment.

_Yes; I am. Now tell me: is everyone with you alright?_

"Perfectly fine," Artisal answered. "Wilson is back to normal and we're making our way to the crossroads right now."

_We'll meet you there then._

"Roger that, General Hone." The others looked at her. "What? It's habit!"

* * *

"Anyways, Onyx since you know how to get into the Dark Dimensions, do you know how to get out?" Terra asked.

Onyx tapped her chin. "Actually, I don't," she admitted. "I always got Hellseth and myself in while Hellseth got us out. She never told me how to do it myself either."

"Dumbass fucking demon!" Cal groaned.

"Maybe we can figure something out when we meet up with the others," Eiyce suggested.

"Got nothing else in my mind," Rave said. They ran as fast as they could, coming to a screeching halt upon getting to the crossroads. "Now let's think about this logically–"

"I thought we were doing that after meeting with the others," the eldest female said, her red hair moving under the hood of her cloak.

"Shut up!" The God Slayer hissed, shoving hi palm into Terra's face. "Let me think!" He rubbed a finger against his temple. "Now if a Dark Dimension is kind of like a home to demons then it would only be plausible that a Demon Slayer could get us out."

"I already told you: I don't know how!" Onyx said in annoyance.

"I don't mean whatever you're thinking! Goodness knows I don't want your thoughts," he added the last part as quietly as possible.

"Still heard that!"

"Either way! Why don't you just blast the ceiling off? After all," he said pointing upwards. The other teens followed the direction his finger was pointing in with their eyes. "We do have a visible ceiling above us."

"So all Onyx would have to do is hit the ceiling with her Demon Slayer Magic and we're out of here?" Brad asked. "Simpler than I thought it would be."

"We'll try it after the others get here."

"We actually got here a while ago," Wilson's voice piped up.

The seven teens found their other seven friends and smiled. "Does that mean you heard that plan?" Onyx asked. "Because I don't need Rave explaining it again."

"We have a pretty good idea," B.B. said. "So you won't have to beat us bloody."

"Thank goodness…" Onyx said, closing her eyes and nodding her head. Her red eyes opened. "Hey wait! What if I _do_ want to beat you bloody?!"

"Save it for another time then," Sal suggested.

"So should we proceed?" Rave asked everyone.

"_Here, here!"_ They all agreed.

"I wouldn't really suggest it though…" A calm voice said above the fourteen wizards. They all looked up at the ceiling to find two strange figures. Onyx gaped in disbelief.

Both were males, but looked completely different. One was a whitette wearing a black and white striped shirt beneath a regular white t-shirt. He also wore long, baggy pants. His sharp teeth were clearly visible as he smiled maniacally, even with the distance. He seemed to levitate in the air with ease.

The other had a very calm expression, interrupted by the strands of green and black hair he had. He wore a pair of long, black pants with a leather jacket in green and black to match his hair and that pair of wings on his back. By the looks of things, he was probably the one that spoke to the teens.

"Damn," Terra whispered. "Those be some fine guys." Eiyce simply gazed in disbelief as her cheeks started to become a very bright red. Brad whistled, obviously impressed.

Everyone was silent.

"Who in fuck's name are you?" Hone asked sharply, Requiping a sniper rifle.

"Calm yourself," the winged male said as he and his companion lowered themselves to the floor. He landed on his feet gracefully and his wings disappeared. "There's no need for violence when we're not going to hurt you."

Onyx pointed to the two males, her mouth opening and shutting multiple times as her right eye twitched.

The whitette noticed this and scowled. "Calm your tits, girl. We're here to help you," he snarled.

"Excuse me?!" Onyx yelled, her hand lighting on fire. "I can smell the fact that you two are demons and I'm not afraid to slay you!"

"A Flame Demon Slayer huh?" The calm demon questioned. "Interesting…" Discreetly, he sent Onyx a telepathic message. _Keep quiet, alright? No need to remember that old memory._

Onyx turned her glare away from the demons.

"Who are you two?" Artisal asked skeptically. "Demons aren't known for helping people, you know."

"Well let's just say that we're exceptions to the rule," the whitette cackled.

"Holy fuck, that laugh is sexy," Terra said with her own little cackle. Everyone else looked at her.

"By the way, who are you two?" Rave asked.

"Dex," the whitette immediately stated. The other glanced at him. "And he's Sinclair." The other now glared.

"Now, _why_ are you here?" Eiyce asked.

"To get _you_ guys out of here," "Dex" said, stretching the word "you" more than necessary. He then took notice of Brad and Eiyce's appearance. He glanced at "Sinclair" and began laughing.

"Not you too…"

"Oh, I'm a genius!" Dex howled in a fit of laughter. "I love it!"

Sinclair shook his head and looked at the teens. "We've actually been here for some time; we've also been the ones changing your clothes after seeing acts of each of the seven virtues," Sinclair explained to the young wizards. "And 'Dex' was the one who changed your Ice Dragon Slayer friend here."

Eiyce shivered at the awkward wording of his last statement.

"Now how about getting us out of here?" Brad asked. "Because it's felt like forever!"

"Actually, it only just got dark out in your world," Sinclair said, crossing his arms. "Dark Dimension times is slower than real world time."

"Interesting factoid!" Artisal said with a smile. Everyone gave her a strange look, even Wilson. "It _is_ an interesting factoid!"

"Back to getting out of here," Jackson roughly interrupted.

"Alright, here's the plan," Sinclair began to explain. "The Demon Slayer here will use her fire to heat the ceiling, which is actually made of metal. Once it begins to melt, the God and Dragon Slayers will cool it off with some water and ice action."

"Sounds good to me," Rave commented. "So we soften the metal with heat and then make it brittle by cooling it off, right?"

"Exactly," Dex responded with a toothy smile.

"What's after that?" Luchia asked.

Dex smiled demonically at Hone. He wiggled his eyebrows and the human started to sweat bullets. "Oh no! I'm not following any of your orders you crazy fucking demon!" He yelled.

"I _always_ get my way…" Dex hissed, his sadistic smile still plastered on his face. "Anyways!" He exclaimed, waving at the air. "You, my trigger happy friend, will use some big gun of yours to blast the ceiling roof off and let your friends and yourself out of this joint."

"I am not a trigger happy person!" Hone argued, teeth bared angrily.

"Fuck off until it's your turn!" Dex hissed.

"We understand that wearing clothes not from the Dark Dimension can kill you, so Dex and I will handle giving the Slayers some lift to get closer to the ceiling," Sinclair stated, immediately scooping up Onyx before tossing her up into the air.

"What the fuck you bastard?!" Onyx growled down at him. She noticed her rising altitude before she came barely a meter away from the ceiling. "Oh shit…"

"On my word," Sinclair said grabbing Rave by the collar.

"On it," Dex replied with a smirk as he picked up a flustered Eiyce.

"_Flame Demon Screech!_"

"NOW!" Rave and Eiyce were sent flying into the air as Onyx fell down, safely caught by Dex.

"_Ocean God Bellow!_"

"_Iced Dragon Roar!_"

Black frost washed over the white hot metal and it all froze in place.

"You're up Trigger Happy," Dex guffawed happily, clapping his hands expectantly.

"_Requip!_" Hone held his Anti-Tank at the ready. He waited until Sinclair and Dex had successfully caught his allies before firing. "Here goes nothing!"

The Magic enhanced bullet collided with the brittle ceiling, shaking the room slightly.

"You guys might want to cover your heads," Dex advised as he and Sinclair began to disappear.

"Nuh uh, you two aren't leaving us here to die!" Artisal angrily stated, stomping over to them.

"Can't be helped," Sinclair mumbled under his breath before vanishing completely.

"_They left us!"_ Wilson, B.B., Jay, Andre, and Rave exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Jackson growled, knocking away a chunk of debris with ease. "We have to–" This time, the falling ruble got him.

"Eek!" Luchia squeaked.

Artisal brought out her Light Pen and began drawing in the air. "_Picto: Dome."_ A transparent, blue dome was formed around the teens as metal and rock continued to fall.

"Hey, you got your powers back!" B.B. said.

"What did that happen?" Onyx asked.

"While I was fighting Greed, now try to be thankful," the raven headed S-Class wizard sneered.

Eiyce looked to the side and found Brad and Hone whispering at the edge of the dome. She moved a little closer to hear.

"Do you think they might fight again?"

"Only you would ask that, and I hope not." The two boys shivered together. "Last time they did…" They shook again while thinking. "I'm pretty sure the Royal Family in Crocus saw the effects of their last fight."

_WHAT THE HELL?!_ Eiyce looked at Artisal and Onyx. _ARE THEY REALLY THAT STRONG?!_

Eiyce had no time left to think as the room of the crossroads collapsed all around the teens.

"_SHIT!"_

Onyx groggily opened her eyes. She was back in the library. She could tell by the book shelves on the walls and all the lumpy books beneath her back and the one trying to go up her–.

"Ow… What the hell?" Hone asked, rubbing his head.

"We're out," Onyx said with a weak laugh. She stood up, slipping on a thick book, and checked around the room. "Wake up everyone!" She yelled to all the wizards.

The girls shot up immediately while the boys struggled to sit up.

"AH HA! I KNEW YOU MONSTERS WERE BEHIND THIS MAYHEM!" Hikari's voice echoed loud and clear, making all the teenagers jump in fear. Her grey eyes gleamed with hatred and bloodthirst. "What is the meaning of this?!" She spat, glaring daggers at Rave. "I give you a simple job and you wreck it! It'll take me days to clean up the mess you've made!"

"Master…" Rave muttered nervously.

"Don't 'Master,' me, Rave," Hikari hissed. She sighed and looked to the side. "I trusted you to do a good job." She then turned her anger to Eiyce, Hone, B.B., Wilson, Cal, and Jackson. "And you six! I expect better from all of you!"

"Master…" Brad spoke up.

"What is it, Brad?! I am not in the mood!"

"Clearly… But! It wasn't anyone's fault really." He picked up the cursed book and held it up. "You see, the spirits of the Seven Deadly Sins possessed everyone who was cleaning the library and the rest of us went after them."

Hikari glared at the book. "Get rid of it," she ordered. "I don't care how, but since you people defeated the sins, you should get rid of it." She turned to leave. "I have no need for it anymore."


	57. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: Beginning of Everything

The fourteen teenagers sat outside the closed door of the Dragon Fang guild. Winds from an eary winter made some shiver, others not so much.

"So what do we do?" Onyx asked, playing with the cursed book in her hands.

"Burn it? That's how most books are destroyed," Andre suggested.

"I say we just tear it apart," B.B. stated, readying a sharp claw. Brad, who seemed all for that idea, prepared to unsheath his sword.

"Or maybe we could freeze it and then shatter it," Luchia said, holing up a finger.

"I like that idea," Eiyce added.

"Of course you would," Rave snarled. "But I say we just give it a good swim, then squish it up into a ball, and putt that shit!"

"Please! Like that'll work!" Eiyce said, butting her head against Rave's.

"Like freezing the book is any better!"

"Both of your ideas suck dick," Onyx angrily deemed before she pushed the two apart. "Burning is the easiest and it's my specialty."

"Who cares?! You get to do everything already!" Rave whined spitefully.

"That's because I'm the only one that can also do it right," the Demon Empress said cockily.

"Well I say we freeze the book! I should have a say in the matter since I was possessed by one of those stupid sins!" Eiyce argued, trying to grab the book.

"Well so was I!" The God Slayer hissed, also trying to take the book from Onyx.

"This is quite childish of them," Artisal groaned.

"No kidding," Hone said with an unamused chuckle.

"RAH!" Onyx threw the book into the air. "_Flame Demon…!_"

"_Ocean God…!_"

"_Ice Dragon…!_"

"_**SCREAM!**_"

Blue fire with a tint of black consumed the air and the cursed book. The blast lit the dark sky for a moment and the explosion threw the wizards into the wall of their guild.

"What the fuck?!" Onyx screamed. "What the hell was that?!"

"Did we just pull off a Unison Raid?" Rave asked Eiyce, who was shaking uncontrollably next to him.

"But Unison Raids only involve two wizards," Cal pointed out. "Meaning that you guys did a whole other techinique: a Triple Unison Explosion."

"Holy…" Eiyce whispered.

The teens were silent with awe.

That was the day the _Triple Deity Scream_ was first used. And it surely wouldn't be the last day either.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! We're done!**

**Onyx: Not on my watch! I'm not going anywhere!**

**Me: Don't worry, the story will continue, only somewhere else. Really, don't worry. Fav, follow, you know the deal!**


End file.
